Love Fool
by Miirna
Summary: Kurt vive feliz con su padre, quien, desde que su madre murió, no ha estado con nadie. Él lo ayuda a conocer a alguien por internet. Ella es perfecta, sólo que tiene un hijo. Kurt cree que es un niño pequeño, pero no sabe que se trata de un apuesto chico de su edad, que cumple con todo los requisitos para ser el amor de su vida.
1. Prólogo

**HOLA! ME PRESENTO... PUES, MI NOMBRE ES MIRNA, TENGO 19 AÑOS Y SOY DE CHILE, ADEMÁS DE GLEEK DESDE EL 2009... ADORO A KLAINE, ES MI GUILTY PLEASURE!**

**LLEVO ESCRIBIENDO DESDE LOS 11, AMO LEER Y LA MÚSICA ME MUEVE... EN FIN!**

**HOY LES TRAIGO MI PRIMER FIC EN FANFICTION, PORQUE YA HE ANDADO POR OTRAS PÁGINAS, PERO ESTA ES UNA DE LAS MEJORES... ASIQUE...**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y PRONTO ESTARÉ SUBIENDO EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO.**

* * *

_**Prólogo.**_

_No se imaginan cuanto amo a mi padre, él es todo para mí, y es por esta misma razón que decidí crearle un perfil en esas páginas de internet para conocer gente. Sé que no es la opción más viable para alguien como mi padre que a penas a logrado usar el móvil de pantalla touch que le hice comprarse, pero algo es algo._

_En un principio, la idea parecía ser bastante buena, hasta que conoció a Alice, una mujer viuda, independiente y trabajadora, además de divertida y que cumplía con el perfil de mujer que mi padre buscaba. Ella simplemente era perfecta… aunque no de todo. ¿Por qué? Porque luego de que llevaban más de un mes charlando por la página web, Alice le dijo a mi padre que tenía un hijo._

_Ese punto jamás lo consideré al momento de tomar la idea. Siempre me mentalicé en una mujer soltera, divorciada o viuda… pero sin hijos. Y no es que no me gusten los niños, es sólo que, me incomodan demasiado… Al punto de querer arrojarlos por la ventana en cuanto ensucian la casa o te cambian del canal de moda al de las caricaturas. Soy intolerante con ese tipo de cosas, y bastante quisquilloso, por lo que un niño en casa, sería algo horrible para mí._

_Mi padre no pareciera pensar igual. Yo le veo muy contento y para nada acomplejado con el asunto que a mí me tiene de los nervios, incluso ya me ha hablado de la posibilidad de enseriar las cosas con ella._

* * *

**CUALQUIER DUDA O CONSULTA, O SI QUIEREN HABLAR DE ALGO... POR MP. **

**GRACIAS POR LEER.**


	2. Casa Llena

**Hola! Aquí he vuelto, con el primer capítulo de "Love Fool"... La verdad es que tardé un poco, pero... Prometo compensarlos con este primer cap... **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**1.- Casa Llena.**

_Hace tres meses que mi padre conoció a Alice y hoy la ha invitado a cenar en nuestra casa. Papá no sabe cocinar, por lo tendré que hacer uso de mis habilidades culinarias, como siempre. Él ha estado emocionado todo el día, ya que por fin la conoceré en persona. Ellos ya han salido a cenar un par de veces y mi padre me dice que ella es la indicada, y que algo se lo dice muy dentro de sí._

_Me decidí por preparar un estofado con verduras y surtido de ensaladas; una de mis recetas favoritas del libro que compré hace años. Decoré la mesa, puse las servilletas de tela blancas dentro de las copas de vino, acomodé las flores en el centro y los cubiertos a la perfección._

_Para la suerte de mi padre, aun me quedaban algunas semanas de vacaciones, antes de entrar al instituto, así podré ayudarlo con este tipo de cosas.  
_  
\- ¿Qué tal me veo? – _preguntó mi padre, entrando en el comedor con un traje gris, acompañado de una camisa blanca y una corbata que no combinaba para nada. Me acerqué a él con rapidez y le hice sacar la prenda._  
\- Mucho mejor – _puntualicé, desabotonando el primer botón_ \- ¿A qué hora tendremos a Alice en casa?  
\- En menos de diez minutos – _confirmó._  
\- De acuerdo, iré a arreglarme y así tendrán un tiempo a solas – _le guiñé un ojo _– Ya sabes cuánto tiempo me toma lo de vestirme y eso.  
\- Bien, sólo escoge algo sobrio – _me advirtió risueño, apuntándome con su índice._

_No presté atención a la advertencia, pues consideraba que mi estilo de vestir era exquisito. Nadie podría criticar mi sentido de la moda, además, es mejor que Alice me conozca tal y como soy, y no como mi padre pretende mostrarme. Sé que él jamás se ha sentido avergonzado de mí por ser así, pero a veces mi extrovertida forma de vestir, logra descomponerlo un poco. Como el día que llegué a casa con el uniforme de los Cheerios y se aterró al pensar que luego tendría que ponerme una de esas faldas con plises. Me costó bastante trabajo hacerle entender que los chicos no llevaban el mismo uniforme que las chicas, y que él no ha visto chicos en los animadores, porque no hay muchos, y por lo general, están en las bases de las pirámides._

_Por suerte, la entrenadora Silvester suele ponerme en medio… pero de la pista… cantando o interpretando alguna canción de las divas de la vieja escuela. Soy como el centro del show, junto con mi mejor amiga Mercedes._

_Bajé al cabo de veinte arduos minutos de tratar con mi cabello y seleccionar las prendas adecuadas. Y al parecer, lo había hecho bien, pues mi padre alzó un pulgar aprobatorio y la recién llegada me inspeccionó de pies a cabeza con una sonrisa.  
_  
\- Tú debes ser Kurt, ¿cierto? – _consultó ella._  
\- El mismo, único y auténtico – _saludé con un beso en la mejilla._

_La mujer se veía joven y vital, una sonrisa adornaba su rostro con naturalidad y el azabache de su rizado cabello le daba un toque que la hacía ver realmente hermosa. Una mujer bastante atractiva. Papá tenía razón, ella es simplemente perfecta._

_Cenamos envueltos en una armonía que no sentía desde la última vez que un toque femenino adornaba la casa, y de eso, ya habían pasado nueve años. Alice hizo que ambos no paráramos de reír y bromear entre nosotros, a veces con algunas anécdotas de cuando mi padre intentaba tomar mi delicado juego de tazas de té, y quedó con el dedo índice atorado en una de ellas, o las noches de Halloween tratando de lidiar con mis disfraces, pues él quería vestirme de Superman y yo quería ser La Mujer Maravilla.  
_  
\- ¿Y por qué un chico como tú querría vestirse de chica? – _consultó conteniendo una carcajada._  
\- Pues… - _me limpié la boca con la servilleta, luego de beber de mi copa _– Adoro el cinto con la estrella, y considero que no necesito ser una chica para vestirme de una heroína.  
\- Es que, me parece raro… Mi pequeño siempre peleaba por conseguir un disfraz de Power Ranger o algún super héroe.

_Le lancé una mirada breve a mi padre, con una pregunta implícita en ella. Él solo presionó los labios juntos en una mueca. ¡Ya lo pillo! Él no le ha dicho que soy gay. ¡Dios! Y eso que fue lo primero que le dije que debía hacer, para conocer su posición respecto a ese "asunto". Por muy agradable que Alice pueda ser, no permitiré que mi padre esté con una homofóbica o que produzca un quiebre entre nosotros.  
_  
\- Lo que pasa es que… - _miré a mi padre, advirtiéndole que ni se le ocurriera interrumpir_ \- … Los chicos gays solemos tener mejor gusto con ese tipo de cosas – _continué con la mayor naturalidad que me fue posible_ – Ya sabe, esas estrellas y el glamour incluido en ello es… simplemente increíble.  
\- Oh, tú… tú eres… - _su cejas se alzaron en sorpresa, pero no vi señales de desprecio o rechazo como en muchas otras personas, luego de decir una cosa como aquella._  
\- Homosexual, sí – _afirmé con orgullo. Si esta mujer pasaba la prueba de fuego, estaba dentro, aunque tuviera a un odioso niño revolviendo entre mis cremas hidratantes._  
\- No… no puedo creer que Burt no me lo dijera.

_De acuerdo, y a continuación viene la parte en donde se disculpa, poniéndose de pie, inventado alguna excusa para irse, y luego llama a mi padre para decirle que aún está enamorada de su esposo muerto o algo por el estilo y que su relación no puede ser. Lo he visto en muchas series y películas. Mi padre me miró apenado, pues sabía lo que circulaba por mi mente y que luego le exigiría saber el por qué no le había mencionado ese detalle tan importante.  
_  
\- No… encontré el momento adecuado – _se disculpó de forma barata. Yo alcé una ceja, incrédulo._  
\- Bien, pues… yo creo que cada quién es como es – _comenzó a decir, mirándome casi con cariño _– Y nadie tiene derecho a juzgar o criticar a nadie por su forma de ser.

_Me sorprendí gratamente al oírla hablar así. Poco me faltó para ponerme en pie, rodear la mesa y abrazarla. Simplemente ella es perfecta.  
_  
\- ¡Brindemos por eso! – _exclamé alzando mi copa, y ella me siguió al instante. Mi padre aun parecía algo sorprendido._

_Las semanas luego de esa cena, pasaron de forma intensa. Mi padre se sentía tan flechado por la candidez de Alice que me comentó sus deseos de proponerle matrimonio y vivir todos juntos. Al principio me compliqué un poco. Alice era increíble, pero ni siquiera sabía si nos llevaríamos realmente bien al momento de vivir juntos. No es lo mismo estar con ella el tiempo que dura una cena, que convivir bajo un mismo techo cada día._

_Sin embargo, dos semanas después, me encontraba buscando colores para decorar la que sería la habitación del hijo de Alice, que por cierto, aun no veía ni una fotografía de él y tampoco sabía su nombre, pues cada vez que preguntaba, mi padre decía haberlo olvidado._

_Durante mi última semana de vacaciones, lo único que hice fue mentalizarme en ser tolerante con el pequeño, tratarlo como uno más de la familia y portarme como un adulto ante la situación. Realmente lo necesité, créanme._

_Alice y su hijo se mudarían con nosotros precisamente este fin de semana, o sea, en dos días más._

_Ese fue el jueves y viernes más breves de mi vida, en donde casi me quedo calvo tratando de hallar la combinación de colores perfectas para el cuarto y las cortinas. Mi padre me dijo que le dejara esa labor a él mismo, pero me rehusaba a tener un cuarto en la casa con muros tapizados de póster de figuras de acción y súper héroes. Me estremecía de sólo imaginarlo, sumándole unas horrendas cortinas de los Power Rangers.  
_

* * *

__

_Sábado, 9 am. Y yo ya no pude seguir por más tiempo en mi cama. Me vestí casual, pues de todos modos pasaría el día trasladando cajas y equipajes. Ya estaba resignado a ello. Mis infaltables pantalones de gimnasia, que no usaba hace mucho, una sudadera gigante que utilizaba en el invierno para dormir y un par de converse._

_Bajé a la carrera, acomodándome el cabello con las manos, mientras brincaba los escalones. Tomé un bol y puse cereal y leche en él. Con poca delicadeza, me acomodé en la barra de la cocina y devoré mi desayuno. Tal vez la comida saliera tarde, por lo de la mudanza, así que, prefería comer lo suficiente para no morir de hambre._

_En casa parecía no haber nadie, por lo que tecleé el número de mi padre y esperé a que contestara. Al segundo tono, lo cogió.  
_  
\- Papá, ¿dónde estás?  
\- Vamos de camino, he venido a ayudar a Alice a meter sus cosas en el carro, que, por cierto… ¡Te encantara! – _se oía emocionado._  
\- Genial, no puedo esperar a verlo – _fingí entusiasmo._  
\- El viaje hasta Westerville es algo extendido, pero ya estamos a la mitad, por lo que creo que en treinta minutos llegaremos – _explicó._  
\- De acuerdo, esperaré – _colgué y, luego de dejar limpio mi bol de cereal, lo llevé al fregadero._

_Saqué una bolsa de galletas y me senté en el sofá, poniendo el programa de "No Te Lo Pongas", riendo en cuanto tomaban las horrendas prendas de las chicas y las arrojaban al basurero. Esa era, sin duda, mi parte favorita._

_Oí un claxon, luego de un rato, resonar a las afueras. Habían llegado._

_Esperé en mi posición desparramada en el sofá, con el televisor en "Mute", esperando oír los apresurados pasos del mocoso, o tal vez unos incesantes "¡mami, mami!", pero no oí nada de ello._

_Al contrario, el timbre sonó y me dije a mi mismo que el chico era educado y bien portado, o tal vez sólo deseaba creer que así era._

_Antes de poder llegar a la puerta, esta se abrió y mi padre entró con una maleta.  
_  
\- ¡Bienvenidos! – _dijo él, depositando el equipaje en el vestíbulo _\- ¡Están en casa!  
\- Hola. Kurt – _saludó Alice, entrando tras él. Yo sonreí y alcé mi mano en saludo_– Vamos, Blaine… No seas tímido – _se dirigió a alguien más afuera. Seguramente el niñito.  
_  
_Entonces estuve a punto de que se me resbalara la bolsa con galletas saladas que aún tenía en la mano a medio comer. En el umbral de la puerta se encontraba perfectamente parado un chico cinco centímetros más bajo que yo, vestido rigurosamente con una camisa a cuadros de manga corta, un suéter igual, color verde, pantalones ajustados a un tonificado cuerpo y un corbatín en su cuello. Su cabello peinado con esmero y gran cantidad de gel, le hacía parecer recién salido de la bañera. Una pequeña sonrisa bailaba en sus perfectos labios rosados y sus ojos mieles me atravesaron en cuanto se posaron sobre mí._

_Me sentí un mendigo al lado de él, pues yo parecía aun estar pijama o peor que eso. Lucía como un recolector de basura, sin mi atuendo acostumbrado, ni mi fijador en el cabello, y lo que era peor… No me había lavado los dientes._

_Me negué a abrir la boca. O siquiera a acercarme a él, por lo que me quité con rapidez las migajas de galletas del rededor de la boca y de mi sudadera. Alcé mi mano nuevamente en un saludo rápido y corrí escaleras arriba.  
[i]_[/i]  
\- ¿Kurt? – _preguntó mi padre, mientras yo huía a mi cuarto_ \- ¿Te encuentras bien?  
\- ¡Sí, no es nada! – _grité, para no ser grosero con los recién llegados._  
\- ¡Ya te he dicho que no comas esas galletas, porque luego terminas con problemas estomacales! - _¡Dios! ¡Lo que me faltaba!_  
\- ¡He dicho que no es nada! ¡Bajo en seguida! – _volví a gritar con más fuerza, para descartar la posibilidad de que creyeran lo que mi padre acababa de decir._

_Deseaba, literalmente, cavar un agujero y enterrarme vivo. No bastaba con que el chico me hubiera visto luciendo horrible, si no que mi padre va y dice que tengo problemas estomacales. ¿Qué podía ser peor que eso?_

_Me encerré en el baño de mi habitación y, con violencia, me cepillé los dientes. Luego cogí la lata de fijador y comencé a arreglar la maraña sobre mi cabeza. No logré dejarlo a la perfección, pero al menos estaba mejor. Luego de eso, fui directamente a mi armario, y busqué lo mejor que tenía en ropa casual. Opté por mis amados jeans rojos, una camiseta blanca ajustada y conservé las converse sólo por comodidad… y tiempo._

_Cuando regresé al vestíbulo, me percaté de que mi padre y el hijo de Alice, ya habían metido casi todas las cosas, por lo cual me alegré de no tener que trabajar de más.  
_  
\- ¿Necesitan ayuda? – _consulté en cuanto ambos estaban dentro, pero me referí más que nada al chico._  
\- Am… si quieres… aunque ya no queda casi nada más – _murmuró mirándome extraño. Tal vez se estaba preguntando si en mi cuarto tenía alguna especie de hada madrina, y que de Ceniciento me había convertido en una persona normal… o algo así._  
\- Oh, bueno… De todos modos ayudaré – _propuse, sólo para parecer agradable_– Me encanta ayudar – _añadí._  
\- ¿En serio? – _se burló mi padre a mi lado. Yo sólo lo miré furioso_ \- ¿Quién eres y que has hecho con mi hijo?  
\- Ja, ja – _reí irónicamente y salí fuera, encaminándome hacia el carro, que, por cierto, era impresionante._

_Todo negro, con una gran capacidad. Parecía acabado de salir de la concesionaria, muy hermoso para estar frente a nuestra casa._

\- Lindo, ¿no? – _oí la pregunta tras de mí._  
\- Lindo, no… ¡Jodidamente increíble! – _exclamé, perdiendo un poco la compostura._  
\- Era de mi padre, pero me lo dejó a mí en su testamento - _Me giré a mirarlo._

_¡Woah! A la luz del sol era aún más hermoso. No podía creer que este chico fuera a vivir conmigo… ¡Diablos! ¿Sería mi hermanastro? Ok, ahora no me gusta mucho la idea.  
_  
\- Blaine – _se presentó, tendiendome la mano en saludo. Yo la apreté sin dudarlo. Estaba tibia y suave, e incluso, casi podía sentir como su olor se impregnaba en mi nariz, por la cercanía. El olía a limpio, a hombre y a gel de fresa. Estaba a punto de hiperventilar_ \- ¿No me dirás algo como… "Hola hermano" o "Bienvenido a la familia"?  
\- Oh, ah… - _me quedé en blanco, rebuscando algo que decir… pero las frases que circulaban por mi cabeza no se parecían en nada a esas. Eran algo como, "¿Eres gay? Espero que sí" o "¿Estás soltero? Sí, que bien, acabas de conocer a tu novio"… pero no podía decir ninguna de esas. De seguro saldría corriendo aterrado_ \- Bie-bienvenido… Soy Kurt – _fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir, antes de que él creyera que me había comido la lengua el ratón._  
\- Lo sé, mi madre no deja de hablar de ti – _rodó los ojos y eso me hizo pensar en que, o yo le desagradaba, o que su madre realmente hablaba de mí._  
\- Espero que cosas buenas – _reí a medias_.  
\- Am… me… ¿me devuelves mi mano? – _preguntó conteniendo una risa. Entonces miré nuestras manos aun unidas en un saludo eterno._  
\- Oh, lo siento, suelo ser algo distraído – _me disculpé, golpeándome la frente mentalmente._

_Aun no terminaba de procesar que aquel chico tan increíblemente atractivo, con esa sonrisa encantadora bailando en sus labios y sus ojos amielados, comenzaría a vivir conmigo. Pero, lo que más me afectaba en este momento es que él había dejado salir la palabra "hermano". Si nuestros padres se casan, estaré jodido. Ni por muy rebelde o irreverente que suelo ser, podría cometer un acto tan descabellado como intentar algo con el chico que se supone es mi familia ahora. Independiente que no tengamos la misma sangre, mi consciencia jamás me dejaría en paz._

\- ¿Cuándo comenzarás las clases? – _Preguntó, apoyándose en la puerta trasera de su carro_ – Estoy muy ansioso de conocer McKinley.  
\- Pues… - _sacudí mi cabeza, tratando de dar una respuesta coherente esta vez_– Si me conoces a mí, conocerás el instituto.  
\- ¿Eres popular allí? – _preguntó excitado._  
\- ¿Popular? No... yo no lo veo así – _me puse a su lado_ – Digamos que sólo, pertenezco a los animadores, soy el que marca las tendencias de moda, el que canta mejor y… sí, podría decir que soy algo así como… destacado – _asentí satisfecho con mi curriculum_ – Además de no sacar notas inferiores al 10, por supuesto.  
\- ¡Wow, entonces nos llevaremos genial! – _él casi aplaudía y daba saltitos. Estaba realmente entusiasmado_ – Yo, en Westerville estaba en una academia privada de chicos, y todos me reconocían como el chico listo. He mantenido un registro de calificaciones perfecto. Aunque la mayoría adoraba oírme cantar junto a los Warblers.  
\- ¿Los qué? – _alcé una ceja._  
\- Warblers. Es el coro acapela de Dalton – _explicó él_ – Participamos en muchos concursos…

_Yo rompí en una carcajada, interrumpiéndolo.  
_  
\- ¿Estabas en el coro de tu escuela? – _casi me burlé._  
\- Sí, ¿qué con eso? – _comenzó a fruncir el ceño y yo tuve que detenerme._  
\- No lo sé, acá en McKinley es como un suicidio social, asique no lo hagas –_reprimí una carcajada mayor._  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Me estás diciendo que no cante porque a los demás podría molestarles? – _cuestionó mis palabras con recelo._  
\- Algo así… - _murmuré no muy seguro de continuar el tema_ – Aunque el hielo es bueno para el cuidado de la piel, pero sin colorante rojo n° 2.  
\- ¿De qué hablas? – _me miró desconcertado, como si me acabara de aparecer un tercer ojo en la frente._  
\- Nada, nada… Ya lo verás, chico del coro – _me contuve de continuar riendo._  
\- Tú dijiste que también cantabas – _inquirió él._  
\- Por supuesto, y debo añadir que lo hago muy bien… pero yo no lo hago en una salita diminuta… Yo me presento frente a miles de personas, de pie en medio de todos, siguiendo una performance elaborada a la perfección. Ya te enseñaré los videos – _no pude evitar sonar altanero._

_El chico me miró con notable desagrado y en medio de una tosecita falsa, soltó algo muy similar a "fanfarrón". Yo decidí fingir que no lo había oído.  
_  
\- Sacaré lo que queda – _dijo señalando el maletero y dio la vuelta al carro._

_De acuerdo, esa no había sido mi idea de bienvenida… y al parecer él lo tomó como una bofetada en la cara. Tal vez no era una buena decisión venirse a vivir con nosotros sin habernos conocido antes, sin saber de antemano como eran nuestras personalidades. ¡Dios! ¡Yo creí que sería un inquietante niño pequeño el que llegaría, y me traen un chico deslumbrantemente guapo que ya me odia! ¡Maldita sea mi boca presumida!_

_Sin decir nada, caminé hacia la casa y corrí a mi cuarto, recibiendo las extrañadas miradas de Alice y mi padre. En cuanto entré, tomé mi móvil y llamé a mi mejor amiga.  
_  
\- ¡No era un niño! – _Vociferé en cuanto oí que contestaba_ – Yo creí que era un mocoso insoportable y no lo era ¡Y nadie me dijo! ¡Ellos lo planearon! ¡Estoy seguro! ¡Sabían que me comportaría como idiota! ¡Los odio!  
\- Am… ¿por qué no me explicas todo esto con un poco más de calma?, porque… es fin de semana y deseaba dormir hasta tarde – _dijo ella, antes de proferir un bostezo_ – Lo cual ya no podré hacer.  
\- Okay – _dije inhalando para controlar mis atolondradas palabras_ – Recuerdas nuestra última conversación, ¿no? – _Ella murmuró un "Mm-hmm" en confirmación_ – Yo, todo este tiempo, creí que tendría que vivir con un niño de primaria, pero hoy, cuando llegaron… apareció un chico que si lo vieras, te convertirías en agua… - _me contuve de gemir, con el recuerdo de mi primera visión de Blaine, bajo el umbral de la puerta_ – Es… simplemente… perfecto.  
\- ¿Algún parecido a alguien? Como para hacerme una imagen mental – _sugirió._  
\- Lo siento, creo que no hay nadie que se le asemeje – _me encogí de hombros, aunque sabía que ella no podía verme, pero si imaginarlo_ – Mercedes, él… tiene unos hermosos ojos color miel, el cabello negro, es un poco más bajo que yo, pero podría inclinarme si quisiera besarme – _reí ante eso. Ella soltó un "estás loco"_ – Y físicamente es tan… bien proporcionado… ¡Y su trasero! ¡Si tan sólo vieras su trasero! – _Chillé emocionado_ – Hmm… - _añadí frustrado, regresando a mis cabales _– Pero creo que ya di el inicio de nuestra relación con el pie izquierdo…  
\- ¿Kurt, qué hiciste? – _cuestionó, preparándose para reñirme._  
\- Sólo… comencé a presumir…  
\- Kurt – _dijo con voz de madre._  
\- ¡Sabes que no puedo evitarlo! – _Me defendí, agitando mi mano libre_ – Él quería saber acerca de la escuela y eso fue lo que dije.  
\- ¡No! ¡Tú le hablaste de lo que tú eras en la escuela, no de la escuela! – _me descubrió._  
\- Supuse que él debía saberlo… - _solté otra exhalación_ – Sí, lo sé… soy un idiota, y he hecho que él lo crea también.  
\- ¡Oh, sí! – _la pude visualizar chasqueando los dedos frente a mí, con una expresión de haber ganado._  
\- Y, ¿ahora qué haré? – _le pregunté, en busca de una solución a todo esto._  
\- Pues demostrarle lo contrario – _respondió, como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo._  
\- ¿Y cómo se supone que haga eso? – _Exclamé avergonzado_ – Sí es lo que soy… Los demás sólo me toleran porque soy popular, y les doy consejos de moda y estética… ¡Sin mí, morirían! – _me apreté el puente de la nariz _\- ¿Ves? Lo he hecho otra vez ¡No puedo evitar presumir!  
\- Sólo trata de… - _golpearon a mi puerta, por lo que alejé el teléfono, tapándolo con una mano. Luego lo puse nuevamente en mi oído, sin oír lo que me decía mi amiga._  
\- Alguien está a mi puerta, te hablo luego – _corté, sin esperar respuesta_ \- ¿Quién es?  
\- Am… Blaine – _contestó su melodiosa voz del otro lado._

_Entonces abrí mis ojos como platos. Miré a mí alrededor y me odié por no haber ordenado mi cuarto antes.  
_  
\- ¡Un momento! – _vociferé, guardándome el móvil en el bolsillo trasero, corriendo hacia la cama, estirándola lo mejor posible, y acomodando luego las almohadas para cubrir las imperfecciones que había dejado con la prisa. Recogí las prendas que había lanzado al suelo, luego de que me viera vistiendo como un mendigo, lanzándolas dentro del armario en un completo desastre. Ya me haría el tiempo para ordenarlas. Cerré las puertas y miré a mi alrededor, un poco satisfecho de lo hecho en tiempo record. Por último, tomé mi perfume y rocié un poco en el cuarto y en mí, sólo por si acaso. Caminé hacia la puerta, y la abrí, poniendo mi mejor cara._

_Él estaba distraídamente apoyado sobre la pared del pasillo, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, y un pie apoyado formando una especie de 4. Me miró, y nuevamente esa sonrisa apareció en sus perfectos labios.  
_  
\- Burt me ha dicho que me enseñarías mi cuarto – _dijo, pasando una mano por su gelificado pelo._  
\- Oh, eso – _por tercera vez en esa mañana, palmeé mi frente mentalmente. Debí haber tomado en consideración la sugerencia de mi padre, cuando señaló que él podría decorar su cuarto solo_ – Yo… - _cerré la puerta tras de mí y comencé a caminar a su lado_ – Pues, digamos que me di a la tarea de… decorar el que sería tu cuarto – _comencé a explicar, aminorando mi caminar a medida que llegábamos_ – Porque soy increíble en eso… - _me detuve, al ver que estaba presumiendo otra vez_ – Am, bueno… el asunto es que tenía la idea de que cuando tu madre decía "hijo", se refería a un niño de primaria… Créeme que me llevé una gran sorpresa cuando te vi allí abajo – _traté de bromear, pero el sólo me miró sin sonreír_ – Fue tonto de mi parte no preguntar antes de pintar todo y comprar las cortinas… - _él alzó una ceja _– Pero eres libre de cambiar todo si quieres – _añadí rápidamente._  
\- Okay – _respondió dudoso._

_Con la advertencia hecha, abrí la puerta, dejando ante sus ojos un cuarto pintado con distintos tonos de azul celeste, cortinas en color azul rey, una cama cubierta por un edredón blanco con diseños de pequeños carros (sugerencia de Mercedes), un escritorio pequeño y una cajonera celeste.  
_  
\- ¿Tú hiciste todo esto? –_ preguntó entrando sin más, recorriendo la habitación, pasando las manos por las paredes y acabando sentado en la cama, probando la comodidad de esta, con pequeños saltitos._  
\- Sí… - _se oyó más como una pregunta._  
\- Pues, me gusta el azul – _afirmó con su cabeza_ – Pero tal vez cambié el edredón – _bromeó, y me hizo sentir un poco más tranquilo _\- ¡Sí! ¡Me agrada! –_confirmó, recostándose del todo en la cama._  
\- Bueno, cuando quieras, puedo acompañarte a comprar un edredón nuevo –_propuse. El confirmó con un "Mm-hmm"._

_Sin saber qué más hacer ahí, me di la vuelta para regresar a mi propio cuarto.  
_  
\- ¡Hey, Kurt! ¡Espera! – _me detuve y regresé, apoyando mis manos en el marco de la puerta_ – Gracias por… - _señaló a su alrededor con sus dedos índices _\- …todo esto.  
_  
Sonreí en respuesta y me marché._

_Pasé el rato, hablando con Mercedes, Rachel y Quinn, por Whatsapp; en nuestro grupo personal._

_En cuanto les hable de Blaine, me exigieron que, aunque fuera a escondidas, le tomara una fotografía para enviárselas. Yo sólo reí por las locuras que decían, pero llegaron a enloquecer literalmente cuando les confirmé que el primer día de clases, llegaría con él a McKinley. Los emoticonos fueron pocos para ellas, entre la emoción y la felicidad.  
_  
**Rachel:** Y ¿ya sabes si es gay?  
**Quinn:** Sinceramente espero que no.  
**Yo:** Aun no lo sé, pero ningún hetero viste tan bien.  
**Mercedes:** No es justo, tú siempre te los llevas todos.  
**Yo:** Eso no es cierto.  
**Quinn:** ¡Claro que sí! O ya olvidaste al chico del Lima Bean?  
**Yo:** Él fue el que se insinuó descaradamente.  
**Rachel:** Pero si tú le dejaste tu número anotado en la servilleta!  
**Yo:** Fue él quien escribió "Chico Lindo" en mi vaso, en vez de mi nombre.  
**Quinn:** A eso llamas insinuarse descaradamente?  
**Mercedes:** Lo cierto, es que desde la barra le guiñó el ojo. Yo lo vi. También le acarició la mano cuando le entregó el vaso.  
**Yo:** ¿Lo ven? Gracias Cedes.  
**Mercedes:** No me des las gracias y preséntanos a tu chico.  
**Rachel:** ¡Oh, sí!  
**Quinn:** Los amigos comparten!  
**Yo:** ¡Oigan! Él no es un pastel para repartirlo en rebanadas!  
**Quinn:** ¡Ya quisieras! Para comértelo.  
**Yo:** Ja, ja… que graciosa!  
**Mercedes:** Acaso se olvidan que nuestro Kurtie está enamorado de otro chico?  
**Yo:** Eso es cierto!  
**Quinn:** Pero, ya llevas dos años tratando de cazar a Finn, y él no cede. ÉL NO ES GAY!  
**Yo:** La esperanza es lo último que se pierde. Además, a él NUNCA le ha molestado MI COMPAÑÍA.  
**Rachel:** Que no te aleje, no es una señal muy clara de que le gustes. Él es bueno con todos.  
**Yo:** Trío de envidiosas!

_Estuve a punto de enviarles una fotografía mía, enseñándoles la lengua, cuando tocaron a mi puerta. Esta vez, sabía exactamente quién era._

\- ¿Kurt? – _llamó._  
\- Pasa – _mi padre asomó la cabeza y me miró._  
\- Alice se preguntaba si podías ayudarla a preparar, ya sabes, la comida… Aún no sabe dónde están las cosas y serías de gran ayuda si se lo enseñas.  
\- Claro, bajo enseguida – _respondí con una sonrisa._

_Tecleé rápidamente un "me voy" a las chicas, mientras que ellas hacían apuestas sobre si Blaine era hetero o gay, y si saldría primero con Finn o con él._

_El día pasó veloz y sólo vi a Blaine en el momento en que almorzamos, porque estaba acomodando sus cosas en el cuarto. Cuando llegó la hora de la cena, él bajo y se acomodó en el sofá junto a mi padre, para ver el partido, lo cual me dio un mal augurio de que este chico tal vez sí era hetero._

_Me quedé observándolo un momento, oyéndolo exclamar a la par con papá cuando alguien hacía una buena jugada y quejarse cuando ocurría lo contrario. Sin pensarlo, saqué mi móvil e inmortalicé su hermoso cuerpo, iluminado con la luz del televisor, y de la sala. Miré aquella obra maestra plasmada en mi pantalla, su sonrisa casual, su cabello, peinado a la perfección y sus brillantes ojos. Todo él era hermoso.  
_  
\- ¿Kurt? – _dijeron tras de mí. Yo guardé mi celular de inmediato y me volteé, fingiendo inocencia._  
\- ¿Sí? – _miré a Alice con mi mejor sonrisa._  
\- Me ayudas con los platos –_ asentí y caminé con ella hacia la cocina._

_En cuanto pude, le envié la foto a las chicas, añadiendo un "Mueranse de envidia", y una carita sonriente.  
_  
_Nos sentamos todos juntos en la mesa del comedor, veinte minutos más tarde.  
_  
\- Kurt – _habló mi padre_ – Alice y yo saldremos esta noche, asique, quedas a cargo de todo – _yo asentí._  
\- No es como si necesitara cuidarme – _murmuró Blaine, bebiendo de su vaso._  
\- Oh, no… no quise decir eso, es sólo por… costumbre – _se disculpó Burt. Blaine le sonrió de vuelta._  
_  
De pronto mi cabeza comenzó a trabajar a gran velocidad. Estaría sin mi padre por alrededor de tres horas, lo que significaba que si me encerraba en mi cuarto, y me escapaba por la ventana, nadie se daría cuenta. Sonreí para mis adentros._

_Me despedí de ambos en el vestíbulo y en cuanto la puerta se cerró, corrí escaleras arriba.  
_  
\- ¿Kurt? – _Me detuve a la mitad de mi huida_ \- ¿Quieres que veamos una película o algo?  
\- Yo… - _¡Demonios! Una oferta tentadora._  
\- Creo que pasarán Iron Man 2 esta noche – _él sonrió entusiasmado. Definitivamente este chico podía ser hetero._  
\- Uh, creo que nuestros gustos no son iguales – _me disculpé_ – Lo siento, tendrás que verla solo – _me encogí de hombros y seguí subiendo._  
\- Podemos ver algo que te guste a ti – _le oí decir. La culpa me recorrió, pero tenía algo mejor en mente y no podía desaprovechar esta oportunidad._  
\- Será para otra ocasión – _grité y me encerré en mi cuarto._

_Tecleé de memoria el número de Finn en mi celular, y esperé a que contestara.  
_  
\- ¿Kurt? – _contestó._  
\- Hola Finny – _saludé con cariño._  
\- ¿Cómo estás? Llevabas tiempo sin llamar – _me acusó._  
\- ¡Si te contara!  
\- Tengo tiempo, cuéntame tus aventuras de este último mes - _¡Sí! Estaba esperando oír eso._  
\- Pues, que te digo… mi padre acaba de salir, asique podría pasarme por tu casa en diez minutos ¿Qué dices? – _en ese momento deseé tener un teléfono fijo en mis manos, para enrollar el cable alrededor de mi dedo._  
\- Claro, te espero – _respondió, haciéndome hacer una celebración silenciosa._

_Me arreglé el cabello, tomé una chaqueta de mi armario y con cuidado, bajé por el árbol al lado de mi ventana._

_Solíamos hacer esto con Finn, nuestras visitas nocturnas eran una especie de tradición extraña entre nosotros. La mayoría del tiempo, era él quien venía a visitarme, pero desde la última vez que Burt casi lo descubre, por caerse del árbol, decimos hacerlo cuando los padres no estuvieran._

_Estos pequeños detalles, me hacían pensar que las chicas se equivocaban al decirme que era un iluso por creer que él se fijaría en mí. Yo pensaba lo contrario._

_Su casa se encontraba a tres manzanas de la mía, por lo que caminé presuroso, intentado llegar lo más rápido posible. Para mi suerte, Finn con descaro, había puesto una escalera fuera de su ventana, ocultándola con la enredadera que cubría la casa._

_Entré a la casa Hudson, como todo un ninja y trepé con maestría hasta la ventana de Finn. Dos golpecitos suaves bastaron para que él me ayudara a entrar.  
_  
\- ¿Qué tal? – _saludé._  
\- Pues, bien ahora – _él sonrió como solía hacerlo, curvando un lado de su boca_– He batido todos los records en la consola y no he tenido tiempo de conseguir más juegos.  
\- ¿Ansioso de volver al instituto mañana? – _pregunté, acomodándome en su cama._  
\- No lo sé, prefiero no pensar en eso, ¿sabes? – _Se sentó frente a mí_ – Entonces… ¿Me dirás qué te tuvo tan ocupado que ni siquiera me llamaste?  
\- Oh, sólo una mudanza – _sacudí la cabeza._  
\- ¿Mudanza, dices? – _Alzó una ceja_ \- ¿Te has cambiado de casa?  
\- No, no… ¡Cómo crees! – _Reí _– Mi padre, que decidió traer a vivir con nosotros a la mujer que conoció por internet.  
\- ¿Tan pronto?  
\- Lo mismo quisiera saber yo.  
\- ¿Y qué has hecho con lo del niño? – _preguntó._  
\- No es ningún niño… Tiene nuestra edad – _aclaré._  
\- Un momento… Y ¿vivirás con él? – _su ceño estaba fruncido._  
\- ¿Detecto celos? – _me burlé._  
\- Kurt, tú sabes que no es eso – _se rascó la nuca_ – Yo sólo no confío en cualquiera para que viva contigo.  
\- Y es muy lindo de tu parte, pero ya es muy tarde… Y no parece ser una mala persona.  
\- De todos modos, mantenme informado si es que él intenta algo… - _lo miré conmovido y él sonrió._

_Pasamos el rato, hablando de cosas sin importancia; los deportes, la ropa que debería usar mañana, la práctica… Como Finn estaba en el equipo, solíamos tener la práctica juntos, yo con las animadoras y él con los chicos._

_Los amigos de Finn; Puck, Sam y Mike me tenían como un hermano menor, siempre cuidándome y haciéndome los gustos, sobretodo Noah… él decía que yo era adorable y que cocinaba jodidamente bien. Por eso siempre que se juntaban para jugar con la consola, me llamaban y me incluían. Son un encanto._

\- Bien, me iré – _declaré, caminando hacia la ventana_ – Nos vemos mañana. No llegues tarde el primer día.  
\- Adiós, Kurt – _se acercó a mí._

_Besé su mejilla y desaparecí de su vista.  
_  
_Como un maldito mono, me trepé al árbol, entrando por mi ventana.  
_  
\- ¿SABES LO PREOCUPADO QUE ESTABA? – _Gruñeron a mis espaldas, mientras yo ponía el seguro_ – ¡Estuve a punto de marcarle a Burt, porque no lograba hallarte y tampoco tenía tu número!  
\- ¿Y para qué te preocupaste tanto? – _Dije algo irritado con su comportamiento_– No es como si me hubieran abducido los aliens – _bromeé, pero él estaba más que furioso._  
\- Esto no es gracioso – _bufó entre dientes._  
\- De acuerdo, al parecer tendremos que trazar la línea – _declaré cabreado_ – En primer lugar, te prohíbo tajantemente que te metas en mi cuarto o en mi vida otra vez – _él me miró con su ceño fruncido_ – Soy una persona poco tolerante y no querrás verme molesto porque puedo ser una verdadera amenaza – _lo señalé con un dedo_ – Segundo, si yo me escapo por las noches, ese es mi asunto. Es a mí a quien castigarán en caso de que lo descubran. Tú haz de cuenta que ni oíste ni viste nada, ¿ok? - _tomé aire y continué_ – Tercero; mi madre murió hace mucho tiempo, por lo que hace bastante que dejé de ser reñido, soy independiente y no quiero que vengas con aires de "correctito" a tratar de ponerme límites. Yo me mando solo, ¿queda claro? Además, serías una madre horrible.  
\- Kurt…  
\- ¡Cuarto! – _Vociferé para no ser interrumpido_ – Cuando yo hablo… Nadie… repito… ¡Nadie!... me interrumpe. Ahora, ¡lárgate de mi cuarto, Blaine! – _señalé la salida con violencia y él salió azotando la puerta._

_De pronto, comencé a sentir que no sería capaz de soportar una casa llena… Las paredes empezaban a cerrarse y el espacio se sentía pequeño, todo me abrumaba… ¡¿Me estaré volviendo claustrofóbico?!  
_

* * *

**OK! Este es el primer capítulo del fic :D**

**Espero que les vaya gustando la historia y que me dejen "reviews" con su parecer mas abajo ;)**

**Gracias por leer.**


	3. Integrándose

_**Lo siento mucho si tardé en actualizar... No tengo ninguna justificación... Me he quedado pegada leyendo mil Fan fics y viendo la 1° Temporada de Glee :(**_

_**Bien, los invito a ponerse cómodos y leer el 2° capítulo de Love Fool.**_

* * *

**2.- Integrándose.**

_El reloj digital sobre la mesita de noche, marcaba las 3 am. Y yo no era capaz de conciliar el sueño. Ahora que estaba más tranquilo, me sentía bastante mal. Había arremetido contra Blaine en el primer día, lo había corrido de mi cuarto gritándole como un demente y ni siquiera me sentía capaz de verlo a la cara nuevamente._

_Era impresionante cómo en 12 horas había jodido por completo nuestra relación._

_Me envolví en el albornoz que tenía sobre la silla, bajando a la cocina por un vaso de leche tibia. Tal vez eso me ayude con mis problemas de sueño. Mientras caminaba hacia el frigorífico, arrastrando los pies, pensaba en una buena excusa para no ir junto con Blaine al instituto en un par de horas más, pero no encontraba nada convincente._

\- ¿Tampoco puedes dormir?

\- ¡Dios! ¿¡Pero qué demonios!? – _chillé, poniendo una mano sobre mi pecho, comprobando que mi corazón siguiera en su lugar, latiendo._

\- Lo siento – _se disculpó de entre las sombras. Yo encendí las luces y me llevé una grata sorpresa al verlo con el pelo revuelto en una maraña ondulada, una ajustada camiseta blanca sin mangas y unos muy pegados bóxer, dejando bastante poco a la imaginación. Él caminó hacia mí y yo tuve que apoyarme en el mesón de la cocina para no caerme_ – No quise asustarte – _sonrió a medias._

\- ¿Asustarme? No, como crees – _ironicé _– Así es como saludo por las noches.

_Él sonrió gloriosamente y mis muros defensivos fueron destruidos. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan devastadoramente encantador? Parecía un maldito príncipe de Disney._

\- Oye, con respecto a lo de esta noche, yo…

\- Blaine, no tienes que disculparte… – _lo interrumpí_ – Sólo comprender que hay momentos en los que suelo ser… un poco… Idiota – _me encogí de hombros_ – Que es la mayor parte del tiempo, por lo que te pido paciencia. No soy una mala persona, sólo algo presumido, obstinado e intolerante, además de que no me gusta perder y no tener la razón – _añadí_ – Si logras obviar todo eso, podemos ser buenos amigos – _sonreí_.

\- ¡Woah! La lista es larga – _puso una mano en mi hombro y me temblaron las rodillas_ – Pero, puedo hacer un esfuerzo.

\- Ok, voy por mi leche – _dije, apuntando con mi pulgar hacia mi espalda_ – Dicen que es buena para dormir.

\- Entonces dame un vaso a mí también, porque no quiero llegar con ojeras a mi primer día de clases. ¡Dios! ¡Estoy tan nervioso! – _se mordió las uñas._

\- ¿Por qué? – _Consulté, vertiendo la leche en vasos_ – Sólo serán un montón de chicos subdivididos por rango de popularidad, obligados a compartir ocho horas diarias a la semana – _hice un gesto y él volvió a reír._

\- Sé que sonará algo raro, pero llevo tanto tiempo en una escuela de chicos, que creo que ya olvidé por completo lo que es estudiar con chicas… Y ¿qué tal si no le agrado a nadie? ¿O si se burlan de mí por ser "el chico nuevo"? – _Hizo comillas en el aire, abriendo los ojos con exageración_ – Tengo miedo de no poder integrarme.

\- ¿En serio estás así por eso? – _Suprimí una carcajada_ – Pues, pierde cuidado… Recuerda que tienes un santo en la corte – _me señalé con un dedo y luego le guiñé un ojo_ – Mientras estés conmigo, todo lo demás vendrá sólo.

\- ¿Incluso las chicas? – _fruncí el ceño._

\- ¿Tanto te importan las chicas? – _farfullé._

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! – _Dijo evidente_ \- ¿A ti no?

_Me acerqué a él, poniendo el vaso en frente suyo, dejando el mío a un lado. Luego me incliné sobre el mesón, quedando a centímetros de su rostro._

\- El asunto es el siguiente… - _susurré mirándolo con intensidad. Él no retrocedió, sólo mantuvo sus ojos en los míos, como hipnotizado_ – Me importan mucho más los chicos… de preferencia guapos, divertidos, y con atributos… - _le guiñé nuevamente un ojo y regresé a mi posición, sentándome frente a él, bebiendo de mi leche, disfrutando su rostro estupefacto._

\- ¿Er-eres… gay? – _yo asentí, sin apartar mi mirada de la suya. Él parecía sorprendido, pero más que nada curioso._

\- ¿Tú no? – _consulté, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta._

\- Yo… - _¿estaba dudando?_ – Yo no, m-me gustan las chicas… Quiero decir, no tengo nada en contra… de hecho… - _ahora fue él quien se apoyó en el mesón para acercarse a mí_ \- ¿Te puedo contar un secreto? – _Yo lo miré fascinado y le di un "sí "silencioso_ – Una vez hicimos una fiesta con los chicos de Dalton – _susurró frente a mi rostro, haciéndome agua la boca_ – Y uno de los chicos propuso jugar a la botella. Era estúpido, porque sólo habíamos chicos, pero algunos eran, ya sabes, gays… Esa noche besé a cinco chicos distintos, aunque habíamos bebido un poco, pero lo recuerdo como algo divertido.

\- Estoy impactado – _musité sonriendo ante la nueva información adquirida_ \- ¿Quién diría que aquel cliché de que "las apariencias engañan" era cierto?

\- Bueno, sólo fue por una ocasión puntual… - _aclaró, volviendo a sentarse_ – No es que me ande besando con cualquier chico cada vez que bebo.

\- Claro, nadie lo ha sugerido – _anoté mentalmente en mi lista de cosas por hacer: "1.- Emborrachar a Blaine", luego añadí más abajo "2.- Jugar al juego de la botella"._

_Bebimos de nuestros vasos en silencio, sólo lanzándonos miradas realmente intensas. Noté que se ruborizaba cada vez que yo mantenía mi vista en sus ojos, apartando su mirada._

\- Bien, creo que comienzo a sentir sueño – _dije, con mi humor mejorado_ – Me iré a la cama.

\- De acuerdo, buenas noches – _se puso en pie y besó mi mejilla, paralizándome._

\- A-adiós – _balbuceé y corrí escaleras arriba._

_No pude evitar poner la yema de mis dedos sobre el lugar en el que sus labios me habían tocado. Fue un gesto tan tierno, verlo ponerse de puntillas y besarme, que me lancé sobre mi cama y abracé la almohada, con una enorme sonrisa._

_Entonces, pude dormir._

_Mi despertador sonó, alejándome de mis fantasiosos sueños, acerca de una fiesta en donde estaba rodeado de guapos chicos sentados todos en círculo, con una botella girando en medio, apuntando directamente a Blaine, quien estaba frente a mí. Él gateaba por el suelo y se acercaba a mi rostro. "¿Vas a besarme?", susurraba yo, temblando de anticipación. "Es lo que más deseo hacer", respondía con aquella sensual sonrisa de dientes blancos. Ponía una mano en la parte trasera de mi cuello y me pegaba a él, besándome con pasión, introduciendo su lengua para recorrer mi boca, luchando por liderar el beso, presionándose en busca de profundizarlo aún más._

\- ¡Kurt! – _Mi puerta estaba siendo aporreada por mi padre_ \- ¡Apaga esa maldita cosa!

_Abrí los ojos, y lancé un manotazo al despertador que dejó de sonar al instante. Me froté el rostro, alejando las imágenes de mi mente. Entonces me percaté de que no sería tan fácil, puesto que bajo mis sábanas, mi erección amenazaba con rasgar mi bóxer. _

_¡Demonios! ¡Necesitaría una ducha fría! _

_Luego de veinte minutos temblando bajo la regadera, me sentí en condiciones de temperar el agua. Había recuperado mi compostura y no pretendía volver a recordar aquel erótico sueño. Me arreglé frente al espejo, como lo solía hacer, antes de ir al instituto, luego me vestí con la ropa que había preparado. _

_Pronto comenzaría a usar mi uniforme de los Cheerios, pero debía esperar a que la entrenadora Silvester acabara con las pruebas de admisión, en donde no añadía a nadie nuevo, sino que sólo se burlaba de aquellos que trataban de formar parte de los animadores._

_Bajé por mi desayuno y me encontré con Blaine, sentado en el mesón, tal y como había estado hace unas horas, bebiendo leche y confesándome que había besado algunos chicos con el jodido jueguito de la botella._

_Aparté con violencia aquellos recuerdos de mi mente, antes de que mi amigo reaccionara, y tuviera que tomar otra ducha de agua fría._

\- ¡Bueno días! – _Saludó él, con alegría en su voz_ \- ¿Emocionado?

\- Tal vez – _me encogí de hombros, cogiendo una tostada de su plato_ – Sólo quiero llegar y ver a los chicos nuevos – _lo vi tensarse en su lugar y sonreí para mis adentros. Al parecer el tema de los chicos, le afectaba._

\- Burt me dijo que tus amigas venían a recogerte… - _comenzó a decir_ – Pero había pensado que podríamos irnos juntos, en mi carro – _sonreí ampliamente._

\- Por supuesto que sí – _respondí, sacando mi móvil para textearle a Rachel._

**_"No vengas por mí. Encontré mi conductor personal – Kurt"_**

_Comí en silencio y luego subí a lavarme los dientes. La respuesta a mi mensaje no tardó en llegar._

**_"Maldito suertudo. Más te vale que sea hetero – Rachel"_**

**_"Eso aún está indefinido – Kurt"_**

_Reí ante eso y cogí mi bolso, regresando a la planta baja._

\- ¿Nos vamos? – _pregunté. Blaine asintió y nos montamos en su flamante carro._

_Le di las indicaciones de cómo llegar al instituto y en menos de quince minutos, ya estábamos buscando un lugar para aparcar._

\- Bienvenido a mi reinado – _bromeé. Él sólo negó con la cabeza y bajó del carro. Yo lo seguí._

\- Supongo que tendré que pasar por la dirección en busca de mi horario y todas esas cosas, ¿no? – _dudó._

\- Por supuesto, pero antes, déjame presentarte a mis amigas – _lo tomé del brazo, haciéndolo entrar en el pasillo_ – Te encantarán.

_Caminamos girando en algunas partes, y tal como lo pensé, las hallé reunidas junto a mi taquilla. Solía ser nuestro centro de reuniones._

\- ¡Cedes, Rach, Q! – _exclamé, soltando el brazo de Blaine y acercándome a ellas con los brazos abiertos, envolviéndolas en un abrazo grupal._

\- ¡Kurtie! – _gritaron las tres, ensordeciéndome._

\- ¿Este es Blaine? – _consultó Rachel en cuanto nos separamos._

\- Oh, sí – _lo tiré de un brazo y lo puse frente a mis amigas _– Chicas, les presento a Blaine.

\- Blaine Anderson – _detalló él, saludándolas a cada una con un beso en la mejilla. Reí ante las expresiones de fascinación que hacían luego de ser besadas por él._

\- Eres aún más guapo en persona – _soltó Quinn._

\- ¿Uh? – _Blaine me lanzó una mirada de duda. Recordé la fotografía que les había enviado._

\- Nada, no las escuches – _lo aparté de ellas_ – El sol de estos meses les fundió las neuronas – _empezamos a caminar, por lo que miré a las chicas_ – Nos vemos luego, debo acompañar a Blaine a la dirección.

_Nos alejamos y solté un suspiro. Blaine rio divertido._

\- Son algo… hormonales – _murmuró._

\- Son chicas, es su naturaleza – _me encogí de hombros._

_Anduvimos por los pasillos, y Blaine miraba fascinado hacia todas partes. De pronto, doblando en una esquina, fue arrollado por alguien. Él rápidamente sostuvo a la chica, antes de que esta cayera y se diera un buen golpe. En cuanto vi quien era, deseé que la dejara caer._

\- Lo siento, estaba distraída – _se disculpó ella, acomodando su bolso y su largo cabello negro._

\- No es nada – _comentó él, de forma amable._

\- Tal vez si abrieras más los ojos, podrías ver por donde andas – _solté molesto_ \- ¡Oh! ¡Lo olvidaba! No puedes ir en contra de tu naturaleza asiática… ¡pobre! – _fingí un tono apenado._

\- Kurt… - _siseó Blaine. Yo lo ignoré y chasqueé los dedos frente a la chica._

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Muévete! – _exclamé y ella prácticamente corrió para desaparecer de en frente nuestro. Yo sonreí satisfecho._

\- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? – _Miré a Blaine con mi ceja alzada_ – ¡Fue muy grosero!

\- ¿Hacer qué? – _Pregunté_ \- ¿Lo dices por Tina? ¡Pff! Es una tarada.

\- ¿Qué te ha hecho para que la trates de esa manera? - _¿me estaba regañando?_ – No creí que fueras así, Kurt – _negó con la cabeza y dio un par de pasos lejos de mí._

\- ¡Hey! – _vociferé molesto. Él no volteó, por lo que tuve que alcanzarlo_ \- ¿Tú qué sabes? ¡Además, ya te había dicho como yo era, no puedes culparme por no poder refrenar mis palabras!

\- No, pero nada te da derecho de humillar a los demás – _se volteó a mirarme y me habló muy de cerca, con evidente enojo_ – Eso es ruin y bajo, mayormente si se trata de un chica.

_Se alejó, dejándome con una cara de tonto._

\- ¡Aún no te he llevado a la dirección! – _grité, para que regresara._

\- ¡La encontraré yo solo! – _respondió sin mirarme._

_Se perdió entre los muchos chicos se circulaban por el pasillo, y yo quise patear un bote de basura._

_Di la media vuelta y caminé en busca de las chicas. Después de todo, él tendría que volver a hablarme, porque aquí, yo gobernaba… Está perdido sin mí._

\- De acuerdo, por ser el primer día, les consentiré que no estén llevando sus uniformes – _comenzó a decir la entrenadora Silvester, mientras Mercedes y yo la mirábamos sentados frente a ella_ – El pertenecer a los animadores, les da un lugar aquí, y ¿cómo se supone que lo demuestren, si no llevan sus uniformes?

\- Creímos que querría hacer las pruebas primero – _dije, encogiéndome de hombros._

\- Por supuesto que haré las pruebas, pero mi capitán de los Cheerios no necesita audicionar – _declaró, apoyándose en su escritorio._

\- ¿Perdón? Dijo… ¿capitán? –_ dudó Mercedes a mi lado._

\- Sí, eso fue lo que dije mini Aretha – _confirmó_ – Quinn me falló la temporada pasada, cuando se lesionó el tobillo. Y eso no me sirve… Asique ¡Felicidades, Porcelana! – _me miró con una mueca muy similar a una sonrisa_ – Desde mañana, comienzas a mandar aquí.

\- Muchas gracias entrenadora – _musité yo, saliendo de mi nube de felicidad_ – No se arrepentirá.

\- ¿Le podrían decir a Santana que venga a mi despacho? – _Nos pidió_ – Necesito a alguien tan cruel como yo, para burlarme de los ilusos que audicionarán esta tarde. Becky es genial, pero considero que otra perra, no me vendría mal – _me miró a mí_ – Te lo pediría a ti Hummel, pero las críticas sobre la ropa, no son lo suficientemente hirientes.

_Salimos de la oficina de Sue y poco me faltaba para aplaudir de alegría. _

\- En cuanto le cuente a mi padre, morirá de felicidad – _exclamé_ \- ¡Soy el nuevo capitán de los animadores!

_Mercedes me abrazó y luego continuamos nuestro camino. _

_En las afueras de la cafetería, nos topamos de frente con Santana, quien estaba de la mano de Brittany._

\- ¡Hey, López! – _hablé fuerte para que me oyera._

\- Lady Hummel, también me da gusto ver tu cara – _ironizó_ \- ¿Cuánto dinero invertiste este verano para mantener alejado el acné de tu rostro de niña?

\- Más de lo que gastaste tú en ponerte ese par de pechos falsos – _se mordió el labio ofuscada, porque sabía que no me equivocaba_ – Mira, si te estoy hablando, no es por gusto, créeme, tengo mejores cosas que hacer – _dije cortante. Ella cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho, mirándome con una ceja alzada_ – La entrenadora quiere verte, me pidió que te diera el recado – _la esquivé para marcharme con Mercedes, pero ella abrió la boca._

\- ¿Así que ahora eres la paloma mensajera de la entrenadora? – _Podía oír la burla en sus palabras_ – Que bajo has caído Kurtie – _se compadeció falsamente. Yo, sonriendo me volteé y me puse frente a ella, mirándola hacia abajo._

\- Oh, no querida… – _simulé simpatía_ – Me lo pidió luego de nombrarme capitán de las animadoras, asique… - _puse mi voz de advertencia_ \- Yo que tú, guardaría las frasecitas mal hechas con las que sueles hablar en ese barrio vulgar donde vives, y comenzaría a comportarme mejor con el que podría sacarte la popularidad de una patada.

_Ella torció el gesto en una mueca altanera y giró sobre sus talones, alejándose con Brittany. Yo sonreí satisfecho de darle una cucharada de su propio veneno a esa arpía y continué caminando con mi amiga._

\- Eso fue soberbio – _se rio ella._

\- ¿Tú crees? – _Tomé su brazo_ – Yo siento que pudo haber sido mejor.

\- Oye, ese no es Blaine? – _preguntó Mercedes, mirando al frente sorprendida._

\- No es él – _murmuré al ver quien lo acompañada_ \- ¡No puede ser él! ¿Qué hace con la chica "Chang"? – _bufé molesto._

\- No lo sé, tal vez se conocieron en clase… o algo – _sugirió ella._

\- ¡Maldita asiática! ¿No se conformó con arrollarlo en el pasillo, ahora quiere cazarlo? – _dije indignado_.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – _mi amiga me miró, ladeando la cabeza._

\- Nada, vamos – _caminé hacia ellos, fingiendo mi mejor sonrisa_ – Hola Blaine – _saludé_ \- ¿Has encontrado la dirección?

\- Sí, gracias por preguntar – _respondió cortante._

\- ¿Haciendo de guía turística? – _me dirigí a Tina_ – Esa labor ya puedes dejármela a mí.

\- No, gracias – _me interrumpió Blaine, poniendo una mano en mi brazo para que volteara a verlo_ – Tina lo ha hecho muy bien – _sus ojos me miraron, atravesándome con intensidad. Él estaba molesto, muy molesto_ – Además, tú debes estar muy ocupado – _dijo sarcásticamente_ – Tu agenda debe estar repleta de personas a quien debes ir a humillar públicamente, asique, no te preocupes por mí, que puedo arreglármelas por mi cuenta.

_Sentí que literalmente mi mandíbula llegaba al suelo. Me quedé estático, mirando cómo él la tomaba de la mano y se alejaban._

\- ¡Ash! – _Solté, apretando mi puño frente a mi rostro teatralmente_ – ¡Es una zorra!

\- Creo que deberías calmarte un poco, Kurt – _Mercedes se paró delante de mí y me abanicó con su carpeta _– La vena de tu frente va a explotar si no lo haces.

\- ¡Hola chicos! – _Apareció la voz de Rachel a nuestro lado_ \- ¿Qué hacen que no van a clase? Nos toca en el laboratorio, ¡Vamos!

_Me dejé arrastrar, sin ser capaz de salir de mi estado de incredulidad. No entendía como Blaine podía matar todas sus posibilidades de ser popular en el instituto, sólo por una chica como Tina._

_El resto de las clases pasaron como una nebulosa frente a mis ojos, excepto el último bloque, pues Blaine acababa de entrar al salón. No odiaba la Geografía, pero tampoco entraba dentro de mis favoritos. Aunque eso podía cambiar ahora que mi chico gelificado ocupaba el asiento junto al mío._

\- Hola – _saludó, sacando su libreta de apuntes y algunos lápices _– Lamento lo de hace un rato – _dijo, mirándome con sinceridad. Yo me negué a continuar comportándome como un tonto inmaduro, y mostré mi mejor sonrisa._

\- Yo lo lamento más – _mentí, porque lo cierto es que volvería a hacerlo _– Es que… nunca me he llevado bien con Tina y, verte con ella… me sacó de mis cabales – _me miró raro y luego rió _– Tampoco quiero que pienses que soy así con todas las personas, yo no humillo a nadie…

\- Tranquilo, eso fue… Am… - _se sonrojo _– Sólo lo dije porque estaba molesto. No es que realmente lo piense.

\- Pues, que bien… - saqué mis materiales, al ver que la maestra había ingresado al salón y pedía orden a la clase.

_pasaron un par de minutos y yo me devanaba los sesos tratando de decir algo inteligente y agradable para iniciar conversación con Blaine, pero todo lo que pensaba era en preguntarle por qué se paseaba con Tina por todo el instituto o cosas por el estilo. De pronto, una idea brillante cruzó por mi mente._

\- Blaine, ¿cuándo es tu cumpleaños? – _susurré, temiendo que se mosqueara conmigo, pues estaba demasiado concentrado en lo que la maestra hablaba_.

\- El próximo mes –_ contestó, mientras escribía con su hermosa y caligráfica letra sobre el papel _– Cerca de Halloween – _añadió con una sonrisa de lado _\- ¿Raro, no?

\- Genial, diría yo… - _respondí, girándome en la silla, para verle de pleno _– Porque, había pensado que… con las chicas podríamos organizar una fiesta de bienvenida para ti, y es casi perfecto que el próximo mes sea tu cumpleaños… Sería un "cumpleaños de bienvenida" – _traté de sonar divertido, pero él me miró confundido, por un largo rato._

_Me relajé en cuanto lo vi soltar una carcajada, que provocó un llamado de atención de la profesora, para ambos._

\- Me encantaría – _susurró cerca de mi oído. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda e inconteniblemente, un suspiro se me escapó. Por suerte él no llegó a oírlo._

_Llevaba dos días compartiendo con este chico, pero aún no lograba entender de qué iba, porque; o sufría un caso grave de bipolaridad, o somos jodidamente iguales, y chocamos por ello. _

_El timbre que finalizaba la clase, sonó al fin y yo guardé todas mis cosas, en perfecta armonía con mi compañero de pupitre._

\- Por fin nos vamos a casa – _comenté, saliendo del salón, hombro con hombro con Blaine._

\- Oh, ah… creo que tendrás que esperarme – _dijo, rascándose la nuca _– Es que… me he inscrito en algunos clubes y en los animadores – _explicó con una amplia sonrisa al decir lo último _– Y las pruebas son ahora, asique…

\- Un momento… - _alcé mi índice, deteniéndolo _\- ¿Te has apuntado a los Cheerios? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no sabes que Sue Silvester no acepta a nadie y solo hace pruebas para burlarse de todos?

\- Pues… Sé que tengo habilidades para entrar, y… - _yo lo miré algo compungido, pero él no se dejó abatir _– Soy bueno en todo lo que me propongo.

\- De acuerdo, te acompañaré sólo para recoger lo que quede de ti, luego de que esas tres perras destrocen tu autoestima – _le puse una mano en el hombro y avanzamos hacia el gimnasio_ – Y, ¿a cuántos clubes te has unido? – _pregunté._

\- A todos – _respondió campante. Yo lo miré asustado. ¿Qué pretendía con eso?_

_Él sonrió complacido de mi cara de asombro, sin siquiera inmutarse por ello. Dudé que fuera capaz de lograr llevar al día todas aquellas actividades extracurriculares, por lo que estaba más que seguro de que antes de que el primer trimestre del curso acabara, ya habría desertado al menos de la mitad._

_Quizás subestimé su miedo de no lograr integrarse, pero al parecer, iba en serio. De cierta forma, era bastante lógico lo que él hacía… Si no se unía a nada, no conocería a gente, por lo que sería un perdedor total. Entonces, muy por el contrario, se ha unido a un montón de clubes, por lo que conocerá un montón de gente y la popularidad vendrá sola. Muy listo._

* * *

**_Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews... Espero mucho más... Los adoro a todos y ojalá les vaya gustando la historia._**

:D


	4. Malas Decisiones

_**Mis más sinceras disculpas por desaparecerme todo este tiempo... ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que actualicé, pero aquí estoy otra vez... **_

_**Así que disfruten!**_

* * *

**3.- Malas Decisiones.**

_Llegamos a la entrada del gimnasio, sorprendiéndonos de la gran cantidad de chicas y chicos que hacían fila para audicionar. Nos acercamos, para formar parte del montón. De pronto, todos se apartaron hacia un lado, dejando salir a una chica, que venía tapándose el rostro con ambas manos, mientras lloraba sonoramente. Blaine la detuvo con amabilidad, preguntándole si se encontraba bien, lo cual era obvio que no._

\- ¡Ella es un monstruo! – _sollozó la chica, aceptando el pañuelo de papel que Blaine le ofrecía y echándose a correr por el pasillo._

_Ambos compartimos una mirada confundida, y yo sólo apoyé mi mano en su hombro, para darle ánimos. Sabía lo que pasaría, pero si él se empañaba en hacerlo de todos modos, a pesar de que ya le había hecho la advertencia, no podía hacer nada más._

\- ¡Blaine Anderson! – _oímos, luego de que por fin avanzamos en la interminable hilera de personas._

_Caminé junto con él, entrando en el amplio espacio, que daba al interior del gimnasio. Una mesa estaba ubicada en medio, dejando el espacio suficiente para evaluar a quien se presentara. En ella, Sue Silvester destacaba en medio, con Becky Jackson a la izquierda y Santana López al otro lado._

\- ¡No, no, no! – _exclamó Sue, al verme, negando con su dedo y señalando posteriormente la puerta – _Porcelana, no puedes estar aquí – _vociferó – _Ya tengo suficientes jurados.

\- Yo… sólo vine a acompañar a Blaine a su prueba – _expliqué, sintiéndome ligeramente molesto. O sea, nadie me negaba la entrada así como así._

\- Lo siento, él debe audicionar sólo o simplemente no audicionar – _declaró tajante._

_Miré la burlona sonrisa en el rostro de Santana con los ojos entrecerrados y haciendo un berrinche, caminé dando largas zancadas fuera del gimnasio. Empujé a un par de nerds que se me atravesaron en la salida, y me los quité de encima. Estaba cabreado, y odiaba no saber que horribles cosas podría estarle diciendo ahora mismo Santana o Sue al pobre de Blaine. Él era un chico talentoso, no lo dudaba, pero no creo que ellas lo dejen hacer ni la mitad de su audición antes de comenzar a abuchearlo. Fruncí el ceño pensando el ello y me maldije por no haber insistido en asistir a las jodidas audiciones como juez._

_Luego de cinco interminables minutos, Blaine salió, luciendo normal. No había signos de decepción en su rostro ni menos ganas de salir huyendo, como muchas veces había visto en otros chicos que hacían las pruebas para entrar._

\- ¿Qué tal se han portado el trío de arpías? – _pregunté, tratando de bromear._

\- Creo que me fue bastante bien – _respondió sin una pizca de sarcasmo _– Ellas incluso se pusieron en pie para aplaudir, en cuanto acabé.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Qué! – _estaba jodidamente asombrado. La última vez que eso había pasado, fue la vez en que yo audicioné, presentando una rutina que había ensayado todo el verano_ \- ¿Qué has hecho allá adentro? ¿Alguna especie de "Streaptease"?

_Él sonrió de forma encantadora, negando con la cabeza. Tomó mi brazo, cruzándolo con el suyo y caminamos de esta forma hasta el aparcamiento._

_Una vez montados sobre su carro, él encendió la radio, dejándolo en una estación en que pasaban una canción de Katy Perry._

\- ¡No sabes cómo amo a Katy! – _comentó, mirándome con aquella sonrisa aun en sus labios _– Me considero su mayor fan.

\- Katy es increíble, eso es cierto… Pero, Gaga es… Simplemente maravillosa – _rebatí._

\- Claro que no, o sea, sí… pero no más que Katy – _discutió, subiéndo el volumen al radio _\- You're so hypnotizing, could you be the devil, could you be an angel –_ cantó junto con la música _\- Your touch magnetizing, feels like I am floating, leave my body glowing…

\- Ya no cantes – _reí, golpeando su hombro con suavidad –_ Arruinarás aquella canción, y pobrecita Katy – _añadí, haciendo un puchero. __Él cerró los ojos para cantar._

\- You're from a whole another world, a different dimension – _continuó ignorándome - _You open my eyes and I'm ready to go, lead me into the light… ¡Vamos, canta conmigo!

_Negué con la cabeza, pero accedí._

\- Kiss me, k-k-kiss me, infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison – _nos miramos, riendo como dos tontos - _Take me, t-t-take me, wanna be your victim, ready for abduction – _simulé un micrófono con mi puño y lo puse frente a él para que cantara - _Boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away – le quité_ el "micrófono" y canté yo -_ It's supernatural, extraterrestrial…

_Nos detuvimos en un semáforo y continuamos tarareando la canción, y cantándola… mientras que nuestros ojos conectaban de una forma increíble. Era como si él intentara ver a través de ellos, buscando mi interior. Me sentía sofocado y a la vez emocionado por las nuevas sensaciones que este chico me hacía experimentar._

_Llegamos a la casa, luego de cantar dos canciones más que resonaron por todo lo alto, mientras andábamos por las calles de Lima._

\- Debo admitir que no mentías cuando decías que cantabas bien – _comentó, entrando conmigo al vestíbulo._

\- ¿Bien? ¡Pff! Soy una maravilla – _alardeé – _Justin Bieber me envidiaría si me oyera cantar – _Blaine soltó una carcajada sonora y vi cómo mi padre hacía acto de presencia desde la sala._

\- Oírlos reír es bueno – _dijo, palmeando el hombro de Blaine y luego medio abrazándome a mí _\- ¿Qué tal la escuela?

\- Una locura – _soltó él_.

\- Increíble – _respondí al mismo tiempo_ \- ¿Adivina a quién han ascendido a capitán de los animadores? – _Comencé a decir, sin contener mi felicidad _\- ¡A mí!

\- ¿Es enserio? – _preguntó mi padre, con una enorme sonrisa _\- ¡Genial! – _me envolvió en un paternal abrazo._

\- ¿Por qué no me lo habías contado a mí? – _consultó Blaine, mirándome con una expresión de indignación fingida _– Yo también quería felicitarte.

_Él me jaló hacia sus brazos y me desarmó por completo con aquel gesto tan natural. Me rodeó, pegándome a su cuerpo y yo tuve que poner toda mi fuerza de voluntad en no demostrar mi felicidad de forma física, porque si él lo notaba, no podría disimularlo con decir que tengo una bolsa de caramelos en el bolsillo del pantalón. Necesitaría algo mucho más grande que eso. _

_Imágenes de gatitos atropellados y gente mal vestida llenaron mi cabeza, consiguiendo mantener las cosas bajo control._

\- ¡Serás el mejor! – _exclamó el moreno, mirándome feliz._

\- Gracias Blaine, papá – _los miré a ambos, y quité una lágrima imaginaria con mi dedo._

_Mi padre se marchó luego de un rato, diciendo que tenía algo de trabajo pendiente en el taller, por lo que nuevamente estaba a solas con Blaine._

\- ¿Qué tal una película? – _Propuso _– Podríamos pedir una pizza y escoger algo que te guste.

\- Tal vez… - _me encogí de hombros, pero sentí el vibrar de mi teléfono. _

_Alcé mi mano, pidiéndole un minuto a Blaine, cogiendo la llamada _

\- ¿Diga? – _respondí._

\- Hola, Kurt – _saludó Puckerman con su particular estilo de malote _\- ¿Estás en casa?

\- Sí, me disponía a ver una peli, ¿por? – _quise saber._

\- Pues, tenemos programada una reunión de chicos en casa de Finn, ya sabes, lo usual… -_ sonreí, sabiendo con exactitud a lo que se refería _– Algunos videojuegos sangrientos, muchas latas de Coca-Cola y tú cocinándonos una comida increíble – _su voz cambió al decir lo último, sonando emocionado._

\- No lo sé, es que… estoy con… con mi… am… - _no sabía cómo demonios llamar a Blaine _– Con el hijo de la novia de papá y, no quisiera dejarlo solo… me sabría muy mal hacerlo.

\- Si es por eso, puedes traerlo, no hay problema… con tal de que vengas a cocinar para nosotros –_ declaró._

\- Algún día, les cobraré por mis servicios otorgados – _me quejé antes de confirmarle que en media hora estaría allí, con Blaine._

_Al principio, éste se mostró algo reacio al respecto, argumentando que prefería pasar el tiempo en casa… conmigo. Pero, cuando yo le dije que sería la ocasión perfecta para que hiciera un par de amigos; que hablaban de películas de acción, videojuegos, pornografía y chicas… sobretodo chicas, él aceptó ir. No niego que eso me cabreó un poco y estuve a punto de mandarlo al demonio, pero me contuve a tiempo para reprimir mis hormonales palabras y salimos en dirección a la casa de mi platónico._

\- ¡Hola a todos! – _vociferé al llegar, para escucharme por sobre el ruido de las metralletas que resonaban por la sala. ¡Malditos videojuegos! _

_Miré a Blaine, quién parecía algo nervioso. Lo tomé del brazo y lo arrastré al interior de la casa._

\- ¡Kurt, llegaste! – _Noah fue el primero en correr a recibirme, envolviéndome en un abrazo poco delicado, girándome en el aire _\- ¡Ya estaba muriendo de hambre!

\- ¡Por Dios, Puckerman! – _fingí enojo _– Sólo me utilizas para satisfacer tu hambre – _el rió, medio azorado y negó con la cabeza. Luego su vista miró más allá de mí, centrándose en Blaine _\- ¡Oh, tú debes ser Brandon! – _comentó Puck, dándole un apretón de manos._

\- Blaine… - _corrigió él, dejándose arrastrar a la sala por el chico del mohicano._

\- ¡Oigan, chicos! – _gritó él _\- ¡Miren! ¡Él es Braine, el amigo de Kurt! - _se esforzó en presentarlo, errando nuevamente en el nombre._

\- Blaine – _una vez más explicó _– Y soy soy hermanast…

\- ¡Bienvenido! – _vociferó Finn, alzando una mano en saludo. Sam y Mike lo imitaron, dándole un saludo poco formal e invitándolo a unirse._

_Noah aprovechó que todos estaban más que concentrados en las violentas imágenes en la pantalla, inclusive el recién llegado, quien ya tenía un joystick en las manos, y se puso a mi lado, en la isla de la cocina. Me miró de lado, y yo, bajé la vista al suelo. Siempre hacía lo mismo. Cada vez que los chicos se reunían, era él quien me llamaba con la excusa de la comida, pero pasaba prácticamente todo el tiempo a mi lado, sin perder ocasión de adularme o coquetear, lo cual que descolocaba, porque solía decir frases homofóbicas cuando estaba con los chicos, o salir con cada chica que se le cruzaba por el frente._

\- Extraño verte en tu traje de animador – _comentó, acercando su mano a la mía. Yo no me moví. Lo cierto era que esas extrañas actitudes en él, no me molestaban en lo absoluto. Prefería pensar que era su forma de mostrar cariño de amigos _– Luce genial en ti.

\- Creo que desde mañana cumpliré tus deseos – _bromeé, pero no pude evitar que mi voz sonara algo rasposa._

\- Oí por ahí que has ascendido a capitán – _su mano envolvió la mía, dándole un suave apretón – _Felicidades.

\- ¿Qué tal si cocinamos algo? – _Noah solía ofrecerse a ayudarme. Una sonrisa lobuna recorrió su rostro y se puso en pie, tirando de mi mano hacia la cocina._

\- Una tentadora oferta, viniendo de ti – _revolvió mi cabello, a sabiendas que odiaba que me tocaran el pelo. Yo me alejé, tratando de restaurar la perfección de éste mirándome en el microondas, mientras que él sólo reía divertido._

\- Algún día te afeitaré la cabeza mientras duermes –_ farfullé, alzando con mis dedos, mi cabello._

\- Uh… - fingió un escalofrío – Estoy realmente asustado. Aunque tenerte de noche en mi cuarto no suena nada mal – _yo negué con la cabeza, ante aquel comentario tan tremendamente homosexual._

_Pasamos un rato rebuscando entre las cosas de la alacena, en busca de algo que pudiéramos cocinar, hallando masas pre cocidas de Lasaña. Ambos "chocamos los cinco" ante el hallazgo. Buscamos lo restante y nos pusimos manos a la obra en preparar la cena para todos._

\- He pensado en tatuarme la estrella de la bandera judía en mi hombro – _comentó Puck, mientras salteaba la carne en una sartén _\- ¿Qué opinas?

\- Hmm – _puse cara de analista_ – Aunque los chicos tatuados son realmente excitantes… - _empecé a decir _– No soy partidario de dañar la piel con algo permanente – _arrugué el entrecejo_ – Yo no lo haría.

\- Asi que… - _Noah me acorraló entre el fregadero y su cuerpo, haciéndome mirar directamente a sus ojos pardos _– Te resultan excitantes los chicos con tatuajes.

\- Depende del tatuaje – _me apresuré en decir en un susurro suave, algo ahogado._

\- Puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión…

\- ¿Kurt, en cuanto…? – _Puck y yo volteamos a ver el rostro contrariado de Blaine, que nos miraba como si acabara de aparecer un pulpo en la cocina. Noah retrocedió, regresando a su labor de cocinar la carne, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Yo, en cambio, me acerqué al moreno, que aún me miraba confundido._

\- ¿Qué decías? – _traté de sonar normal, pero no fui muy convincente._

\- Los chicos se… preguntaban en cuanto tiempo tendrás… tendrán… lista la cena – _explicó, cerrando los ojos a ratos y revolviendo la mano en el aire, en un intento de recordar lo que iba a decir._

\- Creo que en un rato – _declaré _– Puedes decirles que no se desesperen – _añadí con una sonrisa, pero él solo volteó, como presuroso por salir de mi vista._

_Quedé con una sensación extraña en el cuerpo, luego de que Puck tuviera ese comportamiento y Blaine actuara de esa forma. _

_El resto de la velada pasó en una inquietante normalidad, en la cual Blaine, Puck y yo, compartíamos miradas de todo tipo, mientras los demás chicos comían como si no lo hubiesen hecho en años. Igual que siempre._

\- "Ke loh prohmeko, Kuhg" – _comenzó a decir Finn, con la boca repleta de comida _– "Sih ahgun díah ke cambiag deh casa"… "o ge ciudag"… "Go meh goy conkigo. Ereg un puko genioh en ga cogina. Mamá ke engigiaría"

\- ¡Demonios, Finn! – _me quejé _\- ¿Y no podías esperar a tragarte todo eso antes de hablar? – _él me sonrió apenado y los chicos sólo rieron._

_Una vez que la comida se hubo terminado, me acurruqué entre Finn y Mike, quienes se debatían un duelo a muerte con unos personajes horrendos, que llevaban cabellos de colores y vestimentas extrañas. Pero peleaban como si fueran hadas, lanzándose encantamientos con estelas brillantes. Reí para mi ante ese pensamiento._

\- Kurt… es algo tarde – _habló por fin Blaine, luego de guardar un silencio sepulcral _– Deberíamos irnos.

\- No… pero si apenas llegaron _– resopló Finn _– Además, comenzabas a caerme bien, Brandon.

\- Blaine… - _dijo el aludido con voz cansada. Llevaba corrigiéndolos desde que Puck lo había nombrado mal._

\- Como sea… Unos minutos más no les harán daño – _insistió._

_Crucé miradas con Blaine, en busca de una respuesta. Lo cierto es que estaba algo cansado y deseaba como nunca recostarme a dormir, pero tampoco quería ser aguafiestas._

\- Será mejor que continuemos otro día – _respondió entonces el moreno, poniéndose en pie y tendiéndome una mano para ayudarme a hacer lo mismo. No lo pensé mucho y la acepté. Me llevé una mirada letal de Puckerman, pero preferí ignorarlo. Era mejor así._

\- Nos vemos mañana chicos _– me despedí con un gesto de la mano libre, pues Blaine no había liberado mi mano aun _– Y, Finn… No aceptaré que te desaparezcas todo el día otra vez.

\- ¡Era el primer día! – _Se justificó, entregándole el mando de la consola a Puck – _La entrenadora nos hizo pruebas a todos, lo siento.

\- Como sea, no dejaré que se repita – _lancé un beso en su dirección y salimos al frescor de la noche._

\- Debí traer mi chaqueta – _murmuró Blaine, mientras caminábamos _\- ¿Tienes frío?

_Yo negué, pero un involuntario escalofrío me delató. Él sin tardar ni medio minuto, se quitó su suéter sin mangas y lo puso sobre mi espalda, envolviéndome con sus brazos, para conservarlo en su lugar. Yo me abracé a mí mismo, avanzando por la acera así, uno pegado al otro._

\- Entonces… - _comenzó a decir él ojimiel, con evidente nerviosismo _– Entre ese chico, ¿Puckerman?... y tú… ¿Hay algo? – _yo me contuve de carcajear._

\- ¡No, no, no! – _Negué eufóricamente_ \- ¡No! Es decir, es Noah Puckerman… ¡No! – _simulé un escalofrío ante la idea. Blaine rió._

\- Él no pareciera pensar igual – _comentó, lanzándome una mirada inquisitiva. Yo volví a negar, conteniendo mi sonrisa._

\- Somos buenos amigos, desde hace mucho, al igual que con Finn –_ aclaré, aunque no sabía por qué_ – Para ellos soy quien les cocina y se burla de lo absurdo de sus video juegos, pero con el que siempre pueden contar para todo.

\- Eso es lindo, viniendo de ti – _murmuró._

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con "viniendo de mí"? _– Hice comillas en el aire con exageración _– ¿Acaso piensas que no puedo ser una buena persona de vez en cuando, que se gane un par de amigos?

\- Hey, yo no he dicho nada de eso – _se defendió, mirándome con las cejas alzadas _– No seas tan intenso, por favor. Ves cosas donde no las hay.

\- Oh, ¿cómo tu extraña amistad con Tina? –_ disparé, aunque estaba consciente de que no venía al caso _– Tú dices que ella es agradable y todo eso, cuando yo veo todo lo contrario.

\- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Kurt? – _exclamó, soltando su agarre a mi alrededor _\- ¿Qué siempre será así entre nosotros? ¿No podemos llevarnos bien por cinco malditos minutos? – _bufó, mirándome con intensidad._

\- Lo siento – _dije con la voz cargada de sarcasmo _– Pero hay cosas que no consigo dejar pasar, ¡y una de esas es imaginarte a ti con Tina en situaciones románticas! – _solté, arrepintiéndome al segundo siguiente._

\- ¡Por todos los cielos! – _elevó las manos al aire, como si clamara por algo de clemencia – _No puedes estar hablando en serio, ¿cierto? No se ha pasado por mi cabeza ni en un solo momento la idea de salir con Tina. Y, de todos modos, ¿por qué rayos estamos hablando de esto? ¿Es que acaso no encuentras mejor distractor que cambiar el tema para no reconocer que tú y Puck tienen algo?

\- ¡¿Qué?! – _chillé tan agudo que temí romper sus tímpanos _– ¡Creo que el que ha enloquecido eres tú! Y, ¿sabes qué? ¡Me voy a casa solo! _– con despecho, le lancé su suéter directo al pecho. Él retrocedió un paso al recibirlo, quedándose algo sorprendido de mi reacción._

_Caminé tan rápido como dieron mis piernas, sin llegar a correr. Sólo quería dejarlo atrás lo suficiente como para que no pudiera seguirme. Estaba furioso con su actitud. Y, aunque yo no era el más indicado de hablar de malas actitudes, él conseguía tirar por la borda mi cordura y hacerme rabiar cada dos por tres. Estaba comenzando a odiar esta extraña relación de amistad-odio que compartíamos._

_Llegué a casa, encontrándome con las miradas curiosas de papá y Alice, pero no presté atención y subí directo a encerrarme en mi cuarto._

\- Kurt, ¿No saliste con Blaine?_ – oí que gritaban desde abajo._

_Blaine. Blaine… ¿Y qué de mí? ¿Acaso no les importaba lo mal que lo pasaba yo? Desde que llegó él, que ha estado acaparándolo todo. Es tan molesto. _

_Preferí no responder y morder mi lengua. Ya llegaría él y explicaría su parte. Por mí, como si se quedara calvo. ¡Qué me importa!_

_A los pocos minutos oí como llegaba el aclamado chico y mantenía conversación con los adultos, pero ni siquiera me tome la molesta en averiguar que diría por excusa. Al contrario, me puse mis audífonos y escuché los éxitos de Lady Gaga a un volumen ensordecedor._

_Una ojeada a mi mesita de noche y me volví consciente de que nuevamente tenía insomnio. Eran las 3 am. Y yo aún no conseguía dormir. En una especie de déjà vu, bajé las escaleras en penumbra, dirigiéndome a la cocina por algo de leche._

\- ¿Se volverá esto una especie de costumbre? _– preguntaron tras de mí. Por poco me desmayo del susto, pero logré disimularlo, volteándome con una sonrisa._

\- Es curioso – _comencé a decir _– Cada vez que discutimos, el insomnio ataca. ¿Debería culparte?

\- No lo creo – _sonrió él, encaminándose hacia mí desde la sala. Nuevamente vistiendo sólo su bóxer y una camiseta ajustada _– Tal vez sea tu conciencia, por lo que estoy aquí dispuesto a oír que te disculpes – _extendió los brazos, señalándose a sí mismo con una amplia sonrisa._

\- No voy a disculparme – _farfullé incómodo._

\- Pues yo sí – _eso me descolocó. Él cambió el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro y luego me miró con sus ojos mieles_ – Fue inapropiado, lo que dije y cómo actué – _ladeó la cabeza y me miró con una media sonrisa bailando en sus labios _– Aunque tu tuviste algo más de culpa que yo…

\- De acuerdo, lo reconozco – _alcé las manos, alejándome hacia la isla de la cocina _– Estuve completamente fuera de lugar con lo de… Tina.

\- Lo estuviste – _sonrió satisfecho._

\- ¡Y tú con Noah! –_ le acusé._

\- Lo acepto – _extendió su mano hacia mí _\- ¿Estamos bien ahora?

\- Por qué no – _estreché su mano y me dejé atormentar por la cálida corriente eléctrica que me recorrió _\- ¿Leche?

\- Por favor – _pidió y yo reí con ganas, abriendo la puerta del frigorífico._

\- ¿Sabes? – _le miré de lado – _Perfectamente pudiste haber sacado leche por ti mismo hace mucho.

\- Digamos que… albergaba la esperanza de que aparecieras – _sonó sincero, y de tan sólo oírlo, mi estómago se contrajo._

\- Bien, la próxima vez, serás tú el lechero – _me burlé._

\- ¿La próxima vez? – _se extrañó _\- ¿Pretendes discutir otra vez conmigo?

\- No… yo, no me ref… es decir, claro que puede… pero no… - _balbuceé, sin saber que decir _– Ninguna relación de amistad logra ser perfecta… Es posible que volvamos a discutir por no congeniar en algo… ¿No crees?

\- Hmm… Espero sinceramente que no – _me miró, acercándose más de lo que me hubiese gustado _– Aunque debo reconocer que… Te vez muy bien cuando te enojas.

_Sus labios fueron plasmados en mi mejilla, y su vaso bebido de un sorbo. Yo me quedé estático._

\- Buenas noches – _murmuró, caminando a las escaleras _– Y… gracias por la leche.

_Desapareció de mi vista y yo aun no lograba pestañear. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? ¿Acaso comenzaba a alucinar con tanta lactosa? Espero que no. De seguro sólo lo ha hecho de cariño y yo lo he agrandado todo en mi cabeza porque el chico está para comérselo. Pero, ¿qué demonios estoy diciendo? ¡Dios! Necesito una ducha fría… ¡Pero son las 3 de la mañana! Mejor me voy a dormir, antes de seguir tomando malas decisiones._

* * *

_**Adoro los caracteres fuertes de ambos, y sus discusiones... Habrán muchas más.**_

_**Bye!**_


	5. Actitudes

_**No me odien... Pero he estado algo contrariada y sin creatividad, por lo que no sabía como continuar, hasta que de la nada fui alumbrada con una luz divina que me devolvió la inspiración para poder seguir y escribir hasta el capítulo 8. Oh yeah!**_

_**Disfruten entonces de el 4to capítulo.**_

_**PD: Y a quienes les interese, pueden visitar mi página de Facebook: "Situación Sentimental: Esperando La Boda Klaine".**_

* * *

**Capítulo 4: "Actitudes"**

_Segundo día de clases y yo bajo a la carrera para alcanzar a desayunar algo, pues me he quedado dormido, atrasándome con mi ritual de belleza. Hoy estoy metido dentro de mi flamante uniforme de los animadores, y debo decir que amo cómo realza mis atributos, sobretodo en la parte trasera._

\- Woah… Te ves muy bien – _oigo de parte de Blaine, quien está sentado en la isla de la cocina, comiendo un par de tostadas. Nuevamente, robo una de su plato y me la como _– Oye, ¿siempre robarás de mi desayuno?

\- No te quejes, te estoy ayudando a conservarte en forma – _reí, sacudiendo las migajas de mi boca._

\- Si quedo, ¿tendré que vestirme así? – _preguntó, apartándome de mis pensamientos rutinarios._

\- ¿Qué? – _lo miré y él me señalo, o más bien a mi uniforme _– Oh, sí… ¿Qué creías? ¿Qué andarías con falda por el instituto?

\- Es una idea tentadora – _bromeó._

_Nos encaminamos a la escuela, pero esta vez, me dejó conducir su auto. Realmente lo amaba. Al auto, por supuesto._

\- Me toca francés – _comentó Blaine, chequeando su horario._

\- ¡Genial! ¡A mí también! _– Palmeé alegre _– Vamos.

_Sentí una mano sostenerme del hombro y me encontré con la entrenadora, quien con un solo gesto de su cabeza, me indicó que la siguiera._

\- Lo siento, te veo en clase – _le susurré a Blaine, apartándome de él _– ¡Resérvame un lugar! – _le vi asentir y caminé tras Sue Silvester._

_Adoraba la potencia de esa mujer a la hora de proponerse el obtener algo, como ganar, por ejemplo. Pero a veces, cuando las cosas no eran como ella deseaba, me asustaba bastante. Era mejor complacerla lo más posible._

_Entré en su despacho y me senté frente a su escritorio. Ella se reclinó en su asiento y me miró._

\- Porcelana – _comenzó a decir _– Sue Silvester ha sido impresionada la tarde de ayer _– alcé una ceja, incrédulo. No sabía que me había llamado para comentar la funesta audición a los animadores. Recordé a Blaine con pesar _– Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía algo semejante. Ha sido…

\- Horrendo – _completé, llevándome un ceño fruncido por su parte. Me callé de inmediato._

\- ¡Increíble! – _alzó las manos al aire _– Desde tu audición que no veía tanto ritmo y talento en una persona – _se acercó a mí a través del escritorio _– Hubiera llorado de emoción, de no ser porque hice que me sacaran los lagrimales ya que llevaba años sin darle utilidad – _se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, luego regresó a la expresión de asombro _– Pero ese chico fue como un espectáculo pirotécnico. Logró excitar a mis chicas y no pude evitar aplaudir de pie - _¡Dios! ¡No puede ser cierto! ¿Está hablando de Blaine?_

\- ¿C-cómo se llama? – _pregunté sin querer realmente escuchar la respuesta._

\- Blaine Anderson – _moduló cada letra, como si lo disfrutara _– Es un chico nuevo, no creo que lo conozcas.

\- E-es mi… es… - _los ojos de Sue se centraron en mí, mirándome con interés _– Es el hijo… de la novia de mi padre… vivimos juntos.

\- ¡Perfecto! – _Medio sonrió satisfecha _– Le ayudarás a ponerse al día con las rutinas y con el reglamento de los animadores, porque sinceramente no recuerdo en dónde puse las fichas. Después de que entraste, no las había necesitado más.

\- Disculpe, entrenadora – _murmuré algo temeroso _\- ¿Está segura de querer integrar a Blaine?

\- Claro – _dijo indiferente _– Y tal vez, si el chico es bueno, serán co-capitanes.

\- ¿Qué? – _chillé._

\- Sin celos, Porcelana – _dijo, estirándose para alcanzar una pequeña pesa de mano, comenzando a ejercitarse con ella _– Ahora, lárgate de mi oficina.

_Salí bufando del despacho de Sue, con la sangre hirviéndome en las venas. Simplemente, no podía ser cierto. Yo tuve que matarme por dos malditos años para ascender a capitán, ¿y él en un día ya casi lo consigue? ¡De eso nada! ¡No voy a permitírselo!_

_Pasé por afuera del salón de francés, dispuesto a entrar, cuando la imagen frente a mí me hizo congelarme. Blaine estaba riendo felizmente acompañado de Tina. ¡Ella ocupando MI lugar junto a él! ¡De ninguna manera!_

_Entré, explicándole al profesor que estaba en el despacho de la Sra. Silvester y me acerqué a la alegre "parejita". _

\- Estás en mi lugar – _murmuré lo más calmado que me fue posible._

\- Oh, lo siento, Kurt – _comenzó a decir Blaine _– Creí que ya no volverías, y le pedí a Tina que se sentara conmigo.

\- Pero ya estoy aquí – _escupí entre dientes, batallando con la gran cantidad de insultos que se formaban en mi cabeza _– Así que…

\- ¡Señor Hummel! – _La voz del profesor me hizo voltear _\- ¿Hasta qué hora tendremos que esperar para que tome asiento? Además de llegar tarde, está interrumpiendo la clase.

\- Sí, señor –_ siseé, molesto._

_Le lancé la peor de las miradas a Tina y me encaminé al único lugar vacío. ¡Junto a Brett Stoner! ¡Ugh! ¡Jamás se lo perdonaría a Blaine!_

_Pasé el resto de la hora ideando las mil maneras de descuartizar al moreno mientras dormía, haciéndolo parecer un accidente doméstico. Odiaba estar sentado junto a ese chico raro, mientras que la asiática ocupaba mi lugar junto al idiota de Blaine. ¡Ash! ¡Ni que estuviera tan bueno! ¿A quién engaño? Blaine es simplemente un adonis en toda su expresión._

_Al acabar la tediosa clase, salí airado con ganas de voltear todos los pupitres al pasar. Pero me contuve de armar una escena que pudiera perjudicar a mi reputación._

_Me tardé más de lo necesario en mi taquilla, sin ganas de toparme con nadie. Juro que descargaré toda mi bronca contra el primero que aparezca._

\- He confirmado que los rumores son ciertos – _la voz de Santana apareció junto a mí, y no sabía si había sido de lo más oportuna o debía sentir pena por lo que se le venía_ – Eres el nuevo capitán de los animadores ¡Bravo! – _continuó irónicamente._

\- Así es, Santi – _farfullé con fingido aprecio _– Por lo que te recomiendo salir en este instante de mi vista, si no quieres acabar sosteniéndome en la base de la pirámide.

\- ¡También oí que no gobernaras solo! – _se apresuró en decir, antes de que lograra cerrar mi casillero._

\- ¿De qué demonios hablas? - _ bufé _– Yo soy el único que manda aquí.

\- No fue lo que oí de Sue, y es una pena que tu "hermanastro" venga a derrocarte, ¿no? –_ simuló compadecerse de mí._

\- No es mi hermanastro, ni me quitará nada – _exclamé saliéndome de mis casillas _\- ¡Y más te vale mantener tu boca cerrada, antes de que te la cierre yo!

\- Uuuiii – _alzó las manos en señal de rendición, pero con una sonrisa satisfecha por haberme cabreado _– Al parecer tienes más miedo del que creía… El chico es bastante bueno – _empequeñecí los ojos, mirándola con autentico odio, y ella lo captó _– Ok, me voy… Pero sabes que esto no se queda así.

_Se alejó, meneando sus caderas como si estuviera andando sobre una pasarela. Le alcé el dedo del corazón a su espalda y me volteé presuroso por salir de allí. Me quedé congelado al ver a Blaine entrando en el despacho de Sue, ¿junto con Tina? ¿Qué demonios?_

_Miré a todos lados y al no ver a ninguna de las chicas, me acerqué en plan "espía" a la oficina de la entrenadora. Pegué el ojo a la ventana, que ¡gracias a Dios! Estaba entreabierta y podría oír lo que hablaban._

\- Ha sido una gran presentación la del otro día – _comenzó a decir Sue _– Es por eso que he decidido que te unirás a los animadores de manera inmediata.

\- ¡Oh, no sabe cómo se lo agradezco! – _La emoción era perceptible en su voz _– Pero… si voy a entrar, tengo una condición.

_¿Qué? ¿Había dicho "condición"? ¿Acaso no sabe que Sue Silvester no permite que nadie le imponga condiciones? ¡Está perdido!_

\- ¿Una condición? _– Sue no sonaba en nada alterada con el atrevimiento del chico _– Y supongo que tiene algo que ver con la chica que te acompaña, ¿no?

\- Sí – _confirmó él, haciendo que apretara los puños con ira. ¡Maldita Tina Cohen-Chang! _– Tina lleva audicionando desde hace dos años y este año también lo ha hecho… Ella tiene una voz preciosa y podría ser de mucha ayuda en las presentaciones. Kurt me ha dicho que él y Mercedes cantan, mientras los demás bailan… Sería mucho más potente para un campo lleno, si tuviera un cuarteto en vez de un dúo. De todos modos, no aceptaré entrar en los animadores, si Tina no me acompaña - _¡Ok! ¡Es oficial! ¡Voy a matarlos a ambos! _

\- Lo siento, Blaine – _hablo por fin la entrenadora, haciendo que respirara un poco aliviado _– Pero no me interesa añadir a más chicas, tengo las necesarias. Sólo te necesito a ti. Tienes potencial y puedo oler desde aquí lo talentoso que eres. Y si hay algo que ama Sue Silvester, es a las personas talentosas. No son fáciles de encontrar en este agujero de Ohio, lleno de gordos perezosos que sólo saben lamentarse de lo triste que es su vida, sin siquiera esforzarse en cambiarla. Por eso no puedo dejar que rechaces mi oferta. Piénsalo bien, y si Tina es tu amiga, y realmente quiere verte surgir, no te estorbará en esto.

\- Y-yo… me-mejor me voy – _tartamudeó la chica, intentado ponerse de pie._

\- Buena idea – _murmuró Sue, pero Blaine la sostuvo del brazo._

\- Entrenadora, no habrá otra respuesta, por mucho que lo piense_ – la determinación en él me desconcertaba. Sus ojos no se desviaban del rostro de Sue, sin titubear ante su respuesta _– Solo entraré si Tina también lo hace.

_Entonces no tengo que preocuparme más. La entrenadora Silvester le dará puerta de inmediato._

\- Esta bien – _respondió ella, haciendo que casi me desmayara allí mismo en el pasillo _– Ambos están dentro – _Blaine sonrió y envolvió a la chica en un abrazo _– Becky les entregará sus uniformes y los espero en el entrenamiento de hoy a las 4 en punto. ¡No se atrevan a llegar tarde! – _amenazó._

\- ¡No entrenadora! – _respondieron al unisón._

\- ¡Ahora, fuera de aquí!

_Corrí a encerrarme a los servicios más cercanos, antes de que me descubrieran fisgoneando. Si antes estaba furioso con Blaine, ahora me sentía colérico, y a un punto crítico en el que cualquier cosa podía actuar como un detonante para mi ira y transformarme en Hulk. Quería golpear y patear a todo el mundo, luego gritar y llorar._

_Finalmente, sólo me encerré en un cubículo, subiendo los pies al inodoro cerrado, y escondiendo mi rostro entre mis rodillas, lloré._

_…_

_Pasaron algunos días grises para mí, luego de recibir aquella noticia. Aunque no lo sentí real, hasta que no vi a la parejita de inseparables, caminando por el pasillo, luciendo el uniforme de los Cheerios. Me hizo falta una cantidad increíble de autocontrol para no arrojarme sobre ellos y darles una paliza. En cambio, sólo escupí algunas hirientes palabras para ambos, haciendo que estos se alejaran por donde había venido, sintiéndome miserable luego. _

_En casa no hablábamos a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. Más bien dicho, YO no hablaba con él, y fingía que todo estaba bien frente a Burt y Alice, para no levantar sospechas de nada._

_También confirme que Blaine hablaba en serio cuando había mencionado unirse a todos los clubes. El único en el que aún no le daban una respuesta, era en el equipo de futbol. La entrenadora Beiste había tardado un poco con las pruebas, ya que se había enfermado._

_Lo que más me sorprendió fue cuando se postuló para "presidente estudiantil". Lo consideré en primer lugar, una idiotez, pero al ver el gran apoyo que cada día aumentaba de parte de todos, comencé a entender. Él, inteligentemente, por el hecho de estar en todos los clubes, se llevaba el voto de simpatía de todo el mundo. ¡Era más astuto de lo que creía!_

_…_

_Esa tarde me juntaría con las chicas en mi casa, con el fin de hablar un poco de esta agitada primera semana de clases. Habían pasado muchas más cosas de las que esperaba, por lo que debíamos analizar punto por punto, cada situación, además de buscar posibles ligues y novios y pensar en el baile de Sadie Hawkins que planeábamos hacer antes de las vacaciones de invierno. Aun no teníamos la autorización de Figgins, pero tengo mis influencias y sabía que podría lograrlo si me lo proponía._

\- Hay una cosa que aún no hemos hablado – _comentó Quinn, haciéndonos callar con sus manos _\- ¿Sigue en pie lo de la fiesta de cumpleaños qué harías para Blaine?

\- Am… - _¡Diablos! ¡Lo había olvidado por completo! _– No estoy seguro de querer hacerla ahora… Ya saben lo enojado que estoy con él.

\- Kurt – _Rachel puso su mano en mi hombro, mirándome dulcemente _– No debes ser así con él. Acaba de llegar a un lugar diferente, y sólo quiere encajar. No puedes enojarte por eso.

\- Rach tiene razón – _añadió Mercedes _– Además, él no te ha hecho nada. Y dudo que temas que te arrebate tu popularidad – _rió._

\- No es eso… _\- susurré cabizbajo _– Es sólo que… nada, olvídenlo.

\- Yo creo que tenemos que hacer la fiesta de todas maneras. Da igual si es para Blaine, la idea es festejar.

\- Estoy de acuerdo – _alzó la mano la rubia, con una sonrisa _– Y como es cerca de Halloween, podemos hacerlo ese día y hacer que vengan con disfraces. ¡Eso lo haría más emocionante!

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Ocho? – _me burlé._

\- ¡Anda, Kurt! – _Insistió Mercedes _– Ser el anfitrión de la fiesta, te dará puntos de popularidad.

\- ¡Oh, tú…! – _comencé a hacerle cosquillas y todos finalmente decidimos, entre risas y juegos, hacer la jodida fiesta de "bienvenida-cumpleaños-halloween"._

_La semana que siguió a esa, había comenzado con aires nuevos. Sue Silvester me había dejado al mando, mientras ella se encargaba de algunos asuntos legales, para incluir pirotecnia en los números de los animadores, por lo que yo dirigía las prácticas, sintiéndome un dios._

_Como estaba harto de ver a Blaine y a Tina tan juntos todo el tiempo, la idea de alejarlos y a la vez, castigarlos un poco, era tentadora. Y no dudé en tomarla._

\- ¡Anderson! – _Vociferé con el altavoz de Sue _– ¡Ponte en la base, al lado de Santana! – _Me llevé una rodada de ojos por parte del moreno, pero obedeció sin emitir ni una sola queja _\- ¡Chang! – _Era el turno de la némesis de mi cuento de hadas _\- ¡Esta semana serás la encargada de la hidratación del equipo! – _Las ganas de carcajearme por el altoparlante eran casi incontenibles, pero logré ponerlas al margen y continuar con la voz autoritaria, sin rastro de humor _\- ¡Ve por el contenedor de agua!

_La chica estuvo a punto de quejarse, pero la mirada inquisidora con la que la fulminé, fue más que suficiente para que cerrara la boca y se tragara su objeción, haciendo lo ordenado._

_…_

\- No deberías ser así con ella – _oí el susurró de la rasposa voz de Blaine, irrumpiendo esa madrugada, mientras bebía mi vaso de leche._

_La semana anterior me había contenido de levantarme a esas horas, a sabiendas de que Blaine estaría esperando sentado en el sofá, para que arregláramos el asunto. Pero yo no deseaba arreglar nada. Aunque no había resistido la tentación de verlo en poca ropa, por lo que luego de esa semana, había bajado con la clara intención de verlo en sus ajustados bóxer que me encantaban._

\- Estoy a cargo ahora, puedo hacer lo que considere mejor para el equipo – _fingí tranquilidad, aunque por dentro estaba deshaciéndome de ganas por pedirle que se diera una vuelta para observarlo mejor._

\- De acuerdo – _murmuró, sin rastro de molestia _\- ¿Por qué no viniste aquí la semana pasada? Deseaba hablar contigo.

\- Lo siento, creo que dormí demasiado bien como para despertarme en mitad de la noche sólo por ti – _eso no era cierto. Había dado vueltas en la cama por seis malditas noches, jurándome a mí mismo que era por mi bien. No podía dar mi brazo a torcer tan rápido, y aún menos después de lo furioso que había estado _– Al parecer, solo fue coincidencia lo del insomnio.

\- ¿Y qué hay de hoy? – _insistió él, mirándome con cautela _– Aunque fuiste tú quien me mando a la base, soy yo el que está dispuesto a arreglar las cosas. No me gusta que no hablemos o que me ignores.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no es suficiente con la atención de Tina y de tus mil ochocientos cuarenta y cinco clubes en los cuales de seguro eres el presidente? – _bufé irritado._

\- ¿De qué hablas? – _me miró como si me estuviera creciendo un tercer brazo._

\- Oh, cierto… Se me olvidaba que estaba hablando con el chico que temía no ser capaz de integrarse – _reí irónicamente, sin humor._

\- ¿Puedes dejar de ser sarcástico por cinco minutos y decirme qué es lo que realmente te molesta? – _pidió con clara molestia._

\- ¡Tú! – _Pude ver el dolor en sus ojos _\- ¡Y todo tu esfuerzo por robarme la popularidad que me costó años conseguir! ¿Crees que es tan fácil caminar por esos pasillos, siendo abiertamente gay, sin que se rían de ti o intenten atacarte? ¡Pues para mí fue una enorme guerra, con algunas batallas más difíciles que otras, pero que finalmente logré ganar! ¡Por eso soy lo que soy y estoy donde estoy ahora! ¡Me merezco todo esto y no es justo que nadie venga a arrebatármelo!

\- Kurt…

\- No, Blaine… no me salgas con el cuento de que eres nuevo y quieres amigos y todo eso, que ya lo he escuchado muchas veces.

\- No era lo que iba a decir – _dijo con la expresión endurecida _– Creo que… estás siendo superficial.

\- ¿Qué? – _chillé, olvidándome por completo de que eran pasadas las tres de la madrugada y había más gente en casa durmiendo._

\- Antepones la popularidad y el poder de gobernar, por sobre las cosas que realmente importan, como la amistad, la familia y el disfrutar de las cosas simples de la vida – _sus ojos aun mantenían el dolor en ellos._

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! – _me defendí._

\- ¿Ah, no? Dime, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le dijiste a tu padre lo mucho que lo quieres o le diste un abrazo? _– Me petrifiqué al oír aquello _\- ¿Hace cuánto que ayudaste a alguna de tus amigas con un problema personal o la aconsejaste? ¿Alguna vez te has tendido en un parque a miras las nubes o las horas simplemente pasar? ¡Dime cuando has hecho algo de eso y te diré que me he equivocado!

_Abrí la boca, pero fui incapaz de emitir un solo ruido. Sentía como si hubieran colgado una foto mía desnudo, en internet, o como si alguien hubiera leído mi diario de vida a la clase. Estaba expuesto y con unas ganas enormes de ponerme a llorar, derrumbándome en el suelo, y golpeando con mis puños el piso. Blaine había tocado una fibra más que sensible, dejándome desarmado por primera vez en mi vida. Siempre había sido ingenioso cuando algún idiota decía algo de índole personal, esquivando aquello con un insulto o un juego de palabras. Pero esta vez no había nada que pudiera decir._

\- Sería bueno que pensaras en ello de vez en cuando – _murmuró Blaine, dándose la vuelta y subiendo las escaleras en silencio._

_Exhalé todo el aire que había en mis pulmones, en medio de un sollozo que no pude contener y como pensé, me lancé al suelo, llorando como hace mucho no hacía._

_Un par de minutos pasaron, cuando sentí una manta sobre mis hombros y un par de brazos acompañándola. El frío piso de cerámica desapareció y fui alzado y acunado junto a un cuerpo cálido. Continué llorando, esta vez en silencio, cohibido por no estar solo._

_En cuestión de segundos, estaba siendo arropado en mi cama. Vi la silueta de Blaine alejarse hacia la puerta, y a pesar de que todo mi ser gritaba por pedirle que se quedara junto a mí, mi orgullo jamás lo permitiría._

_Desperté al día siguiente con un horrible dolor de cabeza, que sólo se puso peor en cuanto anduve por los pasillos del instituto, los cuales estaban cubiertos de arriba abajo por carteles con la sonriente cara de Blaine, y un mensaje de "Vote x Anderson – Presidente"._

_Hice uso de todo mi auto control para no arrancarlos a jirones. _

_Me topé con el susodicho, minutos después, junto a su taquilla, como siempre, acompañado._

\- ¿No hay nadie más en este instituto a quien te puedas pegar como un chicle? – _Solté irónico, mirando a Tina, quien se apartó un par de pasos, lejos de mí _– Blaine, ¿tienes un momento? Necesito hablar contigo.

\- Claro – _se acercó al oído de la chica y le susurró algo. Yo rodé los ojos._

_Lo arrastré a un salón vacío y cerré la puerta tras de mí._

\- Con respecto a lo de anoche… - _intentó decir él, pero yo negué con la cabeza para que se detuviera._

\- Eso es tema aparte. Quiero hablarte de otra cosa – _expliqué, sentándome sobre la mesa al estilo indio _– Estuve hablando con las chicas, acerca de tu fiesta de cumpleaños.

\- Oh, eso – _su expresión se dulcificó._

\- Pensamos que como será la noche de Halloween, podríamos decir que todos vayan con disfraces – _esperé a que se riera, pero, en vez de eso, sonrió con el rostro bañado de emoción, como niño contemplando un árbol navideño _– Y, am… queríamos también… hacer tarjetas de invitación y todo eso… por lo que quería saber si hay algún diseño en particular que te gustaría que llevaran, o un color. Cualquier cosa.

_En lugar de responder, Blaine se acercó sonriente a mí y me alzó de la mesa, como si yo no pesara nada, haciéndome girar por el espacio vacío del salón y luego envolviéndome en la calidez de sus brazos. _

\- No sabes lo agradecido que estoy de que estés haciendo todo esto – _susurró contra mi oído _– ¡Eres increíble! Y, escoge tú los colores, se ve que tienes buen gusto.

\- Sí, así es… - _él rodó los ojos ante mi arrogante respuesta, pero mantuvo la sonrisa _– Lo siento.

\- Es igual – _una vez más fui estrechado contra su cuerpo y luego se alejó sólo lo suficiente, para estampar un beso tronado en mi mejilla, poniendo mi mundo patas arriba _\- ¡Nos vemos luego!

_Salió del salón dando brincos de felicidad y dejándome con el mismo sentimiento a mí. ¡Estúpido y perfecto Blaine!_

_Salí del aula y anduve hacia el salón de biología. Fui interceptado a medio camino y jalado hacia el servicio de chicos._

\- ¿Qué dem…? ¿Noah? – _abrí los ojos al verlo tan cerca._

\- Hola Kurt – _saludó él, acorralándome contra la puerta _– Te vi con Brandon hace un rato, ¿qué hacían?

\- Su nombre es Blaine y estoy organizando su fiesta de cumpleaños – _respondí con voz monótona _– Será la noche de Halloween.

\- Y, supongo que estoy invitado, ¿no? – _ladeó su cabeza, mirándome de cerca._

\- Claro que sí, eres mi amigo – _lo medio abracé, girándome y abriendo la puerta sin que lo notara _\- ¡Te veo luego! – _grité escabulléndome._

_Me reí para mis adentros al ver la cara de Puck. Tal vez Blaine tiene algo de razón con respecto a Puckerman. Simplemente no pareciera verme como un amigo y eso hace que me den escalofríos._

_Un brazo rodeó mis hombros, segundos antes de entrar al salón. Miré a mi lado y sonreí complacido al ver a Finn abrazándome._

\- Hola, desaparecido – _bromee _– Extrañaba verte.

\- Yo igual, pero… ya sabes – _se encogió de hombros y luego corrió la silla para que me sentara _– No es fácil ser yo.

\- ¡Hey! Estás robando mis líneas – _lo golpeé en el brazo y él sonrió _– Es bueno compartir una clase, ¿no crees?

\- Por supuesto, así tengo a quien copiarle en los exámenes – _me revolvió el cabello risueño y yo se lo permití gustoso _\- ¡Oh! Casi lo olvido, ¿sabes quién es el nuevo en el equipo de futbol? – _me miró ansioso porque lo adivinara._

\- No lo sé – _alcé una ceja _\- ¿Jacob Ben Israel? – _reí._

\- Tu amigo… ¿Brandon? – _trató de atinarle._

\- ¿Qué? – _era lo último que faltaba. Ahora es cuestión de tiempo para que sea ascendido al trono del reinado y yo sea desplazado a un vil plebeyo._

\- Sí, aunque la entrenadora sigue pensando que es algo bajito, pero es bastante rápido corriendo – _Finn me miró sonriente, sin comprender mi estupefacción._

_Me quedé en silencio por un momento, porque no quería dejar que esto afectara mi buen humor. Tenía una gran fiesta que planear y estaba esforzándome en ser mejor persona, por lo que no podía permitir que aquella noticia echara todo abajo. _

\- Estás muy callado… ¿qué pasa? – _comentó Finn, mirándome con atención._

\- Am… nada… - _sacudí mi cabeza, espantando los pensamientos _– Tenía algo en mente, pero no sé si estés de acuerdo – _utilicé mi tono sugerente._

\- Tan sólo dímelo – _su sonrisa de lado, hizo latir mi corazón a una velocidad vertiginosa._

\- Pensé que… tal vez esta noche podría escabullirme y… saltar hacia tu ventana, ¿qué dices?

\- Digo que… - _acercó su boca a mi oído _– Es un hecho.

_Creí que mi rostro se partiría a la mitad, debido a la enorme sonrisa que era incapaz de contener. Estaba feliz, al menos por ahora._

_Jamás creí que durara tan poco mi felicidad._

_…_

\- He estado pensando en qué hacer este año – _comentó Rachel, mientras estábamos sentados en la cafetería _– Porque, tú y Mercedes tienen los animadores, bueno, Quinn también, aunque ya no sea capitana… Pero, ¿y yo qué? – _Se apuntó el pecho con un dedo, en forma teatral _– También quiero brillar, además Sue me dijo que no, antes de que comenzara a bailar – _dejo ver un puchero y todos reímos_ – Y ya he audicionado por tercer año consecutivo.

\- Y, ¿qué tienes pensado? – _quiso saber Mercedes _– Porque nos gustaría saberlo.

\- Pues, yo soy una estrella, y muy pronto estarán rogando por un autógrafo mío, cuando lance mi primer álbum de estudio y esté sonando en todas partes – _los tres rodamos los ojos, conteniendo una carcajada _\- ¡Vamos! No pueden negar que canto malditamente bien, por lo que he pensado unirme al club glee.

\- ¿Qué? – _chilló Quinn._

\- ¡De eso nada! - _Mercedes chasqueó los dedos._

\- ¡De ninguna jodida manera! – _Bufé yo, señalándola con un dedo _\- ¡Todo, menos eso! ¿Realmente quieres brillar, o pretendes morir socialmente?

\- ¿Qué hay de malo con el coro? – _se quejó ella ofendida con nuestra negativa._

\- Am… ¿todo? – _Siseó la rubia _– Ellos ni siquiera logran ser cinco.

\- Además tienen a un chico en silla de ruedas – _añadió la morena._

\- Rach, sabes que te adoro, ¿no? – _Comencé a decir, tomándola por los hombros, tratando de razonar con ella _– Pero si te unes al grupo de frikis, no podría saludarte nunca más, porque no me gustaría que se confundieran las cosas y los demás piensen que fraternizamos con el lado loser del instituto. Nosotros somos populares y gobernamos este maldito lugar… No quisiera perder eso.

\- Pues, lo siento mucho… Ya hablé con el profesor Schuester, que está a cargo del coro y él está encantado de recibirme.

_Todos soltamos exclamaciones por lo bajo, sin saber si reír o largarnos de allí a conseguir otra mesa lejos de Rachel. Aunque ella no parecía inmutarse con nuestras quejas. Se le veía muy decidida._

_El resto del almuerzo lo pasamos diseñando las tarjetas de invitación para la fiesta de Halloween, diciéndole a Rach que sería su "despedida de popularidad"._

…

\- ¡Hey, labios de chica! – _oí tras de mí, cuando salía de mi última clase. López _\- ¡Tu reino del terror ha acabado! Sue está de vuelta.

\- ¿No me digas? – _fingí mi mejor sonrisa._

\- Compruébalo tú mismo – _rió _– Está en su despacho.

\- De todos modos, llevo mucho tiempo con mi reinado… Y aun me queda mucho más, querida – _fruncí el ceño, exasperado _– Así que no cantes victoria tan pronto.

_Me volteé, dejándola con la palabra en la boca y caminé a prisa por el pasillo. Necesitaba un momento para mí, a solas, y este día parecía nunca acabar._

\- ¡Hummel! – _lo que me faltaba._

\- ¿Sí, entrenadora? – _alcé la vista con una sonrisa falsa._

\- Han llegado a mí rumores de que no seguiste mis indicaciones en los días que me ausenté - _¡De seguro fue Santana! _– Y estuviste mandando a las bases a algunos chicos y chicas que no deberían estar allí. ¿Algo que decir?

\- Es que…- _alcancé a decir, antes de ser interrumpido._

\- Porcelana, sabes muy bien que la única persona autorizada para ejercer abuso de poder soy yo, Sue Silvester, y mientras no tengas la potestad para llenar mis zapatos, te pediré que te limites a cumplir con lo que te pida explícitamente, y dejes los aires de diva para los antros gays que visites por la noche – _mordí mi labio, conteniendo las ganas de proferir más de un insulto. Debía callar_ – Además, estuve hablando con Anderson y le dije que quería verlo cantar contigo y tu amiga Aretha, para cuando participemos en las locales. Ya he hecho el espacio en la vitrina donde pondré el trofeo, por lo que no quiero que nuestra presentación sea menos que perfecta. ¿Queda claro?

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! – _Solté, sin poder reprimirme _– Blaine apenas se ha unido, no conoce las coreografías ni la forma en que funcionamos lo animadores. ¡No puede ponerlo a la altura en la que Mercedes y yo estamos! ¡Él no lo está!

\- Te dejaré algo claro, Porcelana – _Sue alzó su mano para comenzar a numerar _– Anderson me ha demostrado el gran talento que tiene, de otro modo no estaría dentro – _argumentó alzando un dedo, luego alzó otro y continuó _– Los animadores funcionan porque yo estoy al mando – _se señaló el pecho y siguió numerando _– Y, si estás como capitán, es gracias a mí, porque sé que eres consciente de que tenías bastante competencia para el puesto… Por lo que, o haces lo que yo te digo, o Anderson ocupará tu lugar y tu estarás en la base. Tú decides – _finalizó susurrando esto último cerca de mi oído, para luego desaparecer por el pasillo._

_¡Bien! ¡Si no queda de otra, tendré que cantar con Blaine! ¡Demonios!_

_Golpeé la puerta de una taquilla a medio cerrar, haciendo que el ruido sordo resonara por el espacio vacío. Estaba tan cabreado, que sinceramente esperaba no toparme con nadie. Me sentía bipolar; estaba viajando de un estado de ánimo a otro como si cada actitud que toman conmigo me cambiara el humor. ¡Malditas actitudes!_

* * *

**_Como les había dicho, amo sus discusiones, y el que Blaine no se deje pasar a llevar por la avasalladora personalidad de Kurt._**

**_Nos vemos pronto!_**


	6. Incoherencias

_**Hola a todos! Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de Love Fool... y preparense que cada vez se va poniendo mucho más intensa la historia entre Kurt y Blaine... ya lo verán!**_

_**So... Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 5: "Incoherencias"**

_Tardé mucho en huir de casa sin ser descubierto, pues mi padre no dejaba de dar vueltas por la casa. Esperé a que comenzara a roncar y entonces me apresuré en salir. Rodé por el pasto, aterrizando bruscamente en el patio trasero. Me sacudí la hierba de encima y corrí hasta donde se suponía, Finn me esperaba. Su cuarto._

_Al llegar, trepé con habilidad a su ventana y golpeé el cristal dos veces con mis nudillos._

\- Hola – _saludó él, con su encantadora sonrisa de medio lado _– Creí que ya no vendrías.

\- Pues ya ves que cumplí con mi palabra – _Finn me tomó por los brazos y me alzó como si no pesase nada, metiéndome en su habitación. _

\- ¿Tuviste muchas complicaciones? – _quiso saber, mientras se acomodaba en su cama, dejándome un espacio junto a él._

\- Sólo mi padre, que tardó una eternidad en dormirse, pero nada más – _me acurruqué junto a él, mientras Finn me rodeaba con un brazo_ \- ¿No se te hace raro? – _pregunté luego de un momento en silencio._

\- ¿Qué cosa? – _consultó, mirándome curioso._

\- Nuestra relación… de amistad – _traté de sonar casual._

\- No, ¿por qué lo dices? – _Finn parecía no entender nada._

\- Lo digo porque, son muy pocos los chicos que se visitan a escondidas pasada la una de la madrugada, sólo para hablar un rato – _expliqué, mirándolo fijo._

\- Tal vez, pero… me gusta pasar tiempo contigo – _la sinceridad en sus palabras me tranquilizó._

\- A mí también, es mi cosa favorita del día – _sonreí feliz y luego nos dedicamos a hablar de mis problemas y de los suyos, hasta que tan sólo faltaban diez minutos para las tres de la mañana_ – Creo que será mejor que me vaya y duerma un poco, o estaré con un humor de los mil demonios por la mañana.

\- Okay, te ayudo – _ambos nos despedimos y él me sostuvo, mientras salía por la ventana._

_… _

_Al llegar, bajé a la cocina por algo de agua, pero entonces oí el chasquido de una puerta abriéndose. Me apresuré a sentarme en el sofá para lucir casual._

\- ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora? – _murmuró Blaine, mirándome con expresión somnolienta, mientras bajaba los últimos escalones _– Espera, ¿no estarás molesto conmigo?

\- De hecho, sí – _murmuré, apoyando mi mentón en el dorso de mi mano._

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – _se sorprendió él, avanzando hacia mí y sentándose a mi lado en el sofá._

\- Siento que estás siendo injusto conmigo – _Blaine alzó un ceja sin comprender _– Tú tienes mucho más de lo que yo tenía cuando llegué a esa escuela.

\- Oh, por favor dime que no es el mismo asunto de nuevo. Kurt, creí que ya habíamos aclarado esto – _se recostó con evidente frustración._

\- Yo también, pero hoy me di cuenta que no – _expliqué _– Felicidades, ahora estás en el equipo de futbol… también – _añadí lo último con ironía _– Además, cantarás conmigo y con Mercedes en la competencia local de animadores. ¿Será necesario aplaudir?

\- Kurt, ya… Deja eso, ¿quieres? – _Pidió, tomando mis manos entre las suyas, haciéndome estremecer con su tacto _– Sólo audicioné para todos los clubes porque quería probar suerte. Jamás creí que me aceptarían en todos.

\- Eso no suena muy bien que digamos – _me burlé _– Lo único que quiero, es la normalidad de regreso. Antes de que tú aparecieras todo era tan malditamente perfecto, que nadie se atrevía a mantenerme la mirada más de cinco segundos… Pero, ahora, todos pasan de mí y me ignoran, como si yo no fuera nadie. Incluso Santana se cree mejor que yo… Y eso no puedo permitirlo.

\- Y ¿qué demonios quieres que haga? – _Exclamó él, molesto _\- ¿Qué me largue de Lima?

\- No – _respondí firme _– Que te largues de los animadores, con eso basta.

_Blaine me miró con ojos entrecerrados, y el ceño fruncido, para luego ponerse en pie con brusquedad._

\- Pues, no cuentes con ello – _declaró y subió las escaleras a la velocidad de la luz._

…

\- ¡Kurt! – _Chilló Rachel histérica, a penas abrí la puerta de mi casa, para que entrara _– Te… tengo un chisme que… ¡Uf, vas a morir!

\- ¿Un chisme? – _Reí_ \- ¿Intentas quitarle el lugar a Mercedes?

\- Es acerca de… - _se acercó a mí exageradamente, para luego susurrar _– De Blaine.

\- Entonces me importa muy poco – _respondí, indiferente, mientras subía las escaleras con Rachel siguiéndome_ – Él puede hacer lo que quiera, de hecho… Mira ahora mismo, ¿lo ves aquí? No, ¿y por qué? Porque al "Señor Acaparador" ya no le queda tiempo para nada.

\- Hoylovienelgleeclub… – _soltó Rachel tan rápido, que al principio creí que no había escuchado bien_ – El glee club… Ya sabes que yo me uní, pero hoy Tina llegó con él al salón y habló con el Sr. Schue y se unió… Está en el coro ahora.

\- Oh por Dios – _musité, dejando que una enorme sonrisa se expandiera por mi rostro _\- ¡Esto no puede ser más perfecto! – _Carcajeé exageradamente, haciendo que Rach me mirara extraño _\- ¡Él acaba de cavar su propia tumba! Ya no tengo nada de qué preocuparme, porque él ha hecho todo el trabajo por mí – _tomé ambas manos de mi amiga y la hice dar brincos de alegría conmigo, aunque ella al parecer, seguía sin entender nada._

\- ¿Ok? – _dijo la castaña, riendo a medias_ – Vo… Voy a llamar a las chicas… para saber si vendrán… Se… Se están tardando – _sacó su móvil y bajó las escaleras, como si se alejara de un maniaco._

_¡Tonta! Aun no comprende que era lo único que él no debía hacer. ¿Blaine quería ser popular? Pues, para eso, hay que unirse a los clubes a dónde van los populares. En un principio, creí que era astuto por unirse a los Cheerios y al equipo de futbol, pero ahora que quiere andar cantando y brincando sobre un escenario, cubierto de purpurina… no le sirve de nada los otros clubes._

…

\- He oído que te uniste a un nuevo club – _comenté casual, mientras sacaba leche de la nevera. Me mordí el labio para contener la risa _– El glee.

\- Así es – _contestó él, jugando con su dedo sobre la mesada de la isla de la cocina_ – Tina me dijo que tenían pocos miembros, y que deben ser al menos doce si quiere competir en lo que sea. Creí que sería bueno echarles una mano – _tomé dos copas, y las puse sobre el mesón._

\- Hmm, ya veo… Es algo así como, ¿tu buena acción del día? – _solté una risita._

\- No me malinterpretes – _se apuró en decir _– El club es genial, esos chicos tienen un gran talento y un optimismo que jamás había visto. Se sobreponen a todos los problemas que se les presentan… son increíbles.

\- Son perdedores, Blaine – _dije, sonando algo arrogante _– Pero bueno, si Tina te ha invitado a participar, ¿por qué no? – _mencioné su nombre con sorna._

_Ambos nos miramos un rato, fijamente el uno al otro, sin abrir la boca para hablar, pero a la vez, diciendo tanto, solo con nuestra forma de mirar. Eran las tres de la mañana, sin embargo no había rastro de somnolencia en ninguno de los dos._

\- ¿Has considerado mi petición? – _cuestioné, manteniendo la guerra de miradas._

\- Ni por un segundo, no lo haré – _respondió, sin cambiar su expresión serena_ – Audicioné como todo el mundo para poder entrar, me merezco estar ahí.

\- De acuerdo, pero… ¿Sabes que serás fácil presa para los gays del McKinley? – _Él me miró como si yo fuera un chiflado _– Hablo en serio, a ellos les excita el uniforme rojo y blanco. A mí me han acosado un montón de veces, de formas muy poco ortodoxas… Pero claro, yo soy gay también así que no me quejo… De hecho, puede que me una al grupito de acosadores, y valla tras de ti.

\- ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo, Kurt? – _se echó hacia atrás, con cara de pocos amigos _– La noche de ayer, estabas escupiéndome en la cara, diciendo el enorme estorbo que soy para ti, y tu popularidad… Y ¿ahora estás ligando conmigo? ¿Sufres acaso de bipolaridad? Porque eres la persona más incoherente que he conocido.

\- O sea que, si intento hacer las paces, ¿soy un bipolar incoherente? – _Bufé, poniéndome de pie _– Pero si no hago nada, entonces soy una persona que antepone su popularidad a todo lo demás. ¡No hay como agradarte, Blaine! Tal vez sólo debería darte un puñetazo, luego abrazarte, e ignorarte de por vida. ¿Serías feliz con eso? Porque estoy dispuesto a golpearte ahora mismo.

\- Kurt, ¿quieres callarte? – _Musitó bajo _– Vas a despertar a todo mundo.

_Más que furioso, tomé mi vaso de leche sin tocar aun, y pasé por su lado, vaciándolo sobre su cabeza. Él profirió un sinfín de maldiciones, mientras se ponía en pie, sorprendido. Yo dejé el vaso en una mesa pequeña, al lado de las escaleras y caminé triunfante hacia mi cuarto._

_Estaba por abrir la puerta, cuando Blaine me cogió por el brazo, volteándome y apegándome contra la misma. Su rostro demostraba lo cabreado que estaba, y yo no cooperaba con la sonrisa que no podía contener. Sus ojos me miraban entrecerrados, mientras que su cabello, todo rizado, goteaba frente a mi rostro. _

\- ¿Por qué demonios has hecho eso? – _Susurró entre dientes_ – Ha sido… lo más estúpido… que he visto de ti… Y he visto mucho.

\- ¿Y qué quieres? ¿Una disculpa? – _Me burlé en su cara _– Pues buena suerte con ello.

\- Eres… eres un… - _nuestros rostros estaban separados por apenas medio centímetro, y yo no podía evitar mirar sus labios rosados y húmedos por la leche. Eran realmente apetecibles, tanto que… ¡Mierda! ¡Él lo ha notado!_

_Sus ojos viajaron de los míos a mis labios, y yo casi sufro un ataque al corazón. Su expresión se suavizó, manteniendo su vista fija en mi boca. Sentí la sangre subir a mis mejillas, y mi corazón bombear desenfrenado. ¿Él estaba pensando besarme? ¿Qué debía hacer yo si él lo hacía? ¿A qué sabría su boca? ¿Besará bien? ¿Pero qué demonios estoy pensando? ¡A mí no me gusta Blaine! ¡El que me gusta es Finn! Aunque no puedo negar lo bueno que está mi hermanastro. ¡Dios! Esa maldita palabra… hace que todo sea prohibido._

_Sentí que deslizaba su mano, desde mi codo hasta la parte baja de mi espalda. Yo solo dejé caer los brazos a los lados, dándole un mejor acceso. Blaine alzó su otra mano, posicionándola en mi nuca. Apretó su agarre en mi espalda, pegando nuestros cuerpos lentamente. ¡Demonios, va a besarme! ¡Blaine me va a besar! ¡Sí! _

_Ladeó levemente la cabeza, para que nuestras bocas encajaran a la perfección, para luego acercarse a una velocidad infame, lenta y torturadora. Nuestros labios se rozaron levemente, casi como una caricia realizada con el pétalo de una rosa._

_Separé los labios para recibirle, pero un enorme ronquido, proveniente de algún lado, nos hizo dar un respingo y Blaine, cayendo en la cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, abrió los ojos como plato, y corrió a encerrarse en su cuarto._

_Yo quedé petrificado contra mi puerta, sin dejar de sentir aun el roce suave de sus labios. El sabor a leche y a Blaine, me invadía las fosas nasales, convirtiéndose en mi fragancia favorita. _

_De pronto, como si me hubieran abofeteado, desperté de mi ensoñación. Eso había sido estúpido. ¡A MI NO ME GUSTA BLAINE! Y, aunque tenga que convertirlo en mi mantra, para que se me grave en la cabeza, lo haré. Él no debe gustarme… es prácticamente mi némesis, tratando de robarse mi popularidad. ¡Sí, Kurt, céntrate en eso!_

_Abrí la puerta de mi cuarto y me enterré bajo las mantas, deseando que mañana todo fuera un sueño._

_…_

_Al levantarme, lo primero que oí fue un contundente portazo. Bajé las escaleras, encontrándome con Alice, preparando una bandeja de desayuno._

\- ¿A un no se ha despertado Blaine? _– consulté, pero ella me miró algo apenada._

\- Él ya… ya se fue cariño – _respondió. Todo el sueño que sentía, se evaporó al oír eso _– Si quieres, yo puedo llevarte a la escuela, para que…

\- No, no te preocupes, basta con que llame a mis amigas – _sonreí tranquilizándola y tomé mi desayuno de mala gana._

_Una vez que me vestí, esperé por Rach, quien tardó una eternidad en llegar, aunque aún era temprano._

\- Lo siento, había un colapso dos calles más arriba – _explicó, mientras yo me montaba en su carro._

\- ¿Quieres morir infartada? – _Pregunté, siendo incapaz de contenerme, ante lo sucedido ayer, a pesar de que seguí pareciéndome un sueño _– Anoche casi fui besado… por Blaine.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – _Rachel piso a fondo el freno, haciendo que me golpeara la nariz, contra el salpicadero del coche _\- ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

\- ¡Por Dios, Rachel! – _Exclamé, poniendo mi mano sobre mi nariz dolorida _– De saber que reaccionarías así, te lo contaba en tierra firme.

\- ¿Te ha besado? ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Lo drogaste? – _añadió la última pregunta en un tono cómplice._

\- No, nada y ¡por supuesto que no! – _respondí en orden a sus preguntas, mientras ella retomaba el camino. Bajé la visera de mi lado y me miré en el espejo. Me sorprendí de ver una pequeña cortadura _– Demonios – _mascullé entre dientes._

\- Entonces, ¿cómo has hecho para que un bombón como Blaine, siendo hetero, te besara? - _ cuestionó, girando en una curva._

\- Primero, no nos besamos… - _aclaré, enumerando con mi mano derecha _– Íbamos a besarnos, incluso me tomó por la cintura y tomó mi cuello… - _recordé con una enorme sonrisa y los recuerdos flotando a mi alrededor _– Y cuando ya me estaba rozando con su boca, nos apartamos asustados, porque oímos un ruido – _Rachel me miró sin dar crédito a lo que le contaba_ – Segundo, no estamos seguros si es hetero, recuerda que dijo haber besado chicos.

\- Estando ebrio, cualquiera… - _respondió ella con soltura _– Una vez me lié con Quinn, en la fiesta que hizo Finn… - _se cayó al instante de haber dicho eso, y me miró aterrada. Yo abrí los ojos como platos _– Es decir, ambas no sabíamos que eso había pasado, hasta que Puck nos contó… Estábamos demasiado perdidas como para recordar nuestro propio nombre… ¡Así que no me mires así! ¡Si no hubieras estado con gripe, te hubieras cogido a Finn! – _me acusó._

\- Tienes razón… ¡Maldita gripe! – _me quejé, haciendo que ella riera._

_…_

_El día trascurrió lento, casi como si no quisiera acabar, algo muy poco característico de los viernes. Hoy habíamos planeado con las chicas ir al centro comercial, y ver algunas cosas, tomar helado, ir al cine… Como lo hemos hecho siempre._

\- Kurt, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? – _dijo Finn, apareciendo a mis espaldas._

\- Claro, ¿para que soy bueno? – _el chico me tomó del brazo y me llevó a un aula vacía._

\- Es algo… un poco complicado – _se pasó las manos por los costados de su pantalón y soltó el aire que tenía contenido _– Digamos que… te gusta alguien, y esa persona es dulce, tierna y siempre te hace reír. Además de ser muy inteligente y talentosa… pero no estás seguro de gustarle – _alcé las cejas casi adivinando de quien se trataba. Finn solía ser tan evidente _– Aunque se nota que a esa persona le encanta pasar tiempo contigo, porque siempre te busca y hablan por horas. ¿Qué debería hacer? Quiero decir, ¿voy y le digo, "hey, me gustas", o sólo espero a que las cosas pasen?

\- ¡Díselo! – _dije sin dudarlo. Cuanto antes lo diga, mejor _– Si tú vas y se lo confiesas, esa persona notará lo valiente que eres, y que no temes mostrar tus sentimientos. Sería algo muy romántico y no podría decirte otra cosa, que no sea "tú también me gustas" – _dije, lanzando la indirecta, que él no llegó a captar._

\- ¿Es… estás seguro? – _dudó él, rascándose la nuca sonrojado._

\- Al cien por ciento – _confirmé ansioso._

\- De acuerdo, gracias… aunque tal vez debería preparar algo más elaborado… - _dijo más para sí mismo. Yo sólo sonreí complacido _– Algo más romántico – _se volteó a verme con una sonrisa y besó mi mejilla _– Gracias, Kurt.

\- De nada.

_En cuanto nos separamos en el pasillo, tomé mi móvil y tecleé un mensaje para Rach, Mercedes y Quinn. Las tres ya habían sido puestas al día con lo de Blaine, pero esto era algo mucho más grande._

**"Los sueños si se cumplen, y ahora se me van a confesar de la forma más romántica que existe. Mueran de envidia. Finn me dirá lo mucho que le gusto y me pedirá que seamos novios. Acabo de enterarme por boca de él"**

_Una vez enviado, sonreí satisfecho._

_Más tarde, mientras comíamos helado en el centro comercial, les conté con detalle lo que Finn había dicho._

\- ¿O sea, que anoche por poco te besa tu hermanastro, y ahora Finn te confiesa amor eterno? – _Trató de resumir Rachel_ – No tienes ni una idea de lo mucho que te envidio.

\- Somos dos – _añadió Mercedes._

\- ¡Tres! – _se unió Quinn._

\- Lamentablemente, no todos corren con la misma suerte – _me encogí de hombros y lamí la cucharilla._

\- Yo, en tu lugar – _comenzó a decir Quinn _– Me tiraba a Blaine, y estaría de novia con Finn. Después de todo, en el instituto todos saben que son hermanastros, por lo que sería algo horrible, pero en casa no está Finn y ambos están solos. Quedará entre familia – _me guiñó un ojo y yo negué con la cabeza._

\- ¡Por Dios! Estoy escandalizado – _reí_ – Ustedes saben lo mucho que me gusta Finn, y que jamás lo cambiaría por un rollo con Blaine, aunque esté buenísimo.

\- Sigo envidiándote profundamente – _alegó Rachel._

_Todos reímos y luego continuamos con nuestras compras._

_…_

_Llegué a casa cuando el sol casi se ocultaba. No alcancé a poner la llave en la cerradura, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y un ataviado Blaine, recién salido de la ducha, casi se estampa contra mí._

\- Oh, lo… lo siento… no… - _balbuceó._

\- Yo tampoco – _lo interrumpí _\- ¿Dónde vas? – _no creía que respondería a mi pregunta, luego de lo ocurrido, pero lo hizo._

\- Los chicos me invitaron a jugar x-box, y luego comeremos una pizzas, ya sabes – _se oía tranquilo, tal vez lo de anoche no fue importante para él. Pero, ¿entonces por qué huyo esta mañana?_

\- Un momento – _lo frené _\- ¿Los chicos? ¿Qué chicos?

\- Pues Finn, Puck, Sam, Mike… - _dijo obvio._

\- ¿Mis chicos? – _Bufé _– Y ¿por qué no me han llamado a mí? Ellos siempre lo hacen.

\- Ya, pero es que ahora pedirán las pizzas, y como tú no juegas – _se encogió de hombros _– Bueno, nos vemos a la noche –_ bajó la escalinata a medio trote _\- ¡Dile a mi madre que he salido! ¡Gracias! – _gritó, mientras se alejaba y se subía al carro._

_Giré sobre mis talones, aun con la expresión de desconcierto en mi rostro. Simplemente no podía creerlo. Entré a mi casa y miré el lugar como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía. Se sentía tan vacío que… _

_Caminé a la cocina y saqué un poco de jugo, luego me senté sobre el sofá, o más bien dicho, me recosté sobre éste. Vi la tele un rato, pasando los canales, sin que ninguno llamara mi atención. Estaba perdiéndome a mí mismo. Éste no era yo. _

_¿Qué demonios me pasa? Yo no debería temer que mis amigos de toda la vida me cambien por un chico que acaban de conocer. Tampoco tendría que estar temiendo que la corona de la popularidad sea arrebatada de mi cabeza. Llevo gobernando esa jodida escuela por tanto tiempo que ya no es extraño para nadie que yo de las órdenes._

_Tal vez sólo deba imponerme como lo he hecho todos estos años frente a los nuevos. No porque Blaine sea… bueno, viva conmigo… quedará exento del trato normal. Así debía ser desde el principio._

_…_

_No sé exactamente en qué momento me dormí, pero poco a poco el sueño se fue esfumando en cuanto sentí unas manos que me movían. _

\- ¿Kurt? – _la voz de mi padre me sentó de maravilla. Por fin alguien en casa._

\- Hola, papá – _murmuré con la voz ronca debido al sueño_ \- ¿Qué hora es?

\- Pues, falta un poco para las once – _respondió, acomodándose a mi lado en el sofá_ \- ¿Dónde está Blaine?

\- Robándose a mis amigos – _respondí sin pensar._

\- ¿Qué? – _Mi padre me miró extrañado_ \- ¿De qué hablas?

\- No, nada, sólo… olvídalo, ¿quieres? – _balbuceé. Sinceramente no quería hablar de esto con mi padre._

\- Hijo, ¿hay algún problema? Sabes que puedes decírmelo – _usó su sutil tono para persuadirme._

\- Papá, enserio… no es nada – _traté de esquivar su mirada penetrante._

\- Kurt, ¿pasa algo malo con Blaine? Necesito saberlo – _insistió. Yo me mantuve en silencio, mirando mis zapatos_ – Sé que tal vez fue algo precipitado para ti, el que Alice y Blaine vinieran a vivir con nosotros tan pronto, pero quiero que sepas que eres mi hijo, y por ende mi prioridad. Jamás antepondría mi felicidad por encima de tu bienestar… Es por eso que, si algo va mal, o si Blaine está haciendo algo que a ti te lastima o te hiere… me lo hagas saber, porque de otra forma no sabré cómo ayudarte.

\- No, papá… él no me ha hecho nada… Yo sólo estoy algo preocupado de que…

\- ¿De qué? –_ me instó a continuar mi padre._

\- Es que Blaine se ha unido a todos los clubes… Todos… - _mi padre no parecía comprender_ – Literalmente escribió su nombre en todas las fichas de inscripción que encontró – _fui más específico, y él asintió en comprensión_ – Incluso en los Cheerios, y por poco me sacan a mí, por culpa de él.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – _quiso saber mi padre._

\- Es que la entrenadora quiere que cantemos juntos en la competencia estatal y yo le hice ver que él apenas se está integrando, y aún no conoce el funcionamiento y todo eso… pero ella no entró en razón.

_Mi progenitor miró hacia el frente, volviendo a asentir._

\- Y para qué vamos a hablar de los demás clubes – _seguí con más confianza_ – Se ha unido al equipo de futbol, y se postuló para presidente de la clase… Hasta se metió en el coro. Él pretende acapararlo todo en el primer mes de clases y… eso no es normal. ¿Sabes dónde está ahora? Jugando videojuegos con MIS amigos, como si fueran los suyos – _recalqué la posesión_ – No sé qué pretende con todo esto o si simplemente quiere dejarme sin amigos, ni animadores… Está siendo muy egoísta – _finalicé, alzando la vista hacia el vestíbulo, donde un dolido Blaine, me miraba con sus ojos cristalizados y el ceño profundamente fruncido._

_Él no dijo nada, sólo mantuvo su mirada llena de dolor en mí y caminó a toda prisa hacia la escalera._

_Mi padre se había puesto de pie, sin que yo me percatara, siguiendo a Blaine hacia el segundo piso. Me petrifiqué en el asiento y me sentí horrible por haberle dicho todas esas cosas a papá._

_…_

_Sabía que si quería arreglar algo con Blaine, debía esperar hasta la madrugada. Él jamás faltaba cuando nos peleábamos así que, sólo tenía que bajar y aclarar las cosas con él._

_En cuanto el reloj marcó las 3 am. Me envolví en una manta y bajé a medio trote, esperanzado de que en cualquier momento saliera de entre las sombras de la sala, con su camiseta sin mangas y su bóxer ajustado. Pero eso no pasó._

_Esperé entonces por alrededor de hora y media, obteniendo el mismo resultado. Él no bajaría. ¡Demonios!_

_Subí rápidamente e irrumpí en su cuarto, el cual no había pisado desde que se lo enseñé el primer día que llegó. En penumbra no podía apreciar si es que él había realizado algún cambio o no, pero eso no me importaba ahora._

\- ¿No piensas bajar para arreglar esto? – _susurré, sabiendo que él estaba despierto._

\- No – _fue todo lo que dijo, conservando su posición bajo las mantas._

\- Blaine, por favor… déjame explicarte que…

\- ¡Basta! – _me silenció, saliendo de debajo del edredón de improviso, haciendo que retrocediera dos pasos con el rápido movimiento de su mano al apartar la manta _\- ¡Estoy cansado de esta mierda, Kurt! ¡Ya no quiero oírte más!

\- Pero, ni siquiera sabes qué fue lo que…

\- ¿Es que no te das cuenta? ¡No necesito que me expliques nada, porque ya sé cómo es esto! – _Bufó, poniéndose de pie y plantándome cara_ – Cada vez que tienes la oportunidad, repites exactamente las mismas palabras que le has dicho a tu padre. Dime, ¿cómo vas a explicar eso? Sé que me detestas por estar amenazando tu trono – _alzó las manos gesticulando frente a mí_ – O cómo demonios sea que lo llames. Créeme… ¡NO-ME-INTERESA! ¡No quiero tu popularidad llena de frivolidades y estupideces! Yo… - _se apuntó el pecho con fuerza_ – Yo no necesito las adulaciones baratas de nadie, para caminar por el pasillo de la escuela con la frente en alto. No necesito humillar a nadie para hacerme un sitio en la cafetería… Ni necesito un cartel de neón sobre mi cabeza que diga que soy el rey, para gobernar tu instituto… No necesito nada de eso, no lo quiero… ¡Muchas gracias! Pero esas vanalidades te las dejo todas a ti y puedes hacer con ellas lo que te plazca.

\- ¡Y entonces qué demonios quieres! ¿Por qué cada cosa que haces, parece hecha para joderme a mí? – _grité con furia._

\- A diferencia de ti, sólo lo hago por integrarme y pasar un año escolar rodeado de amigos y personas valiosas – _respondió, mirándome con intensidad _– Si vas a Dalton y preguntas por mí, todos sabrán de quien hablas… Pero jamás me reconocerán como el rey o el popular que pasaba por encima de los demás… Si no como el chico con el cual todos podían contar, a quien todos le pedían ayuda o simplemente un minuto para hablar… Un chico servicial… un buen amigo… No una cáscara bonita, pero vacía por dentro, que sólo acudía a los demás cuando necesitaba obtener algo de ellos… como tú lo haces – _sus palabras fueron como un golpe en mi estómago, dejándome sin aliento, ni qué decir. _

_Había herido mi orgullo y mucho más que eso… Me hacía sentir un monstruo con todo lo que acababa de decir. ¿Yo era así? ¿Esta era la forma en que los demás me veían? No podía ser cierto._

\- ¡Ahora sal de mi cuarto y hazme el favor de no volver a entrar! – _exclamó, cogiéndome del brazo y sacándome del interior de la habitación. Cerrando la puerta en mi cara, posteriormente._

* * *

**_¡Auch! Eso debió de dolerle enormemente a Kurt... ¿Qué piensan ustedes? ¿Creen que estuvo bien que Blaine le dijera todas esas cosas? ¿O es Kurt quien está en lo correcto?_**

**_Nos leemos pronto!_**


	7. A Solas

_**Primero que nada, responderé a algunos reviews:**_

**Darrinia: **Tu nombre explica el porqué xD... Y espero que no termines odiando a Kurt en este capítulo... Gracias por leer.

**YleenSop: **Obvio que te leo, y no eres nada pija. Deduje por tu comentario que eres como Kurt en este fic, asique te diré que sí a todo, porque yo amo la actitud de Kurt. También creo que Puck es super asfghjklñ, por eso lo incluí. Y despreocupate, que prefiero Kurtbastian, aunque no pondré a Sebastian en el fic, no lo he considerado. Y en cuanto a Tina, te aseguro que la amarás.

**Gabriela Cruz:** Aunque amo la intensidad de Kurt, opino igual. Blaine debe ser el que le mantenga los pies en la tierra.

**Bruja Inocente: **¿Jugar sucio, con Puck o Finn? Entonces el capítulo 7 te encantará :)

_**Y muchas gracias a todas y todos por comentar, y ojalá les guste este cap, que se viene con todo...**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 6: "A Solas"**

_Luego del enfrentamiento con Blaine, ambos dejamos de cruzar palabras. Ninguno estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer y yo no podía dejar de bajar todas las noches a las 3 am de forma puntual, viendo cómo él hacía lo mismo, pero jamás dejé que él me viera._

_Una semana pasó antes de que alguno de los dos le dirigiera la palabra al otro, hasta esa tarde en que decidí invitar a Finn a casa para ver una película._

_Habíamos planeado algo así como una cita, aunque Finn no lo veía así. Pero, quizá esto le ayudara con su confesión, puesto que desde que me había comentado que le gustaba alguien, no me ha dicho absolutamente nada más y me niego rotundamente a creer que se trataba de alguien más que no fuera yo._

\- Siéntete como en casa – _dije, entrando junto con Finn a la casa, que gracias a Dios, se encontraba vacía. Papá en el taller, Alice seguramente de compras y Blaine… en sus clubes, o planeando su discurso como presidente de la clase._

\- ¿Qué película vamos a ver? – _preguntó él, quitándose la chaqueta y acomodándose en el sofá._

\- No lo sé, escoge alguna que te guste. Iré por palomitas – _sugerí, encaminándome hacia la cocina._

_Optamos por ver "Avengers", aunque no fuera de mi agrado, eso no importaba con tal de tener a Finn contento. _

_Mientras estábamos acurrucados en el sofá, él comenzó a juguetear con mi cabello, haciéndome delirar con su suave tacto. Poco a poco, fue descendiendo hasta mi oreja, acariciando el lóbulo de esta. Disimuladamente me volteé a mirarle y me sorprendió hallar sus ojos fijos en mí. Una corriente eléctrica me atravesó el cuerpo de punta a punta. _

_Su mano no se detuvo, a pesar de que ambos estábamos teniendo una guerra de miradas. La película quedó en el olvido, mientras nuestros ojos se perdían en los del otro. Sentí que su vista se centraba en mi boca, haciéndome recordar a un húmedo chico de cabello azabache y rizado, goteando leche tibia sobre mi pijama. Entonces, unos deseos enormes de besarlo se apoderaron de mí, y sin miramientos, tomé la iniciativa de acercarme a su boca._

\- ¡Mamá, estoy en casa! – _gritó una voz familiar, haciéndome pegar un brinco a cinco milímetros de la boca de Finn. Retrocedí como electrocutado por él y volteé mi mirada al recién llegado para fulminarlo con ella_ – Oh, hola Finn… No sabía que estabas aquí… - _¡claro, y a mí ni los buenos días!_

\- Sí, em… Kurt me invitó a ver una película, pero creo que ya se me hizo tarde – _comenzó a ponerse de pie, sin mirarme y con la cara enrojecida de vergüenza._

\- No, no tienes porqué irte – _me apresuré en decir, pero él ya iba a medio camino hacia la puerta, poniéndose la chaqueta rápidamente._

\- En serio, no puedo quedarme, Kurt… - _miró a Blaine y chocaron los puños con familiaridad _– Nos vemos mañana – _murmuró y desapareció junto con un portazo._

_Tratando de no enloquecer, tomé una almohada del sofá y estampé mi rostro contra ella, gritando con todas mis fuerzas. Necesitaba sacar toda mi frustración y el almohadón contenía a la perfección el ruido. Sabía que a dos metros, Blaine me estaba mirando como si yo hubiera enloquecido, pero no podía importarme menos._

_Una vez que me cansé de gritar, arrojé con violencia la almohada al pecho de Blaine, escupiéndole un "Gracias" y subí a la carrera hacia mi cuarto, encerrándome en él._

_Estaba simplemente perplejo. Esta era la segunda vez que pasaba lo mismo… ¿Es que acaso tengo prohibido besar? Cada vez que lo intento, algo pasa… Pero eso no es lo que me tiene más consternado… sino el hecho de que iba a besar a Finn, pensando en Blaine, lo cual es una completa locura. El recuerdo tan lúcido de la noche en que casi nos besamos inundó mi mente, mientras tenía a Finn a cinco centímetros y sólo por eso me arrojé sobre él… ¿Qué demonios pasa conmigo? Estoy comportándome como un idiota._

_…_

_Las 3 am. Me puse mi albornoz y bajé. Era estúpido, porque sabía que no sería capaz de encarar a Blaine, pero necesitaba hacerlo hoy… porque estaba odiándolo tanto que ya no era sano. ¿Cómo se puede odiar y desear a una persona al mismo tiempo? Eso no es posible, no puede serlo._

_Esta vez la lamparilla junto al sofá, se encendió en cuanto llegué al vestíbulo, y Blaine se puso en pie frente a mí._

\- ¿Insomnio otra vez? – _murmuró bajo, sin mirarme a los ojos._

\- Prefiero llamarlo ira contenida – _respondí con dureza _– Estoy tan furioso que simplemente no puedo dormir.

\- Yo soy quien debería estarlo, pero sin embargo estoy aquí, nuevamente dándote la oportunidad de una disculpa.

\- ¿Y por qué crees que voy a disculparme después de lo que has hecho esta tarde? – _le increpé._

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? Yo no he hecho nada – _la confusión era evidente en su rostro._

\- Claro que sí ¡Arruinaste el momento más importante de mi vida! – _Bufé, apuntándole el pecho con un dedo _– Hubiera besado a Finn de no ser porque tu llegaste – _solté sin inhibiciones. Me sorprendió la expresión molesta y el ceño fruncido en la cara de Blaine._

\- ¿Qué? – _balbuceó en un susurro._

_\- _Eso, arruinaste mi primer beso con Finn, y créeme que vas a lamentarlo – _amenacé, pero él parecía sumido en sus propios pensamientos._

\- No sabía que… que tú y… Finn…

\- Pues ahora lo sabes. Y estuve esperando por dos malditos años que esta oportunidad se presentara – _mi frustración se iba incrementando con cada palabra que salía de mi boca._

\- Supongo que debes estar muy cabreado entonces – _su rostro se relajó, volviendo al de antes – _Lo siento. Pero eso no quita lo que tú hiciste.

\- Nadie es perfecto – _me justifiqué, alzando una ceja altaneramente _– Ni siquiera yo.

_Una sonrisa de improviso, me desarmó._

\- ¿Alguna vez dejas de ser tan… tú? – _rió tranquilamente._

\- Tomaré eso como un cumplido y diré que no. Amo como soy – _no comprendía su comportamiento._

\- Ven aquí – _murmuró, arrastrándome hacia la cocina, donde había dos vasos servidos con leche, uno frente al otro. Ambos nos sentamos en silencio _– Sé que la otra noche dije cosas que tal vez te lastimaron. Y me siento muy mal por ello, pero eso no quita que es lo que siento y pienso. No pretendo ser arrogante, sino completamente franco contigo, como lo soy con todo mundo. Así como hay cosas que debes odiar de mí… yo también tengo mi listado de cosas que no soporto de ti.

_Me limité únicamente a asentir, ladeando mi cabeza y alzando mis cejas, para demostrar que no era de mi agrado aquello del "listado". Él tomó mis manos por sobre el mesón de la isla de la cocina y las envolvió con las suyas._

\- Me encantaría poder llevar la fiesta en paz contigo – _añadió _– Y sin te soy sincero, odio las peleas y discusiones tontas que tenemos. Preferiría mil veces que me golpearas, a que te molestaras conmigo.

\- Tomo nota – _bromeé, relajándome._

\- ¿No es que vayas a realmente golpearme, o sí? – _yo confirmé con una mirada y luego reí._

\- ¿En serio crees que podría pegarte? ¿Aún si quisiera hacerlo? – _dudé._

\- No lo creo – _presionó más el agarre de nuestras manos y me miró casi con dulzura._

_…_

_Ya tan sólo falta una semana para la bendita fiesta, que aún no sé cómo llevar a cabo luego de que todo se fuera al carajo hace dos semanas._

_Blaine continuó en las animadoras, tal y como me lo hizo saber. No tiene ni la más mínima intención de retractarse de ello, y por ende, cada día se hace mucho más popular en McKinley. Ahora todo el mundo lo conoce, e incluso algunos tienen la osadía de ponerlo al mismo nivel que yo. Eso sin contar con que tiene a casi toda la escuela decidida a votar por él en las elecciones de presidente de la clase._

_Si bien en un principio lo consideré una idiotez, hoy en día ya no pienso que lo sea. Ha abarcado mucho más terreno del que jamás me hubiera imaginado y no sé cómo demonios pararlo de una buena vez. He pensado en poner a circular rumores en la escuela, para bajarle los humos, pero creo que eso sería caer demasiado bajo._

_Aunque lo peor comenzó cuando los chicos convirtieron a Blaine en uno de ellos. Ahora ya no es a mí a quien llaman cada vez que se juntan a jugar con la consola… sino que es a él. De hecho, está de íntimo con Finn y Puck, pues desde que está también en el equipo, no se separan ni para meterse a las duchas._

_Lo que me preocupa es que, hace una semana Finn me comentó que les había estado hablando del club glee y que sería genial que entraran. Yo me aterré al punto que casi sufro un paro cardíaco. No daba crédito a lo que oía, y peor aún, darme cuenta de que Finn estaba considerándolo, al igual que Noah._

_Y, si hablamos de Blaine, no puede quedar fuera la que parece ser su maldita sombra. Tina Cohen Chang. Pasan tanto tiempo juntos, que todo el mundo ya asume que están saliendo._

_Lentamente estoy sintiendo que todo mi sacrificio de años, se va directo a la basura. _

_…_

\- ¿Qué te parece esta canción? – _me preguntó Finn, presionando el botón de "play" de su mp4._

\- Stand by you… es bastante linda y una de mis favoritas – _respondí. Luego de oír más de la mitad. ¿Será que quiere dedicármela?_

\- He pensado mucho y… - _abrí los ojos, expectante _– Creo que sería perfecta para mi audición al glee.

\- ¿El Glee? – _Bufé, incrédulo _\- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ¿Acaso no te bastó con lo del otro día?

\- Es que no le veo lo malo – _se defendió vagamente._

\- Está lleno de perdedores, tu reputación se irá por un tubo y tendrías que despedirte de tu popularidad… incluso de tu puesto como quarterback – _resumí._

\- Blaine está dentro, y él no es ningún perdedor. Al contrario, ¿sabías que todos votarán por él para presidente? – _sentí que la sangre me hervía en las venas._

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que lo hace tan perfecto? ¿Qué te dijo para que ahora quieras ser su perrito faldero y seguirlo ciegamente a donde sea que él vaya y hacer todo lo que él hace? ¡Dime! – _grité, perdiendo los estribos._

\- ¡Mierda, Kurt! ¿Puedes calmarte y dejar de gritar? – _Finn alzó las manos en un intento de contenerme._

\- ¡No! – _Chillé _\- ¡No quiero calmarme!

\- No creí que le tuvieras celos – _murmuró, sentándose en su cama._

\- ¿Celos? – _Mi voz se elevó un par de octavas _\- ¡Yo no tengo celos! ¡Y por ti, puedes irte a freír espárragos! ¡Ya no vuelvas a pedir mis consejos, si luego irás corriendo a donde Blaine te diga, como si todo fuera un jodido juego de "Simón dice"!

_Salí del cuarto de Finn, dando el más escandaloso de los portazos y corriendo hacia la puerta principal. Ni siquiera me despedí de Carole, su madre, quien me miró salir desde la cocina._

_La ira y la impotencia, hacía que mi cabeza doliera, y las lágrimas ardieran desesperadas por salir. Pero las contuve, porque no le daría en el gusto a mi debilidad de ponerme a llorar en plena calle._

_No muy seguro de cuanto lo soportaría, corrí para llegar lo más rápido posible a encerrarme a mi cuarto._

_…_

\- ¿Y sólo por eso lo mandaste a la mierda? – _cuestionó Rachel._

\- No puedo creerlo – _se sumó Quinn._

\- Eso fue muy egoísta, Kurt – _añadió Mercedes _\- ¿Y dices que lo amas?

\- Esto no tiene nada que ver con amor… Él quería unirse al club glee – _las miré a todas, una por una, para enfatizar la última frase _– Sin ofender, Rach.

\- De cierta forma extraña… ya me he acostumbrado – _dijo ella como si nada._

\- Yo sigo creyendo que eso fue egoísta – _acotó Mercedes _– Blaine es un chico muy agradable – _me señaló con un dedo amenazante_ – ¡Digas lo que digas, lo es! Hemos compartido un par de clases y fue él quien se acercó, preguntando si a mí no me molestaba su compañía y luego ya no había clase en que no nos juntáramos.

\- ¿Y me lo dices ahora? – _dije ofendido por su traición._

_\- _Yo también he compartido un par de clases con él – _musitó la rubia, alzando su mano como si estuviera pidiendo la palabra en clases _– Y, créeme que es cien por ciento hetero. Estoy segura de que ha intentado ligar conmigo.

\- ¡Dios! Con ustedes creo que no necesito enemigos – _me quejé, poniéndome en pie con mi bandeja _– Prefiero no comer, a sentarme con un par de traidoras _– melodramáticamente, me fui del lado de las chicas y me deshice de la bandeja para salir de la cafetería._

_Esto cada vez empeoraba más. ¿Y qué rayos se supone que haga yo? Ya no cuento ni con el apoyo de mis propias amigas, porque creen que estoy comportándome de forma egoísta con él. ¡Ash!_

_De todos modos, ¿quién las necesita?_

_…_

_Este día fue horriblemente largo, estuve solo y me peleé con todo mundo. Puck intentó uno de sus juegos extraños y lo insulté groseramente. Además de equivocarme en un ejercicio matemático, cuando el profesor me hizo ir al pizarrón. Todos se rieron de mí como si yo no fuera nadie y terminé por tratarlos de idiotas, pero con eso sólo conseguí que el profesor me mandara a dirección. Por suerte, Figgins sólo me dijo que debía contenerme y no explotar, y que todo era culpa de la entrenadora Sylvester por inculcarnos de forma violenta que no nos dejemos pasar a llevar, por lo que salí de inmediato de la oficina del director._

_Al llegar a casa, noté que había un par de maletas en el vestíbulo. Abrí los ojos sorprendido, creyendo lo peor. ¿Será que mi padre rompió con Alice y ahora ellos se devuelven a Westerville?_

_Las risas de la segunda planta me hicieron echar a un lado mis cavilaciones._

\- Papá, estoy en casa – _vociferé, mientras me sacaba el bolso y lo colgaba tras la puerta._

\- Kurt, que bien que has llegado, así podrás darle el recado a Blaine.

\- ¿Recado? ¿De qué hablan, y por qué hay maletas aquí? – _mi padre bajó las escaleras rápidamente y besó mi mejilla en saludo._

\- Pues, son nuestras maletas – _señaló a Alice, quien aparecía en el rellano de la escalera _– Y el recado es… que nos vamos a desaparecer este fin de semana. Su hermano nos invitó a pasar los días en su casa de campo, que está cerca de un lago. Así que nos vemos el lunes – _besó mi frente y tomó dos de las maletas, para llevarlas fuera._

_Me quedé pensando un poco en lo que acababa de decir mi padre. Es decir, que tendré la casa sola un fin de semana, con Blaine… ¿Estar a solas con Blaine? No sé si sea algo bueno o malo._

_Esperé hasta que las llantas resonaron contra el asfalto de la calle y el vehículo desapareció. Corrí a mi cuarto, pero me detuve una vez que estuve dentro de éste. ¿Qué se supone que haga? Finn no querrá verme, y las chicas son unas traidoras. Fuera de ellos, no tengo más amigos con los cuales hacer planes para este fin de semana._

_Me lancé sobre la cama, lanzando un bufido frustrado. Más tarde, el sonido de una puerta al cerrarse, me despertó. Miré la hora en mi móvil, y sólo entonces fui consciente de que había dormido toda la tarde. Señal más que clara de que comenzaba a tener depresión._

\- ¡Mamá! – _Oí llamar a Blaine desde la sala _\- ¡Mamá!... ¡Burt! – _Ante el silencio, lo sentí subir los escalones a la carrera _\- ¡Mamá! ¡Ya estoy en casa! – _Insistió - _¿Kurt?- _¡Bingo!_ – Kurt, ¿dónde está todo mundo?

\- Se han ido a la casa de tu tío – _expliqué con voz monótona, sin abrir ni siquiera los ojos, manteniendo mi posición sobre mi cama _– Ese que tiene un lago cerca.

\- Oh… Y… ¿cuándo volverán? – _preguntó._

\- El lunes – _no dije nada más, y esperé a que él se fuera a su cuarto._

\- Bien, ¿qué hacemos entonces? – _Su proposición me tomó por sorpresa _\- ¿Vemos una película? ¿Encargamos sushi? ¿O una pizza?

_Me alcé en la cama, ayudándome de mis codos, para mirarlo y asegurarme de que no fuera mi mente jugándome una mala pasada. Al parecer él hablaba muy en serio. ¿Pero qué demonios pasa por la cabeza de este chico? ¿Acaso no se ha dado cuenta de que él es el principal motivo por el cual me he peleado con medio mundo? Y, aun así, ¿pretende que haga de cuenta que nada ha pasado y veamos una película? ¡Está verdaderamente mal! ¡Muy, muy equivocado!_

\- No, gracias – _fue todo lo que pude decir, para no soltar a "Hulk" de mi interior._

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con "no, gracias"? – _cuestionó, moviendo la cabeza, mientras hablaba._

\- Quiero decir que no me importa lo que hagas este fin de semana, mientras a mí no me molestes – _farfullé entre dientes _– No quiero que te esfuerces en ser amable conmigo, cuando sé que me odias tanto como yo a ti.

\- Yo no te odio…

\- ¡No me importa! – _Exploté _\- ¡Sólo sal de aquí y cierra la maldita puerta!

_Él alzó las manos en señal de rendición y cerró tras de sí la puerta, regresándome a la soledad que llevaba acompañándome desde esta mañana._

_…_

_Esa noche no bajé a cenar, ni tampoco a la madrugada. Simplemente me quedé mirando a la nada, hasta que mi despertador sonó. No me di cuenta del pasar de las horas, pero qué más da, si ya era hora de levantarme._

_Me metí a la ducha de forma mecánica, luego me vestí y me arreglé el cabello frente al espejo._

_Al bajar, me llevé la gran sorpresa de que había un contundente desayuno esperándome sobre la mesa, con algo escrito en un papel doblado._

_Lo tomé y leí su contenido._

**"****No sé qué pasa contigo, y sé que es un riesgo tratar de averiguarlo, tratándose de ti. Pero como ya te he dicho, pretendo llevar la fiesta en paz… a pesar de todo.- Blaine"**

_Mis muros crepitaron sobre el suelo ante su gesto tan noble y dulce. ¿Por qué no podía ser simplemente alguien horrible conmigo? Así podría odiarlo sin cargo de consciencia._

_Me senté y disfruté de mi desayuno, descubriendo que realmente tenía mucha hambre, por no haber cenado._

_Como no veía a Blaine por ningún lado, decidí darme a la tarea de ordenar la casa. Era algo que solía hacer los sábados, antes de que Alice llegara a vivir con nosotros, por lo que no sería nada raro y me serviría para distraerme._

_Conecté mi mp4 al equipo de música de la sala y comencé mi tarea._

_Mientras limpiaba la cocina, oí la puerta cerrarse._

\- ¿No me has esperado para ayudarte con las labores domésticas? – _dijo Blaine, depositando un par de bolsas sobre la isla de la cocina._

\- No te preocupes, yo puedo solo – _traté de sonar amable, pero no lo logré._

\- ¡Vamos! Déjame ayudarte – _insistió él._

\- De acuerdo, aunque sólo me falta la sala – _expliqué, avanzando a través de la estancia _\- ¿Y qué es eso que has traído?

\- Pues, tenía ganas de comer algo especial, así que fui al supermercado a comprar algunos ingredientes que faltaban – finalizó con un encogimiento de hombros, luego su expresión cambió, mientras apuntaba el equipo de música - _¡Adoro esa canción!_

[ Borren los paréntesis y Reproduzcan: http(:)(/)(/) watch?v=IwQbXrwYZAg ]

\- ¿En serio? – _alcé una ceja incrédulo._

\- Por supuesto que sí, ¡Es totalmente asombrosa! – _la canción resonó por la sala y él comenzó a cantar _\- Dear, I fear we're facing a problem, you love me no longer, I know and maybe there is nothing that I can do to make you do – _tomó mis manos, obligándome a bailar con él, mientras continuaba meneándose al ritmo de la música _\- So I cry, I pray and I beg… ¡Hey, canta conmigo!

\- Love me, love me, say that you love me – _canté._

\- Fool me, fool me, go on and fool me – _se unió él. _

\- Love me, love me, pretend that you love me – _dijimos a coro _\- Leave me, leave me, just say that you need me, so I cried and I begged for you to… Love me, love me, say that you love me, leave me, leave me, just say that you need me… I can't care 'bout anything but you...

_Me hizo dar una vuelta, y yo no pude evitar reír, por lo ridículo de la situación y lo gracioso que se veía Blaine bailando así conmigo._

\- Lately I have desperately pondered – _puso una cara rara, mientras cantaba _\- spent my nights awake and I wondered, what I could do have done in another way, to make you stay – _parecía que la letra de la canción encajaba a la perfección con nuestra situación_ \- I don't care if you really care, as long as you don't go, so I cry, I pray and I beg…

\- Love me, love me, say that you love me – _continué yo, dejándome envolver por su intento de solucionar las cosas _\- Love me, love me, pretend that you love me… Leave me, leave me, just say that you need me…

_Mientras bailábamos en la sala, no me percaté del borde del mueble, junto al sillón, por lo que tropecé, interrumpiendo la canción. Para evitar darme un golpe, me agarré de Blaine, pero ambos perdimos el equilibrio, cayendo finalmente sobre el sofá. Al menos no nos habíamos golpeado. Él se encontraba sobre mí y yo no había caído en la cuenta de que estábamos peligrosamente cerca, su rostro se encontraba pegado al mío, nuestras narices rozándose, y con una sola cosa en mente._

_Blaine no titubeó ni un segundo a la hora de acomodarse encima de mí, para luego tomar mi rostro entre sus manos y presionar sus labios contra los míos. _

_Me espanté en un principio al sentir que estaba besándome, pues era algo tan utópico que creí que jamás ocurriría. Pero ahora que estaba pasando, no era capaz de reaccionar y responderle._

_Me golpeé mentalmente, diciéndome a mí mismo que tenía sobre mí a uno de los chicos más increíblemente sexis del McKinley y que no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad._

_Sin hacerlo esperar más, envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y le dejé paso a su lengua, que sin temor se adentró en mi cavidad, luchando con la mía. _

_Blaine era un increíble besador y no podía creer que estuviese demostrando toda su habilidad conmigo. Su mano izquierda acarició mi rostro, para luego bajar hasta mi espalda y poder presionarme más cerca de él, mientras que la otra se perdía entre mi cabello, profundizando el beso a un nivel extasiante._

_Yo deseaba dolorosamente poder recorrer su cuerpo al completo con mis manos, memorizando cada parte de él… Y tal vez, unas más que otras._

_Nos besamos largamente, como si quisiéramos explorarnos el uno al otro, conociéndonos por medio de aquel primer beso._

_Sin darnos cuenta, las cosas comenzaron a subir de intensidad, y sólo lo noté, cuando él se quitó la corbata de moño, junto con su camisa roja a cuadros, de mangas cortas. Yo no sabía si esto estaba bien… pero sin duda, se sentía bien, por lo que preferí dejarme llevar._

_Mi camiseta voló por el aire cinco minutos después, cayendo al suelo, junto con los zapatos de Blaine y los míos._

\- No sabes… cuanto deseaba… besarte – _soltó en medio de un par de besos en mi cuello. Yo sólo podía cerrar mis ojos, disfrutando de la exquisita sensación de sus suaves y húmedos labios en mi piel._

\- Oh, Blaine_ – __medio gemí, cuando besó un punto sensible en mi clavícula._

_Bastó eso, para que regresara a apoderarse de mis labios con rudeza y pasión, haciéndome delirar._

_Sin tener en cuenta el tiempo, continuamos besándonos, como si mañana fuera a acabarse el mundo, tomándonos medio segundo para recuperar el aire perdido y juntando nuestros labios nuevamente con desesperación. Mi boca estaba enrojecida y levemente resentida con las mordidas que Blaine se empeñaba en darme. _

_Sus manos temerosas, jugaron con el cinturón que yo traía puesto, como a la espera de mi confirmación. A pesar de que no estaba muy seguro de que deseaba ir tan rápido, se lo permití, dejando que me lo quitara de un tirón, arrojándolo a algún lugar de la sala. Al momento en que creí que me quitaría mi pantalón, lo vi dudar, optando por el suyo, desabotonándolo lentamente, como si quisiera desquiciarme con sus movimientos. Una vez que bajó la cremallera, los deslizó, tratando de no dejar de besarme ni por un segundo. Finalmente se los quitó del todo._

_Me deleité con la vista de él en bóxer, aunque no me permitió ver mucho, pues su cuerpo volvió a pegarse al mío, enviando vibraciones a todas partes. Podía sentir que me deseaba, pues la forma en que me besaba y cómo reaccionaba su anatomía ante la situación, me lo decía._

_Otros minutos más pasaron y él y yo estábamos sólo en ropa interior. No sé cómo llegamos a esto o si se supone que deberíamos estar así, pero creo que ya es algo tarde para pensar en las consecuencias que esto pudiera tener._

\- ¿Estás… seguro de esto? – _logré balbucear, sin alejarme de sus besos._

\- ¡Demonios, sí! – _masculló, aproximando sus manos a mi bóxer._

_Era obvio lo que ocurriría a continuación. Haría el amor con mi hermanastro y luego nuestros padres nos echarían de casa por inmorales, pero no había vuelta atrás. Dejé que Blaine tomara el control de la situación, siendo él quien retirara aquella única prenda que me cubría._

_Comenzó lentamente a bajarlo, jugando conmigo y haciéndome sufrir cruelmente. Su mano se deslizó por la tela para tocarme, sin embargo, no llegó lejos._

_El estridente tono de llamada del celular de Blaine, nos hizo pegar un salto. Maldije por lo bajo, mientras que él rebuscaba entre su pantalón olvidado en el piso, para callar el molesto ruido. Lo vi mirar la pantalla con una expresión indescifrable, luego contestó._

\- Hola, Tina - _¡Oh, mierda!_

* * *

_**Por favor no odien a la pobrecita de Tina, ella no tiene la culpa... ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Fue de su agrado o simplemente lo odiaron? **_

_**Esperaré sus reviews :)**_


	8. Cuentos

_**Hey! Hey! Holaaa! ¿Me extrañaron? Yo sí y muuucho... Bien, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo :D**_

**Capítulo 7: "Cuentos"**

_Decir que le he visto la sombra a Blaine, sería decir mucho. Aparentemente, luego del extraño cambio de energía de ayer, se ha espantado, y no sé si tomarme eso como algo malo o totalmente desastroso. Obviamente yo fui quien recogió la ropa a la carrera y se encerró en su cuarto, pero él jamás vino a saber si me encontraba bien o algo. Sólo oí cuando acabó de hablar con Tina y posterior a eso, una puerta cerrarse._

_No sé ni siquiera si ha venido a casa, o dónde durmió, porque su cama no está deshecha y sinceramente estoy aterrado. Creo que Blaine está enfrentando esta nueva experiencia de la forma equivocada, pero lo comprendo. No es fácil descubrirse con un gusto particular por los chicos, cuando se suponía que le gustaban las chicas. Aunque para mí no fue igual, porque siempre fui consciente de lo que era y lo que quería, pero he leído casos similares en blogs. _

_De todos modos, la situación está más que complicada, porque aún no he ideado un plan para acercarme a él sin que me entren ganas de lanzarme encima o reírme histéricamente bajo un ataque de nervios. No sé cómo demonios abordarlo y tampoco puedo quedarme encerrado en mi cuarto hasta la graduación. Además de que mi padre no debe notar nada raro entre nosotros, aunque él sabe que hemos estado enemistados por un par de semanas, pero si ni siquiera somos capaces de mirarnos a los ojos, mi padre lo descubrirá. Me conoce demasiado bien, y bastaría con que me sonrojara al mirar a Blaine para que notara que algo ha pasado. Y a algo, me refiero a algo relacionado con lo que mi padre espera que haga después de los treinta._

**_…_**

_Ya era tarde, cuando oí la puerta principal cerrarse estrepitosamente. Estaba seguro de que se trataba de mi padre._

_Bajé a la carrera, encontrándome casi de frente con Blaine en las escaleras. Él me miró consternado, casi como si estuviera comenzando a congelarse, y yo no estaba en condiciones diferentes. Sabía que, viviendo juntos, no pasaría mucho para que volviéramos a toparnos así, pero no podía evitar dejar de pensar en la forma como me devoró la boca ayer._

\- Am… Yo… Yo creí que… - _tragué el enorme nudo en mi garganta – _Que… era mi padre…

\- Oh… pues… sólo soy yo – _respondió, sin mirarme a la cara en ningún momento. Intentó esquivarme para huir a su cuarto, pero no lo permití._

\- ¿Dónde has estado? – _pregunté, esforzándome enormemente por mantenerme sereno _– No te he visto ni el aire después de…

\- No es asunto tuyo – _me cortó antes de que acabara la frase._

\- Si huyes, luego de besarme… creo que sí es asunto mío – _solté con firmeza._ _Por primera vez, miró directo a mis ojos, abriendo la boca para decir algo, pero cerrándola luego de que nada saliera._

\- Yo… No… - _balbuceó, tomando mi brazo con su mano – _No… puedo… no puedo…

\- ¿Qué es lo que no puedes? – _Inquirí, algo brusco _\- ¿Decir en voz alta que besaste a un chico? ¿Es eso?

\- ¡Sí, maldita sea! – _Con el puño cerrado, golpeó la pared a nuestro lado, haciéndome dar un pequeño brinco debido a la sorpresa_ \- ¡Por qué eres tan condenadamente…! – _dejó las palabras en el aire, jalándome hacia él con vehemencia, y presionando su cuerpo contra el mío, que descansaba sobre la pared que acababa de golpear._

_Sus labios se apoderaron de mi boca sin mi consentimiento, y ni siquiera era capaz de quejarme. Me gustaba el salvajismo que empleaba para besarme, tan repentino y sorpresivo, robándome el aliento. Era exquisito sentir su lengua recorriendo el interior de mi boca y luchar con la mía por dominar el beso. Sus manos me acercaban cada vez más a él, al punto que creí que atravesaríamos la pared si continuaba presionándome._

\- ¡Estamos en casa! – _gritó desde el vestíbulo la alegre voz de mi padre. Blaine se apartó tan rápido de mí, y yo de él, que me golpeé la cabeza contra el muro, y él por poco tropieza con el final de la alfombra._

\- ¡Chist! – _le gesticulé a Blaine con un dedo en mis labios, para que no hiciera ruido. Él asintió, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, como un cervatillo asustado en la carretera. _

_Lo tomé del brazo y lo tironeé hasta que estuvimos en mi cuarto. Hice que se sentara sobre mi cama, mientras que de mi cajón del escritorio sacaba una baraja de naipes ingleses, acomodándolos rápidamente como si lleváramos un juego avanzado de carioca, dándole unas cartas a él para que las sostuviera, mientras me acomodaba yo, con mis propios naipes._

\- Cuando mi padre entre, fingirás la mayor de las sonrisas y olvidarás todo lo ocurrido antes de eso, ¿de acuerdo? – _le susurré a la velocidad de la luz. Él sólo asintió, aun asustado_ – Sí él se da cuenta de que actúas raro, lo sabrá. No es psíquico, pero adivina – _finalicé, con una mirada que no dejaba lugar a discusiones. Él volvió a confirmar con la cabeza._

_Ordené los naipes de mi mano, para que fuera creíble el hecho de estar los dos jugando._

\- ¿Kurt? ¿Blaine? – _oí los pasos de mi padre en la escalera._

\- ¡En mi cuarto, papá! – _vociferé, para no levantar sospechas de nada._

\- Oh, aquí están – _saludó, entrando a mi cuarto con una sonrisa cansada, seguramente por las horas de viaje_ \- ¿Por qué lo obligas a jugar ese juego tan aburrido? – _bromeó mi padre, mientras le desordenaba el pelo a Blaine._

\- Ya sabes que me gusta tener a alguien a quien ganarle – _me encogí de hombros con soltura, pero temía que el moreno no fuera capaz de quitar la cara de espanto que aún tenía._

\- No dejes que te gane – _le aconsejó a Blaine, apuntándole con su dedo índice, para luego salir del cuarto_ – Te lo restregará en la cara cada vez que pueda – _cerró la puerta tras de sí y yo solté un suspiro tan largo y profundo que creo que tomó un minuto entero._

\- ¿Por qué no has dejado que me fuera a mi cuarto? – _Quiso saber en susurros_ \- ¿Para qué el juego de naipes?

\- ¿Es que acaso no lo pillas? – _Musité bajo_ – A mi padre le habría bastado con verte la cara para saber que aquí ocurrió algo. Si hay una persona sobre este planeta al que no puedes engañar fácilmente… ese es a mi papá – _él me miró con los ojos entrecerrados_ – No se le escapan los detalles, y tu expresión de culpable no ayudaba demasiado.

\- Yo me largo – _dijo, después de guardar silencio, mirando hacia la nada._

\- Mas te vale bajar a cenar y pretender que eres el chico más feliz del mundo – _le advertí _– Y no tienes que molestarte en darme las gracias – _ironicé, en cuanto noté que él simplemente se iba sin más._

\- Ugh – _se quejó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí._

_Conservando el buen humor, reuní los naipes de regreso en el mazo, tratando de olvidar los últimos minutos vividos._

\- ¿Blaine? – _oí la voz de Alice en el pasillo _– Mi pequeño, te extrañé – _sonreí ante el apodo._

\- Yo a ti, mamá – _la voz del moreno resonó ahogada, tal vez, en un abrazo._

\- ¿Estás bien? – _se notaba la preocupación en su voz _– Te ves… no sé… molesto ¿Ha pasado algo con Kurt?

\- Oh, no… él es una persona increíble… nos la hemos pasado genial – _me percaté del esfuerzo que estaba poniendo él, en sonar creíble. Espero que con su madre le funcione._

_No me di cuenta del momento exacto en que presioné mi oído contra la puerta para poder oír mejor su conversación, pero ya estaba en aquel asunto, así que… qué más._

\- Realmente me alegro de que se lleven bien, porque sinceramente… en un principio estaba algo nerviosa – _añadió casi en susurros._

\- ¿Por qué habrías de estarlo? – _Dudó él _– Sé cuidarme solo, y sólo fue un fin de semana.

\- No, yo… estaba refiriéndome al hecho de vivir todos juntos – _yo alcé las cejas a la nada, esperando que desarrollara la idea, para comprender _– Mira, sé que Kurt es un chico maravilloso, pero tú también lo eres, y él perfectamente podía fijarse en estoy acabar… mirándote con otros ojos… ya sabes a qué apunto.

\- Oh, eso – _siseó él._

_No sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquello, ya que de cierta forma, es más que lógico que lo pensara, pues no se puede negar que Blaine es demasiado atractivo para su propio bien._

_Sin embargo, creí que Alice no temía ante eso. Es decir, independiente que yo me colgara del cuello de su hijo, él no tendría por qué verse afectado con eso si es tan "hetero" como ella supone._

_Si supiera…_

_Preferí dejar de husmear en la conversación "madre-hijo", regresando a la comodidad de mi cama. _

_Luego de cenar los cuatro juntos, con Blaine y yo pretendiendo ser los mejores hijos del mundo, me fui a dormir. Mañana sería lunes y necesitaba estar descansado para enfrentar un inicio de semana prácticamente sin amigos._

**_…_**

\- ¿Te has enredado en las sábanas? – _bromeé en cuanto vi a Blaine bajar la escalera a toda prisa._

\- No estoy de humor – _gruñó, vertiendo zumo de naranja en un vaso._

\- ¿Y cuándo eso ha sido impedimento para burlarme de algo? – _escupí, tomando de mi taza._

\- Cierto… - _pude ver un atisbo de sonrisa _– Olvidaba con quien estaba hablando – _dicho eso, robó una tostada de mi plato, así como yo lo hiciera hacía tiempo atrás. Seguí el trayecto del pan con una ceja alzada, viendo como desaparecía en tres mordiscos. Él rió ante mi expresión, sacudiéndose las migajas de la boca y cogiendo su bolso para salir _– Si no quieres irte pidiendo un aventón, será mejor que te apures – _comentó, saliendo de mi campo de visión._

\- Idiota – _bufé, acabando con mi café._

**_…_**

_Estaba de pie, apoyado en mi taquilla, como cada inicio de semana… con la diferencia de que esta vez, no tenía a nadie a quien esperar. Siempre eran las chicas quienes aguardaban por mí, aquí, en nuestro punto de reuniones… Pero hoy, estaba solo._

_Cuando más necesito un par de oídos que escuchen todo lo que he vivido este fin de semana de locos, no hay ninguno. ¡Demonios!_

_Tal vez si las buscara, ellas consideraran dejar su amor por Blaine de lado, y comenzar a apoyarme en esto._

\- ¿Mercedes? – _pregunté a la espalda de la morena._

\- ¿Uh? – _Se volteó, cambiando su expresión al verme _\- ¡Oh, qué honor! ¿Ahora nos hablas? – _exclamó, llena de sarcasmo._

\- Por favor Cedes, no hagas de esto un espectáculo, ¿quieres? – _susurré, ya que ella había llamado la atención de los demás ocupantes de la cafetería._

\- De acuerdo… Pero me debes una disculpa… y una copa extra grande de helado de vainilla con chips de chocolate – _advirtió con su dedo índice señalándome amenazante._

\- ¿Y qué hay de la dieta? – _arrugué el entre cejo._

\- Al diablo – _masculló. Le di una sonrisa de lado y la envolví en un abrazo de oso._

_No fue diferente con Quinn y Rachel, quienes no dudaron en pedir algo en compensación, como una manicure o un facial. Yo accedí, porque realmente adoro a estas chicas._

\- ¡No lo aguanto más! – _bufé, tan alto como pude, para silenciar la conversación que el trío llevaba en el carro de la rubia. Nos dirigíamos al centro comercial, en busca de algunas cosas para la fiesta del fin de semana._

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – _cuestionó Rachel a mi lado._

\- Si quieres ir al baño, te esperas que ya queda poco para llegar – _sentenció Fabray._

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! – _chillé, mirándolas contrariado _– No… no es mi vejiga el problema… Es… - _tomé aire – _Es que… Blaine me besó. El sábado. Y casi lo hacemos.

_Todas las chicas prorrumpieron en sonoras carcajadas, haciéndome dar un respingo. ¿Se reían… de mí? No podía ser cierto._

_Rieron a mandíbula batiente, hasta que nos aparcamos en el estacionamiento del centro comercial, disminuyendo en leves risillas contenidas._

\- ¡Dios, creo que hacía mucho que no reía tanto! – _comentó Mercedes, mirando a las chicas, para volver a reír._

\- ¿Han acabado ya de mofarse de mí? Porque mi paciencia se agota rápidamente – _farfullé, mirándolas de una en una con el ceño profundamente fruncido._

\- No puedes culparnos – _se justificó Rach, con una mano en su estómago _– Menos si dices cosas tan divertidas.

\- ¡Oh, ya lo pillo! – _Bufé con ironía _– Ustedes creen que estoy mintiendo, ¿no? Pues, Blaine y yo realmente nos besamos, y hubiéramos hecho mucho más de no ser porque Tina lo llamó en ese preciso momento – _expliqué._

_Ellas volvieron a mirarse, divertidas con lo que yo les decía. Una nueva oleada de risas las golpeó y sentí mi sangre hervir al darme cuenta de que era inútil tratar de desahogarme con ellas, ya que no creerían nada de lo que les dijera._

\- Creo que tu padre tiene razón con lo del fijador de cabello – _musitó Quinn, conteniendo un sonrisa _– Se te ha ido al cerebro.

\- ¡Ya basta! – _exclamé en un siseo bajo, para no llamar más la atención de las personas a mi alrededor, que llevaban un buen rato mirando a mis amigas como si hubieran escapado de un manicomnio _\- ¡Acabemos el asunto!

_Lamentablemente, y para mi mala suerte, cada cosa de la que hablábamos, se relacionaba de una u otra forma con el "tema" y mis queridísimas confidentes acababan sumidas en un renovado ataque de risa. Era irritante escuchar sus burlas y bromas al respecto, diciendo que estaba comenzando a delirar o a tener sueños eróticos con Blaine… e incluso cosas peores. En momentos, no sabía si estaba con mis amigas o con los chicos._

**_…_**

_Martes. Apenas había sobrevivido al primer periodo de clases y ya quería morirme de una vez. Había pasado la noche en vela, con las risas de mis amigas revoloteando a mí alrededor, como en una caricatura._

\- ¿Han escuchado la última? – _dijo Rachel, sentándose al lado de Mercedes en el laboratorio de ciencias._

\- ¿Lo de que Becky fue suspendida por destrozar los xilófonos de la sala de música? – _quiso confirmar la morena._

\- Nope – _negó Rach enérgicamente con la cabeza, agitando su cabello._

\- ¿Entonces? – _pregunté, mirándola sin ánimos._

\- Ya saben que Jacob siempre anda siguiéndome como un psicópata, ¿no? – _comenzó a explicar, pero la interrumpí._

\- ¿Jacob? – _interrogué._

\- Jacob Ben Israel – _aclaró, continuando con lo que decía _– Bien, él estaba como un loco persiguiéndome a la clase de Matemáticas que tenía a primera hora y entonces le oí decir algo de que no podría verme el resto de la mañana porque debía acabar con un artículo del periódico del instituto. Yo me reí, diciendo que nadie lo leía, pues decía sólo mentiras, pero él me enseñó una foto que fue bastante aclaratoria, y no estaba trucada ni nada.

\- ¿Podrías ir ya al grano? – _pidió Mercedes, rodando los ojos ante la interminable historia de Rachel._

\- Okay, Okay… de acuerdo, en la foto vi a Blaine besando a Tina – _concluyó, con voz grave, mirándome con algo de temor._

_Yo tardé en procesar lo que acababa de oír, sintiendo el sonido de los engranes de mi cabeza trabajando en tratar de comprender aquello._

\- No… no quería ser imprudente, Kurt… - _su voz se tiñó de compasión _– Porque sé que… pues… te gusta o algo así… Pero creo que no hubieras querido ser el último en enterarte.

\- ¿Qué no le gusta Finn? – _opinó Mercedes y ambas se sumieron en una conversación, como si yo no estuviera junto a ellas._

_Simplemente no era capaz de emitir sonido. Y, aunque pudiera, ¿qué diablos se supone que tendría que decir de todos modos? Blaine sólo es… mi hermanastro… aunque me duela reconocerlo. Fue una estupidez, desde un principio creer que algo entre nosotros, por muy aventurero y divertido que pudiera ser, resultaría._

\- ¡A la mierda! – _grité de pronto, y antes de que me diera cuenta, estaba saliendo del salón._

\- ¿Señor Hummel? – _oí tras de mí la voz de la maestra, pero la ignoré y corrí por el pasillo, para huir de allí lo más rápido que me era posible - _¡Señor Hummel!

_Para mí mala suerte, todo McKinley hablaba de lo mismo. Y es que Blaine se había hecho tan malditamente popular, que todo el mundo sabía quién diablos era. Y lo que es peor, consideraban que ambos hacían una hermosa pareja. ¡Puag!_

_Pero no voy a creerlo hasta que lo vea. ¿Por qué? Porque es muy normal el hecho de que ya los den por novios, puesto que la chica esa no se le despega por nada del mundo. A mí muchas veces me vincularon con los chicos, pero sólo era amistad… Aunque, en el caso de Blaine… ¿Será sólo amistad? Muy dentro de mí… espero que sí._

_Me decidí por quedarme en una butaca, mirando hacia el campo de futbol. El lugar estaba desierto y eso era precisamente lo que necesitaba. Deseaba tanto volver atrás, comenzar de nuevo… y me mata la idea de pensar en que si hubiera sido más amable con él, la historia sería otra. _

_"__¿En qué hubiera cambiado?", contradijo mi mente, "de todos modos hubieran sido hermanastros y lo vuestro sería casi una abominación, desde cualquier punto de vista". _

_Cierto. Aunque repitiera mil veces estos dos meses junto a él… prácticamente nada cambiaría. Porque no hay nada que pueda hacer con el amor de mi padre y Alice. Ellos se hubieran encontrado bajo cualquier circunstancia y se habrían enamorado el uno del otro, lo que me regresa al punto negro en toda esta situación… El ser "hermanastros". Si antes detestaba la palabra… ahora la odio con todo mí ser. Lo hacía ver todo tan fuera de lugar, tan prohibido e inadecuado. Tan imposible._

**_…_**

\- ¿Vamos a hablar de el "asunto"? – _comenté, envuelto en una manta delgada, mientras Blaine me miraba algo molesto._

\- No – _su respuesta fue cortante y no dejó lugar a discusiones._

\- Es que… no lo entiendo – _insistí, apartando la copa vacía hacia un lado. Nuevamente nos encontrábamos en mitad de la noche._

\- Yo menos – _su tono no se suavizó _– Así que cambiemos de tema, o tendrás que quedarte solo – _solté un suspiro frustrado y accedí, asintiendo con la cabeza._

\- He oído que tú y Tina son novios – _él rodó los ojos _\- ¿Qué? He cambiado el tema… Ahora, dime… ¿es cierto?

\- ¿Por qué te preocupas de eso? – _la suspicacia en la mirada miel de Blaine, me hacía creer que algo ocultaba o se divertía viéndome en aquella situación, tipo chica celosa._

\- Créeme que si están o no saliendo, me da igual – _fingí el mayor desinterés que me fue posible _– Es sólo que JBI tiene una fotografía, y aunque yo no la he visto, Rachel dice que ustedes están besándose.

\- ¿Y qué con eso? – _podía jurar que estaba disfrutando de un chiste interno._

\- Nada – _me encogí de hombros_ – Tal vez mañana estará repartido por todo McKinley, como titular del periódico escolar.

\- ¿Ese que nadie lee? – _quiso saber. Yo asentí, reprimiendo mis ganas de chillar por el hecho de que él no lo negara._

\- Entonces… Tina finalmente lo ha conseguido – _si por sentado, ya que él no se dignaba a cooperar._

\- ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez sí… tal vez no… - _divagó, jugando con sus dedos en la isla de la cocina _– Es una chica muy linda después de todo.

\- Claro… - _decidí no decir nada más, porque tenía el presentimiento de que él sólo intentaba desquiciarme con su ambigüedad a la hora de responder, dejando demasiado a la imaginación y nada claro._

_Le vi ponerse en pie, paseándose descaradamente delante de mí con su acostumbrada ropa interior ajustada al cuerpo, sin inhibiciones, para dejar la copa en el fregadero. Opté por centrar la vista en el diseño de la mesada, evitándose así mirarle el trasero, lo cual sólo haría la situación aún más incómoda de lo que ya era._

\- Bien, me voy a dormir – _murmuró, mirándome con la intención de despedirme. Yo me puse en pie, antes de que se acercara más a mí y la proximidad de su cuerpo me afectara._

\- Pues, que descanses – _iba a darme la vuelta, para deshacerme de mi vaso, cuando él me miró de lado, tomándome del brazo._

_Se aproximó a mí, observando mis labios con diversión. Yo estaba a muy poco de perder la cordura y caer colapsado al suelo. Su respiración chocó con mi rostro y me derretí por dentro. Su mano se posó en mi boca, y su dedo pulgar me recorrió el labio inferior lentamente, en una caricia muy sensual. Me contuve de gemir de satisfacción._

_Luego de eso, se alejó de mí con una sonrisa._

\- Tenías un poco de leche – _musitó, ladeando la cabeza en un gesto explicativo _– Hasta mañana.

_Él caminó con soltura hacia las escaleras, desperezándose en el trayecto, alzando sus manos por sobre su cabeza, dejando una increíble vista de su espalda y de lo que hay más abajo._

_Yo solté todo el aire que había contenido en mis pulmones, de golpe en cuanto desapareció. Había retenido la respiración con el suave tacto de su mano en mí._

_Para espabilarme, revolví mi cabello con brusquedad y golpeé mi rostro un par de veces. _

_¿Qué Blaine es hetero? ¿Qué está de novio con Tina? ¿Qué no me ha besado? Ja, ja… Discúlpenme si carcajeo con ironía, pero eso sólo son cuentos… ¡Cuentos baratos!_

**_¿Ustedes qué piensan? ¿Serán sólo cuentos, o serán reales? Espero sus reviews :D_**


	9. Mal

_**HolaAaAaAaAa! Lo siento si tardé... Pero me estoy cambiando de casa y es realmente agotador, porque hay que hacer muchas cosas y... En fin! Me consume mucho tiempo... Pero ya estoy aquí, con un nuevo capítulo, que tal vez no va a ser mucho de su agrado, pero es necesario para la historia :) **_

_**Enjoy!**_

**_~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~_**

**Capítulo 8: "Mal"**

_No estaba muy seguro de lo que ocurría con Blaine. Estaba actuando muy extraño y no tenía idea de cómo se supone que deba reaccionar ante eso. Además de ser arrebatadoramente sexy, se empeña en sacarme de quicio, con sus frases ingeniosas y sus respuestas a medias._

_Anoche casi me mata con sólo quitarme una jodida gota de leche, y esta mañana me arrebató de las manos mi taza de café, para bebérsela él, dejando un poco sólo para fastidiarme con el hecho de tener que posar mis labios donde estuvo su boca._

_Luego, se fue todo el camino al instituto, rozando mi pierna cada vez que pasaba un cambio. Su mano no dejó de tocarme y la sensación de que disfrutaba de una broma interna, no me abandonó en ningún momento._

_No sé si es que trama algo o sólo lo hace a modo de diversión. Aunque también he considerado la posibilidad de que sea una venganza._

_De todos modos, me arruinó la mañana. Él es el único culpable de que llegara con una erección al instituto, la cual tuve que disimular con mi bolso y tardé un siglo en aplacar._

_Fue algo muy cruel._

\- ¡Cien por ciento confirmado! – _Exclamó Mercedes, llegando a mi taquilla _– Blaine y Tina son novios.

\- ¿Qué? – _yo contuve la risa._

\- Acabo de verlos juntos – _explicó ella _– Son novios. Los rumores eran ciertos.

\- Ver para creer, querida – _murmuré, perfeccionando mi imagen en el espejo de mi casillero._

\- Entonces ve a la taquilla de Blaine y comprobarás lo que te digo.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que me importa eso? – _simulé desinterés _– Por mí, como si se le quemara en pelo. Me vale lo que haga. Ahora me voy a clase, nos vemos – _me apresuré en decir y salí disparado hacia el salón de Lengua._

_Inevitablemente, me desvié en el camino, pasándome por un pasillo que daba directo al locker de Blaine. En efecto, se encontraba allí._

_Mi corazón se detuvo por completo, y el aire comenzó a escasear. Un sudor frío me cubrió las manos y tuve que mantener mi consciencia al corriente de que estaba en pleno pasillo, para no caer al suelo._

_Él sonreía, luciendo realmente feliz, con su perfecta hilera de dientes resplandeciendo. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados por la amplitud de su sonrisa, y sus manos, se encontraban aferradas a la cintura de ella._

_La chica sonreía tanto como él, compartiendo la misma alegría, mientras sus brazos descansaban alrededor de su cuello._

_De improviso, ella se aproximó a su boca, siendo recibida cálidamente por él, quien la besó profundamente y sin inhibiciones. Se besaron prolongadamente, por lo que parecieron horas, mientras yo me encontraba allí, como un mero espectador de aquel encantador espectáculo, con la excepción de que para mí, era todo menos eso… Era repulsivo y más doloroso de lo que estaba dispuesto a reconocer._

_No podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban mirando. No era real, no podía serlo… Y lo peor de esto, es que ni siquiera sé por qué es que duele tanto. Es como si me hubieran arrancado una parte del cuerpo de cuajo, sin miramientos, sin contemplaciones._

_Se sentía horrible. Quería morir._

_Por una breve fracción de segundo, él alzó la mirada, encontrándose con mis ojos, que ardían por el hecho de que ni siquiera había pestañeado. Su expresión varió, pasando por muchas reacciones, desde sorprendido, hasta contrariado, acabando en seriedad absoluta, para regresar sus ojos a la chica._

_¿Quién demonios era ese chico y qué había hecho con Blaine?_

_Porque yo ya no lo reconocía. Él me había besado a mí… robó mi primer beso. O al menos uno que valiera la pena considerar, y ¿ahora estaba con ella? ¿La besaba a ella? ¿Aun sabiendo que yo estoy mirándolo? Esto es aún peor que mi teoría de la venganza… Esto es odio puro. _

_Creo que él está tomando lo de su gusto por los chicos peor de lo que yo pensé. Está pasando por la famosa "etapa de negación". Es evidente. Se le hace tan difícil aceptar que siente algo por mí, que prefiere sacarse el gusto con Tina. _

_Siendo incapaz de ver aquella horripilante escena por más tiempo, puse mi cuerpo en piloto automático y caminé hacia el salón que me correspondía._

_Me pasé el día de la misma forma. No sé si me llamaron la atención o si estuve o no con mis amigas, porque no era consciente de nada. Mi alrededor pasaba en medio de una nebulosa. Me había perdido a mí mismo._

**_…_**

_Para mal de todos, luego de pensarlo mucho, sólo había una cosa que podía hacer. Si Blaine quería jugar bajo el sucio despecho, yo también lo haría. _

\- Quiero presentarme para presidente de la clase – _le informé a la entrenadora Beiste, con mi mejor sonrisa._

\- Pero, si ya estamos a dos semanas de las votaciones – _informó ella, negando con la cabeza._

\- Lo sé, pero… Me da igual, quiero ser uno de los candidatos – _me vi en la obligación de insistir._

\- ¿Y por qué quieres ser electo? – _quiso saber la entrenadora. Apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas, mirándome con atención, lo que me incomodó un poco._

\- Porque… he visto que sólo hay dos postulantes, y uno de ellos es prácticamente un analfabeto, que suele venir ebrio a clases – _expliqué, intentando sonar sincero _– No quisiera que el instituto quedara en las manos equivocadas. Yo he estudiado aquí desde siempre, por lo que quién mejor para gobernar. Además, tengo pasta de líder, se me da bien eso de organizar todo y hacerlo funcionar, lo hago con los Cheerios, ¿por qué no podría con la presidencia? – _volví a sonreír, esta vez con mayor ahínco._

\- Sí, puede que tengas razón… pero luego no andes llorando por los rincones si no ganas – _se burló, tomando una ficha y escribiendo mi nombre._

\- La cualidad de un buen ganador, es saber perder – _cité y luego de darle las gracias, me retiré de los vestuarios porque apestaban horriblemente._

_Sabía que estaba haciendo algo malo, pero ya no me importaba. Jugaría sucio, si eso significaba estar al nivel de Blaine. No es justo que sea él el que siempre gane en todo._

_Esta misma tarde me pondría a diseñar mis carteles de campaña. Y serán tan increíbles, que en comparación con los suyos, parecerán hechos en "Photoshop", mientras que los de él, en "Paint"_

_Tuve que irme caminando hasta mi casa, ya que las chicas se marcharon sin mí, Finn estaba molesto conmigo, Puck manejaba una motocicleta a la cual jamás me subiría y Blaine estaba ocupado en sus clubes._

_De camino iba pateando una piedra, en tanto mi mente pensaba cuáles serían mis siguientes pasos y qué estrategias de campaña usaría si quería ganar. Tenía que ser más listo que él, ir un paso adelante y sacarle ventaja en todo lo que más pudiera. Esta vez Kurt Hummel iba a derr…_

\- ¡Aaah! – _chillé, en cuanto el parachoques delantero de un lujoso carro negro me golpeó en la pierna al frenar. Caí hacia el lado, aterrizando con mi espalda, teniendo una visión frontal del auto agresor._

\- Lo… lo siento mucho… - _oí, tras el ajetreo de quien baja a toda prisa de un coche_ \- ¿te has hecho daño? – _unos ojos amables, de color azul celeste, me miraron desde arriba, tendiéndome la mano._

\- No… no lo creo, fue… fue sólo el susto… - _le sonreí de medio lado y cogí la mano que él me tendía _– Suelo ser algo exagerado… o eso me dicen.

\- Me diste un gran susto… creí que te mataría – _rió él, una vez que estuvo frente a mí y yo de pie _– Venías tan perdido, que creí que eras alguna clase de loco, con trastorno mental… o algo por el estilo.

\- Disculpa mi imprudencia, yo… - _me sonroje, encogiéndome de hombros _– Creo que venía pensando demasiado en mis problemas.

\- ¿Un mal día? – _consultó, con una expresión amistosa._

\- Algo así – _un claxon nos sacó de nuestra plática, llevándonos de regreso al presente, en donde estábamos en medio de la calle, obstaculizando el tráfico._

\- Que torpeza – _comentó él, regresando al carro, pero no sin antes hacerme un gesto con la cabeza para que subiera de copiloto _\- ¡Vamos! Te llevo a casa.

\- Uh… - _dudé por dos segundos y luego sopesé la idea de ir caminando y no correr con la suerte que había tenido ahora _– De acuerdo.

_Ambos continuamos la conversación una vez arriba. Le pregunté su nombre, a lo que él respondió que se llamaba Elliot Gilbert, además de contarme que estudiaba en una universidad de Nueva York y que estaba sólo de paseo por las festividades y esas cosas, visitando familiares. Yo le expliqué algunos de mis problemas más complicados y él sólo escuchó en silencio, asintiendo de vez en cuando, hasta que acabé de hablar._

\- Le gustas – _dijo en cuanto terminé _– No hay duda.

\- Imposible – _negué escéptico _– Se besaba con la asiática, yo lo vi meterle la lengua hasta la garganta – _bufé molesto de sólo visualizarlo en mi cabeza._

\- Es eso o… debe ver a un psiquiatra – _sugirió en una mueca divertida._

\- Tal vez… - _reí _– ¡Oh! mi casa está doblando en esta calle – _indiqué._

\- Okay.

_Giró en la esquina y se detuvo a mitad de cuadra, poniendo el freno de mano. _

\- Bien, sano y salvo – _bromeó _– Ha sido un placer golpearte con mi carro… Y lo digo en el buen sentido – _yo contuve una expresión de espanto_ – Porque gracias a eso te conocí.

\- Pues, que bien que no me mataras – _fue mi turno de bromear _– Dios bendiga tus reflejos.

\- No será la última vez, ¿cierto? – _me miró de lado, en un gesto que se me hizo enormemente tierno._

\- Claro que no, bueno… dependerá de ti… no han de ser gratis los vuelos desde Nueva York.

\- Tengo mis contactos – _su sonrisa iluminó su rostro _– De todos modos, apúntame tu número de teléfono. Ten – _me entregó su móvil y yo tecleé rápidamente en él, lo que me había pedido._

\- Ya está – _comencé a bajar _– Muchas gracias por escucharme, enserio que necesitaba hablar con alguien y quitarme esto de encima.

\- Por nada, soy bueno con esas cosas – _estampó de la nada un beso en mi mejilla, desarmándome _– Hasta pronto, Kurt.

\- Adiós, Elliot – _salí del carro y cerré la puerta tras de mí, algo sorprendido._

_Sentí que alguien se acercaba a mí, pero poco me importó. Yo me quedé esperando a que el chico que acababa de conocer, se marchara calle arriba._

\- ¿Y ese quién era? – _La voz de Blaine me paralizó _– No lo había visto antes.

_Me volteé a mirarlo, con mi mejor cara de perra, y le alcé el dedo corazón frente a su rostro._

\- ¡Que te jodan, Blaine! – _farfullé con los dientes apretados, caminando luego a paso veloz hasta el interior de mi casa._

\- ¿Qué? – _vociferó a mi espalda _\- ¡Oye! ¡N-no huyas! ¡Ven aquí! – _gritó, persiguiéndome._

\- ¡Déjame en paz! – _musité, en tanto me esforzaba en abrir la jodida puerta._

\- ¿Por qué te comportas así conmigo? – _se hizo el desentendido, mientras se paraba a mi lado en el pórtico._

\- ¿Es enserio? – _Me giré sobre mis talones, plantándole frente _\- ¿Realmente estás preguntándome algo tan estúpido? ¿No eras el más listo en tu escuela de Westerville?

\- ¿Por qué la tomas conmigo? – _su voz sonaba ofendida._

\- ¡Dios! Tú debes sufrir el caso de amnesia de corto plazo más grave del mundo – _musité, negando con la cabeza incrédulo _– Es decir, me besas, me ignoras, me vuelves a besar y luego me vuelves a ignorar… - _él apartó la mirada con evidente incomodidad_ _ante mi franqueza_ – Juegas conmigo, eres encantador y coqueto… Para después llegar al instituto y anclarte a la boca de Tina, como si fuese un maldito caramelo a base de marihuana. ¿Cómo demonios se supone que debo actuar frente a eso? ¿Eh? ¡Dímelo!

\- Po-podrías, por favor… n-no hablar tan alto – _pidió, cerrando los ojos, como si le costara hablar _– Mi madre podría estar dentro y… no quiero que te oiga hablar…

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Es que acaso no soportaría saber que su perfecto hijo es gay? – _escupí con sarcasmo._

\- Yo no soy gay – _dijo, con tal convicción, que me hizo retroceder un paso, por la dureza de su voz._

\- Bien, entonces… ¿Que te gusta besar chicos? – _me burlé, sin humor en mis palabras._

\- ¡Ya basta! – _Exclamó, con la mirada clavada en mí _– Estoy harto de esto, y de que trates a toda costa de ponerme una condenada etiqueta. ¡No soy como tú! ¿De acuerdo?

\- ¡Entonces defínete de una maldita vez y deja de jugar conmigo! – _Chillé, fuera de mí, con las lágrimas amenazando por salir._

_Me sentía tan idiota, creyendo que Blaine podía sentir algo por mí, cuando solo se divertía viéndome ilusionar._

_Abrí la jodida puerta y entré a grandes zancadas. Estaba vacía, gracias a Dios. Por muy molesto que pudiera estar con Blaine, no deseaba crear un problema para mi padre y Alice._

\- ¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas? – _me cuestionó él, en cuanto puse un pie en el segundo escalón, para huir a mi cuarto._

\- A un lugar en donde no vea tu cara – _solté, caminando con mayor seguridad._

\- ¡No hemos acabado esta conversación! – _tomó mi brazo y me volteó bruscamente _\- ¡Así que no te irás hasta que no aclaremos todo! – _podía ver el fuego llameando en sus ojos de miel._

\- Me haces el favor y me sueltas, antes de que te abofetee – _traté de sonar tranquilo, pero me era imposible ocultar la ira que burbujeaba dentro mío _– Además, yo ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir.

\- ¡Pero yo no! – _Me haló del brazo y me regresó al vestíbulo de un tirón _\- ¡Eres la persona más molesta, egocentrista, pesada, egoísta, manipuladora y prepotente que he conocido – _bufó, dándose un segundo para tomar aire y continuar _– Pero también eres tan condenadamente sexy, que… ¡Dios! Tus malditos ojos azules, tu boca, t-tu… cuerpo… yo… simplemente n-no… puedo… - _balbuceó incoherentemente, sorprendiéndome _– No dejo de pensar que… está mal… esto no es normal… tú eres un chico… ¡y uno horriblemente antipático!… pero te veo y… y-yo no sé qué demonios me pasa que no puedo… cuando pasas… no puedo dejar de mirarte… y te odio tantísimo por eso…

\- Blaine… - _susurré cabreado. Nuevamente jugaba conmigo y no iba a permitírselo más _– Vete a la mierda – _de un rápido movimiento, me deshice de su agarre y me volteé para regresar arriba, sin embargo él me envolvió con sus brazos por la cintura, haciéndome que le viera a la cara, para luego capturar mi boca con la suya. _

_Sentí el ardor en mis ojos y las lágrimas nuevamente luchar porque las dejara caer. Me sentía tan impotente ante la situación. Blaine estaba siendo muy cruel conmigo y yo lo estaba dejando hacerlo. Él sabía el efecto que tenía en mí y se aprovechaba de ello para hacer y deshacer con mi voluntad, burlándose una y otra vez. Lamentablemente, estaba besándome de manera deliciosa y no podía apartarme de él por mucho que deseara recobrar aunque fuera un poco de mi dignidad. Era tarde._

_Me dejé estrechar por sus brazos, pegándome a su cuerpo. Enredé mis manos nerviosas en su cabello, olvidándome de la exagerada cantidad de gomina que solía usar, desordenándolo. Le abrí paso a su lengua y me entregué por completo en aquel beso._

_Sus manos curiosas, viajaron por mi espalda, levantándome la parte de arriba del uniforme, introduciendo sus masculinas manos y deslizándolas por la piel de mi espalda, haciéndome dar un respingo de satisfacción. Yo, en tanto, lo besaba como si mi vida dependiera de ello, profundizando el beso, al presionarlo con mis manos en su nuca. Un par de risas apagadas y el tintineo de un conjunto de llaves, nos lanzó lejos el uno del otro, y yo, en un intento desesperado, corrí a mi cuarto, sin importarme en las condiciones que se encontraba Blaine. _

_La puerta se abrió, y mi padre y Alice entraron, sumergidos en una alegre conversación que le dio tiempo de subir a la segunda planta al moreno también._

\- Por los pelos – _susurró, pasando por mi lado, hacia su cuarto._

\- Disimula – _le señalé el desorden que le había dejado en el cabello con una sonrisa de medio lado, y desaparecí tras mi puerta._

_Necesitaba la privacidad de mi cuarto para gritar contra mi almohada y llorar encerrado en el baño. Lo peor de todo, es que soy consciente del mal que nos estamos haciendo, pero no puedo dejar de hacerlo._

_Cuando pone sus manos acunando mi rostro, no puedo más que derretirme, junto con mi fuerza de voluntad. O cuando sus suaves labios rosas, tocan los míos, se produce una agradable descarga eléctrica que me eriza todo el bello de la piel, y me desconecta del mundo a mí alrededor. No puedo hacer nada contra eso._

_…_

\- Chicas, necesito que se concentren y me ayuden, de verdad – _dije, con el móvil en mi mano _\- ¿Dónde están?

\- Yo estoy en el patio, junto con Rach – _respondió Mercedes, del otro lado de la línea._

\- Okay, ¿y tú Q? – _pregunté, a mi tercera amiga._

\- Frente a ti – _en efecto, ella caminaba directo hacia mí, por lo que en cuanto nos juntamos, se enlazó a mi brazo y fuimos hacia el encuentro con las demás._

\- Tenemos la fiesta sobre nuestras cabezas, y aún no hemos hecho nada más que entregar las invitaciones. ¡Gracias a Dios que Mercedes nos cedió la casa!

\- ¿Qué harían sin mí? – _se dio ínfulas, la morena. Yo rodé los ojos._

\- Aunque la idea en un principio, fue en mi casa – _aclaré _– Y si he desistido de ella, es sólo por comodidad… Y porque si tengo que ponerme un puñetero disfraz, la idea es lucirlo también por la calle.

\- ¡Amén! – _soltó Quinn a mi lado._

\- Entonces, ¿se supone que iremos hoy a comprar todo? – _quiso saber Rachel._

\- Exacto, no podemos tardarnos más. La fiesta es el sábado y ya hoy es jueves – _declaré _– ¡No queda nada!

\- Tranquilo, lo conseguiremos – _murmuró Rachel _– Además, estuve hablando con él y está más que feliz con todo esto, así que aunque algo salga mal, él no lo notará.

\- ¿Has hablado con él? ¿Con quién? ¿Con Blaine? – _Solté las preguntas atropelladamente _– Creí que habíamos dicho que la fiesta era más para nuestra diversión, que para darle la bienvenida a él.

\- Bueno, pero Blaine fue el motivo principal, ¿no? – _rebatió la castaña._

\- ¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en defenderle? – _farfullé, algo cabreado._

\- ¿Y por qué no? Blaine es un chico increíble… Y yo me he dado el tiempo de conocerlo… Y su voz cuando canta es…

\- ¡Basta! – _Chillé _– No quiero escuchar lo perfecto y lo mucho que lo admiras, ¿okay?

\- ¡Hey! No la tomes con la chica – _me riñó Mercedes._

\- Es que siempre tienen que estar alabándolo, como si fuera un ser supremo… Pues, ¿saben qué? ¡No lo es! – _enfaticé lo último _– Es tan humano y también comete errores, así que ya dejen de hablar de él como si le conocieran, porque no tienen una puta idea de cómo es en realidad – _sentía la vena de mi frente bombear con fuerza. Estaba más que alterado._

\- ¿Y luego te preguntas por qué la gente no te soporta? – _Soltó Rachel _\- ¿Te digo algo? Blaine tiene razón, sólo eres amable por conveniencia, pues estoy harta de tener que aguantarte, Kurt. Eres egoísta y sólo piensas en ti. Llevo aguantando tu rollo de chico popular por tres años y ya no pienso seguir haciéndolo. No voy a estar a tu sombra en mi último año, no más. Así que por mí, te puedes ir a la mierda.

_Me quedé con el celular fuertemente pegado a mi oído, con una mueca de estupefacción enorme en el rostro. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Rachel Berry me mandaba a la mierda? ¿A mí? ¿Pero quién demonios se ha creído? Yo, que he soportado por igual sus caprichitos de niña consentida, que le he dado un sitio en esta escuela, que la he apoyado y nunca la he dejado sola…. Y ahora sin más, por culpa de un extraño, ¿me da la espalda? ¿Cómo se atreve?_

\- ¿Kurt? – _Oí a mi lado, a mi rubia amiga, mientras agitaba mi brazo _– Kurt, ¿estás bien?

\- No… no… - _susurré, conteniendo la ira y las lágrimas de impotencia _– No lo estoy.

_Ella me quitó el móvil y luego me envolvió en un abrazo cálido, del que casi no fui consciente._

_Me sentía realmente mal… con una increíble mezcla de sentimientos, y ganas de ahorcar a Rachel._

**_~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~_**

_**Y ahora responderé a algunos reviews :)**_

**Darrinia: **_Sí, Blaintina is ON, para desgracia de muchos que odian la pareja... Y en cuanto a lo del POV de Blaine, ya pense en ello, porque siempre pienso en todo (Mentira!), aunque falta un poco para que eso pase :)_

**AndrielMellark:** _Yo amo verlos así, en esta relación de amor-odio, y es genial que también te guste :)_

**DreamerKlainer1:** _Lamento desilucionarte, pero Blaine sí sale con Tina, y gracias por amar mi historia :D_

**Bruja Inocente:** _Dios! No me odies! ): Y en cuanto a los celos... Pronto, pronto! No podrán ni vivir por culpa de los celos :)_

**_Okaaay! No leemos, espero que pronto... Y no olviden dejar su review ;)_**


	10. Fiesta - Primera Parte

_**Holaaaa... Por favor no me maten por desaparecer... Es que en serio no pude... Tuve una semana muy tediosa, con el trabajo y algunos problemas... Pero tranquilos que ya volví :)**_

_**Y gracias por los reviews, que responderé al final del capítulo obviamente.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

**Capítulo 9: "Fiesta"**

**[Primera Parte]**

_Ni siquiera sé por qué estoy poniendo todo esto, no debería hacerlo… Pero aunque estoy odiando a todo el mundo en este preciso momento, tenía mi carta bajo la manga, y sé que valdrá la pena una vez que haga mi jugada maestra._

\- ¡Hey, Quinn! – _Exclamé al ver que la rubia no ponía los globos donde le había dicho _– Es en la esquina, sí, justo sobre aquel mueble, sólo quita el jarrón, pero con cuidado que mi madre lo amaba.

\- Ash, de acuerdo – _se quejó y de mala gana quitó la reliquia de mi difunta madre._

_Como Mercedes había llamado a última hora para decirme que sus padres tenían un asunto que hacer en casa y ya no la podríamos ocupar para la fiesta, no me quedó más remedio que organizarlo todo en la mía. Para mi suerte, mi padre fue muy comprensivo en cuanto le mencioné que era una "fiesta de bienvenida" para Blaine. ¡Bff! Ahora son tan unidos, que incluso pareciera estar más al pendiente de él que de mí, que soy su propio hijo. Pero últimamente todo el mundo lo hace así que no lo culpo. De seguro, dentro de su cuarto, Blaine ha de tener cientos de muñecos para realizar Budú o algo así._

_Agradecía el hecho de que Quinn, Puck y Mercedes, estuvieran ahora mismo ayudándome a decorar. Aún es temprano y faltan al menos unas cinco o cuatro horas para que comience a llegar la gente, pero también necesitaremos tiempo para arreglarnos y ponernos nuestros disfraces. _

_Yo me había pasado por una tienda, en cuanto vi en la vidriera algo que era totalmente para mí. Siempre he sido un amante de las películas de Disney, por lo que vestirme de Peter Pan lo consideraba genial. Mayas más que ajustadas, un lindo cinturón, aquel mono sombrerito… La mezcla perfecta entre inocente y sexi, inofensivo y cautivador._

_Estiré mi brazo, para poner un globo sobre la planta del comedor, pero no llegaba lo suficientemente alto. Me sorprendí cuando unas manos me levantaron como si nada y me permitieron cumplir con mi cometido. Luego me regresaron al suelo, no sin antes rozarme contra su cuerpo masculino._

\- Gracias – _susurré apenas, al voltearme y ver de quien se trataba._

\- Cuando quieras – _el tono sugerente que usó me hizo sonreír._

\- Tú no pierdes ocasión, ¿no? – _Reí, viendo como pasaba una mano por su mohicano _– Eres todo un ligón.

\- Solo con las que están buenas, y tú eres muy parecido a una chica… Si fueras una, serías la más buena de todas – _trató de insinuarse._

\- ¿En serio esa es tu mejor frase? – _Me burlé en su cara _– Ahora entiendo por qué hasta la tarada de Santana te dejó.

\- Hey, ella no me dejó… Fui yo quien se aburrió de ella – _volteó a mirar a otro lado, claramente mintiendo._

\- Ya, claro… - _reprimí otra risita y caminé hacia la cocina, para echarle una mano a Mercedes._

**_…_**

_Me miré al espejo de cuerpo completo, apreciando a la perfección mi atuendo para esta noche. Me di una vuelta, y luego me giré para observarme por detrás. Acomodé una vez más mi pequeño sombrerillo y decidí que ya era hora de bajar. Quedaba casi nada para las 9 de la noche, asique, como buen anfitrión, debía comenzar a poner el ambiente propicio para la fiesta, empezando con la música._

_Salí de mi cuarto y bajé a la sala. Toda la decoración terrorífica había quedado fantástica. Los globos naranjas con diseños de caras, como si fueran calabazas. La telaraña falsa alrededor de las puertas y ventanas, incluso en las lámparas. La bola de disco, en medio del salón, previamente despejado. La mesa con bocadillos junto a la pared, con todo tipo de caramelos y comida en temática de Halloween. Simplemente genial, no pudo haber quedado mejor._

_Subí el volumen al equipo de sonido casi ensordeciéndome. La música resonaba a través de los alto parlantes con tal fuerza, que de seguro, habría fiesta para toda la cuadra._

_Le texteé a mi amiga, para saber cuándo vendría, y me senté en el sofá a esperar una respuesta._

"Voy en camino" – _fue todo lo que recibí, luego de quince minutos._

_Del piso de arriba, descendió Blaine. Al verlo, mi mandíbula casi tocó el suelo. Estaba vestido con unas mayas como las mías, pero en color negro, junto a unas botas hasta bajo la rodilla, con detalles en azul, al igual que en el pecho, donde tenía todo un asunto de súper héroe, con capa y todo._

\- ¿Qué te parece? – _preguntó orgulloso, situándose frente a mí, con las manos en jarras._

\- ¿Y quién demonios se supone que eres? – _Cuestioné, molesto de que no se fijara en mi disfraz _– Porque Batman usa una máscara, así que…

\- Oh, no… No soy Batman – _contestó casi ofendido _– Soy… "Nightbird" – _nuevamente sonrió y ajustó su posición con las manos en la cintura y el pecho alzado, como un verdadero súper héroe lo haría._

\- ¿Quién? – _negué con la cabeza, empequeñeciendo los ojos. Jamás había oído hablar de alguien con ese nombre._

\- Nightbird… Lo he creado en el club de súper héroes – _explicó, dejándome con la boca más abierta aún. _

\- ¿Hay un "club de súper héroes" en la escuela? – _lo vi resoplar sorprendido y entonces el timbre nos interrumpió._

\- Voy…. Voy a – _señaló la puerta, con un brazo flojo y dejó la frase sin terminar, caminando hacia la puerta._

_Debía reconocer que, aunque no tuviese una idea de a qué héroe representaba o que súper poderes poseía… El traje le sentaba de maravilla._

\- ¡Hola Blaine! – _oí la conocida voz de Finn._

\- Hola Finn… ¿Y los demás? – _quiso saber el moreno._

\- Oh, Sam está con Mike, ya vienen de camino y Puck me dijo que se iba a tardar un poco - _¡Genial! El trío a solas._

\- Pero pasa, pasa… No te quedes ahí parado – _ambos entraron en la sala y yo, fingí estar muy ocupado con la música, revolviendo mis discos._

\- ¡Woah, esto está increíble! – _Exclamó el alto, mirando todo el lugar _– Han hecho un gran trabajo.

\- En realidad, todo lo ha hecho Kurt – _aclaró Blaine, sacándome un sonrisa que ellos no pudieron ver, porque les estaba dando la espalda._

\- Genial – _susurró, con el asombro aun en su voz._

\- Es… ¿Estás vestido de Frankenstein? – _medio rió el moreno._

\- Sí, ¿no es original? – _la alegría de ambos era perceptible en sus voces. Parecían dos niños._

\- Totalmente asombroso – _le apoyó._

**_…_**

_Al cabo de media hora, la casa ya estaba llena. Prácticamente todas las personas que habían sido invitadas, habían asistido… Aunque aún faltaban algunas. Preferimos dejar la puerta abierta, ya que el volumen de la música no nos permitía escuchar si alguien tocaba el timbre. Pero de todos modos, yo me instalé en la entraba para recibir a mis invitados como buen anfitrión._

_En el interior, todos bailaban como locos, se enseñaban los disfraces, bebían y se zampaban sin contemplación los bocadillos. Tendría que ir a rellenar las bandejas pronto. _

\- Hola, Kurt – _oí la voz del idiota más grande de McKinley, por lo que me puse en medio para no dejarlo pasar _– Bonita fiesta.

\- Sí, lo es… Pero es una pena que tú no hayas sido invitado – _le sonreí falsamente, mientras me cruzaba de brazos._

\- Yo no necesito invitación, y mis amigos tampoco, ¿o sí? – _le dijo al grupito que se escudaba tras de él._

\- Bueno, aquí si la necesitan… - _declaré molesto _– Así que… O se largan ahora mismo, o llamo a los chicos para que los saquen a patadas.

\- Uuui… Qué miedo – _todos carcajearon de forma exagerada, chocando los puños entre ellos._

\- ¿Kurt, hay algún problema? – _la voz cálida de Blaine, me infundió más seguridad, frente a esos idiotas._

\- Sólo son un par de tarados que pretenden colarse a nuestra fiesta, sin que se les haya…

\- ¡Dave! – _me quedé de piedra, cuando quitó su mano de mi hombro, y pasó por mi lado para saludar al cavernícola _– Creí que no vendrían, chicos – _chocó los puños con todos ellos, y yo no podía creerlo._

\- No nos van mucho estas fiestas, pero eres nuestro colega, así que… Aquí estamos – _explicó Karofsky, del que hasta ese momento no me había percatado que estaba vestido como un zombie, al igual que sus amigos _– Aunque la princesita de hielo no nos deja pasar.

\- Oh, es que no le había comentado nada… - _Blaine se volteó a mirarme como si nada _– Kurt, ah… me tomé la libertad de invitar a algunos amigos – _me palmeó en hombro con confianza y el grupo de Dave pasó por mi lado, como si yo fuera una mueble más._

_¿Pero qué mierda?... _

\- Hola, Hummel – _más gente indeseable _\- ¿Me dejas pasar o qué? No puedo si estás ahí en medio con cara de estúpido.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Santana? – _Negué con la cabeza, viéndola de arriba abajo, metida en un disfraz rojo, de diabla. Buena elección _– No me digas que te invitó Blaine – _la morena asintió, triunfante._

\- Verás, cara de nena – _comenzó a decir, mientras yo rodaba los ojos _– Cuando fingiste ser poseído por la entrenadora Sylvester, y me mandaste a mí y a tu querido hermanito a la base, algo increíble pasó. Resulta que el chico, es un cielo, además de estar buenísimo… Y como soy lesbiana – _señaló a su novia, a su lado, vestida de "Catwoman" _\- …No puedo tirármelo, así que preferí conservarlo como amigo, porque a diferencia de ti, él no es ningún idiota con aires de superioridad.

\- ¿Has acabado ya? – _Alcé una ceja _– Porque mi tiempo es muy valioso, como para desperdigarlo contigo que… me importas muy poco, o casi nada. Sólo entra y no robes nada.

\- Tranquilo, tus muñecas Barbie están a salvo, al igual que tu colección de Pequeños Ponis – _se burló._

\- Perra – _murmuré a sus espaldas. _

_Estuve supervisando la ida y venida de gente, hasta que me arte de ver a personas que aseguraban haber sido invitadas por Blaine. Finalmente me interné en la fiesta, para comenzar con mi plan maestro. _

_Mi querido moreno estaba pegado a su "novia", por lo que no tuve ningún cargo de consciencia cuando lo jalé del brazo, apartándolo de ella._

\- ¡Atención todo mundo! – _grité para hacerme oír por sobre el ruido y la música _– Como muchos saben, esta fiesta tiene un motivo, y tiene nombre y apellido… ¡Blaine Anderson, señores! – _alce su mano izquierda como si acabara de ganar una competición de boxeo y todos vitorearon _– De acuerdo, ya todos conocen muy bien la tradición de los cumpleañeros.

\- ¿La tradición? – _consultó ansioso a mi lado._

\- Sí, cada uno de tus amigos te dará diez dólares por cada chupito de tequila que bebas. Si logras beber dieciocho, que es la cantidad de años que cumples, se duplicará la cifra de dinero… ¡Buen negocio! ¿No? – _le animé y él sonrió con entusiasmo._

\- ¡Sí, bebe! – _vociferó Puck._

\- Bien, lo haré – _confirmó Blaine, aproximándose a la mesa, en donde lo esperaban las copas._

_Las cinco primeras se las bebió de un solo trago, acompañado de un coro de "¡Bebe! ¡Bebe! ¡Bebe!", de parte de los idiotas del equipo y la demás gente. Yo sonreía satisfecho de haber conseguido que comenzara a emborracharse tan fácilmente. Esto estaba saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba._

_Lo que me hacía conservar la sonrisa en mi rostro, era principalmente, la expresión de ira en la cara de Tina. Ella no esperaba que alguien le apartara de su noviecito. ¡Pues ya ves que yo lo hice! _

_Cuando llegó a la décimo quinta, creí que se rendiría y no bebería más, pero sólo se detuvo para impulsar a sus amigos a que lo vitorearan con más ahínco. Era oficial, el alcohol ya comenzaba a surtir su efecto en él, y lucía simplemente hermoso; con la barbilla y los labios mojados en tequilla, una sonrisa enorme adornando su perfecto rostro, los ojos brillantes, reflejando las luces de la bola de disco y su pelo ligeramente revuelto, al igual que su traje de superhéroe, la mezcla perfecta entre dulce y sexy._

\- ¡Dieciocho! – _Gritaron todos, apartándome de mis cavilaciones _\- ¡El hijo de puta lo ha hecho! – _aclamó Puckerman._

\- ¡Hey, no te metas con mi madre! – _amenazó Blaine, señalándole con un dedo._

\- Tranquilo, es broma – _lo frenó Finn, al ver que se ponía algo agresivo._

\- ¡Lo hice! – _vociferó el moreno, cambiando drásticamente de humor, volviendo a la sonrisa boba._

\- ¡Bien, es hora de pagar! – _señalé yo a sus amigotes._

_Todos fueron entregándole el dinero a Blaine de uno en uno, soltando maldiciones y refunfuñando que los dejaría sin dinero por suertudo._

\- Estoy sorprendido – _dije en su oído, acercándome a él más de lo necesario para que me oyera _– No creí que bebieras así.

\- No lo hago – _carcajeó él, alcoholizado _– Solo por hoy.

\- Entonces baila conmigo… - _el me miró dubitativo _– ¿Sólo por hoy? – _repetí sus palabras, poniendo mi mejor cara de inocente._

\- De acuerdo, pero solo una canción, no quisiera dejara Tina tanto tiempo sola – _Ugh._

\- No creo que le moleste a la vampiresa – _dije, haciendo énfasis en su atuendo. Lo jalé de la corbata y me pegué a él para comenzar a menearme al ritmo del electro pop que resonaba por la casa._

_Era inevitable no querer acercarme a su cuerpo cálido y ligeramente sudoroso. Olía a tequila, menta y su delicioso perfume. Hace mucho que había olvidado que teníamos más gente a nuestro alrededor, incluso aunque chocáramos con ellas de vez en cuando mientras bailábamos. Su sonrisa no abandonaba su perfecto rostro desde que el alcohol irrumpió en su sistema._

_De la nada, su mano envolvió mi espalda, acercándome a él y pegándome a su torso. Me tensé en un principio, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar ante su suave tacto. Pero en cuanto sentí que continuaba riendo contra el lóbulo de mi oreja, me relajé. Sabía que unos metros más allá, su novia nos miraba, pero no me importaba nada, porque era Blaine quien me acercaba a él._

_Bailamos así un par de minutos, hasta que nuevamente fue jalado, pero esta vez, lejos de mí por alguien. Rachel._

_Ella le susurró algo al oído y el moreno se carcajeó. Qué otra cosa sino, ya que desde que había bebido, se reía de todo. Y una vez más estaba solo._

_Me quedé en medio del cúmulo de gente que me rodeaba, todos saltando, gritando y divirtiéndose, en tanto que yo era empujado y mecido, con mi mejor cara de póker._

_Solté un bufido entre dientes y me abrí paso entre las personas, para acercarme a Mercedes. _

\- ¡Esta fiesta está increíble! – _exclamó ella en cuanto me vio _\- ¡Lo mejor del año!

\- Tonterías – _farfullé, bebiéndome una copa de algo que no supe identificar, hasta que ya había pasado a través de mi garganta - _¿Olvidaste ya mi cumpleaños? Yo jamás olvidaré ese 25 de Mayo.

\- Sí, esa también fue sorprendente, pero esta es más… Creo que nunca habías tenido tanta gente en casa.

\- De la cual no conozco ni la mitad – _me quejé, haciendo una mueca _– La mayoría fue invitada por Blaine… ¡Ash! ¿Ya viste que hasta Santana está por ahí?

\- Sí, pero que eso no te desanime, después de todo… Eres tú el anfitrión y de quien todo mundo hablará en el instituto la próxima semana.

\- Eso espero, porque si no es así… no habrá servido de nada – _continué bebiendo lo que supuse era vodka, arrugando el entrecejo por el ardor en mi esófago._

\- Yo que tú, no bebería tanto de esa cosa – _me advirtió mi amiga _– He visto a una chica salir disparada a vomitarlo todo.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! – _Chillé agudamente _\- ¿Qué fue a vom…? – _Fui incapaz de acabar la frase _– ¡Más le vale que le haya atinado al inodoro! – _dije en tanto que daba grandes zancadas para llegar al lavabo más cercano, a cerciorarme de que las imágenes grotescas en mi mente no se materializaran en mi baño._

_Abrí la puerta de un tirón, llevándome las manos a la boca… Luego, oí como un cristal se quebraba estrepitosamente en la sala y todos vitoreaban._

\- ¡Mierda! – _esto era mucho peor que mis pesadillas de baños sucios y fiestas alocadas._

_Espero que la comida y el alcohol se acabe pronto para que todo mundo se largue de una maldita vez._

**_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_**

_**Y ahora a responderles a todos ustedes :D**_

**Gabriela Cruz: **_Por supuesto que es una historia Klaine, sólo pido paciencia, porque si te explico el porqué de Tina, los estaría spoileando xD_

**hina2310:** _Tranquila, habrán celos... por montones! Y aun faltan personajes por incluirse en la historia :)_

**Darrinia:** _A los ojos de cualquiera, Blaine se ha portado pésimo con su novia, pero ya verás que ni tanto ;)_

**DreamerKlainer1:** _Que bien que te guste la incorporación de Elliot, porque no quiero que se desencanten._

**AndrielMellark:** _¡Sí, viva el amor-odio! Y, pronto pronto sabrán qué ocurre con Blaine y por qué actúa así._

**CoIsBeAr:** _Gracias y respecto a tu pregunta, pues es relativo, puede ser cada dos días, como cada dos semanas... Maldito trabajo ¬¬_

**Bruja inocente:** _Pues también saldrá Sebastian, pero no todavía... :D_

**_Espero nos estemos leyendo pronto :)_**


	11. Fiesta - Segunda Parte

_**Yaaaay! Hola todo mundo... Tardé pero aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo de su novela :)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 10: "Fiesta"**

**[Segunda Parte]**

_Me rendí incluso antes de comenzar a limpiar el desastre del baño. Eso había sido demasiado para mí. Aunque lo que me mantenía aun con cordura, era que la mitad de los desconocidos de la fiesta, ya se habían largado. Sólo quedaban un par de ñoños y mis amigos… o al menos los que están dentro de mi círculo._

_Era hora de poner en marcha la segunda parte de mi plan._

\- ¡Juguemos a la botella! – _grité por todo lo alto._

\- ¿Qué? – _oí de parte de Blaine, quien estaba prácticamente recostado sobre Quinn, en su traje de Barbie._

\- ¡Sí! – _rió Mercedes, alzando la mano en que sostenía su bebida y agitando su sombrero de bruja con la otra._

\- Buena idea Kurt – _dijo Noah, pasando por mi espalda y susurrando a mi oído._

_Todos nos acomodamos en un círculo mal hecho sobre la alfombra. Buscamos algo que le sirviera de base a la botella y comenzamos a jugar._

\- Yo creo que Kurt debería empezar, porque él propuso el juego – _sugirió Santana, arrastrando las palabras debido a su borrachera._

\- De acuerdo – _tomé la botella y la hice girar con fuerza, rogando internamente que apuntara a mi moreno, quien estaba justo frente a mí._

_Luego de un minuto completo, la botella señaló a Brittany, la rubia novia de Santana. No era lo que yo esperaba, pero al menos me vengaría un poco de la latina, besándome con su novia, aunque jamás había besado a una chica. ¡Ugh!_

_Ella, igual de alcoholizada que la morena, dio brincos de alegría y gateó para acercarse a mí. Yo me aproximé a ella y la besé, imaginando la cara de un chico en mi cabeza. Britt besaba bien, pero era una chica, así que… ni modo._

\- ¿Pretenden volverse heteros? – _bufó Santana molesta, a lo que yo reí satisfecho._

_Alcé las manos, con fingida inocencia, y ella entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza._

\- ¡Mi turno! – _Exclamó Rachel, girando la botella con un movimiento rápido _\- ¡Yay! – _palmeó cuando se detuvo en Finn. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué se alegra tanto? ¿Será porque le tocó un chico en vez de una chica? Eso espero._

_Finn se ruborizó, pero sin dudar se acercó a Rachel y la besó como si estuvieran acostumbrados a hacerlo, lo que se me hizo repulsivo. Si bien, yo aún estaba molesto con Finn, mis sentimientos por él seguían intactos. Él es el chico de mis sueños y sólo lo quiero para mí. Me enamoré perdidamente de él, hace tres años, cuando Santana me botó de la pirámide que estábamos formando para animar al equipo en la final de la temporada de futbol, y él corrió a ver si me encontraba bien. Desde entonces nos convertimos en los mejores amigos, y él, en mi hombre ideal. Algo bobo a veces, pero muy lindo, tierno, atento y divertido._

\- ¡Ya basta! ¿No? – _Farfullé haciendo una mueca de asco _\- ¿Quién sigue?

\- ¡Yo! – _alzó la mano Mercedes._

_Uno a uno fueron girando la botella, creando las mezclas más raras. Mi amiga se besó con Puck, luego Quinn tuvo que besar a Rachel, lo que me hizo recordar lo que me contó hace un tiempo atrás, después Santana se besó con un chico en silla de ruedas que creo y se llamaba Artie. El siguiente fue Noah._

\- Kurt, la botella ha hablado – _dijo, guiñándome un ojo, cuando el cuello de la botella apuntaba en mi dirección. ¡Rayos, tendré pesadillas con esto!_

\- Espero que no me muerdas – _bromeé._

_Puckerman fue extrañamente dulce a la hora de besarme. Puso una mano en mi nuca, para atraerme hacia él y luego rozó mis labios con los suyos, antes de unirlos. Lentamente introdujo su lengua suave, capturando la mía, dejándome sin aliento. Acababa de descubrir que Noah era un gran besador._

\- Puckerman, no sabía que fueras del otro equipo – _balbuceó Blaine, mirándonos fijamente, con cara de pocos amigos. Nuevamente, sonreí satisfecho._

\- No te pases, es sólo un juego – _respondió el aludido, regresando a su sitio._

\- Bien, sigo yo – _Blaine giró la botella, y yo alcé los ojos cuando esta me señaló a mí._

\- ¡Ay! ¿Otra vez? – _se quejó Santana._

_No podía creerlo. Mi plan originalmente era que al yo girar la botella, ésta lo señalara a él, pero ha sido a la inversa, lo cual es muchísimo mejor. Por una fracción de segundo, lo vi sonreír al mirarme._

\- ¿E-eso n-no sería i-incesto? – _preguntó Tina a su lado._

\- No somos hijos de los mismos padres – _refuté, feliz de verla tan preocupada _\- ¿En serio eres asiática? – _dudé._

\- Ya, bésense de una vez, que luego será mi turno – _presionó Sam._

_Nuevamente una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro, esta vez, algo lobuna. Él estaba recordando lo mismo que yo, estoy seguro. Yo avancé a cuatro patas hacia él, deseoso de besarlo una vez más. Parecía que habían pasado años desde la última vez que probé sus dulces labios._

_Sin nada de delicadeza, él estampó su boca sobre la mía, devorándola hambriento. Al parecer, también me había extrañado. Mis sentidos se nublaron con la ferocidad de su beso y sus labios recorrieron los míos desesperados. Su mano en mi nuca, me obligó a profundizar más el contacto entre nosotros, al punto de hacerme sonrojar. Sabía que todos nos miraban expectantes y no tendríamos una explicación lógica a lo que estábamos haciendo frente a ellos. _

\- Ahm… ¿B-Blaine? – _La voz de Tina resonó en el silencio bajo el cual había caído el lugar _\- ¡Bla-Blaine!

_Él parecía no inmutarse, por lo que continuaba su tarea de comerme la boca. Yo no podía estar más satisfecho. Era feliz y besado por mi hermanastro… ¡Ash! Otra vez esa palabra, haciéndolo tan prohibido y malo. _

\- Okaaay – _sentí una mano tironeándome del cinturón café que llevaba. En contra de mi voluntad, fue alejado bruscamente de los labios enrojecidos de Blaine, quien tampoco se veía con ganas de soltarme _– Sam, ¿seguías tú? – _Mercedes como siempre, siendo la voz de mi consciencia._

_El círculo que me rodeaba, mantuvo los ojos fijos en mí, incluso Blaine, quien parecía estar hipnotizado. Había sido un gran beso, mejor que cualquiera que hayamos presenciado, pero no estaba bien. Y por eso, todo mundo me juzgaba ahora con la mirada._

\- ¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? – _Susurró muy molesta Mercedes _– ¡Si no los detengo, hubieran acabado follando frente a todos nosotros!

\- Estás exagerando – _respondí de la forma más silenciosa que pude, mientras veía a Sam besar a Tina._

\- ¿Exagerando? – _Continuó mi amiga _– Lo que ustedes hicieron fue exagerado.

\- Blaine está completamente ebrio, y yo también he bebido… ¿Qué esperabas? – _Traté de justificarme, luciendo natural _– Además, Puckerman también me ha besado.

\- Sí, pero Noah besaría cualquier cosa que tenga dos piernas y una boca – _alcé una ceja, mirándola con evidente indignación _– No te ofendas.

\- Claro – _ironicé._

\- Pero tú y Blaine… parecía como si… como si…

\- ¿Cómo si ya nos hubiéramos besado antes? – _complete la frase, con un deje de triunfo en mi voz. Sabía que no lo creerían hasta que lo vieran _– Bueno, yo se los dije… fueron ustedes quienes no quisieron creerlo.

\- Es que es imposible… que…

\- Acabas de verlo, ¿y aun así dudas? – _Me encogí de hombros _– Bueno, no te obligaré a confiar en mí.

\- Kurt, sabes que no es eso… Es sólo que… es extraño – _trató de explicarse ella._

\- Extraño, pero no imposible – _me puse de pie, dirigiéndome a la cocina._

_Por suerte, la cocina había sido uno de los pocos lugares en donde el orden se mantuvo. Aunque no es como si hubiese mucho que romper aquí._

\- ¿Q-qué de-demonios f-fue eso? – _el tartamudeo inconfundible de Tina, me sacó una sonrisa sardónica, mientras me giraba para verla de frente._

\- Tartamudeas más cuando te enojas – _me burlé en su cara._

\- ¿P-por qué lo has he-hecho? – _volvió a increparme, con las mejillas enrojecidas._

\- ¿Qué cosa? Yo no he hecho nada – _la miré divertido _– Te recuerdo que fue tu novio quien giró la botella, no yo.

\- Pe-pero lo… lo has b-besado – _sus ojos no se apartaban de los míos._

\- Pues ¡felicidades! – _Alcé las manos al aire _– Acabas de descubrir de qué va el juego de la botella.

\- E-eres odioso – _se esforzó en decir._

\- ¿Sabes que, Tina Cohen-Chang? – _Caminé por la cocina, sin mirarla _– Creo que estás haciendo un gran papel como novia… Pero como una de pantalla, porque aunque no quieras verlo, o te esfuerces en ignorar lo evidente, tú y tu noviecito comparten los mismos gustos… ¿O acaso no te has dado cuenta hace un rato? Blaine es gay.

\- ¡E-eso n-no es cierto! – _alegó, señalándome con un dedo, el cual aparté con mi mano y una mueca de desprecio._

\- Lamentablemente a algunos, como yo, nos toca ser amados por todos, y a otras… pues, ser las tristes novias falsas tras las cuales se esconden los chicos que no se atreven a salir aun del closet. Acéptalo Tina, nadie verá en ti nada lo suficientemente bueno o interesante como para que le gustes o quiera salir contigo. Eres aburrida, sin gracia, torpe y una completa friki de feria… – _mi rostro fue azotado por su mano, en la bofetada más fuerte que me habían dado en la vida. Volteé el rostro, por la sorpresa del impacto, sintiendo el ardor acrecentarse en mi mejilla. _

\- Disfruta de tu egocentrismo… hasta que te quedes solo y sin amigos – _musitó con los dientes apretados, saliendo de la cocina como alma que lleva el diablo._

_Apenas volví a estar solo, me permití quejarme del golpe. La muy perra me había dado fuerte y ahora de seguro, iba a pasarme el resto de la noche con la mano de ella tatuada en mi cara. _

_Largué el agua del fregadero y me mojé el rostro para enfriarlo, de la ira y del bofetón. El microondas me sirvió de espejo para cerciorarme de no tener una mano marcada. Para mi suerte, sólo estaba algo sonrojada._

\- ¿Kurt? – _Quinn había entrado en la cocina, con preocupación en sus ojos verdes _\- ¿Qué ha pasado? He visto a Tina salir de aquí, tomó su bolso y se largó. ¿Le has hecho algo?

\- ¿Tú crees? – _me señalé el lado de la cara que me había golpeado _– Fue ella quien me hizo más que "algo" a mí.

\- ¡Dios! ¿Te golpeó? – _se sorprendió, acercándose en medio de una carcajada contenida._

\- No te rías – _le regañé._

\- Lo siento… es que… Woah, ¿en serio te pegó? – _continuaba burlándose, pero la ignoré._

\- No le veo la gracia – _bufé _– Y, por favor, no le digas nada a nadie. Si alguien se entera, sabré que fuiste tú y no tendré piedad con tu cabecita rubia.

\- De acuerdo, tranquilo. Nadie va a… saber que… Tina te golpeó – _acabó con una sonora carcajada, por lo que salí de la cocina, dejándola para que continuara descojonándose de risa._

_Llegué a la sala y vi cómo todos estaban parados afuera de la puerta del armario bajo la escalera, mirando sus relojes y celulares, esforzándose por mantenerse en pie, debido al estado de ebriedad en que se encontraban._

\- ¿Qué hacen? – _quise saber._

\- Jugamos a "siete minutos en el cielo" – _explicó Mercedes._

\- ¿No les bastó con lo de la botella? – _mi amiga se encogió de hombros, confirmando._

\- Ellos sólo quieren besarse y toquetearse con medio mundo – _comentó, mirando por tercera vez su celular _\- ¡Tiempo! – _gritó, haciéndome dar un brinco por lo repentino._

\- ¡Sáquenlos! – _exclamó Puckerman, abriendo la puerta de un tirón, dejando ver la espalda de Finn, en el interior._

\- ¡Se terminaron sus siete minutos chicos! – _vociferó Santana, tironeando a Hudson._

_En cuanto se despegó de la chica a quien no dejaba de besar, pude darme cuenta que se trataba de Rachel. Aquella imagen mental de ambos en el interior del armario, haciendo un sinfín de cosas, me produjo ganas de vomitar. Fue una fuerte patada en el orgullo, mi ex amiga, con el chico de mis sueños._

\- ¡Y-yo quiero…! ¡Yo quiero ir a-adentro! – _oí la rasposa voz de Blaine, quien arrastraba las palabras, mientras se acercaba a mí y me tomaba la mano, arrastrándome hacia el armario_ \- ¡Con Kurt! Vamos… - _me metió dentro y yo no fui capaz de reaccionar. _

_Aún estaba choqueado por la imagen de Finn y Rachel, además de la desinhibida actitud de Blaine, a quien no le importó que todos nos vieran entrar juntos al armario, al contrario, gritándoles a ellos que quería entrar conmigo._

\- ¿Qué haces? – _susurré, viendo cómo cerraba la puerta en medio de una carcajada _– No… no podemos encerrarnos aquí.

\- ¿Por qué no? – _me miró, restregándose un ojo._

\- Porque nos están mirando – _respondí obvio._

\- No mientras duren nuestros siete minutos… - _sin tiempo que perder, y aprovechando la oscuridad del pequeño cuarto, se lanzó sobre mí y capturó mi boca con la suya. _

_Como dos completos desesperados, nos besamos, chocando nuestros labios sin contemplaciones, en medio de leves gemidos y respiraciones entrecortadas por el placer que nos producía el besarnos. Él me empujó contra la pared, lanzando al suelo algunas cosas que allí había, como escobas y cosas de limpieza. Sus dientes apresaron mi labio inferior, torturándolo con leves mordiscos, para luego recorrer con su inquieta lengua el interior de mi boca, en un intento vano por devorarme._

_Estábamos fuera de control, acariciándonos y besándonos, en medio de la negrura del armario. Yo no dejaba de gemir dentro de su boca y él no descansaba a la hora de profundizar más y más el beso. Mis mandíbulas dolían, debido al esfuerzo que hacía por tratar de acaparar toda su boca. Era una locura._

_De pronto, el aire fue necesario y mis pulmones me exigieron dos segundos para respirar. Entonces lo aparté con delicadeza, juntando nuestras frentes._

\- Me gustas mucho, Kurt – _balbuceó mi moreno _– Me gustas demasiado.

\- Estás ebrio… - _murmuré algo triste _– Mañana no recordarás nada de esto.

_Y con ese pensamiento, volví a unir nuestros labios. Si mañana no se acordaría de nada, esta noche la iba a aprovechar._

_Esta vez, el beso fue más tierno y lento, descubriéndonos y disfrutando del contacto íntimo de nuestras bocas. Era dulce y suave, como cuando besas a quien amas. Algo extraño en nuestro caso, porque yo no… y Blaine… jamás… no, o… ¿sí? No, definitivamente no… creo._

\- ¡Se acabó! – _gritaron los demás, abriendo la puerta del armario y dejándonos al descubierto frente a todos. _

_Entrecerré los ojos por la repentina luz cegadora. Azorados, salimos del interior del pequeño cuarto, con muchos pares de ojos escudriñándonos, juzgándonos a pesar de la inconsciencia bajo la cual los tenía el alcohol. En ese momento odié el hecho de que nuestros padres se hubieran conocido y enamorado; sabía que era un pensamiento demasiado egoísta el pensar en mi felicidad antes que en la de mi padre… Pero, vamos… ¿Por qué justo así? ¿Por qué Blaine no podía haber llegado a mi casa a entregar una pizza o algo más normal? Eso sería mucho menos tétrico que lo de ser hermanastros._

\- ¡Blaine, hombre!_ – Exclamó Sam _\- ¿Tan ebrio estás que te enrollaste con tu hermano?

_La encantadora sonrisa de Blaine se desvaneció levemente, como si acabara de darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer._

\- So-solo es un j-juego… -_ se esforzó en decir, con la lengua adormecida._

_Dicen que los niños y los ebrios siempre dicen la verdad… y tienen razón quienes afirman aquello. Todo esto era sólo eso. Un juego. Un tormentoso juego para mí y uno muy divertido para Blaine._

**_…_**

_Al cabo de una hora, todos se habían marchado. No quedó ni un alma en casa, sólo un descomunal desorden, que seguramente por la mañana odiaré… Pero ahora mismo no tenía energía para molestarme por ello._

_Mi moreno estaba desparramado en el sofá, con un pie colgando del reposabrazos y la cara aplastada contra éste. Respiraba con algo de dificultad y tenía la boca abierta desinhibidamente. Era como ver dormir a un niño pequeño._

_Yo recogí mi olvidado sombrerillo de una de las mesas de bocadillos y me encaminé a mi cuarto, arrastrando los pies en cada paso que daba. Casi llegué al escalón final, cuando oí un murmullo ahogado contra el sofá._

\- No me dejes solo… - _Blaine se levantó, con ayuda de sus brazos y giró la cabeza para mirarme _– Quiero… quiero dormir contigo…

\- ¿Qué? – _elevé ambas cejas en sorpresa. No esperaba oír algo como eso _– No, tú… sólo duérmete.

\- No… quiero dormir contigo – _negó, arriesgándose a perder el equilibrio y caer en la alfombra._

_Como un verdadero muerto viviente, se puso en pie, restregándose los párpados y anduvo hacia mí, llegando en lo que pareció una eternidad. Tomó mi mano y yo me dejé guiar hacia su habitación. Después de todo, el agotamiento de la fiesta de esta noche nos haría dormir profundamente, nada más pasaría._

_En cuanto entré, lancé el sombrerito al suelo, en una esquina, junto con mis zapatos. Contuve un risa en cuanto vi a Blaine luchando contra su capa, que acaba de atascarse en su cabeza. Le ayudé y ambos nos tendimos sobre el edredón de su cama._

\- Gracias… - _balbuceó, antes de besar mi mejilla con una leve sonrisa. Envolvió mi cuerpo en un abrazo exagerado y nos dormimos._

* * *

**_De acuerdo, ¿qué les pareció? Espero que no me odien por lo de Tina... pero el siguiente capítulo será mucho más explicativo, y bueno, los que siguen en adelante también :)_**

**_Ahora responderé a sus reviews:_**

**Gabriela Cruz: **_Ya falta poco, lo juro._

**Montse de CrissColfer:** _Gracias y, tu pregunta se aclarará en el siguiente capítulo ;)_

**Andriel Mellark:** _También me gustó esa parte y bueno, espero no haberte desilusionado con la continuación de la fiesta._

**Candy Criss:** _Jajajaa... un manoseo? Me reí mucho con eso... Pero, no lo sé, como que ese tipo de cosas no pegan con Kurt, es decir, es un auténtica perra, pero sólo en actitud. Por algo Blaine fue su primer beso e.e Pero veré que puedo hacer ;)_

**Darrinia:** _Te dije que no lo harías y muchas gracias por tu confianza._

**Bruja inocente:** _Lo pensé, pero no hubiera sido el ideal de nadie que lo hicieran y que al día siguiente ni siquiera pudieran recordarlo :(_

**CoIsBeAr:** _Trato de hacerlo lo más seguido posible, pero el trabajo no me deja tiempo y por eso sólo lo hago los fines de semana :/_

**Olga Moreno:** _A mi también me encanta el juego que se trae este par, y eso que aun falta mucho más e.e _

_**Muchas gracias a todos ustedes por dejar su review y darme ánimos a continuar escribiendo... Son lo máximo, los amo a todos **_

_**Nos leemos pronto :)**_


	12. Sr Presidente

_**¡He vuelto, señoras y señores, he vuelto!**_

_**Sólo pido que no me odien y que comprendan que mi ausentismo fue por razones de fuerza mayor :(**_

_**Ahora, disfruten el capítulo...**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

**Capítulo 11: "Sr. Presidente"**

_Algo cálido me cubría, lo sentía calentar mi cuerpo. Percibí un olor familiar, que disfrutaba en sobremanera oler… Blaine… ¿Blaine?_

_Abrí los ojos de inmediato, desconociendo al instante el lugar en el cual me encontraba. Este no era mi cuarto, ni mucho menos mi cama. Un par de enormes posters de Katy Perry adornaban las paredes en azul príncipe. Sobre el buró pude ver una colección completa de vinilos que iban desde Queen y los Bee Gees, a Sinatra. _

_El edredón marrón con detalles en blanco, se movió a mi lado. Volteé a ver a sólo un centímetro de mi cara, el rostro dormido de mi moreno. Estábamos durmiendo juntos, en su cuarto y yo no recordaba por qué._

_Vagas imágenes de él pidiéndome que me quedara, que durmiera con él, llegaron a mi memoria luego de un rato. Miré a mí alrededor en busca de mi ropa, aunque… Me eché un vistazo por debajo del edredón y vi mi disfraz puesto aun. _

_Un brazo me envolvió con propiedad de improviso, haciéndome pegar un bote de la sorpresa. _

_Aclaré mi garganta sonoramente, para despertarle y que me soltara, así yo podría largarme a mi cuarto y darme una relajante y extensa ducha matutina. Él no se inmutó._

\- ¿Blaine? – _le hablé, con voz ronca _– Blaine, ¡Blaine! ¡Despierta! – _Lo mecí con mi cuerpo, hasta que éste finalmente separó los párpados, dejándome ver sus ojos color miel, inyectados en sangre, debido al alcohol y el trasnoche _– Buenos días… ¿Me sueltas para salir de aquí? – _traté de sonar amable, pero no lo conseguí._

\- ¿Por qué estás en mi cama? – _Entonces sus ojos se ampliaron y me miró aterrado _\- ¿Q-qué pasó a-aquí? ¿Tú y yo nos…? – _chilló histérico, pero yo lo interrumpí, antes de que siguiera diciendo estupideces._

\- ¡Hey! Nada pasó… - _le aparté la mano que aún me abrazaba de un manotazo _– Ya quisieras, pero no tienes tanta suerte _– reí de mi chiste, aunque él no le vio la gracia_ – Okay, me largo.

\- De acuerdo – _se apartó, cubriéndose hasta la barbilla y cerrando los ojos nuevamente._

_Me sentí renovado en cuanto me hube bañado y cambiado de ropa. Moría de sed, por lo que bajé a la cocina y casi me caí por las escaleras en cuanto vi el desastre que había quedado luego de la fiesta. Esto es un estercolero. Comida pisoteada en la alfombra, confeti y globos reventados sobre todo el suelo, manchas que no se podía saber exactamente de lo que eran, manteles mugrientos, vasos rotos, sillones revueltos, cigarrillos a medio fumar en el vestíbulo, e incluso, prendas de vestir olvidadas._

_Tendría que contratar a todo el elenco del programa "Cada cosa en su lugar" si quería lograr que esto quedara como estaba. _

_Mi padre me matará, eso es seguro._

**_…_**

_El lunes llegó con sabor a victoria. Deseaba con tantas ganas ver a Tina cortando con Blaine, que adelanté una media hora mi rutina de hidratación esta mañana._

_Caminé por los pasillos, siendo asediado por feas miradas despectivas. ¿Por qué demonios todo mundo me mira tan mal? ¿Tendré algo en la cara? O, aun peor… ¿Habré pisado excremento de perro?_

_Me aterré, encerrándome en el servicio más cercano y me observé detenidamente en el espejo. Todo perfecto. Luego me examiné el resto del cuerpo y nada. _

_Entonces ¿qué es lo que tanto me ven?_

_Salí nuevamente, dirigiéndome al casillero de Blaine. Debía estar en primera fila para verlos terminar._

_En efecto, ambos estaban sumergidos en una especie de discusión, a la cual tuve que prestar mucha atención para lograr escuchar._

\- Con el comportamiento que tuviste en la fiesta no me ayudas en nada – _le reclamaba ella con el ceño fruncido._

\- Lo sé, Tina y lo siento… - _murmuraba mi moreno con voz monótona. De seguro ya llevaban un rato en lo mismo._

\- Deberías pedirte perdón a ti mismo – _contraatacó la asiática _– Si continuas así, de nada servirá el plan.

_¿Plan? ¿Cuál plan? ¿De qué demonios está hablando esa chica?_

\- Baja la voz – _le siseó Blaine._

\- ¿Ahora si te importa? – _La chica se cruzó de brazos resoplando _– Mira, si te estoy ayudando, es porque en serio me agradas, pero no me pidas que haga milagros.

\- De acuerdo, no volverá a ocurrir, lo prometo – _Blaine la cogió por la barbilla y besó su mejilla, mientras yo contuve una mueca de asco._

_¿Y qué rayos había sido todo eso? Dios, no logré comprender nada… era como si hablaran en clave o algo. Pero, si algo me quedó claro es que ellos no terminaron… aunque tampoco es que parecieran una pareja real…. _

_De pronto, una idea me descoló por completo…_

_¡Son una pareja falsa! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Oh Dios mío! Cuando le diga a las chicas…_

\- ¿Kurt? – _la voz de Mercedes me sacó de mis pensamientos _\- ¿Has oído lo que comenta todo mundo?

\- ¿Y a mí qué demonios me importa? – _me reí, feliz de lo que acababa de averiguar _– No vas a creer lo que voy a contarte…

\- ¡Kurt! – _me silenció mi amiga, con evidente molestia _– Todo el mundo habla de ti.

\- Eso desde siempre, pero me tiene sin cuidado – _acomodé mi cabello._

\- Es por lo que hiciste en la fiesta – _continuó mi amiga _\- ¿Es cierto que Tina se fue por tu culpa? Te oyeron discutiendo con ella en la cocina y después ella salió hecha una furia ¿Qué le hiciste?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué siempre todos piensan que soy yo quien hace las cosas malas? – _bufé indignado _\- ¿Tan malo parezco? Pues, ¿sabes qué amiga? Esta vez estás equivocada, fue ella quien se portó mal conmigo.

\- Kurt, ¿Cuándo dejarás tu rencor de lado? Eso ya pasó hace mucho tiempo, deberías dejarlo pasar…

\- Nunca – _pronuncié con énfasis _\- ¿Me oíste?

_Me alejé de ella y caminé hacia el salón. Pero Puck me salió al camino._

\- Hola, Kurt – _se acercó a mí y tomó mi mano con disimulo, llevándome hacia las taquillas._

\- Créeme que mi humor no es de los mejores, y no quisiera descargarme contigo – _le advertí, pasando mi mano libre por mi sien._

\- Sólo vengo a decirte que yo te apoyo, es decir, si él se fija en alguien más, es porque ella no es suficiente – _afirmó, señalándome el pecho con su dedo _– Matemática simple.

\- No sé de qué demonios me hablas – _negué con la cabeza _– Y aún menos si mencionas una asignatura que llevas reprobando desde la guardería.

\- Ja, ja – _ironizó _– Lo digo por los rumores que andan circulando, de que tú corriste de tu casa a Tina porque ella se puso celosa, o algo así… Todo el mundo te considera más malo que yo… Y eso es decir poco – _aclaró, haciéndome sentir enfermo._

\- Que ¿qué? – _chillé _– No lo puedo creer…

\- Pero tranquilo que yo lo entiendo… - _trató de confortarme._

\- Es que yo no la eché, ni siquiera le busqué pleito… - _sentí mis mejillas arder _– Fue esa loca la que se metió en la cocina y me trató de lo peor… incluso me abofeteó – _confesé, temiendo las burlas de Noah._

\- Woah, ¿dejaste que Tina tocara tu rostro de porcelana, Kurt? – _no había ironía en sus palabras si no preocupación._

\- ¿Y qué querías? ¿Qué le devolviera el golpe? – _mascullé _– Con eso me ganaría el infierno seguro.

_De lejos divisé la melena afro de JBI y antes de que llegara a donde yo me encontraba con Puckerman, preferí huir._

\- ¿Sabes qué? No te ofendas, pero comienza a oler a judío paparazzi, asique yo me voy – _comenté, recibiendo un ceño fruncido de parte de Noah. Yo le señalé a Jacob y él captó el mensaje._

_Me di media vuelta y comencé a caminar, pero el otro chico prácticamente corrió para darme alcance._

\- ¡Hey, Kurt! ¡Kurt! – _exclamaba a grito pelado tras de mí _– Dinos que sientes al ser el dueño del tercer lugar en las votaciones para presidente de la clase… - _ignorando que yo ni siquiera pretendía responder a nada, él comenzó a vociferar sus preguntas pensadas para desarmar todo mi reinado, o lo que queda de él _\- ¿Crees que se deba a tu horrible forma de tratar a todos, o a que tu hermanastro es una persona que sí sabe ganarse a sus votantes? ¿Qué tienes que decir con respecto a lo que le hiciste a Tina Cohen Chang en la fiesta? Mis fuentes confirman que ustedes discutieron y tú la echaste de tu casa… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Fue para mortificar a Blaine ya que te robó tu popularidad y a tus amigos lambiscones? – _el ataqué no cesaba y todo el mundo nos miraba con aquella expresión en el rostro que comenzaba a odiar intensamente _\- ¿Qué harás cuando pierdas las elecciones? ¿Felicitarás a tu hermanastro o lo echarás también de tu casa? ¿Cómo enfrentarás la derrota?

_Ya no lo soportaba más…_

\- Dime Jacob – _me volteé, haciendo que se detuviera abruptamente frente a mí _\- ¿Cuándo te crearás una vida propia y lo suficientemente interesante para dejar de asediar la vida de los demás? – _nuevamente giré sobre mis talones, disfrutando mi pequeña victoria, aunque sabía que no duraría nada._

_Hoy sería el debate, y mañana las votaciones. Ya no quedaba tiempo para nada, ni para hacer una buena acción por alguien, algo caritativo para ganar audiencia, ni para asesinar a Blaine y hacerlo parecer un accidente. A menos que… _

_Tal vez si repartiera el rumor de que él y Tina no son una pareja real, cambiaría un poco las cosas… Pero, me prometí a mí mismo que jamás jugaría tan sucio como para llegar a eso. Si gano, será limpiamente, y porque soy el mejor, no por hacer trampa ni cosas por las espaldas._

_Dignidad ante todo, aunque odio perder y me afecte en sobremanera toda la situación, no voy a rebajarme a ese nivel… Aunque también podría manipular las votaciones… ¡No y mejor ya me olvido de todo eso!_

_Una vez que ingresé al salón, y me quité de encima a Jacob, me sentí un poco más aliviado, sin embargo aquellas miradas despectivas seguían allí. Preferí ignorarlas en lo que durara la clase. Además, Quinn estaba allí._

\- ¡Hey, Quinn! – _llamé su atención. Ella giró la cabeza y me observó como todos lo hacían, luego miró un pupitre vacío y se sentó lejos de mí. Me quedé de piedra sin comprender de qué iba todo esto._

_¿Por qué demonios ahora todo mundo me mira como si llevara escrito en la frente "Soy un ser despreciable"? _

_Arranqué una hoja de mi cuaderno y escribí en ella un mensaje para mi ¿amiga?_

"Si me explicaras porqué te comportas así conmigo, podría comprender que te alejes"

_Convertí el papel en una bola y se la lancé con gran agilidad. Ella lo cogió, desenvolviéndolo. Leyó y me lanzó una mirada de aquellas, para luego tomar su bolígrafo, escribiendo una respuesta que tardó bastante._

_La hoja regresó a mí con una contestación._

"Me alejo de ti porque considero que no eres una buena persona. Aún no sé cómo no me di cuenta antes de lo egoísta que eres. No puedes andar por la vida quitándole los novios a las chicas. Gracias a Dios no tengo uno, o tal vez ya me lo hubieras quitado, como hiciste con Tina. Ella no te ha hecho nada para que la trates así, ni hagas una canallada como esa. Blaine es su novio, no puedes quitárselo, él la quiere a ella y lo que pasó en la fiesta sólo fue porque tú lo emborrachaste. Te desconozco Kurt, y no pienso tener a alguien como tú de amigo."

_Solté un profundo resoplido de frustración al terminar de leer la respuesta de la rubia._

_Ahora lo entiendo todo… El asunto de las miraditas y el que todo el mundo me haya mandado al carajo es por culpa de la estúpida de Tina._

_De acuerdo, si así van a ser las cosas, será mejor que haga de cuenta que ya no tengo amigas. No puedo llevar a cabo una campaña sin aliados, pero tampoco puedo contar con ellas de la manera que debiera. Necesito personas que confíen en mí, y no que me juzguen todo el tiempo. Y aún, si tengo que hacer todo solo… lo haré._

**_… _**

_Estaba algo impresionado con la cantidad de estudiantes que se encontraban en este momento sentados, esperando a que el debate iniciara. Nunca llegaban a ser más de veinte nerds esparcidos por el salón de actos, pero ahora, prácticamente estaban acomodándose hasta en los escalones del pasillo._

_Sólo espero que no se deba a Blaine, porque literalmente me arrancaré las pestañas una por una._

\- Buena suerte – _escuché a mis espaldas _– La necesitarás.

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y eso por qué?_ – respondí, girándome para ver a Blaine a los ojos _– No tengo la competencia suficiente como para preocuparme por perder – _sabía que él era consciente de la gran mentira que acababa de soltar, pero no le daría el gusto de retractarme o mostrarme intimidado._

\- Kurt… sabes bien que… pues, las votaciones no te favorecen del todo y… - _se rascó la nuca apenado _– Quien de seguro ganará… seré yo.

\- Pues no cantes victoria tan pronto – _bufé, acomodando mi flequillo._

\- Kurt… - _sus ojos claros me miraron intensamente, mientras que él se aproximaba a mí _\- ¿Por qué te presentaste para presidente de la clase, si esto a ti jamás te interesó? Digo, si realmente fuera tu vocación, lo hubieras echo hace mucho tiempo, ¿no? – _las frases entre líneas, me hicieron morderme el labio inferior, para evitar estallar en insultos._

\- Tienes razón… de haberme presentado antes, ya sería el presidente de la clase, pero… resulta que no me había dado la gana presentarme… hasta ahora – _mis palabras eran caprichosas, sin embargo, no me importaba_ \- ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

\- No, y jamás te he dicho nada por lanzarte a competir de frente conmigo en algo como esto. Pero es obvio que sólo lo haces para probar un punto, que ambos sabemos que no podrás…

\- ¿Qué insinúas? – _musité, cruzándome de brazos._

\- Sólo no quiero que me odies y arremetas contra mí si tu estrategia falla y más tarde a quien nombren ganador, sea a mí… - _soltó, hablando rápido - _Porque lo quieras o no, somos familia ahora y vivimos bajo el mismo techo, además de asistir al mismo instituto.

\- ¿Y hasta ahora te preocupas de eso? – _Apelé _\- ¿Por qué no pensaste en todas esas cosas antes de besarme? ¿Eh? ¿Acaso pasaban por tu cabeza aquellos pequeños detalles cuando te quitabas la ropa junto conmigo en el sofá de la sala? – _Su rostro palideció y su ceño se frunció en una expresión de profunda molestia _– No intentes mostrarte ahora como el chico centrado y consciente, porque creo que ha quedado claro que evidentemente no lo eres.

_Lo dejé con la palabra en la boca y me situé frente a todos mis compañeros, delante de un podio, con las pequeñas tarjetas que había preparado para recodar qué decir._

_El debate se llevó a cabo como se pretendía, aunque no logré dar en el gusto a todos los oyentes con mis respuestas, pero al menos quedé tranquilo por haber sido plenamente sincero con mis deseos al obtener la presidencia._

_Las votaciones serían esta misma tarde, por lo que en el último bloque, anunciarían al ganador por los altoparlantes. No podía negar los incontenibles nervios que estaban acabando conmigo, pero debía estar tranquilo, fuera cual fuera la decisión de todos, puesto que aunque Blaine ganara, ellos mismos, tarde o temprano, se darán cuenta de la persona a la cual eligieron y que no era como ellos pensaban._

\- ¡Atención bebés llorones del McKinley! – _se oyó la voz de Sue por todos lados _– Me han dado la tediosa tarea de informarles el nombre del ganador de las elecciones de Presidente de la clase, quien tomará absurdas decisiones en eventos sin mayor trascendencia y disfrutará de privilegios injustificados, como faltar a clases y reprogramar exámenes, gracias a todos ustedes – _rodé los ojos ante lo dicho por la entrenadora_ – Sin más explicaciones; el nuevo Presidente de la clase de McKinley es… ¡Blaine Devon Anderson!

_Los aplausos y vítores no se hicieron esperar, y el salón completo estalló en exclamaciones de júbilo por la noticia recibida. _

_Era oficial, había perdido, pero no del todo._

_Las clases finalmente acabaron y todo mundo se fue a festejar el nombramiento de Blaine, mientras yo me debatía entre irme caminando a casa o esperar la caridad de alguien que me llevara, pero no había nadie que se apiadara de la tacañería de mi padre por no comprarme un carro._

_Salí al exterior, encontrándome con un cielo encapotado, amenazando con dejar caer una torrencial lluvia._

_No anduve ni cuadra y media, cuando pequeñas gotas cubrieron mi rostro, y en cuestión de segundos, me encontré bajo un diluvio. Tenía mojados hasta los pensamientos y ya ni siquiera me importaba. Estaba acostumbrándome a dejarme a mí mismo de lado. Tal vez, hace un tiempo atrás, hubiera regresado al instituto a esperar a que parara de llover y me hubiera cambiado de ropa, pero hoy… no tenía ganas de nada, ni me preocupaba nada._

_Llegué a casa y lancé mi bolso chorreante de agua lluvia al suelo, llevándome una exclamación de preocupación de parte de Alice._

\- ¡Dios mío! – _Ella corrió a buscar una toalla y regresó a toda prisa, envolviéndome -_ ¿Por qué estás así de mojado, Kurt?

\- P-porque… af-afuera… llu-llu-llue-eve… -_ me esforcé en decir, en medio del castañeo de mis dientes _\- ¡M-maldic-ción! Q-que f-frío… teng-go…

\- Será mejor que te quites toda esa ropa mojada y te recuestes un momento – _incapaz de responder, asentí y en vez de recostarme, me metí bajo la ducha, quitándome la ropa dentro de ésta._

_Una vez limpio y seco, me metí bajo las cobijas. Si lograba tener algo de suerte, mañana despertaría con una gripe de los mil demonios. Al menos así no tendría que asistir al instituto a verles la cara a todos los idiotas que de seguro se burlarían de mí._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**_Y como acostumbro... Responderé a sus reviews:_**

**Candy Criss: **_Primero que nada, me declaro una admiradora tuya :3_

_Segundo; Blaine estaba tan ebrio que nadie reparó en que él buscaba a Kurt, y Finn, bueno, el sólo nunca nota nada. Tina se las trae, pero con tu última frase acabas de darme una idea genial. Gracias :D_

**Darrinia:** _A mi tampoco me gusta, pero... ni modo. Besos a ti :*_

**Bruja inocente:** _Eso está por verse, no creo que lo haya olvidado. Puck si que le tenía ganas a Kurt ;)_

**Goonza goonzi:** _No me gusta spoilear, pero es más o menos lo que viene a continuación :)_

**_Espero que continúen leyendo la historia que me gusta tanto escribir y que no olviden de mí por no estar actualizando tan seguido. Hago lo que puedo :(_**

**_De todos modos, los amo por siempre dejarme un review ;)_**

**_Nos leemos._**


	13. El Diario

_**Hola a todos... paso dejándoles el siguiente capítulo. Extrañé sus reviews, aunque supongo que se debe a mi ausencia y a que la página en sí no ha estado muy activa, bueno... **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 12: "El Diario"**

_Como hacía mucho no me pasaba, desperté en mitad de la noche. Temía bajar a la cocina, porque no deseaba ver a Blaine, pero mi garganta estaba seca y necesitaba beber algo._

_Como pude, me levanté, a pesar del horrible dolor de huesos que ya comenzaba a darme. La gripe no se hizo esperar._

_Llegué a la sala y comprobé que no había nadie. Bien, todo despejado. _

_Bebí un vaso de leche, casi por costumbre. ¿Qué acaso no podía beber jugo o agua? ¿Por qué siempre leche? En fin, ya me había acabado mi vaso._

_Dejé la copa en el fregadero y me volteé para regresar a mi cuarto. Retrocedí de un brinco al ver a Blaine de pie frente a mí, con una manta envolviéndolo. Parecía un fantasma._

\- ¡Mierda! – _bufé, soltando el aire de golpe _\- ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre aparecer de la nada?

\- Sólo… no quise asustarte… - _murmuró, quitándose la manta y sentándose en la isla de la cocina _– Te oí bajar y… te seguí, porque… necesitaba que habláramos.

\- Yo no tengo nada de qué hablar – _me puse a la defensiva, cruzándome de brazos._

\- Pero yo sí – _la firmeza de su voz me causó escalofríos _– Kurt… necesito decirte que… lo que pasó en la fiesta… yo…

\- Oh, por Dios… no lo hagas – _lo detuve, acercándome y tapándole la boca con ambas manos _– Te juro que si dices que fui un egoísta por tratar mal a Tina, y sacarla de la casa, te golpearé – _había escuchado demasiadas veces esa acusación el día de hoy _– Y para que sepas, ella fue la grosera.

\- No… no era eso… lo que iba a decir… -_ aclaró apartando mis manos con delicadeza, y conservándolas entre las suyas, haciendo que quedáramos muy cerca _– Yo… estaba hablando de los que pasó en el armario… - _un nudo me cerró la garganta y sentí mis mejillas enrojecer. Él suspiró desviando la mirada, y pasó saliva _– Yo… no quiero que pienses que lo que dije…

\- Lo sé – _le interrumpí. Sabía que si lo dejaba continuar, mi corazón se partiría en dos _– Estabas muy ebrio y no eras consciente de lo que decías, mucho menos de lo que hiciste – _me zafé del agarre de sus manos y retrocedí dos pasos _– Pero tranquilo, para mí no existe esa noche… la borré completamente de mi memoria, así que puedes estar en paz.

\- Kurt, no es…

\- No necesitas explicarme nada más – _me aproximé a la escalera _– Todo está muy claro. Buenas noches.

_Prácticamente hui a encerrarme en mi cuarto, conteniendo mis ganas de llorar. No era capaz de calmarme, el sólo de pensar en las horribles palabras que casi salen de la boca de Blaine, me habían destruido. Mi orgullo estaba por los suelos y mi cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas a la frase no dicha por él._

_"__No quiero que pienses que lo que dije era cierto"… "Estaba muy ebrio y no pensaba en lo que hacía"… "Ni siquiera recuerdo bien qué pasó"… "Fue una estupidez, algo sin importancia, por favor olvídalo…"_

_Jamás se lo perdonaría._

**_…_**

_¡Juro que mi cabeza estallará si vuelvo a estornudar una vez más! _

_No sabía si llamar a esto buena suerte, porque no se sentía como tal, sino más bien como si me hubiera metido dentro de una licuadora y triturado mis huesos. Era la peor gripe de mi vida, y estaba acabando conmigo, y con los pañuelos desechables._

_Aunque no me podía quejar del todo, ya que Alice se había ocupado de cuidarme como un hada madrina; preparándome sopa de pollo, chequeando mi temperatura cada dos horas, cambiando la compresa fría de mi frente y ofreciéndose a traerme una manta cada que un escalofrío arremetía contra mí._

\- Kurt, cariño – _se asomó por la puerta con una sonrisa _– Necesito salir, tu padre olvidó unos documentos y voy a llevárselos al taller _– explicó y yo, como pude, asentí _– También aprovecharé para pasar por la farmacia a comprar algo para ti – _me miró con preocupación y luego añadió _– No tardo.

_Oí claramente como cerró la puerta de entrada y después, la casa quedó en un profundo silencio. ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría que estar así? ¿Será que la gripe me durará más de una semana? Porque no quiero estar tanto tiempo sin asistir a clases, aunque sé que nadie me extrañará._

_Di vueltas en la cama sin saber con qué matar el tiempo. No tenía a quien llamar, ni textear, tampoco había nada divertido en televisión… y estaba completamente solo._

_¿Completamente solo?... _

_Una traviesa idea surcó mi mente y no pude ignorarla. Me puse en pie, envolviéndome con mi albornoz, y cubriéndome hasta arriba con las manos. Miré hacia la escalera, en cuanto salí al pasillo y al comprobar que no habían moros en la costa, anduve a toda la velocidad que me fue posible, cerrando la puerta tras de mí._

_Solté el aliento una vez dentro del cuarto de Blaine… Pero, ¿qué es lo que buscaba exactamente? ¿Tal vez algo que me mostrara que él ocultaba algo? ¿Alguna cosa que me sirviera para desenmascararlo frente a todos? No… sólo necesito sentir su esencia._

_Me senté sobre la cama y tomé la almohada entre mis manos, llevándola inevitablemente hacia mi nariz, para captar el aroma del chico, que aunque fuera mi némesis, también me traía loco. Tenía que reconocer que insoportable como era y por más que lo odiara por lo de anoche, Blaine no dejaba de ser apuesto como príncipe de Disney, y yo muero por él._

_Presioné la almohada contra mi pecho, sintiendo algo cuadrado y duro dentro de ésta. Encontré una cremallera y la abrí, encontrando un pequeño cuaderno negro, con líneas rojas. ¿Quién demonios guarda un cuaderno en su almohada? A menos que sea… No puede ser… No creo que Blaine tenga un…_

"Querido Diario…"

_La primera frase que estaba escrita en la libreta comprobó mis conjeturas. Blaine Anderson tenía un diario de vida, el cual ahora estaba en mi poder. Por fin algo que me explicara en detalle que rayos pasa por la cabeza de mi moreno testarudo… Sin embargo, no puedo simplemente sacarlo y quedarme con él, obviamente notaría su ausencia. _

_Aunque… tengo hasta la tarde para regresarlo a su lugar._

_Sonreí para mis adentros y sin más que esperar, me volví a mi cuarto, cubriéndome hasta la barbilla y comenzando a hojear el principio del cuaderno._

_Rebusqué hasta la fecha en que mi padre conoció a Alice, pues me tomaría el tiempo de leer en orden las cosas que habían ocurrido._

**Junio, 25.**

**Querido Diario:**

**Empezaré por decir que mi madre ha conocido a alguien y ella dice estar realmente enamorada. Y no es que vaya a ponerme en plan "hijo posesivo" con ella, porque aunque aún siento cercana la muerte de mi padre; me alegro sinceramente de que logre rehacer su vida con una persona que la ame. Si ella es feliz, yo lo seré mucho más. Lo que me ha tenido pensando en realidad es el hecho de que Burt, que es como se llama él, pues… tiene un hijo. No sé cómo reaccionará su hijo al saber de mi existencia, si es que no lo sabe ya. Por lo que mamá me ha dicho, tiene mi edad, su nombre es Kurt y su padre sólo habla maravillas de él. Puede que sea realmente divertido tener a alguien de mi edad en casa a quien poder contarle mis problemas y que me entienda. No me malinterpretes; mamá es genial aconsejando, pero me lleva dos décadas.**

_Me enternecí releyendo lo de que mi padre sólo decía maravillas de mí con Alice. Revolví un poco más adelante en las hojas del diario._

**Julio, 12.**

**Querido Diario:**

**Esto del amor por internet es impresionante. Debo confesar que no le tenía mucha fé en un principio, pero mi madre y Burt me demostrado que sí funciona. Hoy fue a la casa de los Hummel a cenar. Hubiera querido ir, pero al parecer, la invitación era sólo para ella. De todos modos había hecho planes con Nick y Jeff para esta noche, así que… Nos vemos.**

_¿Esperaba que lo invitara? ¡Yo creía que era un irritante niño de preescolar! _

_Avancé hasta agosto._

**Agosto, 22.**

**Querido Diario:**

**Mi madre ya ha hecho los trámites correspondientes a mi traslado de Dalton a McKinley. Al principio, ella me había dicho que podía seguir yendo a Dalton, y así no era necesario cambiarme de escuela, pero consideré injusto que una vez viviendo juntos, yo asistiera a una escuela privada, mientras que Kurt, a una pública. No es bueno comenzar nuestra relación de hermanos con diferencias de este tipo. Tampoco quiero que piense que soy un presumido. Otra cosa… ¿Sabías que Kurt tiene unos hermosos ojos azules? Mamá me dijo y yo quedé fascinado. Ya sabes cómo amo el color azul.**

_No sabía que pensar de su último comentario, porque parecía ser que él tenía un gran interés en mí aun sin conocerme personalmente._

**Agosto, 29.**

**Querido Diario: **

**Decir que los nervios me carcomen, es decir poco. Mañana nos mudaremos a vivir con los Hummel y estoy súper ansioso. Tengo unas ganas increíbles de conocer a Kurt, ya que mi madre no ha dejado de hablar de él. Creo que aun sin verlo, ya lo he visualizado en mi mente. Sólo espero caerle bien y que sea amable. Bueno, si él es como su padre dice, todo irá de maravilla.**

_Negué con la cabeza, recordando lo mal que me había comportado el día que ellos llegaron._

**Agosto, 30.**

**Querido Diario:**

**No sé cómo describir el día de hoy, porque fue realmente bipolar; pero lo intentaré. Primero que nada, debo decir, arriesgándome a sonar extraño... que Kurt es el chico más atractivo que he conocido en mi vida. Mi madre se quedó corta al decirme que era guapo... porque él es simplemente perfecto; su rostro tan blanco y sus facciones definidas y suaves... y sus ojos... En mi vida entera, jamás había tenido el privilegio de ver un par de ojos como los que tiene él. Sentí que me sumergiría en el océano de su mirada. Su cabello también es increíble, y tuve la suerte de que nuestro primer encuentro fuera cuando él estaba recién levantándose, porque la naturalidad de su aspecto, me dejó deslumbrado. Parecía un ángel despeinado. Y yo, no pude hacer más que quedarme mirándolo, sonriendo como idiota. Ni siquiera fui capaz de acercarme a saludarlo o decir algo inteligente. Bueno, tuve tiempo para presentarme luego, pero no fue como yo esperaba, y podría apostar que él se sentía tan contrariado como yo, porque tampoco actuó como si conocerme no le importara, al contrario. Cuando le di la mano para saludarlo, nos quedamos con las manos juntas mucho tiempo... fue extraño, pero sentí una conexión con nuestro toque… **

_Mis mejillas estaban ardiendo y no tenía nada que ver con la fiebre. Blaine realmente sabe cómo hacer sentir bien a alguien, incluso escribiendo._

**…****Lo que le dio un vuelco a todo, fue cuando le pregunté por el instituto... me pareció algo presumida su forma de responder, incluso se burló cuando le dije que cantaba en un coro en Westerville. Luego añadió que él era como el Dios de su escuela y que nadie lo superaba. Por lo mismo, preferí dejarlo solo…**

_Sabía que le había desagradado cuando comencé a presumir… _

**…****Aunque Burt me hizo ir hasta el cuarto de Kurt, para pedirle que me enseñara mí cuarto. Fue divertido escucharlo decir que pensaba que yo era un niño pequeño, y que el cuarto lo había decorado él, con eso en mente. Pero, ¿sabes qué? el cuarto sí me gustó... tal vez cambie el edredón, porque ya no estoy en edad de tener carritos, pero lo demás pretendo conservarlo. **

**Burt también es de lo mejor. Me invitó a ver el partido con él, antes de la cena y lo pasamos genial hablando de las jugadas que hacían mal.**

**Lo que me hizo sentir horrible, fue después de que nuestros padres salieran, yo quise que Kurt viera una película conmigo, pues, para hablar y conocernos mejor, ya que seremos hermanos... Pero el no quiso... Y la razón fue simple. Él ya había hecho planes esa noche. ¿Y cómo lo descubrí? Porque se me ocurrió cambiar de estrategia, y en vez de ofrecerle ver una película, preparé mi juego de "Monopoly" para que matáramos el tiempo, pero por más que llamé a su puerta, no abrió. Entonces entré y me di cuenta que él había salido. Me senté a esperar a que volviera y pasó mucho tiempo hasta que lo hizo. Aunque mejor no lo hubiera hecho, porque me trató pésimo, diciéndome que era un entrometido y que él se cuidaba sólo y no necesitaba que nadie lo vigilara. Fue verdaderamente grosero conmigo, yo sólo estaba preocupado. Si Burt hubiera llegado y él no estaba, no sé qué pasaría.**

_De acuerdo, al parecer aquella noche se me pasó la mano con Blaine. Él sólo quería interactuar conmigo y yo comportándome como un exagerado._

**Agosto, 31. (3 am.)**

**Querido Diario: **

**Como no podía dormir, bajé a la sala. Me siento aun fuera de lugar, como si no encajara, o como si no debiera estar aquí ¿Será que la discusión con Kurt es una señal de que no debimos venir a vivir con ellos aun? No quiero llevarme mal con Kurt, porque realmente me parece un chico interesante, pero su personalidad no deja que eso se vea. Aunque hace un rato pude verla con claridad. Él tampoco podía dormir y bajó. Estuvimos hablando y bebimos leche. Fue amable y me pidió que lo comprendiera, porque a veces su genio se le va de las manos y suele ser algo presumido y arrogante. **

**Además, me dijo que él es gay... ¡gay! ¿Puedes creerlo? Bueno, yo le confesé que en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Nick, besé a un par de chicos. Él pareció divertirse con eso... Pero yo le dejé claro que no soy gay, sólo... algo liberal. Cuando estudias en una escuela sólo de chicos, muchas cosas pasan entre ellos y eso no te convierte en homosexual... ¿o sí?**

_¡Lo sabía! Tal vez no fuera gay, pero estaba bastante confundido con respecto a su sexualidad. Un chico cien por ciento hetero, jamás se besaría con otros chicos, por muy ebrio que esté._

\- ¿Kurt? - _¡Mierda! ¡Alice llegó! _\- ¡Ya volví!

_Con la mayor rapidez, oculté el diario bajo el colchón de mi cama, acomodándome y fingiendo que dormía. Esa sería la única forma de que no viniera cada cinco minutos a ver si necesito algo._

\- Ku… - _su frase quedó en el aire, mientras que la oí acercarse y poner su palma abierta sobre mi frente _– Descansa, cariño – _antes de marcharse, cerró las cortinas y depositó un beso en mi mejilla, para luego cerrar la puerta con suavidad. _

_No podía negar que esta mujer sabía cómo cuidar una gripe y curarla con mucho cariño._

_Me quedé un par de minutos pensativo, recordando la dulzura de mi difunta madre, hasta que recordé el diario. Nuevamente hojeé, hasta que encontré la página donde había quedado._

**Septiembre, 01.**

**Querido Diario:**

**Hoy conocí a las amigas de Kurt, pero parecía que ellas ya me conocían a mí, fue algo extraño. También conocí a Tina, una chica increíble; tiene rasgos asiáticos y me dijo que había sido adoptada. Kurt la trató muy mal hoy cuando chocó conmigo, y por suerte me la topé después en clase de español, porque así pude preguntarle por qué le tiene tanto odio. Al principio no quiso decirme nada, pero luego de que le dijera que vivo con él y que somos hermanastros, me confesó que hace dos años, ellos eran mejores amigos, claro que esto mucho antes de que Kurt entrara a los animadores. Me dijo que accidentalmente lo había sacado del closet frente a toda la clase, esto porque ese día él le había dicho que le gustaban los chicos y entonces ella le mandó un mensaje diciéndole que lo apoyaba con lo de su homosexualidad, mientras estaban en clases. El teléfono de Kurt sonó y el profesor se lo quitó antes de que él pudiera hacer algo y lo leyó a toda la clase. Después de eso, dejó de hablarle y comenzó a tratarla muy mal. Y una vez que entró a las animadoras, jamás volvió a ser el mismo… **

_No puedo creer que se lo haya dicho… Y dando a entender que ella no tuvo culpa alguna… ¡Qué descaro! Todo mundo sabe que fue intencional._

**…****Ella me dijo que Kurt solía ser un chico muy servicial. Todos lo apreciaban por ello y siempre estaba rodeado de amigos, pero luego de lo que pasó, hubo un quiebre y cambió. Comenzó a ser frío y superficial con todo, incluso con sus amistades…**

_Qué fácil quedar bien, diciendo la buena persona que yo era… ¡Maldita lambiscona!_

**…****Comprobé luego, todo lo que me dijo ella, cuando volvimos a encontrarnos en el pasillo y nuevamente la humilló sin la más mínima muestra de culpa. No sé qué pensar, Diario… Creí que Kurt era de esas personas que saben perdonar, pero de eso ya pasaron tres años y él se ve que aún guarda rencor, y mucho. Pero por otro lado, también tiene sus momentos (aunque son pocos) en que puedo ver aquella persona dulce y sencilla que Tina me describió. Nos sentamos juntos en Geografía y se disculpó. Incluso, me dijo que planearía una fiesta de bienvenida para mí, aprovechando la fecha de mi cumpleaños… **

_No supe si enfadarme o sonreír al leer aquello… era extraño._

**…****Pero, ¿sabes cuál fue mi parte favorita del día? El audicionar para las Cheerios. Realicé la rutina de baile que hacíamos en nuestros ratos libres con Nick y Jeff, y la entrenadora quedó encantada. Aunque al principio tuve un poco de nervios, después me sentí increíble cuando se pusieron de pie para aplaudirme. Creo que ya tengo un pie dentro de los animadores.**

**Hoy también descubrí algo... Kurt tiene una voz angelical. Cantamos en el carro y yo realmente creo que me he enamorado de su voz, y su forma de cantar… Es de otro planeta, tan dulce y tan delicado que... ¡Dios! ¡Me encanta! Muero de ganas de verlo actuar conmigo y los animadores, para oírlo nuevamente, sobre todo ahora que él es el capitán…**

_Nuevamente me ruborizaba con sus palabras plasmadas en el papel… ¿Realmente él piensa todas esas cosas? Bueno, tal vez ya no, pero en su momento lo hizo. Qué pena que no saberlo antes._

**…****Además de todo eso, conocí a los amigos de Kurt, aunque siendo sincero, ese tal Puckerman no me agradó nada de nada. No fue capaz de decir mi nombre bien y todos comenzaron a llamarme de otra forma por su culpa. Y estoy seguro de que tiene interés por Kurt... ¿Puedes creerlo? El chico se ve todo malote y eso, pero no le despegó la mirada a Kurt, incluso puedo asegurar que estaba acosándolo en la cocina. Cuando fui a ver a Kurt, ellos se encontraban demasiado cerca.**

**Me contuve de golpearlo, sólo porque no sé qué tipo de relación se traigan esos dos. Tal vez ellos acostumbran a tratarse así, con ese nivel de confianza o qué sé yo.**

**Aunque creo que a Kurt sí le molestó que le preguntara por ello, porque me atacó de inmediato, echándome en cara mi amistad con Tina, es decir, apenas vengo llegando y la estoy conociendo, pero me agrada... Y yo sólo quería aclarar lo que vi en la cocina. No me hubiera importado que me dijera que eran novios, amantes o que simplemente les gustaba tontear de vez en cuando... Puckerman no es un chico para él y quería dejárselo ver, pero él no lo vio así.**

_¿Detecto celos? Porque si Blaine estuvo celoso de Noah, comprendería la reacción que tuvo aquella noche. Pero más que celoso, parecía preocupado, o al menos, eso puedo deducir por lo que acabo de leer… "Puckerman no es un chico para él"… Suena como mi padre…_

_El sonido de mi celular me hizo pegar un brinco, golpeándome en la cara con el diario. _

\- ¡Mierda! – _bufé, alcanzando el móvil y frunciendo el ceño al no conocer el número que estaba llamándome _\- ¿Diga?

\- Amm… ¿Kurt? – _la voz del otro lado de la línea se me hacía familiar _– No sé si me recuerdes… pero soy el chico que casi te mata, hace unos días atrás.

\- ¿Elliot? – _la emoción era evidente en mi tono de voz._

\- Sí, el mismo… - _su risa llegó a mí suave _– Que bien que no me hayas apuntado un número falso, siempre me pasa… por eso tenía miedo de llamar.

\- ¿Por qué te daría un número falso? Fuiste muy amable conmigo – _respondí, acomodándome en la cama._

\- Te oyes extraño… ¿es-estás con gripe o llevas una pinza de ropa en la nariz? – _bromeó._

\- Sólo estoy pagando el precio de no tener un carro – _suspiré dramáticamente _– Ayer llegué empapado a mi casa y ya vez que no me fue muy bien con eso.

\- Cuanto lo siento – _se burló _– Pero, te llamaba para darte una buena noticia, quiero decir, espero que para ti sea buena, porque para mí si lo es… - _se enredó un poco con las palabras y yo solo reí silenciosamente _– Digamos que, tengo un pequeño respiro con mis clases y me quedaré en Ohio hasta después de las fiestas así que… ¿Qué tal si nos juntamos? ¿Qué dices? – _la idea me gustaba en verdad _– Podría hacer el papel de chofer y llevarte a tu escuela y luego ir a recogerte y salir a bailar, al cine o a cenar… ¿Te parece bien?

\- ¿Qué si me parece bien? – _reí _– Me viene de maravilla… es decir… eres como un ángel caído del cielo, llegado en el momento más oportuno… No tendré cómo agradecerte el que hagas todo eso por mí. ¡Gracias!

\- Okay, supongo que eso es un sí… Así que, mantente siempre junto a tu celular, porque te llamaré en cuanto tome el avión – _declaró, haciéndome sonreír al máximo._

\- Será genial.

* * *

_**Ahora, respondiendo a tu review,**_**Bruja inocente:**

_Lo sé, lo sé, pero de verdad fue por motivos justificados. Sólo diré que falleció alguien de mi familia :(_

_En el principio del capítulo se "aclara" lo que pasó con respecto a la fiesta._

_Y, tranquila... La llamada telefónica no fue casualidad ;)_

**_Nos leemos pronto._**


	14. Glee Club

_**Holitas! Como han estado? Espero que muy bien... Pues, sólo diré que sigo extrañando a algunas personitas que solían dejarme reviews... Pero tal vez fue por mi ausencia.**_

_**No los aburro más, disfruten!**_

**Capítulo 13: "Glee Club"**

_Por razones obvias, me vi en la obligación de regresar el diario de Blaine a su lugar, antes de que él llegara y se diese cuenta de que lo había tomado, por lo que prefería dejar para después la continuación de la lectura. Pero los días que siguieron de ese, el diario no volvió a mis manos, sencillamente, porque Blaine lo traía consigo. Prácticamente revisé la habitación de esquina a esquina y no logré hallarlo, por lo que di por sentado que él lo portaba, precisamente para que yo lo encontrara. ¿Será que se habrá dado cuenta de que lo leí? Espero sinceramente que no, además de que fui muy minucioso a la hora de devolverlo, preocupándome de que quedara exactamente igual a como lo encontré. Tal vez sólo lo hizo por precaución, bajo la sospecha de que yo entrara a su cuarto. No puedo negar que es bastante inteligente._

_Yo volví a clases, luego de pasar una semana completa en cama, bebiendo infusiones y sopas de pollo, además de un sinfín de medicamentos… Pero finalmente, logré recuperarme, sólo para darme en las narices con una noticia que me descompuso el cuerpo._

_Todo lo que quedaba de mi cordura se vino al suelo en la asamblea escolar de hoy._

_Como es costumbre cada vez que hay asamblea, todos los alumnos nos fuimos al gimnasio y como ya no tengo amigas, terminé sentado junto a Santana. La normalidad abundaba, hasta que Figgins habló._

\- Para alegrar el ambiente de esta asamblea, y siguiendo la proposición de su nuevo presidente, Blaine Anderson – _rodé los ojos, bufando audiblemente _– Los dejo con el club glee.

_Un chico de gafas corrió a quitar el micrófono de pedestal del frente y el telón se abrió de par en par. Me sorprendí sobremanera cuando vi un gran grupo de personas sobre el escenario, pues, por lo que tenía entendido, el glee no tenía más de cinco integrantes y medio. ¿De dónde salió toda esa gente?_

_Como se hallaban aun de espaldas, a la espera de que la música sonara, no podía distinguir a los perdedores que ahora se habían unido al penoso grupo del coro. Seguramente son algunos de los devotos fans del tan aclamado presidente de la clase…_

_Me quedé de piedra cuando, junto con la música, el glee comenzó a bailar y por ende, se voltearon. Tuve que pellizcar mi brazo para comprobar que lo que veían mis ojos no era ninguna alucinación o alguna clase de pesadilla._

\- ¡Auch! – _Mierda, esto es real._

_Con claridad distinguí a Finn en medio de todos, siendo incapaz de ocultarse por su gran altura, pero él lucía feliz, cantando como si lo hiciera de toda la vida, junto a él, Mercedes, quien entonaba junto con Rachel, los altos de una canción de Journey. Más allá Puckerman, sosteniendo de la mano a Quinn para que esta diera un giro y fuera recibida por Sam. Mike hizo una voltereta en el aire, frente a la coreografía que todos realizaban armónicamente, para luego tomar del brazo a Tina y bailar con ella coordinadamente, a un lado del chico en silla de ruedas, que tocaba una guitarra eléctrica con gran destreza._

_Y para completar el círculo, en frente de sus compañeros de grupo… Blaine, cantando malditamente bien y robándose el suspiro de todas las chicas, y seguramente de algunos chicos._

_Era mi apocalipsis materializado, y no lograba procesar que esto estuviera pasando._

\- ¿Cómo fue que todos ellos se unieron al glee? – _supe que lo dije en voz alta, porque mi pregunta obtuvo una respuesta._

\- Cosas así pasan cuando te ausentas – _Santana me miró con su particular cara de perra _– Te explico… ¿recuerdas que la narizota de tu amiga se encerró tres horas en el armario con Finn? –_Sentí nauseas de sólo recordarlo _– Pues resulta que hace mucho tiempo que llevaban un juego entre ambos, pero claro, ella era tu amiga y no se atrevía a decirte lo enamorada que estaba del chico de tus sueños… Pero, una vez que se aburrió de hacer el papel de buena amiga, se lanzó en conquista de tu hombre, y él no se veía para nada triste. Desde entonces, Finn se unió al grupo de ñoños, y por consiguiente, Sam, Puck y Mike imitaron su ejemplo… al igual que tus otras ex amigas… Debe sentirse horrible… - _definitivamente, el peor día de mi vida._

\- ¿Y cómo demonios es que estás enterada de todo eso? – _sólo las chicas sabían lo mucho que me gustaba Finn._

\- ¿Acaso no sabes que el conocimiento te da poder? – _me preguntó, mostrando una sonrisa maliciosa _– Mientras más conozcas a tu enemigo, mejor será tu estrategia de ataque. Y como mi enemigo eres tú, era mi obligación conocer todas esas cosas… Estás impresionado, ¿verdad? – _se burló en mi cara._

\- Vete a la mierda – _bufé, haciéndome espacio para salir de allí._

_Estaba asfixiado y sentía que la cabeza me estallaría en cualquier momento._

_Tuve que decirle a la entrenadora Sylvester que estaba enfermo, para que me dejara salir. Una vez fuera, respiré profundamente y corrí… _

_No me detuve hasta que llegué al estacionamiento. No sólo quería salir del gimnasio, sino también del instituto. Todo en él me ponía enfermo, las paredes repletas de afiches con la cara de Blaine, las conversaciones con relación a lo genial que él es, las miradas de desprecio que me lanzan… Simplemente no lo soporto más._

_Me quedé sentado junto a los carros, en el bordillo del pavimento, envolviéndome las rodillas con mis brazos, intentando controlar mi agitada respiración. No sólo estaba fúrico, sino también profundamente herido. Mis amigos, que ya no eran mis amigos, me habían abandonado por completo y ahora me encontraba solo, a la deriva. Ya nadie se sentaría conmigo en el almuerzo, ni se ofrecería para hacer un proyecto de ciencias en clases, mucho menos para salir de compras o ir al cine… _

_Si esto no es el infierno, entonces no sé lo que es… Pero se siente como tal._

**…**

_Viernes, y por fin volvía a tener el estúpido diario entre mis manos. Blaine fue a su antigua escuela para una reunión con sus amigos de Westerville, y bajó la guardia, dejando el diario en casa._

**Septiembre, 2. (4 am.)**

**Querido Diario:**

**Nuevamente me he desvelado y no pude hacer más que bajar a la sala esperando que él tampoco pudiera dormir. Por suerte, así fue. Arreglamos las cosas entre nosotros, luego de que discutiéramos por lo de Noah y él se fuera caminando solo a casa, dejándome atrás.**

**Esta noche descubrí un nuevo aspecto de Kurt, que me fascina. Las dos veces que nos hemos encontrado en la madrugada, es él quien se ofrece para servir leche. Podría perfectamente sólo beber él, pero no... Me pregunta a mí también. Sé que es una tontería, pero sabes que soy una amante de los detalles y las cosas sencillas, y eso me gusta mucho de Kurt…**

_Jamás creí que alguien notara algo tan insignificante como eso._

**…****Además, antes de irme a dormir, lo besé. Bueno, fue en la mejilla, sin embargo puedo decir que en mis labios quedó marcada la suave textura de su piel, y su olor tan... increíble, tan cítrico, pero a la vez dulce y varonil.**

**Bien, creo que mejor dormiré, o llenaré páginas y páginas con lo mucho que me gusta pasar tiempo con él por las noches.**

_¡Wow! Esto es demasiado bueno y malo a la vez. Es decir, ¿Blaine sentía… algo por mí? Porqué esto no es algo que escribiría un hermanastro, ni un amigo… _

_Me apresuré en voltear la página para leer el siguiente día._

**Septiembre, 3.**

**Querido Diario:**

**Ayer no pude escribir porque salí con Tina a festejar.**

**¿Puedes creer que ya estoy dentro de los animadores? ¡Y Tina también! Creí que no lograría convencer a la entrenadora, pero finalmente lo hice. Ella llevaba mucho tiempo intentándolo y no podía dejarla así nada más.**

**Además, ayer vi por primera vez a Kurt con su uniforme de los Cheerios. ¡Dios! No sé cómo le hice para no decirle lo que pensaba, estaba tan increíble envuelto en poliéster rojo. Si tan sólo pudiera... Pero no, no lo haré. No puedo hacerlo... Desde lo de Cooper que nada ha sido igual, y yo aún no lo supero. Cada día que pasa lo extraño más y el hecho de que no me llama, y el no saber nada de él me desespera. No quiero que se repita un episodio como ese…**

_Pero, ¿Quién demonios es Cooper? ¿Acaso Blaine tuvo un novio? ¿O le gustaba un chico? ¿Será que era un compañero de su antigua escuela? Aquí dice que lleva tiempo sin saber de él, y que tampoco lo ha llamado… ¡Maldita sea! _

**…****En fin, hoy no fue el mejor de los días.**

**Cuando estaba caminando por el pasillo con Tina, Kurt se nos acercó y nos dijo que era prácticamente una ofensa que personas tan incompetentes estuvieran luciendo el uniforme de los animadores. Eso fue muy cruel. Nosotros preferimos ignorarlo.**

**Pero al parecer, él también... porque aquí en casa no me habló, ni me miró para nada. Excepto cuando estaba mi madre o Burt, entonces se portaba como si nada y sonreía con cada cosa. Pero luego ellos salieron y volvió a la cara de póker y el mutismo. No lo entiendo, ¿qué pretende con eso? ¿Probar algún punto en particular? No creo que sea la forma correcta. Porque si es por haber entrado a los animadores, mejor me lo hubiera dicho antes de audicionar y no ahora que ya le he dado mi palabra a la entrenadora…**

_Merecido se lo tenía… Si quería que le hablaran, ¿por qué no fue con ese tal Cooper?_

**…****Lo peor de esto, es que bajé en la madrugada, esperando a que él bajara también... y no lo hizo. Realmente esperaba que esto fuera una hermosa costumbre que formáramos, pero al parecer no será así.**

_Desesperado por saber si decía algo más del tipo ese, continué leyendo._

**Septiembre, 4.**

**Querido Diario:**

**Hoy me siento un poco mejor que ayer, ¿por qué? Pues, porque como me postulé en algunos clubes, hoy me dijeron que estaba aceptado en todos. Fue increíble, y Tina me recordó que ella me lo había dicho, que era obvio que me aceptarían y todo eso…**

_¿Algunos? Por Dios, Blaine… Creo que incluso te aceptaron en el club de "Demasiado joven para quedarse solterona"._

**…****Además los chicos del club de Asuntos Académicos, me pidieron que me presentara para presidente de la clase. Dijeron que tenía el perfil para serlo y que hace mucho que alguien con ideas nuevas y prácticas no se presentaba, así que creo que voy a pensármelo. Creo que me está gustando McKinley, me recuerda un poco a Dalton, en el hecho de que todos me aceptan y me incluyen como si hubiera estado desde siempre aquí. Al principio creí que no encajaría para nada y que tardaría en hallar gente como yo, pero me he sorprendido al ver que no fue así…**

_Entonces la idea vino de un grupo de ñoños… Seguramente Dalton también era una escuela llena de nerds._

**…****Y con respecto a Kurt, bueno, él continúa ignorándome y negándose a bajar en la madrugada para solucionar todo este asunto. No sé qué es lo que está esperando que pase para hablar conmigo y decirme cuál es su problema. Sólo quiero saber qué hice mal y tratar de enmendarlo, dentro de mis capacidades, claro está.**

_Sí, como no… Eso no te lo creo, Anderson._

_Tuve que interrumpir mi tétrica lectura, porque el timbre sonó. Metí el diario en el cajón de mi escritorio y corrí escaleras abajo. Me quedé de piedra cuando vi la cara de Blaine frente a mí._

_¿Qué demonios está haciendo aquí? ¿No se suponía que se pasaría el día en Westerville? ¿Será que fue una trampa para pillarme? ¿Se habrá dado cuenta que tomé su diario? ¡Dios, y ahora qué hago! Si va a su cuarto y no lo encuentra, estoy muerto. Ninguna excusa sería lo suficientemente buena para justificar que he hurtado sus secretos y los he estado leyendo._

\- ¿Me… dejas pasar? – _preguntó, ya que yo me encontraba petrificado, bloqueándole el paso._

\- Sí, claro – _me hice a un lado _– N-no se supone que… es-estabas e-en Westerville – _murmuré, con la voz más aguda de lo normal debido a mi nerviosismo._

\- Tranquilo, no voy a molestarte por mucho tiempo – _respondió, frunciendo el ceño _– Sólo olvidé algo.

_Rápidamente subió las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto. Como un rayo, lo seguí de cerca._

_¡Demonios! Lo que me temía… Pero, ¿quién coño lleva su diario de vida a una reunión de amigos? Eso no tiene ningún sentido… Tal vez olvidó algo más; como las llaves, el celular o su identificación. Esas cosas pasan._

_No podía dejar de temblar y espiar lo que Blaine rebuscaba en su cuarto. Él estaba a cuatro patas, con el brazo completamente metido bajo la cama, tratando de hallar algo. _

_Ni las llaves, ni el celular, ni una identificación se buscan debajo de la cama. Es oficial, él está buscando su diario._

_¡Mierda! Y, ¿ahora qué se supone que le diga? ¿Cómo voy a explicarle que yo lo tengo? No tengo que decirle que lo he leído, pero no creo que el piense que sólo lo saqué para mirar la encuadernación._

_Cambió de posición. Ahora registraba su armario, con gran esmero. De la parte más alta, sacó una caja aplanada y la puso casi con parsimonia sobre la cama. Quitó la tapa y del interior tomó un saco azul marino, con ribetes rojos y una gran "D" en el lado izquierdo. ¿Eso era lo que buscaba tanto? ¿Una chaqueta? Seguramente es de su antiguo colegio… Me pregunto cómo se verá con ella puesta… y una corbata… ¡Concéntrate! _

_Me palmeé mentalmente y salí de allí. Sinceramente, como espía, era un fracaso._

_Me senté en la silla del escritorio y solté un suspiro. Ahora que estaba dentro de mi cuarto, me sentía mucho más seguro y tranquilo. Bueno, también porque sé que no era el diario lo que Blaine vino a buscar, lo cual es un alivio._

_En cuanto comprobé que se había ido, y su auto arrancó, regresé el diario a su lugar. No pretendía arriesgarme._

**_…_**

_Después de pensar mucho las cosas, y en vista de que ya no soy ni la sombra del que era antes, creo que no me queda más remedio que seguir al resto. O sea, si no puedes contra ellos, úneteles._

\- ¿Sr. Schuester? ¿Puedo hablar con usted un momento? – _le pedí al maestro de español, antes de que entrara a la sala del coro._

\- Por supuesto, ¿qué necesitas? – _me llevó a su pequeño despacho._

\- Quiero entrar al glee – _solté, recibiendo una extraña mirada de sorpresa de parte de él, por lo que me apresuré en justificar mi decisión _– Como usted sabe, yo pertenezco a los animadores y además soy la voz principal, por lo que no le quedará duda de que tengo aptitudes para entrar al coro. Seré un gran aporte, y sé que le falta un miembro para poder competir en las locales.

\- Así era, pero Santana y Brittany se nos unieron la semana que pasó – _respondió, pero su expresión se dulcificó al ver mi cara de decepción _– Sin embargo, te he oído cantar y tienes un gran talento, por lo que si quieres entrar al glee, eres bienvenido. Nuestro lema es "todo el que audiciona, puede entrar" – _me sonrió amablemente y yo lo secundé._

\- Entonces sólo debo cantar frente a todos, ¿y ya?

\- Exacto.

_Salí del despacho del Sr. Schue con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción. Aun no tengo muy claro cuáles serán mis siguientes pasos, pero una vez dentro, podré aclararlo. Por primera vez puedo decir que Santana me dio un buen consejo. Necesito conocer a mi enemigo, si quiero saber cómo atacarlo._

**_…_**

\- Chicos, por favor – _el Sr. Schuester llamó la atención de todos _– Reciban al nuevo miembro de club glee… - _esa fue mi señal para ingresar al salón con la mejor de mis sonrisas falsas _– Kurt Hummel.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – _percibí la sorpresa en la voz de Blaine, quien me miraba como si acabara de aparecer del interior de una lámpara _\- ¿Es una broma?

\- No lo es… - _dije con firmeza _– Seremos compañeros de equipo, ¿no es genial? – _añadí con ironía, disfrutando de cada expresión de molestia en las caras de mi ex amigos._

_**Respondo a sus reviews:**_

**AndrielMellark: **_Jajaja... a curiosidad mató al gato. Kurt sabe que está mal, pero no puede dejar de hacerlo._

**Monse de CrissColfer:** _Creo que a Kurt le pasa igual... Keep Calm... The Jelous Are Coming!_

**Bruja inocente:** _Puede que sí... A nadie le gusta que le registren las cosas... menos el diario de vida._

**_Gracias a todos por leer :D_**


	15. Disputa

_**Holitas de mar para todos ustedes... Estoy muy contenta de traerles un nuevo capítulo, que creo y es el más largo que he escrito después del primero :D**_

_**Que lo disfruten!**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

**Capítulo 14: "Disputa"**

_Tuve que ajustar mis horarios a la nueva actividad adquirida… El club glee. _

_Soy consciente de que todos me odian en ese club, pero no me importa, no debe importarme. Yo estoy asistiendo por una técnica estratégica de venganza, nada más._

_Hoy en el ensayo, me divertí enormemente aguando todas las ideas tontas que se proponían para la competencia. Es decir, queda una semana y ellos aún no tienen preparada una lista de canciones. Muy seguramente se deba a que hasta hace poco, no podían participar, pero ahora que pueden, están vueltos locos seleccionando qué números realizar._

\- Deberíamos comenzar con una balada – _propuso Rachel, mirando de reojo a Finn _– Yo tengo un gran repertorio y estoy segura de que si canto junto con Finn, quedará genial.

\- ¿Una balada? – _me mofé _– Si me permiten… les diré que no podemos comenzar con una canción lenta, eso mataría de inmediato nuestra actuación. No soy un experto en coros, pero sí en animar, y si realmente quieren ganar, deben mantener al público interesado, no dormido – _torcí en gesto, satisfecho._

\- Creo que Kurt tiene razón – _comentó el Sr. Schue y yo me aplaudí a mí mismo en mi fuero interno _– Quizás una balada no sea lo más conveniente, pero sí me gustaría iniciar con algo suave y luego potenciarlo con algo más rítmico – _gesticuló con sus manos _\- Tal vez… Love fool de The Cardigans – _propuso y yo abrí los ojos como platos._

\- ¡No! – _exclamé, sintiendo un eco. Volteé a mirar a mi derecha y entendí que Blaine negó a la par conmigo. _

_Aquella era la canción que sonaba de fondo cuando nos besamos por primera vez, y desde aquel entonces no he vuelto a oírla por miedo a recordar lo ocurrido. Es casi como una kriptonita para mí… y al parecer, también para Blaine._

\- ¿Qué hay de malo con esa canción? – _quiso saber el Sr. Schue._

\- No está a la altura de una competencia coral – _me apresuré en decir, antes de que Blaine dijera alguna estupidez._

\- Hmm… tal vez no… - _el Sr. Schuester se rascó la cabeza, algo frustrado._

\- ¿Y por qué no probamos con canciones originales? – _nuevamente Rachel dando ideas sin sentido alguno._

\- ¿Estás de broma? – _me burlé sin contemplaciones _– Es la primera vez en años que el coro logra juntar doce miembros para participar en la competencia ¿y tu pretendes ganarlas con canciones inventadas una semana antes? Si es así como piensas, no tienes ningún futuro como cantante.

\- ¡Ya basta! – _la chica se puso en pie para enfrentarme _\- ¡Sólo estoy tratando de dar ideas ya que lo único que se ha dicho, han sido críticas, y todas de parte tuya!

\- Entonces sería bueno que pensaras un poco antes de sugerir estupideces – _rebatí, sin dejarme intimidar._

\- ¡Suficiente! – _nos frenó el profesor _– No quiero disputas entre ustedes, porque ante todo… son un equipo – _nos miró a todos detenidamente _– Y no importa si no tenemos las mejores canciones, ni una coreografía perfecta… Tenemos la oportunidad de participar y demostrar que el sentido del club glee, es disfrutar de lo que haces, junto a las personas con las que compartes el mismo sentir… Así que… tomaremos todo lo que se ha hablado hoy y comenzaremos a crear nuestra lista de canciones.

\- ¿Cómo? – _dudó Blaine._

\- Pues… pondremos una canción con un buen ritmo… - _el Sr. Schue me miró a mí _– Luego, cantaremos una canción original – _desvió la mirada a Rachel _– Para acabar con una canción en la cada uno de ustedes pueda cantar un verso. De esta forma mantendremos la armonía y la unidad que un coro debe tener.

\- Me parece genial – _exclamó Finn con una sonrisa _–Y ¿quién sabe escribir canciones? – todos se miraron entre sí y yo fulminé con la mirada a mi ex amiga.

\- Debería ser Rachel quien la escriba, ya que fue su idea – _soltó Santana, quien había estado extrañamente silenciosa. _

\- Concuerdo con Santana – _dije yo. Tal vez nos odiáramos, pero sólo porque ambos somos igual de venenosos con las palabras._

\- Lo dices solamente porque tu no eres capaz de crear una canción – _rebatió Rachel._

\- Estás… ¿desafiándome? – _sonreí sin humor. Si algo no podía soportar, era que me dijeran que no era capaz de hacer algo._

\- Tómalo como quieras – _escupió, cruzándose de brazos y volteando a ver al frente, haciendo que su cabello se agitara._

\- Pues ya verás cuando llegue con la mejor canción de la historia – _afirmé, temiendo que mis palabras se volvieran en mi contra._

_El club entero volteó a mirarme con incredulidad, pero yo me mantuve firme. _

\- Kurt, si quieres escribir una canción tu solo, está perfecto – _comenzó a decir el Sr. Schue _– Pero de todas maneras, los demás se esforzarán en crear un canción también. Todos pueden hacerlo – _los animó._

_¿Y ahora de dónde demonios sacaré inspiración suficiente para escribir una maldita canción? Y no cualquier canción, sino una que sea buena. ¿Por qué rayos abrí la boca?_

_El ensayo acabó, en medio de pequeñas discusiones de sobre qué escribir y si podían hacerlo en parejas. Yo sólo me limité a mantenerme en silencio, tratando de buscar en mi mente todas las palabras que rimaran, intentando formar frases y anotándolas mentalmente._

_En cuanto llegara a mi cuarto, me pondría de lleno a hacer esto._

**_…_**

\- Eres muy valiente – _dijo Blaine, con un deje de sarcasmo en su voz _– Entrar en el glee, y ofrecerte para escribir una canción… Realmente me sorprendiste.

\- Me gusta sorprenderte – _murmuré fingiendo desinterés, mientras tachaba la frase que acababa de anotar en mi libreta _\- ¿Puedes dejarme trabajar? – _señalé las hojas esparcidas por la mesa, mirándolo serio._

\- Por supuesto – _alzó las manos con inocencia _– Sólo quería decirte que puedo ayudarte con la música, una vez que tengas la letra… ¿Sí sabías que sé tocar el piano? También la guitarra, el violín…

\- ¿Ahora presumirás lo talentoso que eres? – _lo interrumpí molesto _– Será mejor que busque un mejor lugar para crear.

_Me puse en pie y subí las escaleras, encerrándome en mi cuarto._

**_"…_****_Alguna vez diremos lo que sentimos, en lo profundo de nosotros… Derribar todos los muros…"_**

_Escribí en la página, luego de arrancar la anterior y lanzarla al suelo. Por fin una línea que dijera algo con sentido… _

_Si era plenamente sincero conmigo mismo, nada coherente había venido a mi mente hasta que Blaine me habló. Pero no puedo escribir una canción pensando en él, no porque no pueda, sino porque ciertamente sería una muy triste… Sin embargo, él me inspira y… ¿por qué no aprovechar aquello?_

**_"…_****_Imagina que soy lo suficientemente bueno... Si pudiéramos elegir a quienes amar. Pero resisto y me mantengo fuerte, preguntándome si todavía nos pertenecemos..."_**

_Lentamente las palabras inundaron mi mente, mientras recordaba aquella vez que nos besamos, nuestras desveladas, bebiendo leche tibia… sus manos, sus ojos, su cabello… Su sonrisa y la expresión de su rostro cuando se ríe… su voz profunda, la textura de su piel, la electricidad de su tacto… Todo lo que sentía al pensar en él, lo plasmaba en el papel._

**_"…_****_Parece que ningún lugar es seguro para ir, y es una pena… Porque si sintieras lo mismo, ¿Cómo saberlo?..."_**

_Pasé mi tarde sumido entre las hojas de mi libreta, ordenando las frases, formando estrofas e imaginando una melodía que le diera movimiento a las palabras, hasta que mi celular me interrumpió. Elliot._

\- Hola, Elliot – _saludé feliz de escucharlo nuevamente._

\- Ya guardaste mi numero en tu móvil, eso es algo bueno – _bromeó._

\- Somos amigos, ¿no?

\- Por supuesto que sí – _rió _– Kurt, sólo te llamaba para preguntar a qué horas sales de clases y en qué instituto estás.

\- ¿Ya… ya estás en Ohio? – _pregunté emocionado._

\- No, pero mañana estaré allá, y quiero pasar por ti – _explicó._

\- Genial.

_Luego de aclararle mi horario de salida y el nombre del instituto, finalicé la llamada. Dejé que una gran sonrisa se formara en mi rostro, imaginando el increíble día que tendría mañana._

_Bajé a la sala, conservando mi agradable estado de ánimo. Por ahora tenía motivos; casi acaba mi canción y Elliot vendría a verme. _

_Una triste y suave melodía llegó hasta mí, desde la primera planta. Silenciosamente caminé siguiendo el sonido, encontrándome con un muy concentrado Blaine, frente a un teclado eléctrico, paseando sus dedos con destreza sobre las teclas, creando aquella increíble tonada. Me pregunto qué pensamientos lo motivan a tocar así. ¿Pensará en mí, como yo en él? ¿Seré alguna clase de inspiración para la tristeza en ella? _

_Choqué descuidadamente con el sofá, alertando a Blaine de que no estaba solo. Abruptamente se detuvo, volteando a ver cómo me pasaba la mano por la pierna que me había golpeado._

\- Lo siento… no quise interrumpirte – _dije, sentando y fingiendo que era eso lo que tenía planeado._

\- No, no… yo… sólo estaba matando el tiempo – _se rascó la cabeza, como si no supiera si continuar tocando o desconectar el aparato._

\- Es muy linda… – _comenté, cogiendo una revista de la mesilla y hojeándola sin ver nada en realidad _– También triste.

\- Suelo dejar que sea mi estado de ánimo quien me guie para componer – _aclaró, presionando teclas al azar._

\- O sea que, ¿estás triste? – _curioseé, sin apartar la mirada de la revista en mis manos._

\- Algo así… - _contestó _– Es triste cuando… sientes que quieres a la persona que se hace odiar…

\- ¿Tina hace que la odies? – _me burlé, conservando mi posición, aunque quería carcajearme de lo que acababa de decir Blaine. ¿Qué cosas hará Tina para que él sienta que la odia?_

\- Ella… ella y yo ya no estamos juntos.

_Me quedé de piedra al oírle decir eso. Mis manos dejaron de cambiar las páginas de la revista y mi vita se clavó en un punto fijo. Blaine… ¿estaba libre?_

\- La verdad es que nunca lo hemos estado… - _no podía con lo que estaba escuchando y realmente me estaba significando un gran esfuerzo mantener mi postura serena _– Nos vieron juntos en el instituto y luego todo el mundo asumió que salíamos…. Pero eso jamás pasó.

_Recordé las incontables veces que los había visto besándose en los pasillos. Si eso no era salir, ¿entonces que era? Aunque también arribó a mi cabeza el recuerdo de aquella vez que le pregunté si estaban saliendo… él jamás confirmó nada, sólo dijo que ella era una chica bonita después de todo, pero no quiso responder a mi pregunta._

\- Pero, yo los vi besarse muchas veces – _musité, arrugando levemente la revista con la presión de mis manos._

\- Besarse no es salir – _le restó importancia como si nada._

_¿Acaso esa era la visión que Blaine tenía de las relaciones? ¿Por eso quedaba libre de culpa luego de besarme a mí? ¿Para él besarse no significaba nada?_

\- Estás… - _me puse de pie y arrojé la revista con violencia sobre la mesilla_ – estás demente – _solté con los dientes apretados._

_Luego, regresé a mi cuarto. Tenía mucho que pensar y analizar con la nueva información adquirida, porque aun quedaban muchas cosas que no calzaban en el puzle. Seguro que las respuestas se encuentran en su diario, pero dudo que pueda acceder a él por ahora. _

_Aun no comprendo qué demonios pasa por la cabeza de Blaine. ¿Quién ilusiona a alguien sólo porque sí? Porque Tina parecía muy convencida de que realmente eran novios, si incluso me abofeteó por besarlo y todo. Eso no lo haces a menos que tengas algún título o formalidad con la otra persona, y si no eran novios, ella no tenía derecho de reclamar nada. A no ser que ella tampoco lo supiera._

_Masajeé mis sienes en busca de algo de tranquilidad. Mi cabeza estaba trabajando a un doscientos por ciento y no sentía que fuera saludable para mí._

_Me dormí sobre la cama, tal como me quedé anoche. Moría de frío y temí volver a enfermar. No podía permitírmelo, mucho menos hoy que vería a Elliot._

_Para evitar mis temores, me vestí muy abrigado, usando mi bufanda a rayas, que Mercedes me regaló hace un año y mi abrigo azul marino._

_Al bajar las escaleras, me topé con Blaine en la isla de la cocina, pero preferí ignorarlo. Aun no deseaba hablar con él, y lo ocurrido ayer no dejaba de dar vueltas en mi cabeza._

\- Bueno días – _saludó él, mirándome con una expresión extraña._

\- Lo serán para ti – _respondí malhumorado._

_Colgué mi bolso al hombro y salí de casa, saltándome el desayuno. Seguía enormemente molesto con el hecho de que mi padre no me compara un carro aun. Bastó andar un par de calles, para arrepentirme del todo. Estaba congelándome y clima frío no ayudaba de nada. ¿Será que se pondrá a nevar? ¡Dios! Espero que no._

_El sonido de un claxon me alertó. Continué caminando, pero entonces un carro negro se detuvo a mi lado y el claxon sonó nuevamente._

_Volteé a ver y Blaine me miraba a la espera de mi reacción._

\- Te llevo –_ no era una pregunta._

_\- _No gracias, prefiero caminar – _porfié._

\- No seas terco y sube – _insistió. Yo me morí de ganas de abrigarme en su carro, poner la calefacción al máximo y viajar con él al instituto, pero no daría mi brazo a torcer._

\- He dicho que caminaré – _dicho esto, aceleré el paso a sabiendas que no podría andar más rápido que él._

_Sentí que se bajaba y comencé a dar zancadas más largas. No llegué lejos. Él se puso frente a mí y me detuvo, derritiendo el frío de mi cuerpo con su mirada._

\- Por favor… - _había súplica en sus palabras _– No quiero que vuelvas a enfermarte…

_Me tardé en responder, sólo para hacerle creer que realmente me desagradaba la idea de viajar juntos, aunque fuera así._

\- No esperes ni media palabra de mí – _comenté, retrocediendo lo que anduve y subiéndome de copiloto. Él, sonriendo con disimulo, rodeó el vehículo y se acomodó frente al volante._

_En cuanto entró al parqueadero y detuvo el carro, salté fuera y caminé, dejándolo tan atrás como pude. No deseaba que nada que saliera de su boca, arruinara el buen humor que me quedaba por ver hoy a Elliot._

_Espero que este día pase rápido._

**_…_**

_Al parecer, cuando anhelas algo con tantas ganas, es peor… Más lejano se vuelve. Pero al menos ya habían acabado las clases y a mi celular había llegado un texto de Elliot, diciéndome que estaba esperándome en la entrada._

_Casi corrí, y en cuanto lo vi… me lancé sobre él en un abrazo. Tal vez no fuera lo más acertado, pues no nos conocíamos tanto como para tener esa confianza, pero… ahora sólo contaba con él, y saber que se quedaría por un par de semanas me hacía verdaderamente feliz._

\- Woah, Kurt – _rió él, correspondiendo a mi abrazo _– No pensé que me extrañaras tanto.

\- Como crees – _solté, liberándolo de mi abrazo _– Es sólo que necesitaba un abrazo desde hace mucho – _encogí un hombro y medio sonreí._

\- Eres tan… dulce – _sus dientes perfectos formaron una sonrisa _\- ¡Hey! Y me presentarás al causante de tus tragedias – _preguntó, alzando la cabeza por encima de la mía, como si realmente lo buscara _– Me intriga saber si es más guapo que yo.

\- Lo es – _dije, pero me percaté luego _– Quiero decir, sí es guapo… pero… no es… o sea…

\- Tranquilo, mi ego está intacto – _me frenó, poniendo sus manos sobre mis hombros _– Entonces… ¿nos vamos al cine?

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! – _exclamé, dando pequeños brinquitos._

\- Pareces un niño pequeño así – _se burló._

\- Eso es porque eres mayor que yo… ¿Cuántos años tienes? – _quise saber, mientras salíamos a la intemperie._

\- Veintidós – _alzó las cejas repetidas veces en un gesto muy divertido, yo sólo reí _– Y tú has de tener no más de dieciséis.

\- ¿Qué? – _Chillé _\- ¿Tan inmaduro me veo? – _él asintió sin remordimientos _– Pues, para que sepas, en mayo cumpliré dieciocho.

\- Woah – _agitó las manos riendo _– Que mayor – _continuaba burlándose, pero no me importó. Al contrario, reí con él._

\- ¿Kurt? – _me volteé a mirarle, pero no había sido Elliot quien habló. Me giré aún más y sus ojos me capturaron con la guardia baja. Parecía molesto, y muy confundido _\- ¿Quién es él? – _preguntó, señalando a mi amigo._

\- Blaine… él es… - _el chico a mi lado dio un paso hacia Blaine y le tendió la mano en saludo._

\- Elliot Gilbert – _se presentó. Su saludo fue recibido, aunque no de muy buena forma._

\- ¿Es… amigo tuyo? – _dudó, conservando su expresión de desconcierto._

\- Sí, Blaine… - _comenzaba a cabrearme con el interrogatorio _\- ¿Alguna otra pregunta? – _él me miró fijamente _\- ¿No? Pues que bien, tenemos que irnos – _tomé el brazo de Elliot y lo insté a moverse de una vez _\- ¿Qué película veremos? – _dije, para llamar la atención de mi amigo y que apartara la vista de Blaine._

\- No lo sé… no he pensado en ello – _él me señaló su carro, y ambos nos subimos._

_Blaine no se movió de su lugar. Nos observó marcharnos sin hacer ni el más mínimo movimiento. Sus ojos nos siguieron, hasta que ya no les fue posible hacerlo. Casi me dio miedo verlo así._

\- ¿Ese no es el chico del que me hablaste? – _quiso saber Elliot, volteando a verme. Yo asentí, torciendo el gesto _\- ¿Por qué no me lo advertiste?

\- ¿Para qué? – _dudé._

\- Pues, te hubiera cogido de la mano, o pasado un brazo por los hombros – _yo negué enérgicamente ante la posibilidad de que eso pasara._

\- No, ni de coña – _arrugué la nariz _\- ¿Qué lograríamos con hacer eso?

\- Probar mi teoría – _se encogió de hombros como si nada _– Le gustas, eso se percibe en cómo me asesinó con la mirada.

\- Elliot… yo no… no soy ese tipo de chico – _enfaticé aquello _– Creo que si realmente he de gustarle a alguien, no necesito hacer nada de eso. Él debería darse cuenta solo de lo que siente por mí.

\- Confía en mí… a veces los hombres necesitamos un empujoncito – _me guiñó un ojo y yo sonreí._

\- Lo cierto es que, aunque así fuera… él y yo no podemos estar juntos – _expliqué _– Es un amor imposible, platónico y un fracaso seguro.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – _me cuestionó _– ¿Embarazó a alguien? ¿Nacieron de la misma madre? ¿Está casado? – _solté un suspiro apesadumbrado _– Si no es así… nada impide que estén juntos.

\- No lo entenderías, las cosas son mucho más complicadas que eso – _comenté, dibujando un circulo con mi dedo, sobre el cristal empañado._

\- Okay, dejemos ese tema de lado – _propuso, encendiendo el radio _\- ¿Te parece si mañana vamos a patinar? Oí que abrieron una pista de patinaje en el centro comercial…

\- Claro que me parece – _confirmé, haciéndole un rostro al trazo circular _– Aunque te advierto que soy un asco patinando.

\- No te preocupes, yo puedo enseñarte – _tomó mi mano y le dio un pequeño apretón._

_El resto del trayecto, continué dibujando en el cristal. Lo dibujé a él, Blaine, junto a mí, tomados de la mano, dentro de un corazón. En cuanto vi las manos unidas como una sola, limpié la ventanilla con mi antebrazo. No podía con estos sentimientos. Estaba teniendo una gran disputa emocional, y no tenía una idea de cómo acabaría._

_La película estuvo genial, y la compañía aún más. Con Elliot siempre tenía la sensación de conocernos de toda la vida. Era cómodo estar con él, contarle mis problemas y decirle que sus consejos estaban mal. No reímos de todo y criticamos la comida del cine. Fue una velada realmente increíble._

\- Bien… en la puerta de tu casa, tal como acordamos – _dijo en cuando aparcó._

\- Me lo pasé genial, gracias Elliot – _le di un abrazo breve y un beso en la mejilla, para luego bajar del carro _– Nos vemos mañana – _exclamé, agitando mi mano en despedida._

_En cuanto entré a casa, me encontré con Blaine sentado en el sofá, quien me lanzó una mirada afilada. Yo lo ignoré y fui a la cocina por algo de beber. Obviamente él me siguió._

\- ¿Lo has pasado bien con tu amigo? – _recalcó en exceso la palabra "amigo", diciéndola casi con odio._

\- Sí, ¿por qué? – _respondí cortante._

\- Y, ¿se puede saber de dónde le conoces? – _estaba de broma si pensaba que le daría explicaciones a él._

\- No – _bebí mi vaso de zumo._

\- ¿Qué? – _frunció el ceño._

\- Me hiciste una pregunta y yo te la estoy contestando – _expliqué, algo molesto _– No tengo por qué decirte de donde conozco a Elliot. Ahora, si me disculpas… Voy a mi cuarto, tengo trabajo pendiente.

\- ¿Escribir una canción, por ejemplo? –_ soltó, tratando de pillarme._

\- En realidad, crear la música, porque la letra ya la tengo – _se quedó de piedra. _

_Tal vez él me creía incapaz de poder componer una canción. Qué bueno es sorprenderlo así._

_Subí los escalones, mientras soltaba un suspiro. Sinceramente no esperaba que la idea de Elliot funcionara, aunque me negaba rotundamente a creer que los motivos por los cuales Blaine acababa de interrogarme fueran… celos._

_Sólo está molesto porque por una vez en su vida, alguien no pone su atención en él. Debe sentirse mal. Bueno, yo lo sé bastante bien… y es horrible._

_Me senté sobre mi cama al estilo indio y pasé las manos por mi rostro, intentando enfocarme en lo que debía hacer ahora. Tratar de componer una puta melodía que convirtiera aquella letra en algo maravilloso y digno de admiración. Creo que no lo tenía nada fácil. ¿Cómo se supone que haga eso si no sé tocar ningún instrumento? Sólo se cantar y una canción acapella, no será lo suficientemente grandiosa como para taparles la boca a los ñoños de club glee._

_Necesitaría ayuda… y me aterraba darme cuenta de que el único que puede solucionar mi problema es… Blaine._

_¡No, no, no! ¡De ninguna manera! No voy a dejar mi orgullo de lado. No puedo… porque es lo único que me queda, y no quiero perderlo también._

_Aunque por otro lado, no contaba ni siquiera con un piano de juguete como para crear ni la más simple melodía. Esto era una putada. _

**_…_**

_No sé en qué momento me dormí, pero desperté a las tres de la mañana, como si mi antiguo despertador nocturno se hubiese vuelto a activar._

\- No vas a dejar que te ayude, ¿cierto? – _preguntó él a mi espalda. Esta noche yo no estaba bebiendo leche ni tampoco lo haría. Me encontraba sentado en la orilla del sofá y pasaba las manos por mis piernas, para conservar el calor. Aquella noche estaba particularmente fría._

\- No lo necesito – _negué lentamente, manteniendo mi mirada perdida en un punto muerto._

\- Sabes que sí… y yo sólo quiero enmendar un poco lo que ha pasado entre nosotros – _se sentó junto a mí y detuvo una de mis manos, entre la suyas _– Mira, hemos sido egoístas e inmaduros… Y ha estado mal, pero aún estamos a tiempo de arreglarlo.

\- No hay nada que arreglar, porque no tenemos nada – _susurré sin mirarle _– No somos hermanastros, no somos amigos, ni mucho menos algo más que eso… ¿Qué somos? – _Cuestioné retóricamente _– Nada.

\- Que no seamos nada, no quiere decir que tú no signifiques nada para mí – _respondió, robándome el aliento. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que pretendía diciendo algo así?_

\- ¿Esto es por Elliot? – _Quise saber _\- ¿Te ha molestado que te ignorara por salir con él?

\- No – _dijo con voz firme _– Me ha dolido darme cuenta de que puedes irte de mi lado… - _sus ojos me miraron llameantes. La sinceridad en ellos era avasalladora._

\- No es como si eso te afectara… - _su expresión ceñuda, detuvo mis palabras._

\- Lo hace… - _creí que diría algo más, pero en cambio, puso su mano en mi mejilla y se aproximó para besarme._

_Todos los puntos nerviosos de mi cuerpo saltaron en respuesta. ¿Debería besarlo? ¿Será prudente hacerlo? Después de todo lo que ha pasado, no estoy muy seguro… Pero sus ojos… y su boca… ¡A la mierda!_

_Apreté mis párpados con fuerza y dejé que nuestras bocas se encontraran en un beso suave, dulce y triste… Sí, pude identificar con claridad la tristeza de parte de Blaine. Él lucía realmente afectado con todo este asunto, pero no entendía por qué._

_Su mano sobre mi mejilla, me acarició con delicadeza, mientras que la otra mantenía su agarre con la mía, sobre mis piernas. En medio de la oscuridad, interrumpida sólo por el resplandor de una lámpara, nos besamos largamente, sin apuros, ni esperando llegar a más._

_Si era plenamente sincero conmigo mismo, le extrañaba. Extrañaba encontrarnos por la madrugada, extrañaba beber leche tibia frente a él en la isla de la cocina, extrañaba incluso nuestras discusiones tontas, y robarle una tostada al desayuno… _

_Nos separamos, por falta de aire, sin alejarnos del todo, manteniendo nuestras frentes unidas. Esto era incómodo ahora, porque no sé cómo se supone que deba mirarlo. _

\- Es… es tarde… yo… mejor me voy a dormir… - _titubeé y me puse de pie, pero él me sostuvo del brazo para que no alcanzara a moverme, parándose frente a mí._

\- No… no quiero que te vayas así… - _susurró lentamente _– Necesito decirte algo… con respecto a lo que pasó en la fiesta… yo…

\- Blaine, por favor… no sigas con eso… ya lo hemos aclarado y… no quiero tener que volver a oírlo – _lo detuve. Nuevamente intenté regresar a mi cuarto, pero él no me dejó ir._

\- Era cierto… - _se apresuró en decir _– Lo que te dije en el armario… es cierto – _enfatizó la última frase._

\- No sé de qué hablas – _me hice el desentendido. No podía hablar en serio._

\- Kurt, tu… tu me gustas… me gustas mucho, yo… - _le tapé la boca con una mano. No podía dejar que siguiera hablando, porque si era parte de un juego, iba a herirme demasiado._

\- Cállate… no quiero escucharlo… no quiero – _las lágrimas picaron por salir, pero las retuve _– No te imaginas cuánto daño me hace.

\- No… no estoy mintiendo… - _quitó mi mano de su boca con delicadeza _– Realmente me gustas…

\- ¿Desde cuándo? – _pregunté molesto._

_El bajó la mirada y soltó un suspiro apesadumbrado. Me dolía pensar en que sólo estaba confundido conmigo. Yo no podía gustarle; primero, porque se supone que es hetero, aunque no del todo. Segundo, hasta hace muy poco tenía novia, no una gran novia, pero una al fin y al cabo. Tercero, él me detesta, siempre me ha tratado de egocéntrico y superficial, entonces… ¿Por qué le gustaría? Yo no podría gustar de alguien así, que tantos problemas le traiga a su vida y que tenga la cabeza hueca. No, Blaine sólo está confundido y eso es todo. Muchas cosas producen "mariposas en el estómago"… el hambre, por ejemplo._

\- ¿Sabes qué? – _comenté, para no darle lugar a responder _– No necesitas hacer esto… Es mejor que te tomes un tiempo para pensar las cosas, creo que sólo estás mezclando las cosas y yo no quiero equivocarme contigo – _me miró contrariado, sin saber que decir _– Si realmente siente aquello que afirmas, entonces defínete, sal del armario y deja de jugar… Si no es así, por favor ya no me busques… no pretendas que esté disponible para ti cada vez que quieras enrollarte con alguien, porque yo puedo ser muchas cosas, pero no soy el juguete de nadie…

\- Kurt, no es así…

\- No, hablo enserio… - _lo interrumpí _– Ni siquiera estoy molesto, porque puedo entender que estas cosas pasen… Sólo estoy dándote un pequeño consejo… Buenas noches.

_Me encerré en mi cuarto y me prometí a mi mismo no volver a salir de él durante las noches. Si le había pedido a Blaine que no me buscara, yo tampoco debía hacerlo, ni darle lugar a que me encontrara. No quería sufrir por tener una falsa ilusión con él. Me gusta demasiado como para dejar que me lastime. Sólo no quiero acabar odiándolo por algo que él no puede manejar._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**_Ujujujuju... Kurt dejando a Blaine con la palabra en la boca... una vez más. Pero entiendalo, no está siendo bipolar, sólo protege su corazoncito..._**

**_Okay, responderé a sus reviews, que esta semana mejoraron ;)_**

**AndrielMellark: **_Jajaja... el diario es el nuevo vicio de Kurt, pronto sabremos más de eso ;)_

**hina2310:** _Ahí tienes tus celos... o al menos el principio, aun faltan!_

**CoIsBeAr:** _Trato de hacer lo que puedo :D_

**Bruja inocente:** _Sí, he tenido más tiempo de escribir. Y Blaine morirá de amor con la voz de Kurt._

**Guest:** _Muchas gracias, me sonrojas :D Sólo hice lo mejor que pude, siguiendo el estilo KurtCheerio! porque es bastante repetida ;)_

**_Les agradezco no abandonar la historia, a pesar de que yo no suba tan seguido, aunque ahora me estoy poniendo las pilas ;)_**

**_Nos leemos!_**


	16. Celos

_**Holas a todo el mundo de Fanfiction... Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de su novela... Aunque me tardé un poco, pero eso porque el capitulo en sí, como que no me convencía mucho la verdad, así que lo cambié como 3 veces. Además, Fanfiction no me deja poner links en el capítulo, asique los he puesto en mi perfil, para que los busquen ahí cuando aparezcan mas abajo. En fin... Juzguen ustedes.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 15: "Celos"**

\- ¡Yo abro! – _grité, mientras bajaba las escaleras a toda prisa, evitando que alguien se me adelantara _– Elliot, ¿qué tal estás? – _saludé a mi amigo, de pie en el umbral de la puerta, tratando de calentar sus manos con su aliento._

\- Muriendo de frío, pero bien – _rió y luego besó mi mejilla _– ¿Nos vamos ya? Estoy extrañando la calefacción de mi carro.

\- Es que… aun no estoy listo… - _dije avergonzado, recordando su advertencia de ayer de no retrasarme._

\- Lo supuse – _rió, torciendo el gesto, pero luego dejó que una enorme sonrisa asomara en su rostro _– Pero, no importa, te esperaré.

\- Por supuesto, pasa – _le indiqué la sala y regresé a la segunda planta a toda prisa._

_Me posicioné frente al espejo y acomodé mi cabello a la carrera, apuntando mentalmente el hecho de que tendría que olvidarme de ello luego, cuando me abrigara. No, me negaba rotundamente a poner un sombrero o una gorra sobre mi estilizada cabeza._

_Rebusqué en mi armario por alguna chaqueta, una bufanda y un par de guantes. Até los cordones de mis botas altas y me dispuse a bajar. Me quedé a mitad de las escaleras cuando vi la espalda de Blaine, de pie en la sala. Estaba manteniendo una charla muy poco cortés y acababa de oír mi nombre salir de sus labios._

\- Entonces, ¿lo llevarás a patinar? – _preguntó brusco _\- ¿No crees que eso no lo hacen los amigos? Suena más a una cita.

\- Oye, Blaine… - _respondió Elliot con evidente diversión _– Yo no sé cómo pasas el tiempo con tus amigos o si se golpean en todo momento y juegan videojuegos… Pero, no sé si lo has notado… Kurt no es así, él es diferente…

\- ¿Por qué es gay? – _Blaine parecía ofendido._

\- Nada de eso, yo también soy gay… y es así como nosotros pasamos el tiempo juntos – _trató de aclarar._

\- ¿A qué te refieres con _pasar _el tiempo juntos? – _el moreno no dejaba de lanzarle preguntas para pillarlo en algo._

\- Tiempo juntos como amigos – _dijo con cansancio _– Mira, sé que son algo así como hermanos, pero creo que estás siendo un poco exagerado…

\- ¿Exagerado? – _chilló con sarcasmo _– Eres un completo desconocido y has venido a llevarte a Kurt. Me preocupo por él porque le quiero, ¡por supuesto que voy a hacer un drama de todo esto! – _elevó la voz y yo ya estaba llegando al límite de mi paciencia y también al final de las escaleras _\- ¡No me das buena espina! ¡Desconfío plenamente de ti!

\- ¡Pero yo no! – _exclamé cabreado, entrando en escena _– Elliot, por favor vámonos, ¿sí?

\- ¿Te irás así nada más? – _se escandalizó Blaine._

\- ¡Cálmate psicópata! Entiende que no puedes venir a hablarles así a _mis_ invitados, es molesto y pareces un completo demente – _rezongué y jalé del brazo a Elliot, para salir de una vez por todas de casa._

\- Un gusto hablar contigo – _bromeó mi amigo, recibiendo una mirada asesina de parte del moreno._

_Salimos rápidamente hacia su carro y nos largamos del frontis de mi casa._

\- ¿Aun sigues dudando de lo que te digo? – _Elliot rió._

\- Sólo cállate y conduce – _le ordené con cara de pocos amigos._

_Al llegar a la pista del centro comercial, me sentí mucho mejor. Había estado tan colérico con la actitud atrevida de Blaine, que olvidé a dónde veníamos._

_Bajamos y pagamos el ticket de entrada, eligiendo un par de patines cada uno y riendo mientras tratábamos de andar._

_Elliot lo hacía de maravilla, en cambio yo, aun no lograba soltarme de la barandilla que rodeaba la pista._

\- ¡Vamos, Kurt! – _me instaba él _– No vas a pasarte todo el tiempo ahí, ¿o sí?

\- ¡Es que no puedo! – _me quejé _– Si me suelto, voy a partirme el culo.

_Elliot rió a mandíbula batiente, deslizándose hacia mí._

\- Mírame, te tomaré de las manos y andarás así, conmigo, ¿de acuerdo? – _me sostuvo por los antebrazos y yo lo miré aterrado _– Confía en mí, no voy a dejarte caer.

\- Eso no es lo que me complica… - _confesé _– Me molesta caerme y que esta gente se ría de mí. Es humillante.

\- No debes fijarte en los demás, sólo concéntrate en mi mirada, ¡vamos! – _me jaló con suavidad y sin darme cuenta, ya estaba bastante lejos de la orilla como para regresar_ – Lo estás haciendo, ¿ves?

\- ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Estoy patinando! – _reí con nerviosismo contenido._

_Nos deslizamos uno frente al otro, por incontables minutos, riendo todo el tiempo. Elliot era un excelente profesor y no le importaba patinar de espaldas para que yo me sintiera más seguro._

\- Okay, ahora, sólo te sostendré con una mano – _me advirtió, dejando mis antebrazos libres y cogiendo mi mano derecha, entrelazando nuestros dedos _\- ¿Puedes patinar mejor ahora?

\- Creo que sí – _confirmé con una risita. _

_Efectivamente podía andar mejor, con algunos desequilibrios de vez en cuando, pero ya andaba con mayor confianza, gracias a Elliot. Mientras él intentaba dar un giro, desvié la mirada hacia la entrada de la pista, encontrándome con unos ojos color miel. _

_¡No puede ser! Era Blaine, pero… ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo aquí? _

_Él se desapareció en medio de la gente en cuanto fijé mi mirada en él. ¡Maldito! ¿Estaba espiándome?_

\- ¡Kurt! ¡Cuidado! – _oí la advertencia de mi amigo, y entonces alguien me arrolló, lanzándome de espaldas al suelo congelado._

\- ¡Oh, mierda! – _me quejé, intentando levantarme _– Mi culo… aahg… - _lloriqueé. Elliot estuvo junto a mí en segundos y me ayudó a poner en pie._

\- ¿Estás bien? – _él pasó una mano por mi chaqueta, quitando el polvo de nieve en ella_ \- ¿Por qué no estabas prestando atención? Te dije que no te desconcentraras, hay demasiada gente aquí.

\- Sí, lo sé… es que… - _no podía decirle que Blaine había venido a espiarnos, porque no quería arruinar lo bien que estamos pasando el rato _– Es… bueno, soy nuevo en esto, ¿qué esperabas?

\- Por favor, no dejes de mirar al frente, ¿okay? – _Pidió, con una sonrisa de lado _– No quiero que llegues lastimado a casa… Sino, será a mí a quien lastimen – _torció el gesto de forma divertida y me tiró para que regresáramos a patinar._

_Dimos una vuelta completa sin que yo cayera o fuera nuevamente arrollado, pero entonces, Elliot se detuvo frente a mí y me tomó por los hombros._

\- Tienes la nariz roja como Rudolph, el reno – _se burló _– Y ni siquiera te has puesto un gorra – _negó reprobatoriamente con la cabeza, quitándose su felpudo gorro y acomodándolo sobre mi cabello _– Así está mucho mejor.

\- No quiero que te desabrigues sólo por mí – _me quejé, apartando el flequillo que ahora estaba aplastado contra mi frente _– Morirás de frío.

\- Soy como una roca, no te preocupes – _le restó importancia, acariciando mis mejillas con sus pulgares enguantados, mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Nos quedamos viendo largamente, por lo que inevitablemente me sonrojé. Parecía como si quisiera añadir algo o hacer algo más, pero no sabía cómo. Finalmente desvió la vista hacia otro lado _– Bien, continuemos, se nos acaba el tiempo.

_Al margen del incidente con Blaine al salir de casa y luego en la pista, puedo decir que me lo pasé increíble con Elliot. Es un amigo increíble, además de atento y divertido. Sabe escuchar y aconsejar, también sacar sonrisas en todo tipo de situaciones._

\- Muy bien, nuevamente, sano y salvo en casa – _dijo, al aparcar._

\- Ha sido un día maravilloso – _comenté, quitándome el cinturón de seguridad _– Definitivamente tenemos que repetirlo.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, pero la próxima vez, lo haremos en Nueva York – _propuso y yo solo negué con la cabeza riendo _\- ¿Irás a visitarme algún día?

\- Claro que sí Elliot, ¿qué clase de amigo piensas que soy? – _fingí estar ofendido y él revolvió mi cabello en un gesto tierno._

_La luz del pórtico se encendió, y entonces supe que mi padre o, en el peor de los casos, Blaine, estaba mirándome por la ventana._

\- Bien, ¿nos veremos mañana? – _quise saber._

\- Tenlo por seguro – _sonrió ampliamente _– Vamos a almorzar juntos.

\- Genial – _asentí gustoso y besé su mejilla para bajar del carro._

_Me despedí con la mano, una vez que llegué a los escalones, mientras que él se marchaba. La puerta se abrió y Blaine me miró con los ojos entrecerrados._

\- Buenas noches – _dijo cargado de sarcasmo. Yo me negaba a que arruinara mi estado de ánimo._

\- Increíbles, diría yo – _solté, con la más genuina de mis sonrisas._

\- Al parecer, te lo has pasado muy bien con… ¿cómo se llama? – _fingió pérdida de memoria y yo solo reí antes de contestar._

\- Elliot, él es tan divertido… Nunca me la había pasado tan bien con alguien – _podía ver la ira llamear en sus ojos, pero lo estaba disfrutando. No le venía nada de mal sufrir un poco_ – Bien, me voy a mi cuarto… Patinar con Elliot, me ha dejado agotado – _recalqué las palabras claves y le vi arder de furia, mientras yo, conservando mi impecable sonrisa, subí a la segunda planta._

_Al cerrar la puerta tras de mí, solté el más cargado de los suspiros. Estaba mentalmente acabado. Tenía a mi cabeza procesando cosas a capacidad máxima y ya no podía más. _

_Sobre mi escritorio divisé la libreta en donde estaba escrita la canción que aún no tenía melodía. Tal vez debería hacer algo al respecto. Sólo me queda un día y no he acabado._

_Tanto tratar, logré hallarle un ritmo al coro. Sabía que así sería mucho más fácil luego desarrollar las estrofas._

Will we ever say the words we're feeling _(Alguna vez diremos lo que sentimos)_

Deep down underneath it _(en lo profundo de nosotros)_

Tear down all the walls _(Derribar todos los muros)_

Will we ever have a happy ending _(¿Tendremos alguna vez un final feliz?)_

Or will we forever only be pretending _(¿O simplemente estaremos fingiendo siempre?)_

We will always be pretending _(Siempre estaremos fingiendo)_

_Quizás sólo debiera pedirle al tipo raro, que siempre está sentado frente al piano en el salón del coro, que me ayude con el resto. No creo que para él sea algo del otro mundo._

_Como llevaba un buen rato cantando el coro, para no olvidar la melodía, me lo sabía a la perfección. De seguro cuando lo cante frente a todos, van a morirse de envidia._

_Me dormí temprano y desperté al día siguiente por la ruidosa forma de caminar de mi padre._

\- ¡Es tarde, Kurt! ¡Venga, levántate ya! – _Vociferó asomando la cabeza por la puerta _– Hace mucho que no desayunamos todos juntos.

\- No quiero – _respondí con la cabeza pegada a la almohada. Dudaba que me hubiera entendido._

\- Vendré en cinco minutos, y si no estás vestido, te arrojaré un jarro con agua – _amenazó en medio de las risas de Alice, que le decía que me dejara dormir._

_Más tarde, luego de haber desayunado, me pasé más de una hora hablando por teléfono con Elliot. Hoy no podría pasar por mí, porque tendría una reunión familiar, así que estaría ocupado._

**_[Ver link "Video Youtube" en mi perfil]_**

_Desde la segunda planta comencé a oír el sonido de un piano. Seguramente Blaine estaba tocando su teclado eléctrico. Pero aquella melodía se me hacía extrañamente familiar. _

_Decidí ir a fisgonear a las afueras de su cuarto. Mientras subía la escalera, la música se asemejaba cada vez más a algo dentro de mi cabeza, pero no podía identificar qué._

_Me paré en el umbral de su puerta, que estaba entreabierta y lo observé tocar las teclas con gran habilidad. Sus ojos estaban cerrados en concentración y sus dedos presionaban las teclas casi como si no las tocara. Era hipnotizante verlo así, tan entregado, dándole vida a una música…_

_De pronto, como una bofetada, lo noté. Era mi canción, bueno… la melodía que ayer estaba cantando para darle forma al coro. Pero Blaine había desarrollado todo lo demás. Esto no podía ser cierto. ¿Será algo así como telepatía? ¿O acaso me escuchó cantar?_

_Finalmente acabó de tocar y no pude hacer más que aplaudir, haciendo que él se volteara asustado._

\- Eso ha sido muy lindo… ¿de dónde te has inspirado? – _la pregunta sonó con un deje de sarcasmo._

\- La verdad es que… te oí cantar anoche y… luego no pude sacarme la melodía de la cabeza… así que… aquí está – _sonrió de medio lado, con las mejillas sonrojadas. Se veía adorable._

\- Es grandiosa, pero… recuerdo haberte dicho que no necesitaba ayuda – _él me miró frunciendo el ceño._

\- Lo siento, creí que te alegrarías de que te ayudara al menos con esto – _su tono de voz sonó ofendido._

\- Bueno, okay… aceptaré tu ayuda sólo porque debe de haberte tomado un gran trabajo y porque es grandiosa – _él sonrió satisfecho _– Voy por mi libreta.

_Corrí a mi cuarto y regresé al de Blaine en menos de medio minuto, sosteniendo entre mis manos el cuaderno que contenía mi creación. Temía que él relacionara lo que decía la letra con lo que yo siento, aunque así sea, no deseo revelarle mis sentimientos de esta forma._

_Blaine había inspirado esta canción, pero él no podía enterarse… sino, ya tendría la más importante de las batallas, perdida._

\- Ya volví y… traje esto – _moví la libreta en mis manos, para luego sentarme sobre la cama, ya que él estaba ocupando la silla del escritorio._

\- ¿Puedo ver? – _tendió su mano hacia mí, y yo dudé antes de dejarle mi cuaderno _– Hmm… Increíble… - _murmuró luego de leerla _– Es… realmente muy emocional y… triste, pero hermosa… Has hecho un gran trabajo.

\- Gracias… es… lo que se me viene a la cabeza cuando me pongo cursi – _me encogí de hombros, restándole importancia._

\- ¿La cantarás frente al coro? – _quiso saber, mientras comenzaba a hacer sonar las primeras notas._

\- La verdad, no he pensado en ello, pero… creo que sí… al menos para que los demás aprendan el ritmo y eso, ya sabes – _le vi tan concentrado, tarareando la letra, mientras tocaba que me quedé tildado mirándolo._

_Sus ojos bailaban dentro de sus cuencas, yendo desde el cuaderno, a sus manos sobre el teclado. El susurro grave de su voz, dándole vida a mis palabras escritas en el papel, me hacía vibrar. Si continuaba contemplándole, pronto comenzaría a hiperventilar._

_Me entretuve mirando su habitación en detalle. Habían sido contadas las veces que había entrado aquí, por lo que me sentía un poco raro, como si no debiera entrar aquí. Sus posters en la pared, los vinilos en el aparador, un espejo de cuerpo entero, decorado con fotografías en las orillas. Su mesilla de noche con un cuadro de él junto a su madre y un hombre bastante apuesto. Seguramente sería su padre. Me acerqué y le observé de cerca, ambos tenían la misma sonrisa, y se le formaban los mismos hoyuelos en las mejillas. Pude ver también un cajón abierto en su armario, del cual sobresalían un par de corbatines multicolores. Anduve hacia él y me impresionó la cantidad de pajaritas que contenía aquel cajón. Blaine tenía al parecer una pequeña obsesión con las corbatas de moño._

\- Hey… no estés fisgoneando – _bromeó Blaine desde su posición tras el teclado _– No sabes lo que puedes encontrar.

_Yo negué con la cabeza y me dirigí a las fotografías en el espejo. En la primera había un grupo de chicos en uniforme. Blaine en medio, sonriendo con amplitud, como casi en todas las fotografías. Es bastante fotogénico, debo reconocer._

_En la segunda, estaba apoyando su espalda en la de otro chico y ambos mirando a la cámara, pretendiendo parecer chicos rudos. El chico rubio a su lado conteniendo una carcajada notablemente._

_La tercera foto parece ser de aquellas que te toman el primer día de clases, todo bien peinado y vestido a la perfección, con los zapatos relucientes y una impecable sonrisa en el rostro. Yo también tenía algunas así, aunque el resto del año asistiera de forma muy diferente._

_En la cuarta, Blaine estaba junto al grupo, sobre un gran escenario, evidentemente actuando con el coro… que ahora mismo no recordaba el nombre._

_La quinta y última, me provocó un pequeño remezón dentro de la cabeza. Blaine muy pegado a un chico castaño, de ojos verdes y algo más alto que él. Ambos riendo con complicidad y él acercándolo en un abrazo que no parecía ser de amigos. ¿Será ese uno de los chicos con los que Blaine se besó? Espero sinceramente que no._

_Una extraña oleada de celos me calentó el cuerpo y las mejillas. Solía experimentar esa sensación cuando veía algunas chicas demasiado atrevidas cerca de Finn, pero ahora era diferente, porque ni siquiera sabía si Blaine tenía algo con los chicos de las fotos o no. _

_Preferí dejar de mirar las fotografías y me moví más cerca de él, apoyándome en el escritorio. Sobre éste me encontré con algo que no esperaba ver. El diario de Blaine… y estaba abierto en una página al azar. _

_Blaine estaba dándome la espalda, lo suficientemente concentrado para que no notara si yo estaba o no leyendo el diario, por lo que me atreví a echar una mirada rápida, mientras el continuaba tocando y murmurando frases de la canción._

**Septiembre, 30.**

**Querido Diario:**

**Hoy estuve hablando con Tina acerca de Kurt... Me vi en la obligación de contarle lo que me pasaba con él, además de lo ocurrido con Cooper. Ella comprendió la gravedad de la situación y prometió ayudarme. Dijo que tenía un plan infalible. **

_Seguramente el plan de hacerse novios de mentira… Gran plan Tina ¡Bravo!_

**Esta tarde fui a casa de Puck a jugar videojuegos. Los chicos se han comportado realmente acogedores conmigo. Son muy divertidos y bastante singulares. Pero, Kurt no parece muy contento de que salga con ellos. En cuanto le dije que iría a jugar con ellos, cambió la expresión del rostro y se portó grosero conmigo.**

**Aunque en la madrugada lo solucionamos. Por más que me esfuerzo en no pasar tiempo a solas con él, es mucho peor... más necesito verle.**

_Okay, no esperaba una declaración como esa… Pero tenía que reconocer que no podía evitar sonreír ante eso. "Más necesito verle", esa frase hizo estragos dentro de mí._

_Ansioso por leer más, fingí aclarar mi garganta, al tiempo que volteaba un par de páginas más adelante. Gracias a Dios, funcionó._

**Octubre, 25.**

**Querido Diario:**

**¡LO BESÉ! ¡Por Dios, lo hice! **

_¡Oh por Dios! No podía ser otra ocasión que narrara, ¡no! Tenía que ser precisamente esta._

**Lo tuve contra mi cuerpo y lo sentí estremecerse con mi tacto. Fue mágico, increíble, y... algo que no debió pasar.**

**Juro que jamás planeé que las cosas se dieran así, pero al parecer, el destino conspiró en mi contra (o tal vez, a mi favor) e hizo que todo pasara como nunca pensé que ocurriría.**

_Mi respiración se agitó de sólo leer eso, pero me reprimí de emitir sonido alguno, para pasar desapercibido._

**En un principio creí que iba a alejarse de mí y que sería un total desastre, pero correspondió a mi beso, se dejó llevar y se entregó sin más.**

**Llegó un momento en que sentí tantas ganas de fundirme con él que no noté cuando nos habíamos quitado prácticamente toda la ropa que teníamos puesta. **

_Los colores se me subieron al rostro, recordando aquella tarde. De pronto, la habitación había aumentado un par de centígrados de temperatura. Me abaniqué con una mano._

**Sé que no es correcto, que lo que hacemos está mal y que no debería permitirlo, pero qué se supone que debes hacer cuando todo tu ser lucha contra tu razonamiento, exigiéndote que lo beses, ante la necesidad de su cuerpo.**

**Sufro de una enorme necesidad de él, y no hay otra manera de saciarla, que sentirlo junto a mí.**

_¡Santa mierda! Hasta con su forma de escribir, lograba despertar cosas en mí._

**Pero finalmente, nada más pasó, porque Tina irrumpió con una llamada telefónica.**

**Me aterra darme cuenta de lo mucho que he deseado que mi móvil se hubiera quedado sin batería, para que nada detuviera lo que venía a continuación.**

_Choqueado con leer aquella confesión, decidí que sería mejor dejar mi lectura hasta ahí. Además de que Blaine en cualquier momento podía voltearse y atraparme _in fraganti_ con las manos en su diario. Para evitar cualquier tipo de sospecha, cerré el diario, en lo que simulaba una tosecita grave, pero de este cayó una foto. _

_Con disimulo, me agaché, para regresarla a donde pertenecía, no sin antes echarle un vistazo, llevándome nuevamente una sorpresa. Era yo, en la fotografía… _

**_[Ver link "Imagen" en mi perfil] _**

_Estaba caminando por el patio del instituto con mi uniforme de Cheerio, algo molesto con la luz del sol. Volteé la foto y pude leer que Blaine había escrito algo._

**Kurt en su uniforme. **

**Tan hermoso… **

**Sep, 09.**

_Tuve que pestañear para aclarar mis ideas, ya que esto me desconcertaba._

_¿Él me fotografió? No sabía qué pensar de todo esto. No me molestaba, pero tampoco era algo que me esperara encontrar. Ahora comprendo el dicho de que la curiosidad mató al gato._

\- Creo que ya va quedando… - _comentó el moreno, totalmente ajeno al sin fin de cosas de deambulaban por mi cabeza. Yo di dos pasos hacia él, para oír lo que llevaba de la canción _– Reitero que lo que has escrito es asombroso… Yo no podría haberlo hecho mejor.

\- Gracias.

_Blaine cantó para mí, mi propia canción inspirada en él… Yo lo observé detenidamente, y él hizo lo mismo. Al parecer se había memorizado la letra en el tiempo que estuvo ajustándola a la música, pues sus ojos no rompían contacto con los míos en ningún momento._

**_…_**

_Pasé una noche agitada, mi mente llena de pensamientos y conjeturas no me dejaba en paz, y los engranes de mi cabeza no paraban de girar como locos, buscando respuestas._

_A la mañana del lunes, traía una ojeras horribles que no deseaba tener. Hoy Elliot había prometido venir a la hora del almuerzo y comer juntos. Sólo esperaba que las clases pasaran rápido._

_El timbre anunció el receso y yo brinqué fuera de mi asiento como si me hubieran pinchado con una aguja. Corrí a mi casillero y metí todos mis cuadernos precipitadamente, haciendo que dos de estos cayeran. Me ocupé de meter los que aún tenía en las manos, ya recogería luego los otros._

\- Ten – _oí a mi lado. Blaine sostenía mis dos cuadernos y una sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Se veía siempre tan encantador. _

\- Gracias – _tomé estos y los introduje en la taquilla con poca delicadeza _– Lo siento, tengo prisa.

\- ¿A dónde…? – _su pregunta quedó en el aire cuando cerré la puerta del casillero de un golpe y corrí a la entrada, para esperar por Elliot._

_Él no tardó en llegar, tan ataviado como siempre, con su chaqueta azul marino, adornada por cremalleras en todas partes y su cabello peinado de forma increíble. Me gustaba mucho su estilo._

\- ¡Elliot! – _le abracé efusivamente _– Creí que no vendrías.

\- ¿Y perderme las habilidades culinarias de las señoras de la cafetería de tu escuela? Por nada del mundo – _se burló, pasando su brazo por mis hombros._

\- Vamos.

_Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie me acompañaba a la hora de almuerzo. Solía ocupar una mesa apartada, a la cual nadie quería acercarse. Era muy triste, pero la visita de Elliot me venía de maravilla._

_Nos acomodamos en una mesa, sin parar de hablar. Él me contaba la odisea que fue su cena familiar y yo no paraba de reír._

\- ¡No te creo! – _exclamé entre risas._

\- ¡Te lo juro! – _afirmaba él _– El zapato de tía Jane voló por la ventana… ¿Sabes lo que es buscar un zapato entre toda la nieve que había afuera?

_Negué con la cabeza, y bebí un poco de mi soda. Sentí una penetrante mirada sobre mí y me volteé a ver a las mesas contiguas. Mis ex amigas me miraban sin poder creerlo. Ni siquiera se preocupaban de disimular su asombro, y tenían de qué… A veces olvidaba que Elliot era un chico realmente atractivo, con sus ojos azul celeste, su cabello y ese encanto natural, además de su bella sonrisa._

_Por estar mirando a las chicas, pude ver claramente cuando Blaine entró en la cafetería. Venía feliz y tranquilo en su uniforme de Cheerio, pero al vernos, se detuvo y se ocultó tras la barra de comida para mirarnos mejor. Yo simulé no haberlo visto y continué hablando y riendo con Elliot. _

_No tenía necesidad de fingir que me la pasaba increíble con él, porque realmente lo hacía. _

\- ¿Qué harás luego? – _preguntó él, bebiendo su soda._

\- Pues me quedan un par de clases más y el ensayo con el club glee – _fruncí el ceño y él rió._

\- Aun no entiendo por qué te uniste a ese club si no te gusta – _negó con la cabeza._

\- ¿Para probar un punto? ¡Yo que sé! – _desintegré una bolita de patata con mi tenedor _\- En el momento me pareció una buena idea… Aunque ahora… ya no sé.

\- Si preguntas mi opinión… - _esperó a que yo le diera permiso de seguir hablando _– Okay, soy un fiel creyente de que nada de lo que hacemos en esta vida es casualidad. Digamos que si tomas una decisión, nunca va a ser sólo porque sí, sino porque tenía que ser así… Tal vez haya algún propósito con el glee club.

\- Esperemos que no te equivoques – _reí._

_Seguía sintiendo la penetrante mirada de Blaine sobre mi nuca, pero no quería voltear a verle y que se percatara de ello. Si él era capaz de saltarse el almuerzo sólo para no perderse detalle del mío, ese era su problema. Yo no tengo porque ajustarme a sus celos._

* * *

_**Bien, para todos aquellos que pedían celos, espero que ahora estén satisfechos :D**_

_**Y respondiendo a sus reviews:**_

**AndrielMellark: **_Pues, hasta a mí me ha inspirado, Blaine es una inspiración andante. Y sí, Kurt está demasiado orgulloso de lo que es, como para estar con alguien que no tiene nada claro._

**Hina2310:** _Ya ves como Elliot es un sol con nuestro Kurt, siempre tan atento con él :)_

**Christopher Dalton:** _Pues, muchísimas gracias por seguirme de hace tiempo :D_

_La verdad es que la forma de ser de Kurt es exactamente igual a la mía, por lo que se me hace fácil de describir. Y Kelliot también me encanta, pero más como amistad. Klaine forever!_

_Pues espero haber satisfecho tu deseos en este capítulo._

**Bruja inocente:** _Claro que me llegan tus reviews y sí me he dado cuenta de eso :D_

_Considerando que son adolescentes, esas cosas no las manejan bien, pero aun así Kurt tiene muy claro lo que quiere, así que Don't worry!_

**_Bueno, como ya saben, en general, les agradezco a todos mis lectores, los que se anuncian y los que no... Gracias por leer._**

**_PD: Estuve ordenando mis ideas y el Fic tendrá como máximo 25 capítulos, no más. Solo eso._**

**_Nos leemos :)_**


	17. Competencia

_**Hi everybody! ¿Como lo están pasando en Navidad, pues espero que increíble... Y como regalo, les dejo un nuevo capítulo, para que lo disfruten :D**_

**Capítulo 16: "Competencia"**

_Aunque estaba acostumbrado a funcionar bajo presión, no comprendía porqué me sentía tan nervioso. Quizás se deba a que estoy a punto de exponer mi corazón en una canción, frente a un grupo de personas que profesan un profundo odio hacia mí. _

_Blaine me miró evidentemente ansioso desde el piano, como instándome a comenzar. Había tocado la introducción dos veces, y estaba próximo a hacerlo por tercera vez… cuando abrí la boca._

_Face to face and heart to heart (Cara a cara y corazón a corazón)_

_Mantuve mis ojos cerrados, para luego abrirlos y mirar fijamente a los de Blaine._

_We're so close yet so far apart (Estamos tan cerca pero tan lejos)_

_I close my eyes I look away (Cierro los ojos, aparto la mirada)_

_That's just because I'm not okay (Sólo porque no estoy bien)_

_Volteé a ver a los demás, quienes me miraban ligeramente sorprendidos._

_But I hold on I stay strong (Pero resisto y me mantengo fuerte)_

_Wondering if we still belong (Preguntándome si todavía nos pertenecemos)_

_Giré alrededor del piano, desviando de vez en cuando mi mirada hacia el moreno._

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling (Alguna vez diremos lo que sentimos)_

_Deep down underneath it (En lo profundo de nosotros)_

_Tear down all the walls (Derribar todos los muros)_

_Blaine cantó suavemente en la segunda voz, para acompañarme._

_Will we ever have a happy ending (¿Tendremos alguna vez un final feliz?)_

_Or will we forever only be pretending (¿O simplemente estaremos fingiendo siempre?)_

_We will always be pretending_ _(Siempre estaremos pretendiendo fingiendo)_

_Entonces la mirada miel de él, se clavó en la mía, como si sólo hasta ese momento hubiera comprendido el verdadero significado de lo que estaba cantando._

_How long do I fantasize (¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que fantasear?)_

_Make believe that it's still alive (Creer que sigue vivo)_

_Imagine that I am good enough (Imagina que soy lo suficientemente bueno)_

_En aquella línea, torcí el gesto inevitablemente._

_If we can choose the ones we love (Si pudiéramos elegir a quienes amar)_

_La frase era clara… era directamente para él, como toda la canción._

_But I hold on I stay strong (Pero resisto y me mantengo fuerte)_

_Wondering if we still belong (Preguntándome si todavía nos pertenecemos)_

_Esta vez, preferí caminar hacia el frente y cantar para todos, dejando a Blaine a mi espalda, haciendo los coros._

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling (Alguna vez diremos lo que sentimos)_

_Deep down underneath it (En lo profundo de nosotros)_

_Tear down all the walls (Derribar todos los muros)_

_Will we ever have a happy ending (¿Tendremos alguna vez un final feliz?)_

_Or will we forever only be pretending (¿O simplemente estaremos fingiendo siempre?)_

_En esta parte, me acerqué a él y prácticamente cantamos a sólo centímetros de distancia. Él, intensamente, sin apartar sus dedos del piano y yo, con toda mi alma._

_Will we always be keeping secrets safe (¿Estaremos siempre manteniendo secretos a salvo?)_

_Every move we make (Cada paso que damos)_

_Seems like nowhere's safe to go (Parece que ningún lugar es seguro para ir)_

_And it's such a shame (Y es una pena)_

_Cuz if you feel the same (Porque si sintieras lo mismo)_

_How am I supposed to know (¿Cómo saberlo?)_

_Me encogí de hombros ante la última línea y nuevamente caminé alrededor del piano._

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling (Alguna vez diremos lo que sentimos)_

_Deep down underneath it (En lo profundo de nosotros)_

_Tear down all the walls (Derribar todos los muros)_

_Will we ever have a happy ending (¿Tendremos alguna vez un final feliz?)_

_Or will we forever only be pretending (¿O simplemente estaremos fingiendo siempre?)_

_La canción acabó y, de improviso, todo mundo se puso de pie, aplaudiendo como si les fuera la vida en ello. Yo abrí los ojos sorprendido, llevándome las manos al pecho, sin comprender muy bien sus reacciones. El Sr. Schuester caminó hacia mí y me envolvió en un abrazo, palmeando mi espalda._

\- Felicitaciones, Kurt – _dijo él, dichoso_ – Esa canción es… ¡Woah! ¡Increíble!

\- Am… Gra-gracias… - _balbuceé, aun afectado._

\- ¡Creo que ya tenemos la primera canción de la lista! – _exclamó él, para todos los del club y ellos celebraron con vítores._

_Sentí que alguien apoyaba su mano en mi hombro derecho. Por el rabillo del ojo, vi el perfil de Blaine, quien sonreía con algo muy parecido al orgullo._

\- Si me permite… - _pidió Rachel, haciéndome rodar los ojos. Ya venía a buscarle lo negativo a mi obra maestra _– Kurt, tengo que reconocer que has hecho un gran trabajo y… la verdad es que… siento mucho haber dudado que fueras capaz – _yo la miré con las cejas alzadas en incredulidad _– Estoy hablando muy enserio. Te debo una disculpa… Ahora, gracias a ti, tendremos las canciones suficientes para ir a Los Ángeles a competir.

_Tuve la sensación de que por primera vez en mi vida, estaba siendo valorado por lo que era, además de ser la primera vez en mi vida que demostraba mi verdadera esencia. Me estremecí con el pensamiento._

**_…_**

\- ¿Emocionado? – _preguntó Blaine, llevando mi maleta junto con la suya y caminando hacia su carro._

\- Supongo – _me encogí de hombros, restándole importancia. Lo cierto era que estaba con los nervios de punta. Esta sería la primera vez que me subiría a un avión, pero no pensaba dejárselo saber. _

_Había pasado demasiado rápido esta semana para mi gusto, y ya teníamos la competición frente a nuestras narices. Junto a mi canción, añadieron dos más. Una que compusieron todos juntos y un mash up de dos canciones para el final. _

_Para aumentar nuestras posibilidades de ganar, se tomó la decisión de que la balada fuera interpretada por una pareja... Obviamente, la votación favoreció a Rachel y Finn. En realidad, creí que le darían la preferencia a Blaine, pero no fue así. Tal vez se deba a que ahora son una adorable pareja… _

_Aunque debo reconocer que no me molestó tanto como esperaba, la decisión tomada por el Sr. Schuester. Incluso, estaba esperando por la oleada de ira e insultos que suele abordarme ante estos casos, pero nada pasó… Lo cual me dejó una sensación extraña en el cuerpo que opté por ignorar del todo._

_Con respecto a Elliot, él se portó increíble conmigo. Continuo yendo por mí a la escuela, para llevarme a restaurantes, cafeterías, parques de atracciones o a cualquier lugar que estuviera abierto y en donde se pasara un buen rato. Poco le faltó para sentarme en las piernas del Anciano vestido de Santa Claus, que todos los años se instala en mitad del centro comercial. Gracias a Dios, no lo hizo. Es curioso, pero la forma en que Elliot hace las cosas, convierte en algo imposible el decirle que no. Tal vez sea la dedicación que pone en ello o la emoción al hablar… o el simple hecho que se toma el tiempo de armar todo un panorama sólo por tratarse de mí. Creo que es el único al que le diría que sí, incluso si me propusiera ir a la luna… Excepto… quizás Blaine. _

\- ¿Te quedarás la tarde entera parado allí? – _la voz risueña del moreno, me apartó de mis cavilaciones, haciéndome regresar a la realidad. Rodé los ojos y me monté en su carro._

_Habíamos logrado evitar que nuestros padres nos acompañaran hasta el aeropuerto a despedirnos, ya que les dijimos que nos reuniríamos todos en el instituto y que desde ahí viajaríamos en autobús al aeropuerto. Blaine confiando en la seguridad de McKinley, dejaría su carro aparcado allí, para cuando regresáramos._

\- Será una semana bastante interesante, ¿no crees? – _se esforzó por entablar conversación. Las cosas entre nosotros seguían siendo muy incómodas. Ambos caminábamos uno frente al otro en una cuerda floja, sin dejar avanzar al otro y con el riesgo de simplemente caer. Al menos, en mi mente, visualizaba nuestra relación de esta forma._

\- Pues, será genial conocer Los Ángeles – _respondí, fingiendo desinterés _– Después de todo, muchos actores y famosos pasean lo más del tiempo por la ciudad. Es una buena oportunidad de conseguir un par de autógrafos.

\- ¡Mataría por uno de Katy Perry! – _Exclamó más que emocionado _– Digo… - _aclaró su garganta, apenado _– Haría cualquier cosa por algo así… ¿tú no?

\- Tal vez, pero no creo que tenga la suerte de toparme con Britney Spears o Lady Gaga sin cincuenta guardaespaldas a su alrededor – _nuevamente me encogí de hombros._

_Él solo me miró de soslayo, sonriendo en pleno. El resto del viaje se realizó en silencio._

**_…_**

_Llegar al LAX fue mucho más excitante de lo que había pensado. Una cantidad innumerable de personas te arrollaban, y pisaban tus pies… Pero el saber que estabas en otra ciudad, bastante lejos de casa, lo convertía en el viaje turístico más fascinante de la vida. Tal vez estaba exagerando un poco, sin embargo, no podía dejar de fotografiar todo lo que llamaba mi atención, y mis compañeros de grupo no estaban en condiciones diferentes._

_Ellos se estaban comportando como niños en Disneylandia. Brincaban y se sacudían de los brazos unos a otros cuando les parecía ver a alguien famoso. Luego se calmaban cuando captaban su equivocación. _

_El hotel tampoco estaba nada mal, a pesar de tener que quedarme en el cuarto de las chicas. Sinceramente me parecía un poco ofensivo, pero no me quejaba del todo. Prefería mil veces la cordura y tranquilidad del grupo femenino, a enfrentarme a los disturbios provocados por exceso de testosterona del grupo de chicos._

_Aunque luego me arrepintiera cuando las chicas comenzaran una guerra de almohadas en la que intenté integrarme sólo para cobrármelas con mis ex amigas. Acabé sepultado bajo un montón de plumas, almohadas, edredones y ellas. ¡Sí, se lanzaron todas sobre mí! _

_Pero tenía que reconocer que me estaba divirtiendo en sobremanera. Extrañaba mucho la compañía de mis ex amigas, y se sentía bien verlas reír, y poder reír con ellas, después de tanto tiempo. _

_Luego de quitármelas de encima a todas a punta de pellizcos, logré respirar con libertad. _

_Me percaté de que Tina había recibido un mensaje en su celular. Ella lo leyó y luego negó con la cabeza, mientras sonreía de lado. Se dispuso a salir del cuarto y yo, picado por la curiosidad, me vi en la obligación de ir tras ella, sólo por si acaso._

_Mis sospechas eran ciertas. Había sido Blaine quien le había enviado el texto. Me quedé oculto tras un pilar, mientras Tina le preguntaba al moreno qué era lo que había pasado._

\- ¡Cooper respondió a mi mail! – _brincó de emoción, abrazando a la chica, mientras yo me retorcía de las ganas de acercarme para oír mejor. Había mencionado al tal Cooper ese que aún no sabía exactamente la clase de relación que mantenía con él _– Le dejé mi número, para que me llamara en cuanto leyera mi mensaje y lo hizo - _¡Maldita sea! _– Me pidió que nos juntáramos – _añadió en un tono cómplice _– Pero, ya sabes que de esto no se puede enterar nadie.

\- Eso ya lo sé – _murmuró la asiática _\- ¿Y dónde se verán?

\- Pues, me dijo que por aquí cerca hay un Starbucks bastante discreto – _se encogió de hombros, como si eso completara la frase._

\- Entonces, ve tranquilo – _Tina puso una mano sobre su hombro, en un gesto de confianza _– Yo me aseguraré de que Kurt no se entere.

_Abrí los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar mi nombre. Es decir, ¿por qué demonios yo no podía enterarme? ¿Acaso teme que ya no pueda seguir tonteando conmigo si descubro que está con otro chico? ¿O le preocupa que lo saque del closet frente a su club de fans? ¡Ash!_

_Al ver a Tina caminando de regreso a la habitación, prácticamente corrí a ocultarme en las escaleras de emergencia. Contaba con el par de segundos justos en lo que Blaine saliera del hotel, para ir tras él, antes de que la chica notara que no estaba en el cuarto y que las demás le digan que salí después de ella. _

_Mi moreno presionó el luminoso botón del elevador, mientras que yo opté por bajar escalones, ya que era lo más efectivo._

_Llegué al lobby del hotel algo agitado, pero al momento exacto en que el timbre del ascensor sonó, anunciando su llegada. Blaine volteó a mirar a todas partes y luego salió del edificio. Yo me acomodé el cabello en uno de los grandes espejos de la recepción, para disimular mi prisa y después salí tras el moreno._

_Me maldije por no traer conmigo mis lentes de sol, eso hubiera sido de gran ayuda. Pero en reemplazo, compré un periódico en un pequeño puesto, antes de cruzar la calle. De haber sabido que saldría en plan "espía", habría echado en mi maleta un sombrero, junto con una mascada y tal vez un abrigo, aunque con el clima que hacía aquí, hubiera sido muy sospechoso._

_Observé claramente cuando Blaine ingresó al mencionado Starbucks, por lo que me quedé congelado pensando en cómo le haría para entrar sin que se percatara. Esperé a que más personas ingresaran para ponerme tras de ellas y pasar desapercibido._

_Cuando logré finalmente ubicarme en una mesa, me oculté detrás del periódico y observé al moreno con evidente emoción mirar hacia afuera, sin apartar los ojos de la puerta. _

_Al cabo de un par de minutos, un chico alto y bastante guapo ingresó al lugar. Posó la mirada en Blaine y el moreno en él, como reconociéndose. El papel crujió en mis manos al presionarlas, conteniendo la oleada de celos que me abordaba. Ambos se abrazaron con efusividad y yo entrecerré los ojos con ira. ¡Juro que si se besan, les aventaré una silla!_

_Al parecer llevaban tiempo de no verse, porque desde mi posición, podía notar cómo la mirada miel de Blaine estaba completamente cristalizada, a punto de llorar. El tal Cooper ese, había tomado sus manos por sobre la mesa, entrelazando los dos pares como si fueran una sola. Se hablaban muy de cerca y mi moreno no dejaba de sonreír regocijándose de todo lo que decía el mayor._

_Estaba claro que yo no tenía nada más que hacer aquí. Ni siquiera necesité ocultarme tras las demás personas al salir del local, porque toda la atención de Blaine, estaba puesta en ese tipo. Y, aunque me quemara por dentro, tenía que reconocer que yo jamás ganaría esta competencia. Él es demasiado apuesto para su propio bien, fue lo primero que noté cuando lo vi llegar… y se ve que Blaine está fascinado con él. Jamás me ha mirado a mí, de la forma en que lo hacía con él… _

_Quizás era necesario para mí ver todo esto, de otra forma nunca habría creído que alguien más estaba quitándome el interés de Blaine, pero estaba claro que sí. _

_Regresé al hotel totalmente devastado; me sentía como un tonto, ilusionado con un imposible. Y eso dolía._

**_…_**

_Preferí dejar a parte mis sentimientos, con el fin de rendir al cien por ciento en la competencia, ya que la otra estaba perdida. _

_Nuestro turno de salir al escenario se presentó y los primeros en abordarlo, según lo pautado, eran Finn y Rachel, cantando mi canción. No logré despegar mis ojos de Blaine, durante lo que durara la canción, sintiendo en realidad cada una de aquellas palabras que había escrito pensando en él._

_Ya ni siquiera podía imaginar un final feliz para nosotros… Era algo demasiado utópico. De hecho, estaba tan despechado que ni siquiera pensaba seguir dando la batalla por Blaine. Me había enfrentado a Tina, peleado con mis amigas y dejado a mis amigos por tratar de defender mi lugar con Blaine y nada de eso ha servido. Hoy en día no tengo nada, ni amigos, ni a él… Y ya estoy profundamente cansado de todo esto._

_Luego de cantar y completar nuestra presentación regresamos tras bambalinas a esperar a que anunciaran a los ganadores._

\- Y el primer lugar es para… - _los jueces se tomaron su tiempo, para darle suspenso al asunto _– Del instituto McKinley High ¡Nuevas Direcciones!

_Todos gritamos eufóricos ante el triunfo. ¡Sí, incluso yo! Si hay algo que odio, es perder. _

_Entre todos nos abrazamos y no me percaté de quién envolvía efusivamente mi cuerpo, hasta que sentí su olor y esa peculiar corriente eléctrica recorriendo mi espina dorsal. Blaine, quien me miró a los ojos, un poco incómodo, con una sonrisa a medias en el rostro. No me imagino la expresión de mi rostro, para que él me viera así, pero poco importó, pues Tina apareció de la izquierda, arrebatándolo de mis brazos. Por primera vez debía agradecerle algo a la chica. La situación de por sí ya era bastante complicada en mi cabeza, como para tener que lidiar con los estragos que producía en mi sistema nervioso cada vez que me tocaba._

_Efectivamente regresamos a Lima como los campeones de las seccionales, y toda la escuela reconoció nuestro triunfo al llegar. Me sentí parte de algo, como hace mucho no lo hacía… Tal vez Elliot no se había equivocado después de todo, y el club glee sí tenía una finalidad… Hacerme sentir especial, aunque fuera por un momento._

**_Y respondiendo a los reviews que no pude responder por MP:_**

**Bruja inocente: **_No me digas que ahora te da pena Blaine, si se portó tan bipolar con Kurt todo este tiempo... Los celos no van a matarlo... Gracias por tu review :D_

**_Nos leemos pronto..._**


	18. Amigo

_**Hola chicas y chicos! Para los que tienen cuenta en Wattpad, hay una cuenta llamada: "CrissColferKlaine" que robó mis novelas (Cupido y Love Fool) y las publicó sin mi permiso. Sepan que NO SOY YO.**_

_**Gracias por el apoyo recibido durante estos días... Son un par de soles :D**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Capítulo 17: "Amigo"**

_De regreso en casa, tirado sobre mi cama, me puse a analizar los últimos sucesos ocurridos. Todo había avanzado demasiado rápido y no me había tomado el tiempo de pensar en nada._

_Al parecer, por primera vez en mi vida, estoy dando algo por perdido. Sí, yo, Kurt Hummel, el que odia perder… dará un paso al lado en esto y verá su derrota desde la silla de espectadores. _

_Resultó ser que el tal Cooper realmente era una competencia más que digna, y se proclamó ganador en cuanto pisó el Starbucks. Alguien como yo, nunca le ganaría a un tipo como ese. Así que si Blaine era hetero y fingía salir con Tina, o si ahora quiere ser gay y tener un romance con aquel chico… Ya no me importará. De hoy en adelante doy por perdido todo lo relacionado a Blaine. Me resinaré a que aún es mi compañero de equipo en el glee y en los animadores, además de vivir juntos… Pero a esto se reducirá nuestra relación. No permitiré que vaya más allá que eso, porque no podría soportar romper más mi corazón. Mi orgullo no me dejaría jamás ir tras el chico de otro, y mi dignidad tampoco estaría de acuerdo con estar con alguien que no se acepta a sí mismo._

_He llegado a hacer una retrospección dentro de mí, para determinar el cambio de pensamientos que he tenido estos últimos meses, y creo que la respuesta es Finn. Sí, desde que él me cambiara por Rachel… Bueno, nunca fuimos nada más que amigos, así que no me cambió por ella… Pero se sintió como tal… En fin, desde que él se fijara en alguien más y yo quedara sin ninguna alternativa de recuperarle… Ya no he vuelto a ser yo… o tal vez sí… Es como si hubiera experimentado un retroceso, y volviera a ser aquel Kurt antes de la popularidad, el que era amigo de Tina y usaba ropa que no era de diseñador._

_Tal vez una versión mejorada y con más experiencia… _

_Con aquello más claro, solté un suspiro tranquilo… Pero, entonces ¿qué haría ahora? No tenía un chico en mis pensamientos a quien amar, sólo la compañía de Elliot… _

_Elliot… otro punto importante que me falta por analizar, aunque es lo único que tiene un orden en mi cabeza._

_Es mi amigo, sólo mi amigo y no puedo alterar eso, no porque no pueda, sino porque no quiero… No me perdonaría jamás arruinar todo con la única persona que está a mi lado, sólo por arreglar mi situación sentimental. Sería demasiado egoísta, incluso para mí._

_Prefiero limitarme a que el destino aclare mi camino a seguir de ahora en adelante. Y si he de conocer a alguien… ¡por favor! que sea un gay orgulloso, libre, sin complicaciones… y por supuesto, guapo._

**_…_**

_Ahora que estaba disfrutando de mis vacaciones, y las respectivas celebraciones que tenía sobre mi cabeza, tenía la mente distraída, revisando catálogos por internet, con la esperanza de encontrar algo bueno para mi padre, Alice, y… Blaine._

_El bullicio que sentí desde afuera, me hizo apartar la vista. La puerta se abrió y un montón de chicos ingresó en manada a la casa, riendo y bromeando con Blaine en medio. Fruncí el ceño al no reconocer a nadie. ¿Quiénes eran estos tipos?_

\- Esta casa es más pequeña que tu antigua casa – _comentó uno del montón._

\- ¿Al menos tiene una alberca? – _bromeó otro, sacando algunas risitas de los demás._

\- A mí me gusta – _dijo el aludido, desprendiéndose de su abrigo y colgándolo luego en el perchero tras la puerta._

_Los chicos avanzaron hacia la sala, en donde yo me encontraba, por lo que, antes de que tuvieran que pedírmelo, me moví hacia el comedor. Así podría observarlos silenciosamente, a una distancia segura, fingiendo que estaba ocupado con la laptop._

_Todos los amigos de Blaine se acomodaron en la sala, sin dejar de hablar ni por un momento. Estaban aturdiéndome._

_Pude identificar a uno de ellos, uno rubio que había visto en las fotografías del espejo en el cuarto de Blaine. Entonces esos eran los chicos de su antigua escuela… interesante._

_También reconocí al castaño de ojos verdes, puesto que éste me miró y no despegó su mirada de mí. Yo fingí estar concentradísimo en el catálogo online, pero lo cierto era que aquellos ojos verdes me llamaban a mirarlos nuevamente._

\- Kurt, ¡ven aquí! – _Llamó Blaine con excesiva confianza, a lo cual alcé una ceja desde mi posición _– Quiero presentarte a unos amigos de Dalton.

_Sólo por cortesía, me puse de pie y caminé con pie de plomo hacia Blaine._

\- Kurt, ellos son los Warblers – _comenzó a decir el moreno _– Él es Nick… - _señaló al primer chico, sentado en el reposabrazos del sofá _– Él es Jeff… - _indicó al rubio de la foto _– Este es Wes, y este Thad – _con su dedo me mostró a los otros dos _– Por allá está Trent… - _el aludido alzó una mano _– y David… - _finalmente giró a ver al chico de ojos verdes _– Y él es Sebastian – _le lancé mi mejor sonrisa y él me devolvió una igual _– Faltan algunos chicos, pero no estaban en casa, asique no pudieron venir.

\- Hola a todos – _saludé, alzando mi mano, conservando la sonrisa _– Yo soy Kurt – _todos saludaron amablemente _– Bueno, yo… los dejo… estoy algo atareado… - _señalé mi laptop y me retiré rápidamente de allí._

_Ellos continuaron hablando largamente, mientras el llamado Sebastian, no apartaba su mirada de la mía. Parecía como un niño pequeño admirando una dulcería. Era incómodamente agradable la sensación que me producía su forma de mirarme._

\- ¡Seb! ¡Sebastian! – _le llamó Blaine con poca delicadeza al percatarse de que su amigo estaba ligeramente distraído._

\- ¿Ah? – _Respondió este, pegando un brinco _\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Estábamos votando para decidir entre ver una película o jugar algo – _repitió molesto._

\- ¿Y que ha votado la mayoría? – _consultó, tratando de concentrar su atención en lo que Blaine le decía._

\- Pues, todos hemos votado por jugar – _ahora fue Trent el que respondió._

\- Entonces juguemos – _finalizó Sebastian, volviendo a lanzarme una mirada de soslayo._

_Yo, por puro deleite, miré la expresión molesta en el rostro de Blaine, que veía a Sebastian con los otros entrecerrados, mientras éste me observaba a mí._

_Reprimí una carcajada, cuando vi al moreno traer una caja de Monopoly. Pero me causó más gracia, el hecho de que nadie se quejara y que, al contrario, se alegraran. ¿Por qué mejor no trajiste un tablero de ajedrez, eh Blaine?_

_Todos los chicos se acomodaron alrededor de la pequeña mesa de la sala, sentándose sobre la alfombra. Siendo Blaine el banco, y habiendo repartido las fichas, comenzaron el juego._

_Sinceramente me aburrían sobre manera los juegos de mesa, por lo que no presté atención, excepto a Sebastian, porque el muy atrevido, continuaba mirándome y ahora no se limitaba sólo a eso, sino que también me sonreía de lado, de forma maliciosa. Debía reconocer que era guapo y que sus ojos eran divinos. _

_El que hubiera llamado su atención, sin embargo, me sorprendía. Tal vez, luego de todo lo que he pasado estos meses, comienzo a ser inseguro con respecto a mi atractivo físico, pero al parecer… aún conservo mi encanto._

\- ¡Sebastian! – _La potente voz de Blaine me hizo voltear a verle, junto con el mencionado _\- ¿Quieres que tire también por ti o puedes hacerlo? – _Sebastian rodó los ojos y lanzó los dados._

\- ¡Cárcel! – _Exclamaron todos _– Tienes dos turnos menos, para mirar al más allá – _el rubio lo codeó con complicidad, señalándome descaradamente. Yo, automáticamente, miré la pantalla del ordenador._

\- Cállate – _siseó él, avergonzado. _

_Y como se lo dijera su amigo, pasó aquellos dos turnos mirándome, dándome guiños y sonrisas furtivas, ignorando totalmente el juego que se desarrollaba frente a él. Yo no podía hacer menos se sonreír y sonrojarme con sus gestos._

_Sólo para darle un mejor ángulo, me puse de pie con parsimonia, tomándome todo el tiempo del mundo. Luego caminé lentamente hacia la cocina. Agradecí profundamente el estar vestido con mis pantalones rojos y mi chaqueta negra ajustada. Adoraba como se me veían juntas, y al parecer no era el único._

\- Kurt, ya que vas a la cocina, ¿por qué no le traes una servilleta a Seb? – _escuché tras de mí las burlas de los amigos de Blaine _– A ver si deja de babear – _todos rompieron en risotadas y yo fingí no haber escuchado nada. _

_Cuando la puerta se cerró, suspiré negando con la cabeza, dejando que una sonrisa se expandiera en mi rostro. Tenía claro que estaba jugando con fuego, pero si deseaba dejar a un lado todo lo ocurrido con Blaine, conocer a alguien era el primer paso. Jamás pensé que sería alguien tan repentino y cercano a él. Pero eso ya no es mi culpa, nadie lo mandó a traer un amigo así de guapo a casa._

_Bebí un poco de zumo y un plan cruzó mi mente a la velocidad de la luz. Puse ocho vasos en una bandeja y los rellené con jugo, debajo de cada uno, puse una servilleta de papel, después me dirigí a la sala._

\- Les he traído esto – _puse una expresión amable en mi rostro al escuchar los agradecimientos de los chicos. Comenzaban a agradarme._

\- Gracias. Blaine pretendía matarnos de hambre aquí – _se quejaban entre bromas _– Por suerte que está Kurt aquí.

_Repartí los vasos y el de Sebastian lo acomodé estratégicamente, lanzándole una mirada al depositarlo sobre la mesa. Él me quedó mirando tildado con fascinación, en lo que yo regresaba con la bandeja a la cocina, contoneándome como cuando vestía mi uniforme de los Cheerios._

_Cuando me senté frente a la laptop, los chicos ya habían retomado su juego. Yo tomé mi laptop y abrí un nuevo documento en Word, luego, ajusté el tamaño de la letra para que cubriera toda la hoja y tecleé._

"Servilleta"

_Volteé el ordenador para que Sebastian pudiera verlo. Él entrecerró los ojos al principio, pero después captó el mensaje. Yo regresé el aparato a su posición antes de que alguien más lo notara._

_Vi con claridad la sonrisa que se extendió en el rostro de Sebastian al ver lo que había en su servilleta. Tardó un poco, mientras yo no alcanzaba a ver qué demonios estaba haciendo._

_Mi celular vibró sobre la mesa y lo tomé de inmediato. Un nuevo mensaje había llegado y era un número desconocido. ¡Bingo!_

"Gracias por esto. Es mucho más fácil de esta manera ;)

Seb."

_Yo alcé la vista y él me sonrió complacido._

_En efecto, había escrito mi número telefónico en la servilleta, pues… siguiendo el consejo de Elliot, el hecho de que Sebastian hubiera venido justo ahora, en este momento a mi propia casa, debía ser por algún motivo y no sólo coincidencia._

"Sólo lo he hecho para que ya no me te molesten tus amigos. Están siendo un poco crueles"

_Respondí, y para mi mala suerte, el móvil de Sebastian sonó indiscretamente, alertando a todo mundo de que alguien le había mensajeado. Él se sonrojó, y sus amigos comenzaron a gastarle bromas; diciendo de que si era "el otro" a mí no me iba a gustar, otros decían que de seguro era la madre, porque nadie más le mensajeaba. Yo tuve que ocultar mi rostro tras la pantalla para que él no me viera reír._

"Olvidé que lo tenía con sonido. Creo que no nos dejarán conversar en paz :("

\- ¡Venga, Sebastian! ¡Es tu turno! – _exclamó Nick, dándole un golpe en el hombro._

\- Okay, okay – _se quejó._

_El resto de la velada, la pasamos enviándonos mensajes, mientras fingía poner atención al juego. Blaine no le despegó la mirada de encima, ni a mí tampoco._

_Tengo que admitir que me encanta ver a Blaine celoso. Bueno, suponiendo que son celos los que siente. Pero la forma en que arruga el entrecejo y aprieta los labios, entrecerrando los ojos, es súper sexy._

_¡Ay, por Dios! Pero, ¿en qué demonios estoy pensando? No se supone que sean esos los motivos por los cuales esté coqueteando con Sebastian, sino porque realmente Seb es lindo y al parecer, él piensa lo mismo de mí._

_En serio quiero dejar todo este asunto de Blaine de lado, sin embargo siento que será más difícil de lo que imaginé._

\- Bueno chicos, ha sido una velada increíble, pero ya es tarde – _los despidió Blaine _– Seguramente los estarán esperando en casa.

\- Sí, es tardísimo – _se quejó Nick._

\- Nos despachas sólo para no invitarnos a cenar – _bromeó Trent._

\- Los invitaría, pero no soy muy hábil en la cocina – _se disculpó el moreno._

\- Ya verás cuando la junta sea en mi casa – _amenazó Jeff _– No les daré ni un vaso de agua – _todos rieron y se dirigieron hacia la puerta._

_Un par de ojos verdes me miraron intensamente, y yo alcé la vista sólo para deleitarme con ellos._

\- Es una pena que deba irme – _murmuró acercándose a mí. Yo me puse de pie, para ir a su encuentro._

\- Es cierto, pero eso no quita que no nos volvamos a ver, ¿o sí? – _sugerí, mordiendo mi labio inferior, tratando de parecer inocente._

\- Por supuesto que no – _Sebastian sonrió de lado y se acercó para besar mi mejilla._

\- ¡Sebastian! – _Oí a Blaine llamarle con algo más que molestia _– Sabía que me faltaba uno – _comentó tratando de disimular su enojo._

\- Nos vemos pronto – _susurré, y como el beso que iba a darme fue interrumpido, yo mismo me aproximé y planté un beso en su mejilla._

_Por el rabillo del ojo, vi al moreno rodar los ojos. Sebastian avanzó hacia él, recibiendo una palmadas en la espalda, que eran todo, menos amistosas. Antes de salir, volteó nuevamente a mirarme, y yo gesticulé con mi mano, simulando un teléfono, modulando a la vez un "llámame"._

_Sabía que estaba siendo demasiado osado, incluso para ser yo… sin embargo, no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad de conocer a alguien más, que me quitara de una vez por todas a Blaine de la cabeza._

_Antes de que él tuviera tiempo de reclamarme por distraer a su amigo, corrí hacia mi cuarto, con la laptop bajo mi brazo y me encerré. _

**_…_**

_Un par de golpes en la puerta de mi habitación, me hicieron dejar de lado mi rutina nocturna de hidratación. Llevaba una banda gruesa sobre mi frente, manteniendo el flequillo aparte de mi rostro, además de una mascarilla azul, para eliminar las impurezas de la piel._

_Odiaba cuando alguien interrumpía mí tiempo sagrado, minutos antes de irme a la cama. Seguramente debía ser mi padre._

_Giré el pomo y el rostro molesto de Blaine me espantó… aunque luego, el espantado fue él, al verme con el rostro cubierto de crema azul._

\- ¿Qué demonios tienes en la cara? – _Soltó, frunciendo el ceño _– Pareces un avatar.

\- Es un tratamiento facial para eliminar impurezas – _respondí indignado por sus palabras _\- ¿Qué quieres, Blaine?

\- Yo… - _la expresión molesta regresó a su rostro _– Quería hablar contigo de lo que ocurrió hoy.

\- ¿Y qué ocurrió hoy? – _fingí inocencia y caminé de regreso a mi tocador, para continuar con mi labor._

\- Que ¿qué ocurrió? – _El sarcasmo en su forma de hablar, era incómodo _– Te la pasaste mirando a Seb, manteniendo un jueguito de guiños y sonrisitas… - _gesticuló con sus manos, siendo aún más irónico _\- ¿Crees que no los vi?

\- No veo lo malo en eso – _tomé una toallita húmeda y rodeé el contorno de mi cara, para retirar el exceso de producto _– Sebastian me pareció un chico guapo y tiene unos lindos ojos… Además, soy libre para mirar a quien quiera.

\- Oh, entonces… Cuando tu novio universitario está aquí, vas y te enrollas con él, pero cuando desaparece, ¿atrapas al primero que pase por delante? – _mi boca cayó abierta por la impresión al oírle decir eso. Sentí como la sangre me subía al rostro y me puse de pie frente a él para encararlo._

\- Mira, Blaine – _lo señalé con mi dedo índice _– Si yo quiero enrollarme con Elliot o con Sebastian… ¡O con todos los chicos de Lima! – _Alcé las manos _– Ese es ¡MI! Problema… Tú piensa lo que quieras, a fin de cuentas, jamás me han importado los comentarios de las personas homófobas y cerradas de mente, que se creen que por el hecho de ser gay, tengo que cogerme a todo el mundo.

\- Yo… Nunca he dicho eso – _intentó replicar _– No tengo problemas con tu sexualidad… Es sólo que Sebastian es uno de mis mejores amigos y… No quiero que se ilusione contigo, porque no tiene ninguna oportunidad de que algo pase…

\- ¿Qué? – _Chillé _\- ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Mi padre? Ni siquiera él controla con quién salgo y con quién no. Como ya te dije, si quiero salir con Seb, es mi problema. ¡No te metas! – _enterré mi dedo en su pecho y él retrocedió dos pasos._

\- ¿Sabes qué? – _Dijo, de improviso, alzando las manos en rendición _– A veces no sé qué es lo que me llama la atención de ti… En serio… Todo lo bueno en ti desaparece cuando te pones en plan de diva… -_ me señaló con la mano, como evidenciando sus palabras _\- ¡Ash!

_Anduvo hacia la puerta, sin añadir nada más y la cerró de un fuerte golpe._

_Para descargar mi enfado, lancé lo primero que tocó mi mano, estampándolo contra la madera. En estos momentos, odiaba a Blaine. _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Y respondiendo a los reviews que no puedo por MP:**_

**Bruja inocente: **_Sí, los celos son para ambos... Aunque al menos Kurt los disimula un poco. Y lo de Cooper será aclarado en el siguiente capítulo :D_

**_Aprovecho de informar que, por nada del mundo, se pueden perder el siguiente capítulo... ¿Por qué? Porque será uno de los capítulo cruciales en la novela... Por fin comprenderemos más de lo que Blaine piensa y que Kurt no alcanzó a leer en el diario... Sólo, no dejen de leer :D_**

**_Nos leemos pronto!_**


	19. Verdad

_**Holaaaa! **_

_**¿Emocionados por comenzar un nuevo año? Pues yo no... Naaah! Mentira! Tiraré la casa por la ventana, aunque sé que eso es físicamente imposible, anyway!**_

_**Este es el último capítulo del año, en el último día del año... A menos que me lean desde China ;)**_

_**Sólo decirles que ha sido un excelente año, junto a ustedes, emocionandome con cada review, y cada vez que en Fb o en otros lados me decían que me leían, y que aman el fic y muchas etcéteras más y yo *.* lloraba de emoción... En fin! El mejor de todos. Gracias y espero contar con ustedes en los siguientes fics que siga publicando aquí y en todas las otras partes donde estoy. **_

_**Los amo con todo mi corazón.**_

_**Ahora... Enjoy!**_

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

**Capítulo 18: "Verdad"**

_El dolor de cabeza que me golpeó esa mañana, me recordó la discusión que tuve con Blaine anoche. _

_Me había enfurecido tanto, que lancé una de mis cremas más costosas contra la puerta. Realmente lo lamenté luego._

_No podía creer el cinismo que tenía de venir a reclamarme cosas, sin siquiera tener la moral para hacerlo. O sea, él es el menos indicado para criticarme… Era él quien me besaba a mí y luego se iba con Tina. Eso es mucho más despreciable._

_Además, yo ya tomé una decisión que no pienso cambiar por nada del mundo. Él se encontró con chico en Los Ángeles y eso no lo puedo olvidar. Así que, que se quede con él y a mí que me deje en paz._

_Tomé mi celular, y comencé a ver que había de nuevo en mis redes sociales. Hacía tanto tiempo que ya no recibía solicitudes de amistad, o notificaciones de nadie. Podría perfectamente eliminar mis cuentas y ni siquiera lo notarían. Mi vida comenzaba a rayar en lo patético._

_De improviso, una llamada entrante casi hizo que tirara mi celular, al ver de quién se trataba. Sebastian._

\- Hola, Seb – _saludé coqueto _\- ¿A qué debo el honor de tu llamada?

\- Hola, Kurt… yo – _se aclaró la garganta _– Me estaba preguntando si aún seguía en pie aquello de volvernos a ver, porque tengo una reservación para dos en Breadstix, que me encantaría compartir contigo – _explicó, y pude imaginarlo sonreír._

\- Pues, me toca revisar mi agenda, para ver que tengo programado para hoy – _bromeé._

\- ¿Es enserio? – _sonó decepcionado._

\- Claro que no… Encantado voy contigo – _respondí, tratando de aplacar la emoción de mi voz._

\- Está bien, entonces… ¿Te recojo a las siete? – _propuso._

\- A las siete es perfecto – _confirmé, abanicándome con una mano. Mi suerte parecía sonreírme._

\- Genial – _rió _– Nos vemos más tarde. Adiós, Kurt.

\- Adiós, Seb – _finalicé la llamada e hice una celebración, bailando y agitando mis brazos._

\- Am… Si ya dejaste de bailar… - _oí la voz de mi padre y me paralicé, profundamente avergonzado de que me viera haciendo el ridículo _– El desayuno está servido, baja enseguida.

\- Okay – _confirmé, corriendo hacia el cuarto de baño._

_El desayuno fue agitado, puesto que mi padre y Alice estaban emocionados con la cena de navidad. Nos pidieron que ordenáramos la casa en lo que ellos iban a hacer las compras, y algunos regalos que aún les faltaban._

_A pesar de la situación bajo la que me encontraba con Blaine, no pude hacer más que asentir, y rogar porque mi padre me dejara salir en noche buena. Sabía que si le cancelaba la cita a Sebastian, no se volvería a repetir._

_La clave de que un simple crush se convierta en algo más duradero, es siempre acudir a la primera cita. No podía arruinarlo. Además, sólo me ausentaría por dos horas, llegando a casa alrededor de las nueve y media, justo a tiempo para disfrutar del ambiente familiar, el pavo y las anécdotas de navidades pasadas._

_Sin cruzar ni media palabra, ni la más mínima mirada, Blaine y yo nos encargamos de ordenar la casa. Al menos la primera planta. Yo me ocupé de acabar de adornar la chimenea, poniendo medias con los nombres de cada uno, que Alice había comprado ayer. _

_Una vez acabado eso, y todo lo demás, subí a mi cuarto. Nuestros padres llegarían pronto y se encargarían del almuerzo, por lo que tenía tiempo de sobra para darme una ducha._

**_…_**

\- La respuesta es no, Kurt _– declaró implacable mi padre, en cuanto le pregunté si me dejaba salir con Sebastian _– No puedes salir en noche buena.

\- No serán más de dos horas, papá – _apelé, poniendo mis manos al frente en señal de súplica _– Te lo prometo, pero de verdad, es importante.

\- Lo siento, amigo… Pero, el tráfico es horrible, el clima está para morirse y ambos sabemos que ni siquiera vas a mirar el reloj – _continuó andando hacia las escaleras y yo lo seguí, empecinado en convencerlo._

\- Papá, no puedes hacerme esto – _me quejé _– Jamás tengo citas, ya no tengo amigos y con el único que hablo, es con Elliot… Por favor, te juro que volveré temprano – _las lágrimas traidoras picaban por salir, pero odiaba verme como un niño pequeño rogando por juguetes._

\- ¿Y se puede saber con quién saldrás? – _preguntó, parándose antes de bajar los escalones._

\- Con Sebastian… él… es un amigo de Blaine, de los de Westerville – _expliqué, tratando de sonar convincente _– Es un buen chico, por favor – _había repetido tanto aquello del "por favor" que comenzaba a perder sentido._

_Mi padre suspiró y negó con la cabeza, luego me miró serio._

\- Te quiero aquí antes de las nueve y media – _advirtió señalándome con su dedo índice _– Si te pasas de la hora, te caerá un castigo, ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¡Todo lo que quieras papá! – _Brinqué de felicidad, abrazándolo y colgándome de su cuello _\- ¡Gracias!

\- Ya, ya… no te pases – _bromeó él, correspondiendo a mi abrazo._

**_…_**

_Justo cuando acomodaba mi gorra felpuda, el timbre sonó. A toda velocidad tomé mi celular, guardándolo en mi abrigo y corrí escaleras abajo._

\- ¡Nos vemos más tarde! – _Grité para todos los ocupantes de la sala, entre ellos, Blaine, quien me miró extrañado _\- ¡Adiós!

\- ¿A dónde va? – _oí que le preguntó a mi padre en lo que yo abría la puerta._

\- Tiene una cita – _rió él en respuesta._

_Me desconecté de las voces del interior, en cuanto me topé con el par de ojos verdes que me miraban con nerviosismo._

\- Hola – _saludó, frotando sus manos la una contra la otra._

\- Hola – _pude ver el vapor de mi aliento, debido al maldito frío que hacía _\- ¿Nos vamos? – _él asintió, tendiéndome su mano._

_Lo agradecí en cuanto bajamos los dos peldaños que daban al portal de la casa, ya que estuve a punto de caer, resbalando con el hielo. Sebastian me sostuvo firmemente de la cintura, haciendo que me sonrojara, tanto por la vergüenza, como por su acercamiento._

_Breadstix estaba completamente iluminado por luces de diferentes colores, que parpadeaban rítmicamente. Todo era navidad en el interior, incluso las camareras estaban con gorros de Santa Claus._

_En efecto, Sebastian había hecho una reservación, explicándome que solían ser demasiadas las personas que acudían a cenar en esas fechas, abarrotando todos los restaurantes._

_Nos ubicaron en una mesa algo apartada, dejando los menús sobre la mesa para que hiciéramos nuestro pedido._

\- Respóndeme algo – _pedí, luego de que mantuviéramos una conversación trivial durante cinco minutos _\- ¿Qué puede justificar el que no estés disfrutando de la noche buena con tu familia en casa? – _la expresión de Sebastian se ensombreció._

\- Mi padre está de viaje y mi madre… en mitad de un vuelo de 18 horas, supongo – _respondió encogiéndose de hombros y cogiendo un palito de pan, para desmigarlo en su servilleta._

\- ¿Estás… sólo, en navidad? – _me atreví a corroborar. Él sólo asintió, pero luego volteó a mirar a otro lado, frunciendo el ceño._

\- ¿Qué hace él aquí? – _dijo, más para sí mismo que para mí. Seguí la dirección de su mirada, y estuve a punto de palmear mi frente._

_¡Esto no podía estar pasando! ¡No podía ser cierto! ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?_

\- ¿Blaine? – _preguntó con evidente confusión el castaño._

\- Oh… - _el aludido fingió sorpresa _\- ¿Sebastian? ¿Kurt? – _sonrió falsamente y actuando de la peor forma. Espero que no se haya unido al club de teatro, porque es un asco _\- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

\- Pues, nosotros… - _Sebastian me miró a mí, como dudando si decirle que estábamos en una cita _– Invité a cenar a Kurt, y…

\- Oh, qué casualidad encontrarnos aquí, ¿no creen? – _cada vez el tono de voz que Blaine utilizaba, se me hacía más y más falso._

\- Yo lo llamaría, un accidente – _murmuré, mirando al moreno irritado _– Ahora, que ya pasaste a saludar, ¿por qué no vas y buscas una mesa? - _señalé el sector de la puerta _– Por allá… bien lejos.

\- La verdad es que lo haría, pero el lugar está lleno y me acaban de decir que ya no tienen sitio – _su expresión cambió a una de profunda tristeza._

\- No me digas – _simulé la mayor de las penas _– Tendrás que venir otro día, lástima –_ me encogí de hombros y continué revisando el menú, prácticamente ocultándome tras él, para ignorar a Blaine._

\- ¿Saben qué? – _Dijo dando una palmada del entusiasmo _– Se me acaba de ocurrir una súper idea… ¿Por qué no los acompaño a cenar y así todos quedamos felices y contentos? – _bajé el menú con violencia, estampándolo contra la mesa, dándole una mirada de odio al moreno._

\- De ninguna manera – _bufé apretando los dientes._

\- Hermano… - _habló Sebastian, al fin _– No quiero ser grosero, pero…

\- Entonces, no lo seas y hazme un lugar – _empujó a Seb con poca delicadeza, y descaradamente se sentó frente a mí, dejando a mi cita en el rincón. Cogió la carta y como si nada, comenzó a hojearla, pasando una mano por su mentón mientras analizaba los platos._

_Yo me quedé de piedra, con la boca abierta, sin poder creer que Blaine acababa de hacer esto. Había venido exclusivamente a arruinar mi cita con Sebastian y sin ningún tapujo se coló en medio. Repito, ¿Qué demonios pretende con esto?_

_La camarera llegó, en lo que aún no salía de mi letargo, tomando la orden de Blaine y Sebastian, que se vio forzado por el moreno a ordenar lo mismo que él. Cuando la mujer se dirigió a mí, yo nombré lo primero que vi en la carta y se la entregué._

_Quería gritar y golpear a Blaine, además de decirle un par de verdades. Me sentía furioso por lo que me estaba haciendo. Estaba siendo muy egoísta y yo no me lo merecía._

\- Me impresiona que lograras que Kurt estuviera puntual en su cita – _habló Blaine, mirando a Seb, quien no comprendió a qué se refería _– Lo digo, porque él siempre tarda dos horas más de lo normal para estar listo para sus citas.

_Oh, no lo había hecho… ¡Maldito cretino! Había dicho "citas", ¿intentaba dejarme mal ante Sebastian?_

\- Kurt no necesita arreglarse, él es perfecto así sin más – _respondió Seb, provocando una expresión de dulzura absoluta en mi rostro._

\- Gracias, Seb… ¿Sabes? Muchas personas no se toman el tiempo de notar lo realmente importante en los demás – _miré al moreno, con una ceja alzada._

\- Bueno, a veces es difícil ver las cosas buenas, cuando alguien es tan insoportable – _me contuve de abrir la boca en asombro. _

\- Es peor cuando se trata de personas acaparadoras – _contraataqué _– Ya sabes, esas que quieren estar en todas partes, y terminan con trastornos de personalidad. Finalmente no sabes quién es realmente.

\- Si soy sincero, no he conocido personas así – _murmuró Sebastian, ajeno a la verdad entre líneas que estaba lanzándome con Blaine._

_Nuestra orden llegó, por lo que me dediqué a comer rápidamente. Si Blaine ya se había instalado aquí, era mejor acabar esta cita lo antes posible. Prolongarla era un riesgo._

\- ¿Te dijo Kurt que es el capitán de los animadores de McKinley? _– nuevamente intentaba desbaratarme frente a mi cita, estaba seguro._

\- No, la verdad, no hemos hablado mucho – _respondió el castaño, mirándome divertido._

\- Lo hubiéramos hecho si tu no hubieras llegado… - _alcancé a decir, pero el moreno me interrumpió._

\- ¡Deberías verlo! – _Exclamó, como si realmente fuera la gran cosa _– Es un líder innato. Estuvo haciéndose cargo de las prácticas unos días y se comportó como todo un capitán de porristas. Humilló a una de las chicas nuevas, envió a la base de la pirámide a la mejor, que por cierto, estaba compitiendo también por el puesto de capitana, además de tratarnos a todos horrible – _Sebastian frunció el ceño, un tanto incrédulo si Blaine le estaba tomando el pelo o era cierto lo que decía._

\- No le hagas caso, Seb – _le resté importancia _– Seguramente se dio un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza de pequeño.

\- ¡Ay, Kurt! – _Rió el moreno _– No te hagas el desentendido. Sebastian debería conocer tus talentos, como el ser animador… Y por supuesto, tu especialidad en denigrar a las personas – _me miró significativamente y yo sólo suspiré, sintiendo que él ganaba en su cometido de arruinar mi cita. No podía permitirlo._

\- Por favor, Blaine… sólo te molestó que me metiera con Tina, porque era tu novia – _solté _\- ¡Ah, no! Había olvidado que sólo te besabas con ella, y para ti, besarse no significa nada, ¿cierto? - _¡Jaque Mate! _

\- Si significa algo o no… Dependerá de la persona a la que beses – _farfulló, desviando la mirada. Al parecer, había dado en el clavo._

\- ¿Qué piensas tu Seb? Cuándo te besas con alguien, compartes sentimientos, ¿no? – _Me dirigí a mi cita _\- ¿Cómo puede eso no significar nada?

\- Pues, siempre va a significar algo, aunque no lo quieras… - _intentó decir el aludido _– No es como un apretón de manos o un abrazo… Es algo más, al menos así lo veo yo.

\- Es que tú eres una persona normal, consciente de sus actos, que no juega con los sentimientos de los demás – _Blaine me miró herido._

\- ¿En serio? – _Increpó el moreno, con molestia en sus palabras _\- ¿Y cómo puedes saberlo si acabas de conocerle?

\- Es algo que se puede deducir con sólo verlo, Sebastian es transparente – _dije, entrecerrando los ojos._

\- Creo… creo que deberían calmarse – _mi cita nos miró alternamente, sin saber qué hacer _– Ambos llevan un buen rato hablando de cosas que no entiendo y siento que estoy sobrando aquí.

\- No, claro que no Seb – _me apuré en decir _– El que sobra es otro – _le lancé una mirada venenosa a Blaine._

\- ¿Ahora piensas que sobro? – _bufó ofendido._

\- De acuerdo – _Sebastian se puso de pie _– Kurt, ha sido realmente lindo conocerte y todo eso, eres muy guapo y amo tus ojos, pero… me doy cuenta de lo que pasa aquí y… pienso que ustedes deben arreglar sus asuntos. No soy quien para juzgarlos, pero tendría que ser ciego para no darme cuenta que… aquí hay algo… entre ustedes…

\- ¿Qué? – _chillé._

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! – _exclamó Blaine._

\- Sólo… háblenlo – _Seb, sacó un par de billetes de su bolsillo y pagó la cuenta._

\- Sebastian, por favor… estás confundiendo las cosas – _intenté convencerlo de que se quedara _– Blaine y yo…

\- No, Kurt – _me frenó él _– Como te dije, eres guapísimo, pero… no puedo competir contra Blaine, porque ciertamente perdería – _me dio una sonrisa triste y se marchó sin decir nada más._

_Me dejé caer en el asiento. Hasta el momento no me había percatado que estaba sentado en el borde de este. Observé a Blaine lanzar un suspiro y mirar al suelo. _

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – _exigí en un hilo de voz._

\- No lo sé – _reconoció, negando con la cabeza, sin apartar la mirada de sus zapatos._

\- ¿Por qué no pudiste simplemente quedarte en casa? – _Alcé un poco la voz, pero aún seguía siendo baja _\- ¿Por qué venir hasta aquí? ¿Por qué fuiste tan egoísta? – _Casi estaba gritando, pero había tanto ruido dentro del restaurante, entre los villancicos y los murmullos de la gente, que nadie nos prestaba atención _– Sabías perfectamente que tenía una cita, oí cuando mi padre te lo dijo, ¡No tenías por qué venir! ¡No entiendo por qué lo hiciste! ¡Te comportaste como un imbécil! ¡No sabes todo lo que…!

\- ¡Por celos! ¿De acuerdo? – _me interrumpió, alzando la mirada y clavando sus ojos mieles en los míos _\- ¡Estaba celoso y no pude soportar que estuvieras a solas con Sebastian! – _su confesión me dejó mudo. Sólo podía mirarlo, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, pero sin emitir sonido alguno _– Él es un chico increíble y sabía que si hablaban y se conocían, terminaría por gustarte y yo… ¡Yo no pude permitirlo!

_Tomó aire y continuó, con una expresión de profunda tristeza, mezclada con vergüenza._

\- Kurt, tú me gustas demasiado como para dejar que alguien te aparte de mi lado – _murmuró _– No quiero que nadie más ocupe tus pensamientos, ni tu tiempo, sólo quiero que pienses en mí, y que estés conmigo… Estoy enamorado de ti, y me avergüenza reconocer que he tenido que verte con otro para darme cuenta de esto.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – _mi voz volvía a ser solo un susurro débil._

\- Que estoy profundamente enamorado de ti, de todo lo que eres y de todo lo que haces… y que lo he estado desde hace mucho tiempo…

\- ¿Cuánto? – _dudé._

\- Prácticamente… desde que nos conocimos – _respondió apenado._

_No podía ser cierto. Este día ha sido el más utópico que he tenido. Me da terror pensar que en cualquier momento vendrá mi padre a lanzarme un vaso de agua fría para despertarme, y la imagen de Blaine frente a mí se desvanecería como un sueño. Me vi tentado a pellizcar mi brazo, pero me contuve._

\- ¿Por qué ahora? – _Cuestioné _\- ¿Por qué mierda esperar hasta ahora?

\- ¡Ya te lo he dicho! – _Dijo con evidente frustración _\- ¡Lo confirmé cuando te vi con el universitario ese!

\- Esto no tiene sentido – _susurré, lanzando la servilleta y poniéndome de pie. Blaine se apresuró en sostenerme del brazo para detenerme._

\- Sólo… déjame que te lo explique – _pidió, con los ojos cristalizados _– Sé que me comprenderás, una vez que te diga todo. Por favor.

_Me dejé guiar, hasta quedar sentado junto a Blaine, ocupando el lugar que Sebastian había desocupado. Me sentía, de cierta manera, ausente. Como si, estar y no estar al mismo, tiempo fuera posible._

_Por un minuto completo, sólo escuché el sonido pausado de mi respiración, y los suspiros pesados que Blaine exhalaba._

\- Tendré que contarte cosas, que tal vez no debería… Pero, sé que guardarás el secreto – _comenzó, aclarándose la garganta, luego de que yo asintiera mirándolo a los ojos. Deseaba tanto saber que ocurría con él y que pasaba por su cabeza, que prometería lo que fuera con tal de que me lo dijera de una maldita vez _– Bien… yo… tengo un hermano mayor, él tiene veintiséis años y… hace un tiempo, cuando yo, acababa de empezar la preparatoria, mi madre lo encontró besándose en su cuarto con un chico, que era su mejor amigo – _parecía costarle demasiado trabajo hablar, por lo que me limité a mirarlo con atención, sin interrumpirle _– No.. No quiero que pienses que… mi madre es homofóbica… eso no es así… - _miró el suelo y negó con la cabeza _\- Es sólo que… La tomó por sorpresa y, digamos que no reaccionó de la mejor forma… A ella le dolió mucho que no le tuviera la confianza suficiente de decirle lo que le estaba pasando y Cooper malinterpretó sus palabras… - _¿Cooper? ¿El mismo Cooper que mencionaba en su diario? ¿El chico con el que se encontró en Los Ángeles… era su… hermano mayor? ¡Ay, cielo santo! _– Él, sin pararse a pensar en nada, armó una maleta por la noche, y cuando nos despertamos… ya se había marchado. Mi madre intentó ponerse en contacto con él por todos los medios posibles. Deseaba disculparse, pero… nunca lo logró – _torció el gesto, mientras se encogía de hombros, dándome una mirada triste _– Lo que ella no sabía, es que muchas veces fue por mí a Dalton, a ver cómo me encontraba. Me dejó su mail y prometió mantener el contacto conmigo por ese medio, para evitar que mi madre supiera de su paradero.

\- ¿Jamás le dijiste cuanto lo sentía tu madre? – _las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de poder frenarlas. El negó nuevamente._

\- Ni siquiera me dejaba mencionarla en nuestras conversaciones – _suspiró _– Las primeras veces que lo hice, él simplemente se marchaba, y yo no quería dejar de verlo, así que me acostumbré a no hablarle de ella – _tomó mis manos entre las suyas _– Cooper ahora vive con su novio en Los Ángeles y es feliz. Eso me tiene bastante tranquilo, pero… Mi madre no lo superó. Ella se avergüenza de sí misma por lo que hizo, y es por eso que no le mencionó nada a tu padre. Necesito que entiendas que… todo eso me marcó significativamente y… tenía miedo – _sus ojos penetraban los míos con intensidad _– Cuando te conocí yo… comencé a sentir algo extraño, cada vez que miraba tus ojos, te veía reír… o simplemente aparecía a mitad de la noche, para observarte beber leche tibia y cómo te dejaba una pequeña marca blanca sobre tus labios… - _el alzó su mano y acarició el sector mencionado _\- Tuve sensaciones que jamás había sentido y me aterré. No sabía qué hacer y me cerré al hecho de reconocer que me gustabas, no sólo como un amigo o una persona cercana a mí, sino como algo más. Sentía que no podía hacerle esto a mi madre. Para ella sería revivir una situación que la lastimó mucho y no deseaba darle ese dolor – _su mirada regresó al piso una vez más, pero sus manos no dejaron las mías _– Estaba tan molesto conmigo mismo por sentirme así, que todo era un detonante para mi mal humor… De ahí nuestras discusiones… Era la única manera de mantener las cosas a raya. Sabía que si comenzabas a odiarme, no te acercarías a mí, y yo no tendría lugar a reafirmar mis sentimientos – _su pulgar se deslizó por el dorso de mi mano, en una caricia suave, que me hizo estremecer _– Luego, Tina me contó el porqué de tu odio hacia ella, y consideré que lo mejor sería hacer todo lo contrario a lo que tu querías. Necesitaba desagradarte para que no hubiera acercamientos, ni cosas en común, ni nada que nos hiciera estar el uno al lado del otro, más que lo estrictamente necesario. Bueno, después a ella se le ocurrió que lo mejor sería que fingiéramos tener algo. Con todo lo que la odiabas, ella no te creía capaz de pensar en mi diferente a ella. Nos verías en el mismo nivel y yo accedí – _una sonrisa triste bailó en sus labios, mientras que la profundidad de sus ojos me cautivaba. No podía creer que él se hubiera esforzado tanto en que lo odiara._

\- En un momento, puedo decir, que lograste que te detestara – _comenté, riendo suavemente, para alivianar la tensión de su rostro. Pareció resultar._

\- Y hubiera seguido así, de no ser por aquel fin de semana que nos dejaron solos… Yo… simplemente no pude evitarlo… era… como un sueño hecho realidad, aunque me maldijera a mí mismo después por ello – _un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas _– Pero, esa fue mi perdición… Besarte… y luego ya no pude dejar de hacerlo, cada vez que te tenía cerca de mí, sentía que si no lo hacía, me iba a morir… No supe manejarlo y comencé a hacer estupideces… a comportarme como un estúpido… Y lo siento tanto – _yo negué con la cabeza, dándole un apretón a sus manos. Debía reconocer que yo me comporté aun peor _– Perdóname por dejar correr tanto el tiempo, pero… no sabía cómo hacer que las cosas fueran diferentes. Me aterraba el hecho de pensar que por mi culpa algo podría salir mal con mi madre y Burt. Yo no podía con el cargo de consciencia… Jamás me perdonaría el arruinarle la felicidad a mamá. Preferí reservarme todos mis sentimientos para mí mismo y forzarme a sacarte de mi cabeza… Sin embargo, ten vi con ese chico gótico, con pinta de vampiro y yo… sentí que la sangre me hervía – _empuñó una mano, expresando su ira y yo tuve que taparme la boca para no reír ante lo que decía del aspecto de Elliot _\- ¡No te rías! No sabes lo mal que lo pasé. Viéndolos patinar y sus almuerzos en la cafetería del instituto, creí que me volvería loco. Pero, creo que sólo es porque estoy enamorado… - _soltó en un suspiro. Sus ojos atraparon los míos y yo me sentí desfallecer._

_Blaine acaba de lanzarme diez cubetas de agua fría encima, y yo no sabía cómo reaccionar. Si gritarle por tardar tanto en confesarme su amor, si lanzarme a sus brazos y decir lo mucho que lo amaba en este momento… o si…_

_Me aproximé a él, pasando mi mano por la parte baja de su nuca, para acercarlo a mí. Nuestros labios se unieron en un beso suave, triste, agridulce, lento y extraño. Habían demasiados sentimientos flotando en el aire y no podía determinar con claridad cuál de todos ellos predominaba el momento._

_Luego de sentirlo en aquel contacto tan íntimo, me separé. El continuó con sus ojos cerrados unos segundos más, dándome el tiempo exacto para ponerme de pie y rodear la mesa. Cogí mi abrigo en silencio y caminé hacia la salida. Él se volteó al instante al oírme marchar._

\- ¿Kurt? – _El pánico en su voz era evidente, pero yo sólo caminé, confiado en que la camarera lo retuviera el tiempo suficiente para que pagara la cuenta y yo poder coger un autobús a casa o tal vez un taxi _\- ¡Kurt!

_El aire gélido cortó mi piel como cuchillas en cuanto salí al exterior. _

_Tenía tanto que analizar, procesar y re pensar que ya no podía seguir junto a Blaine. Cuando lo tenía frente a mí, mi cerebro no trabajaba correctamente y mi cabeza solo albergaba un único pensamiento. Besarlo._

_Por eso prefería tomarme un breve momento a solas para digerir la información adquirida. Por lo menos ya tenía la verdad… y eso me hacía sentir mucho mejor._

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

**_AAAAhhh! Mueran Bitches! ¿A poco no estuvo intenso? Ash! Yo casi morí mientras lo escribía... Y el que sigue será aun más intenso *inserte voz de Cooper Anderson*_**

**_Respondiendo a los reviews:_**

**Guest 1: **_Me alagas enserio... Sólo hago lo que me gusta hacer más que nada en el mundo, que es escribir._

**Guest 2:** _Kurt es tan... parecido a mí, se me hace fácil mantener una línea con él. Gracias por amarme ;)_

**Jeny: **_Por supuesto amiga, toda la razón... Everything is Klaine, and nothing hurts!_

**Bruja inocente: **_A mi también, pero es una pena que sólo apareciera en dos capítulos.. Sólo para darles una pequeña probada de Kurtbastian... De no ser por él, no hubieramos tenido Klaine en este capítulo :D_

**_Feliz año a todos, pásenlo increíble, beban con responsabilidad... y prepárence para la última temporada de Glee. Compren pañuelos en cantidades exageradas, los necesitarán._**

_**Nos leemos... :D**_


	20. Fuerte

_**Holiiiis! Estoy tan feliz... Brinco de emoción... okya! **_

_**Les cuento... En word llevo 225 páginas escritas hasta el momento, con 19 capítulos, y aun me quedan 8 por escribir y el Epílogo...**_

_**Sí, nos vamos acercando al final... pero no aun, asíque guarden sus pañuelos :D**_

_**Ahora, enjoy!**_

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

**Capítulo 19: "Fuerte"**

_Maldije mi mala suerte de no tener un carro, ya que ahora me sería de gran ayuda. Me encontraba muriendo de frío a la espera de un taxi, pero dudaba encontrar uno en noche buena, a esa hora y con el clima que había. Todo estaba nevado, al punto que parecía una glaciación en lugar de invierno._

_Sabía que Blaine llegaría a buscarme en breve, pero no sabría que decirle. No tenía palabras para resumir todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza en este momento. Casi podía oír los engranajes girando dentro de mi cráneo, tratando de tomar decisiones._

\- ¡Kurt! – _tal como lo pensé. Blaine corría, y los faroles de la calle me permitían ver el vapor de su respiración. Había oscurecido tanto que de no ser por la iluminación, estaría andando a tientas _\- ¡Kurt, espera! – _Llegó a mí y yo me quedé viéndolo _– No te vayas así, al menos… al menos déjame llevarte a casa – _respiraba agitado y sus ojos parecían los de un cachorro, grandes y brillantes _– No lograrás coger un taxi ni de milagro… Ven conmigo, ¿quieres?

_Lo cierto era que agradecía que él si hubiera traído su carro, porque de otra forma, no sabía cómo regresar a casa. Había tenido la esperanza de una cita normal, en la que Sebastian me hubiera llevado a casa, pero nunca pensé que la situación se tornara tan extraña de un minuto a otro. Aunque me agradaba darme cuenta que haber perdido la cita con Seb, no me afectaba en lo más mínimo, y de cierta forma, estaba feliz. _

_Caminé junto a Blaine, de regreso al parqueadero de Breadstix, ambos en silencio._

_Tenía la sensación de haberme quitado una pequeña pero dolorosa espina del cuerpo, como si llevara con ella atorada por demasiado tiempo, y por fin pudiera sentir el alivio de no tenerla ya más conmigo. _

_Saber que Blaine correspondía a mis sentimientos con la misma intensidad que yo lo hacía, y ser consciente de que nunca existió nadie más para él, más que yo… Era conciliador._

_La calefacción dentro del vehículo, me calentó las mejillas. Al parecer, iba a pescar una gripe… nuevamente._

_Mi moreno logró surcar las calles atestadas de vehículos, llegando finalmente a una calle despejada. En breve estaríamos en casa. _

_En medio del silencio del vehículo, sentimos una estridente música rockera proveniente desde afuera. Lancé una mirada por el espejo retrovisor y confirmé que pertenecía al carro detrás de nosotros. Muy seguramente estarían sordos, si llevaban la música a ese volumen._

_Negué con la cabeza y me quité el cinturón de seguridad, para desabrocharme el abrigo que traía puesto. Comenzaba a ahogarme con el aire de la calefacción._

_Un choque por la parte trasera, casi me envía expulsado por el parabrisas. Blaine giró alternadamente el volante, para mantenerse en la carretera. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso?_

\- ¡Maldición! – _presionó el claxon, cuando el carro con la música estridente, se posicionó a nuestro lado._

_Aterrado, observé el aspecto de los "dueños" del vehículo. Se notaba que habían bebido muchísimo y tal vez, consumido alguna que otra droga. Uno de ellos incluso se encontraba sin camiseta, ¡Con el frío que hace!_

\- Será mejor que nos regresemos – _le pedí a Blaine, tomando su brazo._

\- No te preocupes – _dijo él, con cara de pocos amigos _– Ya estamos cerca de casa. Los dejaremos atrás – _se oía bastante seguro, pero yo no lograba contagiarme de su seguridad. Lo cierto, es que estaba muy asustado _– Ponte el cinturón, ¿quieres? – _me pidió, suavizando un poco su voz, y mirándome con serenidad._

_Mis manos no llegaron a tocar la tela, cuando nuevamente el vehículo arremetió contra nosotros, esta vez, por el costado izquierdo. Mi cabeza fue a dar contra el cristal de la ventanilla lateral, pero no me hice daño._

\- ¡Blaine, detente! – _Chillé, girándome a verlo con el pánico que sentía _– ¡Nos vamos a estrellar!

\- ¡Si nos detenemos, ellos pueden hacer lo mismo! ¡No quiero que te hagan daño! – _respondió con voz firme, pisando el acelerador a fondo._

_Los tipos no se cansaban, mantenían la distancia con nosotros, dándonos empujones por detrás, y cuando lograban avanzar más, nos golpeaban por los lados. Yo estaba a un paso de empezar a hiperventilar, y Blaine no dejaba de soltar maldiciones, e intentar dejar el carro atrás._

_En una maniobra arriesgada, los tipos nos adelantaron, y yo vi mi oportunidad de hacer algo para evitar morir en un trágico accidente._

\- ¡Blaine, sólo vira en "U"! – _Lloriqueé alterado, apretando su brazo _\- ¡No vamos a poder pasarlos! ¡Por favor, regresemos! – _supliqué y sus ojos me confirmaron que lo haría._

_Pisó el freno, para seguir mi consejo, pero la calle estaba con una capa considerable de agua nieve y hielo, haciendo que giráramos sin control, como si estuviéramos dentro de una secadora automática. Inevitablemente, nos salimos de la calle, cayendo por una pendiente poco profunda. Sin embargo, nos estrellamos de lleno con un abeto, por el costado donde estaba yo. _

_Oí el ruido de los cristales al romperse, los crujidos propios del choque y luego, mis oídos pitaron con fuerza. Me odié por no ponerme el cinturón de seguridad, puesto que reboté por el interior del vehículo, hasta que finalmente se detuvo contra el árbol._

_Un dolor punzante en mi pierna, me hizo gritar, pero no lograba oírme… Era como si llevara tapones, y sólo podía escuchar el pitido incesante que se había formado en ellos._

_Por un momento todo se oscureció, incluso el pitido se detuvo y lo único que me mantuvo consciente, fue el repiqueteo de mis latidos en el pecho. _

_Volví a abrir los ojos, en cuanto el dolor en mi pierna comenzó a arder, convirtiéndose en algo insoportable. Solté otro grito, que llegó apagado a mis oídos… pero, al menos podía escucharlo._

\- ¡Kurt! – _Alguien lloraba muy lejos y yo no lograba enfocar la vista, para saber quién hablaba _\- ¡Kurt! ¿Puedes oírme? ¿Kurt? – _Cada vez se acercaba más, hasta que fue perfectamente claro _\- ¡Kurt! ¡Respóndeme, Kurt!

_El sonido de vehículos pasando a la distancia, me recordó que nos encontrábamos cerca de la carretera. Habíamos chocado… ¿o no? _

_Todo era muy confuso en mi cabeza. ¿Y Blaine? ¿Dónde estaba Blaine? _

_Intenté moverme y chillé, retorciéndome de dolor. Algo estaba mutilando mi muslo y yo no soportaba el escozor que me producía._

\- ¡Kurt! ¡Estás despierto! – _Era la voz de Blaine, sonando realmente aliviada _– N-no te muevas… Yo, yo voy a sacarte de ahí… ¡Tranquilo! – _él estaba fuera del carro, pero ¿cómo había logrado salir?_

_Me concentré en tratar de espabilar, todo en mi cabeza daba vueltas y la punzada en el muslo me estaba debilitando. Pero tenía que mantenerme consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo a mí alrededor. ¡Habíamos tenido un accidente, maldita sea! _

_Oí como Blaine quitaba la puerta de mi lado, la cual había perdido su forma. Ver su rostro aparecer, fue un bálsamo para todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo._

\- ¡Oh por Dios! – _exclamó, una vez que me mirara de pies a cabeza. Yo no entendí al principio a qué se debía, hasta que bajé mi mirada a mi pierna. Lancé un nuevo chillido al notar que estaba cubierta de sangre, y que ésta brotaba a borbotones de una abertura en ella. Tenía algo incrustado, y en medio de la oscuridad y las lágrimas, no conseguía determinar qué era. Tal vez algún metal, eso era lo más probable. _

\- N-no mires, ¿okay? – _balbuceó él, tratando de no caer en el pánico que yo me encontraba _– Mantente respirando, y… y por nada del mundo t-te muevas… p-pediré ayuda – _Blaine tenía un corte en su frente que también sangraba, y otro en la mejilla, pero él no parecía notarlo. _

\- Blaine – _logré susurrar _– M-me d-due… duele… - _lloré, intentado seguir sus indicaciones de continuar respirando y no mirar la herida._

_Pero, aunque no la mirara, sabía que estaba ahí, la podía sentir torturándome con su escozor, y con el hecho de que no podía moverme. Estoy condenado a quedarme aquí hasta que una jodida ambulancia llegue para ayudarme._

\- ¡Ne-necesito una ambul-lancia – _tartamudeó mi moreno, temblando._

_Sólo entonces noté que nevaba. Hacía demasiado frío y yo también estaba estremeciéndome por las bajas temperaturas, sin embargo, mi mente no andaba bien. No lograba ser plenamente consciente de todo lo que estaba pasando, no con claridad al menos._

\- Nos estrellamos… - _continuó explicando Blaine a la persona del otro lado de la línea _\- ¡No puedo esperar tanto! ¡Maldita sea! – _Bufó, al borde de la histeria _\- ¡Él tiene una pierna atrapada! – _escuché como su voz se quebraba _\- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Está perdiendo mucha sangre! ¡Tiene que hacer algo! – _arrugó el rostro con frustración, dejando que el llanto lo invadiera, y supe que no saldría de esta. Ellos no llegarían a tiempo y todo habría acabado para mí. Una nueva oleada de lágrimas me abordó y tuve que morder mi labio inferior para no gritar _– De acuerdo, lo haré – _finalizó la llamada, luego de indicarles remotamente donde nos encontrábamos, y guardó su móvil en el bolsillo, antes de llegar a mi lado._

\- ¿Kurt? – _me llamó, puesto que yo cerré mis ojos con fuerza. El daño de mi muslo me carcomía _– Necesito que estés despierto, ¿de acuerdo? – _Comenzó a instruirme _\- ¿Tienes frío? – _y antes de que pudiera dar algún tipo de respuesta, se quitó su chaqueta, rodeando el carro y entrando por el lado del piloto. Acomodó la prenda sobre mis hombros y se quedó allí. Me abrazó, acariciando mis pelo, mientras yo me deshacía en sollozos lastimeros _– Estoy aquí… contigo… - _murmuraba en mi oído, sin dejar de acariciarme _– Todo va a salir bien… la ambulancia llegará pronto… no te preocupes… - _sabía que sólo trataba de tranquilizarme, y que la ayuda no iba a llegar, y si lo hacía, no sería pronto._

\- Bla-Blaine… - _me esforcé en decir._

\- Shhhh… - _siseó, pasando su mano por mi rostro con ternura _– N-no te esfuerces… No ti-tienes que decir nada… - _su cuerpo temblaba casi con violencia, ahora que estaba sin su abrigo._

\- Y-yo… - _si iba a morir aquí, al menos aprovecharía este momento para despedirme de él _– Nece-necesito decirte… que… - _las palabras salían en un hilo de voz _– T-tú también… también me gustas… - _sonreí con pesar por tener que confesarlo en esta situación._

\- Kurt, n-no hagas esto… Y-ya me lo dirás luego… Cuando s-salgamos de aquí – _sus dientes castañeaban y yo me comenzaba a sentir culpable por ello._

\- Me gustas desde… desde hace mucho… Creo que… tuve una conexión… en cuanto te vi – _comprimí una mueca de dolor, proveniente de mi pierna _– Pero… ya sabes lo… orgulloso que soy – _torcí el gesto _– No podía decírtelo… no, mientras estuvieras… con Tina… - _Blaine medio rió, y medio sollozó _– Eso hubiera sido… humillante… - _sonreí sin alegría._

\- K-Kurt… por favor… - _rogó nuevamente él. Yo lo ignoré, necesitaba decirle todo lo que sentía._

\- Perdóname… - _susurré, casi sin aliento _– Por eso y… porque… leí tu diario… - _lo sentí sobresaltarse, pero no dijo nada _– Lo… lo encontré sin querer… y leí un par de páginas… al azar… - _él continuó acariciándome, y temblando sin parar _– Pero… no me arrepiento… porque gracias a eso, pude saber… que eres el único chico… que ha visto cosas buenas en mí… que ni yo mismo sabía que tenía… - _las lágrimas picaron en mis ojos y sin más las dejé salir, ya no me importaba _– Eso sólo me hizo… amarte más… Te amo, Blaine… aunque a veces te odié… siempre el sentimiento de amor fue más fuerte…

\- ¿P-por qué… estás despidiéndote? – _Murmuró él sobre mi oído _– No t-te despidas… T-todo va a salir bien… T-te l-lo prometo… - _depositó un tembloroso beso sobre mi cabello, y acarició mi mejilla _– No voy a permitir que n-nada te pase… Nada… ¿me oíste? – _yo sólo asentí. Él mentía, en busca de infundirme confianza, pero agradecía el intento._

\- ¿Sabes? – _balbuceé _– Amo tu voz… cuando cantas… y amo tus… ojos… también amaba verte… por las madrugadas… a medio vestir – _confesé, aprovechando que él no podía verme a la cara _– Pero… lo que más amo… de ti… es que… no sé cómo… pero, me hiciste… una mejor persona… Y te amo por eso.

\- Y-yo también… te amo… por romper m-mis esquemas.

_Nos mantuvimos en silencio por un par de minutos, aunque no fuera realmente silencioso, debido a mis constantes sollozos de aflicción y las respiraciones temblorosas de Blaine, luchando con el clima. Al menos de esta forma, él podía saber si yo seguía despierto o no._

\- ¿Pu-puedes… besarme? – _pedí de improviso, luego de que sintiera que mis músculos doloridos se dormían bajo un manto de pequeños piquetes como agujas. No quedaba mucho tiempo._

\- S-sí – _tardó en responder, haciéndome pensar que se negaría._

_Él se levantó levemente, para dejar mi rostro a su alcance, y con una delicadeza suprema, juntó sus labios azulosos con los míos. Estaba frío como el hielo, mientras que yo estaba ardiendo en fiebre, debido a la cortadura. Pronto estaría tan frío como él._

_Fue un beso con sabor a despedida, aunque Blaine no deseara decirme adiós aún. Nos separamos, cuando el aire faltó._

\- T-tienes q-que ser f-fuerte, Kurt – _me animó él. Sus dientes cada vez castañeaban más _– S-sé fuerte… resiste s-solo un poco m-más – _sus ojos cristalizados, dejaban salir las lágrimas que se acumulaban en ellos _– N-no quiero… p-perderte así… Por f-favor…

_Continuó sus caricias por mi cabello, hasta que, lentamente, todo se volvió completamente negro._

_Una vez rodeado de oscuridad, el dolor en mi pierna desapareció. No sentía ni frío, ni calor. Todo estaba en calma, podía respirar con tranquilidad y el agarrotamientos de mis músculos se había esfumado. Me sentía en paz… como si…_

_Un remezón, me hizo recordar un poco el malestar en mi pierna, pero no duró mucho tiempo, sólo un par de segundos en que tuve la ligera sensación de que volvía a doler._

_A la distancia podía divisar unas manchas luminosas, bailando de un lado a otro. El silencio se veía interrumpido de vez en cuando por leves murmullos a lo lejos. Parecía como si alguien llorara con la cara tapada por una almohada. _

_El ruido de unos gritos, levemente más cerca, me recordaron los silbatazos de la entrenadora Sylvester en las prácticas de las porristas. _

_Otro momento de calma y negrura._

_Más luces y molesto bullicio…_

_Alternamente sentía ambas cosas, sin que llegaran a prolongarse por más de un par de segundos._

_En un determinado minuto, me pareció oír mi nombre, pero se oía tan lejano, que pude haberme equivocado._

_No estaba seguro de si era un sueño, o me encontraba inconsciente en algún lado. Ya no sabía nada. Era como un pequeño velero, vagando a la deriva de las olas del mar. Sin tener idea de dónde venía ni mucho menos a dónde llegaría a parar._

_Un sinfín de imágenes comenzaron, de improviso, a llenar mi mente._

"Vamos, Blaine... No seas tímido", _pude oír con claridad la voz de Alice, para después ver a Blaine entrar por la puerta principal, mirándome nervioso._

"¿Te puedo contar un secreto?",_ drásticamente el entorno cambió a la cocina, y mi moreno me miraba divertido,_ "Esa noche besé a cinco chicos distintos"

"¿A cuántos clubes te has unido?", _esa era mi voz, preguntándole a Blaine, mientras caminábamos por los pasillos de McKinley, _"A todos"_, respondió él._

"Debo reconocer que... te ves muy bien cuando te enojas"_, volvía a ser yo y él, una madrugada en la cocina._

"Antepones la popularidad y el poder de gobernar, por sobre las cosas que realmente importan"_, su semblante cambió a uno molesto y yo me sentí ofendido con sus palabras._

"¡Ahora sal de mi cuarto y hazme el favor de no volver a entrar!"_, continuaba siendo hostil, esta vez, en su habitación, haciéndome salir de allí, luego de un portazo._

"Y-yo no sé qué demonios me pasa que no puedo… cuando pasas… no puedo dejar de mirarte… y te odio tantísimo por eso… "_, las escenas cambiaban demasiado rápido. Ahora, nos encontrábamos en mitad de la escalera _"Blaine, vete a la mierda".

_La oscuridad volvió a reinar, pero frente a mí podía ver el brillo de sus ojos, y sentir el calor de su aliento, rozando mis labios… _"Me gustas mucho, Kurt"_, susurró él, apoyando su frente a la mía,_ "Me gustas demasiado."

_Y como si mi vida corriera a toda velocidad, en un cine… Me pude observar a mí mismo, pegado a la pared del pasillo, con Blaine a punto de besarme, y luego salir corriendo, lo siguiente, fuimos ambos sobre el sofá, después de que yo tropezara. Sus besos eran desesperados y yo respondía de igual manera, hasta que un celular nos interrumpió. A continuación, más besos, en la escalera, en la sala a media noche, en Breadstix… y en un carro._

_¿Un carro? ¡El accidente! ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Será que estoy muerto?_

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

_**Oh my God! No voy a añadir nada más, esperaré sus reviews, ojala no me puteen demasiado :S**_

_**Y sus reviews:**_

**Harumi: **_Muchas gracias! Eres un cielo, y por supuesto que seguiré subiendo tan seguido como me sea posible._

**_Nos leemos..._**


	21. Cambios

_**Holis! ¿Cómo han estado? Yo... pésimo... Les tengo malas noticias... Mi netbook sufrió un terrible accidente. Se cayó y la pantalla quedó hecha trizas, por lo que ahora sólo puedo escribir desde mi celular. Por suerte no he perdido nada, pero se me hace más trabajoso escribir delde el cel. En fin! Sólo no me odien si es que me tardo un poco más en actualizar... Desde mi celular tardaré el doble en escribir un capítulo.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Capítulo 20: "Cambios"**

_Una invasiva luminosidad llegó a mí desde el frente. Mis ojos estaban cerrados, como llevaban desde hace mucho tiempo. La verdad, no podía determinar desde cuándo. No sentía mis extremidades, ni mi cabeza... En realidad, era como si sólo tuviera mi mente flotando en alguna parte desconocida. _

_La luz cada vez se volvía más y más intensa. Un hormiguero me trajo de vuelta la sensación de pertenecer a un cuerpo. Lentamente fui consciente de mis piernas, mis manos y, finalmente, mi cabeza. _

_Presioné mis ojos con fuerza, en busca de conservar la oscuridad y la calma en que estaba sumido, momentos antes. Tenía el presentimiento de que si abría mis ojos, todo sería ruidoso y colorido. _

\- ¿Cuándo debería despertar? –_ escuché una voz femenina apagada a la distancia. _

\- Debió hacerlo hace un par de horas -_ respondió un hombre. _

_Las voces parecían salidas de debajo del agua. No eran claras, pero podía entenderlas. ¿Estarían hablando de mí? ¿Y yo dónde estaba? ¿Qué me habrá pasado?_

\- Tranquilos, sólo necesita descansar -_ nuevamente las voces invadían mi cabeza y yo lo único que deseaba era que desaparecieran. _

\- Gracias doctor -_ murmuró la mujer _\- Iré a ver a Blaine.

_¿Blaine? _

_Comencé a sentir una desesperación horrible. De pronto, todo lo que quería era despertarme de una maldita vez. Forcé a mis ojos a abrirse. Un sin fin de pitidos sonaban al ritmo de los acelerados latidos de mi corazón. Me estaba agitando demasiado en mi esfuerzo por reaccionar. _

\- ¿Qué ocurre? –_ pude sentir la angustia en la voz del hombre que habló. Se me hacía muy familiar._

\- Creo que por fin se está despertando -_ confirmó la otra voz masculina _\- ¿Kurt?

_Un pequeño foco de luz me golpeó directamente en los ojos y ante mí, divisé el sonriente rostro de un hombre que jamás en mi vida había visto. Parpadeé un par de veces, para enfocar mi mirada en él. Traía puesto un delantal blanco, por lo que rápidamente me enteré que se trataba de un médico. _

\- Bienvenido a la vida, Kurt -_ bromeó él, ampliando aún más su sonrisa _\- ¿Cómo te sientes?

_El doctor de alejó para chequear algo en la ruidosa máquinita a mi lado. _

_De pronto, un sin fin de malestares me abordaron, como si un gran peso cayera sobre mí. La habitación giró en un espiral interminable y tuve que sostenerme a ambos lados de la camilla en la cual me encontraba. _

\- ¿Tienes algún dolor? –_ volvió a preguntar. _

\- Me... siento... -_ Mi garganta estaba seca, por lo que mi voz se oía rasposa _\- Como la mierda.

\- Eso supuse -_ rió él. Yo no le veía el chiste._

\- Kurt... -_ susurró el otro hombre en el cuarto. Volteé mi mirada y la calma regreso a mí. Era mi padre._

\- Pa... papá -_ me esforcé en decir._

\- Tranquilo, amigo... todo está bien -_ el pasó sus pulgares por mis mejillas y sólo entonces noté que estaba llorando._

\- ¿Kurt? -_ esa era la voz de Alice, que se asomó por detrás de mi padre _\- Estoy tan feliz de que despertaras -_ comentó emocionada _\- Ya verás cómo pronto saldrás de aquí.

\- ¿Dónde... está...? -_ de pronto, no me sentí seguro de preguntar por él. _

\- ¿Blaine? -_ completó papá. Yo asentí como pude _\- Acaban de darle el alta, está arreglándose en la habitación de al lado.

_Solté un enorme suspiro de tranquilidad. Saber que no le había ocurrido nada, me tenía considerablemente más calmado. Aunque mi cabeza era un mar revuelto de recuerdos e imágenes borrosas, estaba seguro que Blaine se encontraba conmigo antes de llegar aquí._

\- ¿Q-qué fue lo que... nos pasó? -_ quise saber._

\- Pues, ambos se salieron de la carretera y se estrellaron contra un árbol, o al menos, es lo que se pudo deducir por las condiciones en las cuales los encontraron -_ explicó mi padre _\- Luego le pediremos los detalles de lo sucedido a Blaine, y algunas explicaciones -_ frunció el ceño y miró a Alice, quien negó con una sonrisa._

_Lo vi salir, siendo incapaz de retenerlo por más tiempo. _

_Si a Blaine le habían dado el alta, significaba que podría verlo pronto. Aquella nueva información me produjo una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago. No recordaba con exactitud lo último que había ocurrido, pero mi cuerpo vibraba en cuanto pensaba en él, por lo que suponía que algo importante pasó entre nosotros. _

\- A… Alice – _susurré, llamando la atención de ella _\- ¿Puedes…?

\- ¿Decirle a Blaine que venga a verte? – _Adivinó ella _– No va a ser necesario – _rió, tomando mi mano con dulzura _– No ha dejado de preguntar por ti. De seguro vendrá en un rato más.

_Sonreí complacido. Teníamos mucho de qué hablar y él debía explicarme qué demonios nos ocurrió, y no me refiero sólo al accidente._

_Luego de hablar un momento con Alice, me sobrevino un gran cansancio, que me obligó a cerrar los ojos. Cuando volví a abrirlos, había anochecido, y me odié por ello. Seguramente las horas de visitas se terminaron hace mucho y no podré ver a Blaine._

_Solté un bufido molesto y oí como alguien daba un respingo desde la esquina de la habitación. Junto a la ventana se encontraba un pequeño sofá de dos cuerpos, y alguien recostado en él, a quien yo acababa de despertar._

\- ¿Kurt? – _susurró, y mis ojos se cristalizaron al instante en que oí su voz, algo ronca, pero igualmente hermosa._

\- Blaine – _dije, sintiéndolo dos segundos después, junto a mí. Me envolvió en un abrazo torpe, aunque no me importó _\- ¿Qué haces aquí... a estas horas?

\- Necesitaba verte, y Burt me permitió quedarme, aunque el doctor insistió en que debía descansar en casa – _puso ambas manos a los lados de mi cara y juntó su frente con la mía _– Tenía que hablar contigo, asegurarme de que mi madre no mentía cuando dijo que habías despertado. Al principio, creí que sólo lo decía para que me quedara tranquilo… - _estaba hablando rápido y de forma atropellada _– Kurt, me siento tan… culpable… - _siseó de improviso, presionando sus ojos, que acababa de cerrar con fuerza _– Todo fue mi culpa, debí haberte escuchado, debí detenerme… Y mira en lo que terminó todo… Jamás voy a perdonármelo.

_La secuencia de imágenes que invadió mi mente, de los dos juntos en el carro, aclaró todas las dudas que estaban rondando mi cabeza. Había sido aquel carro, con los chicos ebrios, que nos hicieron salirnos de la carretera. No era culpa de Blaine, ni mía… _

\- Blaine… - _lo callé _– El que yo esté aquí… escúchame bien… No es tu culpa, así que, deja ese discurso… - _le di una media sonrisa, para demostrarle que estaba bien. _

_Blaine clavó sus ojos mieles en los míos, y me robó el aliento con la intensidad de su mirada. Aunque la luz era poca, podía observar con claridad las intenciones en su rostro, y no iba a oponerme a ellas._

_Estábamos tan cerca, que no fue necesario más que eliminar la pequeña distancia entre nosotros, para unir nuestras bocas en un beso. Él capturó con desespero mi labio inferior, adueñándose de él, mientras que yo dejaba salir un leve jadeo, debido a la pasión que Blaine ponía en besarme. Él me había extrañado tanto como yo a él, y me parecía algo tan increíble que no me cabían todas las sensaciones en mi pecho. El monitor cardiaco a mi lado, delató lo que mi moreno estaba provocándome. Ambos nos separamos por falta de aire, pero el incesante "bip-bip" no se detuvo, haciéndonos reír de improviso._

\- No sabía que era capaz de provocarte un arritmia – _se burló él, señalando la máquina._

\- ¿Quién dijo que era por ti? – _le acribillé el ego. Él hizo una mueca, torciendo su boca y yo reí._

\- ¿Te ha dolido la pierna? – _quiso saber el moreno y sólo entonces reparé en el gran yeso que cubría mi muslo, desde su nacimiento, hasta la rodilla._

\- No, no… sabía que tenía esto – _respondí contrariado._

\- Pues, no voy a mentirte… - _negó con la cabeza, mirando el vendaje _– Fue bastante feo… todo lo que pasó.

\- ¿Y qué fue lo pasó? – _Me apresuré en averiguar _– Porque, no lo tengo muy claro.

\- Quieres decir, ¿después de que cerraras los ojos? – _Yo asentí _– La verdad, creí que te había perdido y entré en pánico. Puse en práctica mi curso de primeros auxilios, comenzando por comprobar si seguías respirando. Sabía que si no era así, tendría muy poco tiempo para hacer algo al respecto y que aun así podría fallar, si no lo hacía bien. Nunca sentí más miedo en mi vida. Ni siquiera sé cómo logré mantenerme en movimiento, haciendo lo que debía, cuando por dentro estaba deshecho de sólo verte ahí, prácticamente muerto en mis brazos… - _miré sus ojos anegados en lágrimas y mi corazón se rompió de tristeza _– Por suerte, seguías respirando y con vida, aunque tu pulso era débil, casi no podía sentirlo, pero ahí estaba. Me esforcé en mantener tu temperatura, y me contuve de volverme loco, al menos, hasta que la ayuda llegó. Una ambulancia, luego un carro rescatista y la policía.

\- Dime que la prensa no acudió también – _dije afligido. Él negó sonriendo._

\- Jamás experimenté tales niveles de impotencia… - _apretó los puños _– Vi cómo te sacaban del carro y te montaban en una camilla, atando las correas a tu cuerpo y… yo sólo podía gritar tu nombre, en medio de mi desesperación, porque a mí también tuvieron que llevarme en una ambulancia… sólo que… no quería estar lejos de ti. Tenía la sensación de que no volvería a verte más y enloquecí. Tuvieron que sedarme – _añadió lo último, como si se tratase de una gran hazaña._

\- Entonces, ¿no volviste a verme hasta ahora? – _él asintió._

\- Bueno, en teoría, te vi mucho antes – _encogió un hombro _– Llevo aquí desde que me dieron el alta.

_Nos mantuvimos en silencio por un momento, que fue bastante largo. Sólo nos miramos, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacíamos en mucho tiempo, al menos, se sentía como tal. Luego, volvimos a besarnos… muchas veces más._

**_…_**

_Todos los nervios que había sentido antes de que el doctor entrara a mi habitación, se esfumaron en cuanto abrió la boca. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Me parecía un chiste de mal gusto, y me vi tentado a mirar a mí alrededor en busca de algún indicio de que se tratara de una cámara oculta. Simplemente, mi mente rechazaba la información que acababa de recibir, negándose a procesarla y a entenderla._

\- ¿De qué está hablando? – _bufó mi padre, dando un paso en forma amenazante hacia el doctor._

\- Cálmese señor Hummel, hemos hecho todo lo que estaba en nuestras manos, y en el caso de Kurt, debíamos actuar rápido o perdería más sangre de la que era capaz de serle transferida – _detalló el médico _– El metal prácticamente atravesó su muslo, quebrando y fragmentando el fémur, por lo que nos vimos en la obligación que usar una placa de titanio que reemplazara el sector del hueso que perdió. Pero, si quiere que su hijo no presente problemas futuros, él no podrá continuar haciendo lo que normalmente hacía – _me miró con verdadera pena, aunque yo era no capaz de reaccionar, o demostrar alguna respuesta facial de lo que pasaba por mi cabeza _– Tengo entendido que Kurt es el capitán del equipo de porristas en su escuela – _mi padre confirmó con un asentimiento de cabeza _– Pues… ya no podrá serlo. Tampoco desarrollar deportes como el atletismo, el futbol, la natación, o levantamiento de pesas, ni mucho menos el baile, o cualquier actividad en la cual deba ejercitar en exceso sus piernas – _concluyó el profesional._

_La imagen que me golpeó en ese momento, me desarmó por completo. Me veía andando por los pasillos de McKinley en una silla de ruedas, junto con Artie, tratando de no golpear a nadie, mientras abría un casillero que no era el habitual, si no uno a la altura de mi silla, sacando los libros con torpeza, para echar a andar nuevamente._

_Fui consciente del grito que solté, cuando sentí los brazos de mi padre rodearme por el costado. Continué llorando a gritos, siendo incapaz de oírme a mí mismo, y mucho menos de contenerme. Estaba furioso con el mundo entero. ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Qué tan malo habría hecho en mi otra vida, para merecerme algo como esto? Sé que no he sido una persona modelo, pero creo que esto es mucho más de lo que puedo soportar._

\- ¡No! – _Grité, saliendo de mis cabales _\- ¡No puede decirme eso! ¡No quiero usar una maldita silla! ¡No puedo! ¡No!

\- ¡Kurt! ¡Kurt! – _Intentó frenarme el doctor, tomándome por los hombros, usando su voz conciliadora _– Jamás dije que usarías una silla de ruedas. Tranquilo – _eso me detuvo en seco _– Tranquilo… respira, ¿okay?

_Hice lo que él me indicó, normalizando mi respiración, inspirando por la nariz y exhalando por la boca._

\- ¿Qué… pasara entonces? – _me esforcé en preguntar._

\- Es cierto, y muy lamentable, que ya no podrás hacer ningún deporte, ni mucho menos bailar… Pero, la placa de titanio no va a impedir que camines con toda la normalidad del mundo. Es más, de no ser por la pequeña cicatriz en tu muslo, ni siquiera lo notarías – _oír eso me regresó el alma al cuerpo, pero no del todo._

_Parecía como si mi cabeza recién comenzara a trabajar forzosamente en comprender todo lo que el médico me decía. Tal vez no estaría en una silla de ruedas, sin embargo, eso no quitaba que mi vida entera se vería truncada. Todos mis sueños de convertirme en un artista de renombre, se venían abajo. Había hablado cientos de veces con la entrenadora Sylvester de mi futuro y de mi proyecto de vida, y siempre el baile y la animación habían sido parte de ello. Ella ya me tenía lista una beca como porrista para una de las mejores universidades del país. Contaban con un programa de animadores de Elite y yo iba a formar parte de éste. Ahora… ya no tenía nada. Si no podía ocupar mi cuerpo, ni bailar… ¿Qué demonios se supone que voy a hacer? En menos de un mes, comienza el plazo para enviar las solicitudes a las universidades y yo… ya no puedo enviar la mía, porque no cuento con la capacidad física de desempeñarme como porrista. Estoy acabado… a los diecisiete años._

_Una vez que comprendí aquello, la tristeza me invadió. Escondí el rostro en el pecho de mi padre, quien no me había soltado en ningún momento, y lloré amargamente._

_El doctor abandonó la habitación, luego de darle algunas indicaciones a mi padre, en caso de que me volviera a alterar. _

_No podría determinar cuánto tiempo pasé llorando, mientras mi padre acariciaba mi cabello, pero sí sé que fue bastante._

**_…_**

_Más tarde, recibí una visita que, pasara lo que pasara, me hacía sentir considerablemente mejor. Blaine._

_Al verlo entrar, noté los vendajes que traía en el rostro y en las manos, que ayer no vi. Recordé entonces que el día del accidente había una cortadura en su frente y su mejilla. Pero dentro de eso, se veía bastante bien._

\- Hola – _saludó, con un leve rubor formándose en sus mejillas _\- ¿Cómo estás?

\- ¿Quieres la verdad, o lo que digo por cortesía? – _ironicé, soltando un suspiro._

_La expresión de su rostro cambió drásticamente, acercándose a mí con preocupación._

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Kurt? Ayer que te vi…

\- Ayer… - _lo interrumpí _– Aun no tenía una idea de lo que me diría el doctor… Hoy en la mañana vino a pisotear mis esperanzas y…

\- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo, Kurt? Se claro – _pidió, tomando mi mano entre las suyas._

\- Pues, que ya no podré estar en los animadores, ni bailar, ni nada de eso – _me obligué a contener las lágrimas. Ya había llorado demasiado._

\- ¿Por cuánto tiempo? – _exigió._

\- Por siempre – _mis ojos ardieron, e ignorando mi voluntad, las lágrimas me cubrieron el rostro._

_Él puso sus manos en mis mejillas, tal como lo había hecho la noche anterior, juntando nuestras frentes._

\- Kurt, Kurt… mírame – _pidió, con la voz rota _– Todo va a estar bien, ¿de acuerdo? Yo voy a estar contigo y juntos lo resolveremos…

\- ¡No, nada va a estar bien! – _Lloré más fuerte _\- ¿Qué se supone que haré con mi beca de animador? ¿Y qué hay de mi futuro? Ya no tengo nada… No soy nada…

\- Para mí… lo eres todo, ¿okay? – _susurró, limpiando la humedad de mi rostro con sus pulgares _– No quiero que pienses así, al contrario… Siempre debes ver el lado positivo de las cosas, lo que ganas, no lo que pierdes…

\- Esto no tiene nada positivo – _comenté en un hilo de voz._

\- Lo tiene – _dijo con convicción _– Es la oportunidad perfecta para buscar nuevos sueños, y un nuevo futuro… Sólo depende de ti… - _me percaté de que él también lloraba, junto conmigo _– Además, tienes una voz increíble… tu registro vocal es único y no puedes ignorar eso… Tal vez, encontremos un proyecto de vida en ello.

\- Ya no queda tiempo – _rebatí. Estaba tan depresivo, que sólo veía el lado vacío del vaso._

\- Nos haremos el tiempo, lo lograremos… - _besó mis labios cortamente _– Te lo prometo.

**_…_**

_Los días pasaron lentos, haciendo que me perdiera la celebración de fin de año y mis vacaciones de invierno. Blaine pudo regresar a clases normalmente, pero siempre acudía a verme en los horarios de visita, por las tardes. Aunque, hace dos días regresó a McKinley, el tiempo juntos se ha disminuido considerablemente._

_Yo, poco a poco, comenzaba a aceptar el cambio en mis planes, tratando de seguir los consejos del moreno, de buscarle un nuevo ángulo a la situación y sacarle el provecho. No perdía nada con intentarlo._

_En cuanto a nosotros, manteníamos esta extraña relación clandestina a espaladas de nuestros padres, en la cual nos besábamos fuera de la vista de los adultos, y fingíamos la mejor de las amistades en presencia de ellos._

_Para mí era mucho mejor así. Tenía tantas cosas rondando mi mente, que añadir a eso, todo lo que conlleva una relación con mi futuro hermanastro, era demasiado._

\- Hola, hermoso – _susurró Blaine, entrando a mi habitación, mirando a su alrededor si es que habían moros en la costa _\- ¿Qué tal la has pasado el día de hoy?

\- ¿Sinceramente? Ha sido un asco – _fruncí el ceño _– ¿Esta camilla? Un asco. ¿La comida? Un asco. ¿El sonido de la máquina? Un asco. ¿El yeso? Un maldito asco… Me da una picazón horrible – _el rió ante mis quejas, tomando una silla para sentarse junto a mí._

\- Que tortura… - _acarició mi mejilla con su mano _– Prometo compensarte en cuanto salgas de aquí, que… según tengo entendido… será dentro de muy poco – _comentó con cara de entusiasmo. Yo sonreí desganado._

\- ¿Pasaste antes por casa? – _pregunté, luego de mirar cómo iba vestido. Él pareció no entender _– No llevas tu uniforme de los Cheerios.

\- Ah, eso… yo… - _él se rascó la nuca, desviando la mirada un par de segundos y luego regresando su atención a mí _– Renuncié.

\- ¿Qué? – _me escandalicé, abriendo mis ojos como platos._

\- Ya no soy un animador – _la sonrisa en su rostro me hacía pensar que se trataba de una mala broma._

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Nadie puede dejar los animadores! O te mueres o Sue te saca – _dije, recordando las incontables veces que lo había oído de los labios de la mismísima entrenadora._

\- Dije que iba a apoyarte, y que estaría siempre contigo… - _me miró ladeando su cabeza, dibujando figuras en el dorso de mi mano con su dedo _\- ¿Cómo sería capaz de pasearme en el uniforme de los Cheerios, sabiendo que eso te haría daño emocionalmente? No lo soportaría.

\- Blaine, tú… no tenías… - _las palabras se atoraron en mi garganta, que se cerró debido a los sentimientos que me invadieron _– Por Dios, me haces sentir peor.

\- Hey, no… no lo he hecho por ti… - _me silenció _– Lo he hecho porque no podía ser tan egoísta… Sólo puse primero mis prioridades… Y tú eres mi mayor prioridad.

\- Eres tan cursi – _reí, en medio de las lágrimas que se habían escabullido de mis ojos._

\- Te amo… - _soltó de improviso, impactándome con el recuerdo de mi cita fallida en Breadstix y él diciendo aquello. _

_Esta era la tercera vez que me lo decía._

**_…_**

_Tal como Blaine lo había pronosticado, no pasaron más de dos días cuando el doctor decidió que me daría finalmente el alta. Claro, que tendría que esperar hasta la tarde, una vez que acabara el horario de visitas._

_Ese día, Blaine trajo flores para mí y una expresión indescifrable en el rostro._

\- Te has equivocado – _lo molesté _– Esto no es un funeral.

\- Tonto, son para ti – _las acomodó en mi regazo y yo las llevé a mi nariz para percibir el dulce olor de los pétalos _– Quería darte algo especial hoy.

\- Gracias – _me sonrojé, ocultando mi rostro tras el ramo _– Pero, ¿qué tiene de especial el día de hoy?

\- ¿Bromeas? – _Me lanzó una mirada incrédula _– Por fin saldrás de aquí, ¿eso no lo hace especial?

\- La verdad, es que no – _respondí con seriedad. Él frunció el ceño y yo reí _– Estoy jugando contigo, no sabes lo feliz que estoy de volver a casa. Quedaré con el trasero plano si paso otro día acostado en esta horrenda camilla – _intenté bromear, pero podía notar que la mente de Blaine estaba concentrada en otra cosa _\- ¿Ocurre algo?

\- Es… que… - _sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín y, como siempre, tomó la silla del costado, sentándose junto a mí _– No… has leído la tarjeta.

\- ¿Qué? – _dudé, y él me señaló el rectángulo de papel que estaba en medio del ramo _– Oh, okay – _puse entusiasmo en mi voz, y cogí la tarjeta, desdoblándola, luego de leer "Para: Kurt" _– "Soy un chico de pocas palabras…" – _recité leyendo en voz alta _– "…Y creo que decir 'Te Amo' resume fácilmente la mitad de todo lo que siento por ti…" – _una sonrisa boba apareció en mis labios y continué _– "…La otra mitad la puedo sintetizar en una pregunta… ¿Quieres ser mi novio?" – _en cuanto leí eso, me quedé sin aire. Estaba pasando, realmente estaba pasando._

_Había esperado por meses a que algún día me ocurriera algo así… Aunque fuera con Finn, pero finalmente el momento estaba viviéndolo con alguien que jamás imaginé._

\- Y… ¿qué dices? – _Blaine me miraba expectante, aguardando mi respuesta _\- ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

_Y ahí estaba yo. ¿Cómo se supone que deba responder a una pregunta cómo esa? Quizás con lo que él espera que diga, un gran "sí", mientras me arrojo sobre sus brazos, envuelto en risas y besos… Pero no me siento en condiciones de tomar esa actitud frente a su pregunta. Precisamente ahora, no es el momento. No cuando estoy en el hospital, no cuando me han dado aquel diagnóstico, no cuando estoy propenso a caer en una depresión. _

_Ni siquiera tengo espacio en mi cabeza para pensar en la responsabilidad que implica tener un novio. Simplemente no podré corresponder de la mejor manera, ni tendré el ánimo que él espera… Ya no soy el chico que era cinco minutos antes del accidente, y nunca volveré a serlo._

\- Yo… - _tomé una inhalación profunda _– No.

\- Kurt, no sabes lo feliz… ¿Qué? – _su expresión cambió drásticamente a una de desconcierto _\- ¿No?

\- No… por ahora – _añadí, con la intención de aclarar que mis sentimientos por él no habían cambiado, sólo que no me encontraba en mi mejor momento _– Lo siento, Blaine.

\- Es que… no lo entiendo – _negó con la cabeza, reforzando el agarre de sus manos sobre la mía _– Yo… realmente quiero estar contigo – _aseguró, mirándome directamente a los ojos._

\- Y yo también, pero no así… No con todo esto encima… - _intenté explicarme._

\- De acuerdo, no voy a presionarte – _me dio una sonrisa, cuya felicidad no llegó a mostrarse en su mirada _– Incluso, creo que tienes toda la razón… Tú te mereces un novio mejor – _yo negué enérgicamente con la cabeza, no deseaba que pensara eso de mí _– Voy a hablar con nuestros padres y les diré que nos amamos y que deseamos estar juntos – _declaró, tomándome por sorpresa _– Además, le diré a los chicos del glee cómo fueron realmente las cosas… No es justo que conserven una mala imagen de ti, cuando la culpa de todo la tuve yo.

\- Ambos… - _le corregí, sintiéndome orgulloso del chico que tenía frente a mí. Sólo esperaba que realmente lo hiciera _– La culpa fue de ambos.

\- No me contradigas – _me riñó de broma _– En serio… quiero ser capaz de merecerte, y lo mínimo que debo hacer, es esto… Perdiste mucho, por mi causa y no es justo.

_Se aproximó a mí para besarme, pero en ese momento, alguien entró al cuarto de improviso._

\- ¿Kurt? – _Blaine se alejó lo más que la silla le permitió y yo fingí estar muy ocupado acomodando las flores sobre la mesita a mi lado _\- ¡Kurt!

\- ¿Elliot? – _exclamé, extrañado de verlo ahí._

\- ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Estás bien? – _se acercó a mí, ignorando olímpicamente la presencia de Blaine _– Me encontré con tu padre esta mañana, por esas cosas de la vida y me dijo lo de tu accidente. Me sentí horrible por no venir antes, de verdad, lo siento – _habló rápido y atropellando las palabras._

\- No te preocupes, sigo vivo – _bromeé. Entonces, le lancé una mirada discreta a Blaine, para que nos diera un momento a solas, pero él me respondió con una llena de desdén, haciendo muecas hacia Elliot. Le fruncí el ceño para que captara que iba enserio y finalmente cedió _\- ¿Me has traído flores, o te pasarás a una cita luego de salir de aquí? – _comenté, señalando el ramo que traía en su mano, una vez que estuvimos solos._

\- ¿Quién sabe? – _Me siguió la corriente _– Pero, no… Estas son para ti… Y, prometo comprar unas mejores cuando salgamos en una cita – _me reí de su broma, hasta que me di cuenta de que no lo era. Mierda… No podía estarme pasando esto._

\- Me encantan nuestras salidas como amigos – _me fui por la tangente, intentando desviar el tema._

\- No, no, no… En cuanto estés fuera de este lugar… Tú y yo tendremos una cita – _exigió con una bella sonrisa _– Primero, porque me lo merezco y segundo… Porque desde hace mucho tiempo que quiero invitarte a salir.

\- Elliot… me alaga mucho tu invitación, pero tú sabes que…

\- Estás prendado de tu hermanastro, lo sé – _alzó los ojos al techo, y los regresó a mí, sin alterar la esperanza en sus ojos azul grisáceo _– Sin embargo, eso no quita que no puedas salir conmigo.

\- Lo siento… es que… - _me sentí mal incluso antes de que las palabras salieran de mi boca _– No sólo me gusta Blaine, yo… estoy enamorado de él… y él de mí – _presioné mis labios, ante la tristeza que cubrió su rostro _– Lo hemos hablado y, estamos en medio de algo… - _divagué _– No es nada formal aún, pero…

\- No tienes que explicarme… - _me interrumpió él, con aquella sonrisa de decepción que había visto en Blaine _– Yo, creí que tal vez tenía una oportunidad contigo, por la forma en cómo nos hicimos cercanos en poco tiempo, y nuestras salidas… Perdóname, me lo he imaginado todo – _sus ojos reflejaban vergüenza y eso me partió el corazón._

\- Elliot, eres una increíble persona, y mi mejor amigo en este momento… No quisiera que eso terminara aquí, mucho menos de esta manera – _pedí, al ver que tenía intenciones de marcharse._

\- Tienes razón – _asintió y me envolvió en un abrazo._

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – _escuché la dura voz de Blaine, luego de que se aclarara la garganta con exageración._

\- Nada – _solté molesto, apartándome de Elliot._

\- ¿En serio? Porque no se ve como nada - _¡Por todos los cielos! Lo que me faltaba, una jodida escena de celos._

\- Oye, amigo… Sólo me estaba despidiendo – _aclaró Elliot, poniéndose de pie frente a él._

\- Primero que nada, no soy tu amigo – _le apuntó con su dedo índice en el pecho, de forma amenazante _– Y segundo, no soy estúpido. Escuché claramente lo que estaban hablando.

\- ¿Nos espiabas? – _chillé, incrédulo de lo que oía._

\- Kurt es mi amigo – _respondió Elliot con total sinceridad._

\- Pero tú no lo ves como tal – _Blaine lo miró con los ojos dilatados _– Y, ¿te digo algo? Siempre sospeché de ti y tus intenciones con Kurt, ¡Y no me equivoqué!

\- Blaine, basta – _le advertí. Él no quiso oírme._

\- Sin embargo, ¿sabes qué? Él me ama a mí – _enfatizó los adjetivos posesivos con orgullo _– Y yo lo doy todo por él, así que será mejor que te bajes de tu nube de fantasía, porque nosotros estamos juntos. ¿Te queda claro?

\- Por supuesto – _susurró Elliot, totalmente herido, y eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso._

\- ¡Blaine! – _vociferé. Él volteó a verme ligeramente sorprendido _– Sal de aquí ¡Ahora! – _mi tono de voz era amenazante, y Blaine notó que había metido la pata hasta el fondo _– Y no quiero que regreses hasta que no seas lo suficientemente maduro para aceptar mi amistad con Elliot.

_Sin añadir nada más, él dejó el cuarto, caminando altanero. No entendía cómo una persona podía experimentar tantos cambios, con sólo subir en la escala sentimental de otro. Si bien, él y yo estamos relativamente juntos, eso no le da ningún derecho a proclamarse mi dueño y alejar a punta de amenazas y golpes a la demás gente que me rodea. Yo quiero un novio, no un amo, ni un acreedor. A veces me sorprendía lo medieval que podía ser Blaine._

_-o-_

**_Y respondiendo a sus reviews:_**

**Jeny: **_Lo siento si te asusté... Soy toda una troll :D_

**Criss:** _Tranqui, que nada pasó... Bueno, al menos muerto no está... Lo demás... bueh!_

**Ximena:** _No me vengas con que no dormirás hasta que suba otro capítulo, esos podrían ser muchos días, mucho más ahora que estoy sin compu... No, no, no... *No me hago responsable de ojeras*_

**_Muchísimas gracias Queridas y Querido lectores... A ver si llegamos a más de 100 reviews... Nos faltan muy poquitos._**

**_Los Amo!_**


	22. Confesión

_**Hola chicas! Feliz Glee Day!**_

_**Primero que nada, necesito decirles que... además de quedarme sin computador, estuve una semana sin internet. Fue horrible, me perdí el estreno de Glee y me sentí como naúfraga. Pero, espero, ya no me vuelva a pasar y pronto ya arreglaré la pantalla de mi computador, así que... Tranquilo todo mundo, que seguiré actualizando...**_

_**Segundo; Cada vez nos queda menos para el final, y aunque ya lo tengo relativamente listo, siempre tomo sus sugerencias en cuenta, así que si alguien cree que debiera terminar d cierta forma, o que falta que pase tal cosa, acepto todo lo que tengan para decir. Ahora ya, lean.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

**Capítulo 21: "Confesión"**

_Me costó dos semanas de terapia intensiva el volver a caminar. No es que no pudiera, pero me rehusaba a tener que ser ayudado todo el tiempo o a depender de un par de muletas. Gracias al esfuerzo extra que puse en recuperarme, tan sólo debo usar la férula y el yeso por tres semanas más._

_Blaine jamás faltó a una sesión con el médico, al contrario, muchas veces habló con su madre para faltar al instituto y así poder acompañarme. Tal como me lo había prometido, no me dejó solo en ningún momento, se mantuvo junto a mí, apoyándome y ayudándome, incluso besándome en recompensa, cuando nadie miraba._

_Pero ya, por fin, podía andar tranquilamente por la casa, sin tener a Alice tras de mí, diciéndome que no me moviera y que ella se encargaba de todo. En serio, quiero mucho a esta mujer, pero se pasa con la sobreprotección._

_Mi padre no estaba muy de acuerdo en que regresara al instituto aún, temiendo que fuera demasiado pronto o sufriera alguna clase de caída o golpe. Blaine fue quien me ayudó a terminar de convencerlo, prometiéndole que él velaría por mí seguridad y bienestar, sin dejarme solo ni a sol ni a sombra. Debo reconocer que la idea no me desagradaba para nada. Sería genial tener a mi moreno cuidando de mí todo el tiempo._

**_…_**

\- ¿Estás listo? – _consultó Blaine, cruzándose mi bolso sobre el de él, y tomándome por el brazo, para ayudarme a llegar a la puerta de entrada._

_Habíamos madrugado, para no andar a las prisas, tratando de llegar al instituto._

\- Tranquilo, no es como si pudiera volver a romperme algo más – _intenté bromear, pero él no le halló la gracia._

\- Sólo camina, ¿sí? – _me riñó Blaine, casi alzándome en brazos para bajar la escalinata del portal._

\- No puedo hacerlo, si me cargas como si fuera un bebé – _me quejé, tratando vanamente de zafarme._

\- Lo siento – _murmuró sin soltarme._

_Una vez llegamos a la acera, caí en la cuenta de que ahora ninguno de los dos tiene carro. ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a ir al instituto?_

_Mi padre nos había prestado el suyo para asistir a la terapia, pero dudo que nos lo preste permanentemente._

_Un pequeño carro rojo, que yo conocía bastante bien, se detuvo frente a nosotros, haciendo sonar el claxon una vez._

\- Ya era hora – _comentó Blaine, llevándome hacia él._

_Una cabeza rubia se asomó por la ventanilla. Quinn Fabray._

\- Hola Blaine, Kurt… disculpen el retraso – _ella rodó los ojos _– Ya sabes, cosas de chicas.

\- Okay – _rió él, acomodándome en el asiento trasero y ajustando el cinturón de seguridad._

_Rodeó el auto, mientras que yo me sumía en un más que incómodo silencio. _

_No entendía muy bien de qué iba todo esto, pero estaba muy seguro que formaba parte del plan de Blaine, con lo de arreglar las cosas y limpiar mi nombre._

_Quinn y Blaine se enfrascaron en una animada conversación, en la cual intentaron incorporarme. Sin embargo, me mantuve reacio a contestar con otra cosa que no fueran monosílabos._

_Estaba siendo grosero y lo sabía, aunque tampoco podía ser amable y fingir que nada ha pasado. Y lo digo por la rubia animadora, que de tener superpoderes, le hubiera atravesado el cráneo con mi mirada. Estuve observándolos todo el tiempo, en silencio desde mi sitio, con unas enormes ganas de brincar fuera del vehículo cuando dio la luz roja._

_Por suerte, llegamos rápidamente al parqueadero de McKinley. Blaine corrió a auxiliarme, en cuanto la animadora se detuvo._

\- Te acompañaré a cada salón en donde tengas clases. Te dejaré sentado y después me iré – _me instruyó el moreno, andando conmigo hacía mi olvidada taquilla _– Tendrás que esperar por mí al finalizar la hora, ¿de acuerdo? Ni pienses en andar por ahí tú solo.

_Yo rodé los ojos, negando con la cabeza ante el parecido que tenía con su madre. Igual de sobreprotectores. Aunque me hacía sentir importante._

\- Supongo que no puedo esperar un beso de despedida – _bromeé, una vez que llegamos al salón de lengua._

\- Lo haría, pero no aceptaste ser mi novio, así que… - _se encogió de hombros _– No quiero quedar como un aprovechado.

\- Eres un descarado, Blaine Anderson – _fingí indignación._

_Él rió ante lo dicho y besó mi frente, tomándome por sorpresa._

\- Nos vemos al final de la hora – _advirtió y se marchó, dejándome con una sonrisa boba en los labios._

_La mayor parte de la clase, recibí miradas curiosas de parte de mis compañeros, o más bien dicho, mi férula recibió toda la atención._

_No estaba enterado si, además del director y los profesores, alguien más sabía lo del accidente. Pero, con el bocazas de Blaine suelto por ahí, muy probablemente, todo Lima lo supo._

_Tal como me advirtió, lo primero que vi en la puerta del aula, en cuanto sonó el timbre, fue el rostro sonriente de mi moreno._

_Caminó hacia mí, tomando mi bolso y colgándolo en su hombro, justo como lo hizo esta mañana._

\- ¿Cómo te lo has pasado? – _quiso saber mientras me alzaba de la silla._

\- Bien, supongo – _contesté _– Aunque creo que tendré que acostumbrarme a que todo mundo me mire como si me hubiese crecido un cuerno en la frente.

\- Será sólo los primeros días – _le restó importancia, arrugando la nariz _– Llevas mucho tiempo sin asistir a clase y llegaste con esto – _señaló mi pierna _– Ellos seguramente estás especulando por qué.

\- O sea que… ¿Nadie sabe lo que nos pasó? – _cuestioné._

\- Por supuesto que no – _negó con la cabeza._

\- Es mucho mejor así – _comenté, en tanto llegamos a mi taquilla._

\- Am… Kurt, este… - _Blaine se rascó la nuca, mirando el suelo _– Los chicos del glee… organizaron algo para ti y… me pidieron que te llevara al salón del coro.

\- Okay, sólo promete que no es para pedirme que escriba otra canción – _bromeé _– Si la anterior fue triste, esta sería deprimente.

\- Nada de eso, lo juro – _avanzamos por el pasillo en dirección al club glee _– Y tu canción es hermosa – _añadió, haciéndome sonrojar._

\- Habla de ti… y de mí – _musité, desviando la mirada, sintiéndome lo suficientemente cursi para estar avergonzado _– Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

\- Claro que lo sé – _me regaló una hermosa sonrisa, justo antes de entrar al aula._

_Una lluvia de papel brillante picado, globos y vítores, me hicieron cerrar los ojos, asustado._

\- ¡Bienvenido Kurt! – _exclamó un coro de voces al mismo tiempo._

_Yo abrí los ojos al oírlos, comprobando que todos estaban ahí; el señor Schue, Finn, Puck, Rachel, Quinn, Mercedes, Santana, su novia, el chico de la silla, Sam, Mike y Tina. La expresión de felicidad en sus rostros era auténtica, y yo no podía, o más bien, no quería asumir que se debiera a mí._

_Rachel, Mercedes y Quinn anduvieron hacia mí, envolviéndome en un abrazo que no supe cómo corresponder._

\- Kurt, no sabes cuánto lo sentimos _– comenzó a decir Rach, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas._

\- Sí, fuimos egoístas al no creerte y dejarte solo – _la secundó la rubia._

\- Prometemos que jamás se repetirá – _añadió la morena._

\- Oh, chicas – _susurré, perdido entre los cálidos brazos de las muchachas _– Esto es tan bizarro, pero gracias.

\- Debes darle las gracias a tu chico – _Rachel me señaló a Blaine con un movimiento de cejas._

\- Fue él, el que reconoció abiertamente que te había besado y que llevaba mucho tiempo enamorado de ti – _le lancé una mirada al aludido, que decía todo lo impresionado que estaba de él._

_La cuarta chica en venir a mí, fue Tina._

\- Kurt, yo también quiero disculparme – _dijo, mirando sus zapatos _– Yo fui parte del plan de Blaine, pero… se me pasó la mano contigo la noche de la fiesta.

\- Continúa – _musité, realmente disfrutando este momento que creí que nunca pasaría._

\- No debí golpearte - _¡Mierda! Eso sólo lo sabía Puck _– Estuve totalmente fuera de lugar y… lo siento – _ella me miró directamente a los ojos, recordándome a la tímida chica gótica que se acercó a mí en primer año para pedirme prestado un bolígrafo _– Por todo. Yo… no tenía derecho de exponerte así ante la clase – _estaba hablando de tiempo atrás _– Fui descuidada… aunque no lo hice a propósito, te perjudiqué y rompí la confianza que tenías en mí – _sentí las lágrimas calentar mis mejillas al caer _– Pero estoy muy orgullosa de ti, por todo lo que has conseguido luego de eso. Te levantaste y no dejaste que nadie te humillara. Les abriste un camino a todos los chicos que estaban en el closet y les diste la confianza para andar por los pasillos con la frente en alto, aceptando su sexualidad… Eso fue increíble – _no la dejé continuar, porque la envolví en mis brazos._

_Era extraño. Me había jurado a mí mismo que jamás la iba a perdonar por lo que había hecho, pero definitivamente, me retracto. No puedo odiarla más de lo que me odio a mí mismo por lo orgulloso que fui. Aunque nunca lo noté, de no ser por aquel incidente, tal vez, hoy no sería lo que soy, un chico abiertamente gay, impulsador de un movimiento a favor de la tolerancia y respeto total a los homosexuales. Puede que este sea el único instituto en todo Ohio, en donde gays y lesbianas pueden sentirse libres._

\- De todos modos, estarás en la mira – _susurré sólo para ella, oyéndola reír junto conmigo luego._

\- No hay problema _– se separó de mí e hizo un saludo, poniendo sus dos dedos juntos en la frente._

_Y como si estuviesen haciendo fila, el siguiente en envolverme en sus torpes brazos, alzándome en el aire, olvidándose de mi pierna, fue Finn._

\- Por favor, no vuelvas a casi morirte – _pidió después de regresarme a tierra firme _– Y espero que hayas memorizado el número de placa – _yo negué, en medio de una sonrisa ahogada en lágrimas. No me molestaba llorar, si era de felicidad. Me sentía como en una mañana de navidad, recibiendo el cariño de mis seres queridos._

_El resto optó por un abrazo grupal, puesto que el receso acabaría y el tiempo pasaba rápido._

_Me volví finalmente hacia Blaine, quien había aguardado pacientemente junto al piano._

\- Gracias – _alcancé a soltar en un siseo, lanzándome posteriormente a sus brazos; aquellos brazos que me habían reconfortado en los peores momentos aun cuando ambos estábamos luchando con el orgullo._

_Oculté mi rostro en su cuello, tomándome un par de segundos para disfrutar el aroma silvestre y varonil de Blaine. Él me recibió, estrechándome contra su cuerpo, haciéndome sentir en la gloria. Luego de haber tenido aquellas horribles semanas, por fin podía decir que era feliz, sin importar el diagnóstico del médico, ni la incertidumbre que me produce pensar en el futuro, sé que si estoy junto a Blaine, todo estará bien._

_Dejándome llevar por aquel pensamiento, alcé mi rostro y capturé sus labios en un beso. Y en aquel contacto, olvidé que estábamos en un salón llenos de los chicos del glee, olvidé mi pierna, olvidé la relación que unía a nuestros padres, olvidé incluso porqué estaba ahí, entregándome plenamente a través de ese beso, esperando que él pudiera sentirlo también._

_Nos envolvieron los gritos, aplausos y bromas, de parte de los chicos, obligándonos a regresar a la realidad, después de una cantidad indeterminada de tiempo._

_Supongo que desde ahora, lo mío con Blaine es oficial, al menos aquí en McKinley… Sólo espero que mi padre no se lo tome tan mal cuando llegue el momento de confesárselo a ellos._

**_…_**

_Dos golpecitos suaves en mi puerta, me advirtieron que Blaine tampoco ha podido dormir. No me atreví a hablar, por si llegase a despertar a alguien, por lo que, tan rápido como me lo permitía mi pierna, caminé hacia la puerta de mi cuarto, abriéndola algo nervioso. Ni siquiera identifico el motivo de mis nervios, ya que no es la primera vez que nos encontramos a las tres de la madrugada, aunque nunca como hoy._

_Recibí a Blaine, jalándolo al interior de mi habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de él, dejando que él atrape mi cintura con sus manos y mis labios con los suyos. Este chico logra activar todos los puntos sensibles en mi cuerpo con un simple toque de sus dedos. Lo cierto es que me enloquece._

\- Hola – _susurró, juntando nuestras frentes._

\- Hola – _respondí, en medio de un suspiro._

\- He tenido una pesadilla – _murmuró, haciendo un adorable puchero, mientras agitaba sus espesas pestañas _\- ¿Puedo quedarme contigo esta noche?

\- Puedes quedarte todas las noches que quieras – _dije riendo _– No necesitas inventarte pesadillas.

_Blaine me besó cortamente, acompañándome a mi cama, recostándose sobre ella y acomodándose para que su brazo me rodeara a la perfección. Yo me dejé hacer._

\- ¿Blaine? _– musité, pasando mis dedos por su pecho._

\- ¿Sí? – _contestó él, y yo sentí la profundidad de su voz resonar en el oído que tenía sobre él._

\- Te amo – _solté, para alzar mi cabeza después, mirando sus hermosos ojos color miel._

\- Yo también te amo – _plasmó un tierno beso sobre mi frente, sonriéndome complacido._

\- No me dejaste terminar – _sonreí de lado _– Te amo y quiero estar contigo, sin importar lo que pase – _él se sorprendió levemente ante mis palabras _– Quizás somos jóvenes aún y nos queda mucho por vivir… pero estoy seguro que tú eres mi alma gemela y con quien debo estar – _sus ojos brillaron con la luz que reflectaba la ventana y supe que estaba a punto de llorar _– En este tiempo, nos hemos tomado el tiempo de conocernos y de aprender el uno del otro. Nos hemos odiado y amado… y si después de vivir todo eso, estamos juntos ahora… es porque estamos destinados a compartir la vida juntos – _tomé una respiración breve, secando una lágrima de mi mejilla _– Sólo estando a tu lado me siento pleno, porque tú me completas, y por eso, no quiero perder ni un solo minuto más… ¿Quieres ser mi increíble y apuesto novio? – _finalicé con una risita que él secundó._

\- ¿Cómo podría decir que no a esa confesión tan cursi y romántica? – _Bromeó, acomodando el flequillo de mi frente _– Pero, ¿puedo ser sólo tu novio? – _Consultó _– No creo reunir las otras cualidades.

\- ¿Bromeas? – _Reí _– Eres mucho más que eso.

\- ¿De verdad? – _Me besó brevemente _– Eso es genial, gracias – _volvió a besarme _– Te amo – _otra seguidilla de pequeños besos, esta vez, por mi mejilla y cuello._

\- Gracias a ti, por enseñarle a tu madre las maravillas del internet.

_Ambos reímos, antes de sumirnos en una ardiente sesión de besos, que se prolongó hasta que Blaine pasó a golpear mi pierna, en un precipitado movimiento._

\- ¡Ups! ¡Lo siento! – _Susurró, volviendo a su lugar _– Lo siento.

\- Tranquilo… está bien – _contuve la mueca de dolor y me esforcé en sonreír, tratando de no arruinar el momento._

\- Creo que ya es hora de dormir – _sugirió él, y aunque no deseaba despegarme de su boca, ni dejar de sentir sus caricias, asentí con la cabeza. Me acurruqué junto a su cuerpo, acepté su abrazo y me dormí._

**_…_**

_Ser novio de Blaine, ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida; es atento, preocupado, divertido, romántico, apuesto y un increíble besador. Ahora mismo, no sé cómo las cosas llegaron al punto en que están, pero; es jueves, son más de las tres de la madrugada y estoy sentado sobre la isla de la cocina, con Blaine besándome y haciéndome perder la cordura._

_Sus manos estaban envolviendo mi cintura, apegándome a su cuerpo, que reaccionaba a lo que hacíamos, mi camiseta se encontraba tirada en algún lugar, al igual que la suya, y sólo le quedaba el bóxer, aunque creo que no por mucho tiempo. Sus besos habían trazado un excitante camino desde mi boca hasta mi torso, y de regreso, pasando por el lóbulo de mi oreja, produciendo un par de gemidos contenidos. He mordido tantas veces mis labios para acallar los jadeos, que estoy seguro que mañana dolerá como el infierno, pero por ahora, no puede importarme menos. _

_Su lengua chocó con la mía, cuando nuestros labios se volvieron a unir con desespero. Parecía como si nos hubiéramos besado en meses, y acabáramos de hacerlo. Sus manos viajaban por mi espalda, descendiendo más de lo debido, sólo para presionarme más cerca de él, enloqueciéndome, provocándome y desquiciándome por el hecho de sentirlo así, tan mío._

_A la distancia oí como un cristal se hacía trizas, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se detuvo. Estábamos demasiado ocupados, como para prestarle atención a otra cosa que no fuéramos nosotros mismos. Tal vez fuera uno de los vasos en donde bebimos leche tibia, no lo sé._

_Con mis manos temblorosas, bajé hasta el elástico de su ropa interior, y jugueteé con él, indeciso si continuar o no. No es que me sintiera inseguro, pero consideraba que este no era el mejor lugar para llevar a cabo aquello a lo que nos estábamos encaminando. _

_Un gemido de placer se me escapó de los labios, pero Blaine solo siseó para que no hiciera ruido, conteniendo la risa._

\- ¿Kurt? – _oí la voz de… ¡No puede ser! ¡Mierda! _\- ¡Blaine! – _Exclamó mi padre escandalizado _\- ¡¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?! – _yo palidecí y no fui capaz de emitir un solo sonido. Blaine, al parecer, tampoco._

\- ¿Burt, qué es lo que ocurre? – _Alice apareció dos segundos después, mirándonos confundida, para luego expandir las cejas en sorpresa y cambiar su expresión a una de profundo desagrado._

\- Eso es precisamente lo que quisiera saber yo – _bufó mi padre, cruzándose de brazos, evidentemente molesto._

_Sentí a Blaine que me ayudaba a bajar de la mesada, aunque no podía ser consciente de ello. Me puso mi camiseta en las manos y en media fracción de segundo, lo vi ponerse la suya. Estábamos prácticamente desnudos, en mitad de la noche, sobre la mesa de la cocina, comiéndonos a besos y con mi padre y Alice de espectadores… Esto no podía ser peor. _

\- B-Bur-Burt… y-yo… - _tartamudeó Blaine, que parecía aterrado_ – Es… es q-que…

\- Blaine… Por favor, dime que es lo que está pasando entre ustedes – _pidió Alice, con la voz quebrada._

\- Él… y yo… no-nosotros… - _a mi moreno no le salía el habla._

\- ¿Ustedes… se estaban besando? – _preguntó su madre, casi con asco. No entendía su reacción, porque mi padre sólo parecía sorprendido y algo molesto, pero no había repulsión en su mirada como en la de ella._

\- S-sí… nosotros… es-estamos juntos… m-mamá – _logró decir finalmente, tomando mi mano. Yo aún no me había vestido con mi camiseta, por lo que tan rápido como pude, la pasé por mi cabeza y la acomodé._

\- ¿Juntos? – _Cuestionó mi padre, quien se veía más tranquilo _\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso exactamente?

\- Kurt y yo… somos nov…

\- ¡Blaine! – _Irrumpió su madre, algo histérica _\- ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡Tú no eres así! – _Comenzó a recriminarle _\- ¿Qué es lo que te hizo cambiar? ¿Ha sido Kurt? ¿Él te ha llevado a esto?

\- ¿Qué? – _y eso fue lo primero que dije, producto de la indignación. ¿Quién creía que era? ¿Un psicópata acosador? ¿O una especie de hipnotizador?_

\- No, mamá – _dijo él, a la defensiva, presionando mi mano con la suya _– Yo, en realidad… estoy enamorado de…

\- ¿Enamorado? ¿Has dicho enamorado? – _chilló, alzando las manos._

\- Alice, cálmate – _murmuró mi padre._

\- ¿Cómo quieres que me calme? ¿No has oído lo que ha dicho? Está hablando de amor… y eso no está bien.

\- ¿Disculpa? – _Mi padre la miró con el ceño fruncido _\- ¿Insinúas que ser gay… no está bien? ¿O es que acaso Blaine es un ser especial, que no puede enamorarse de una persona de su mismo sexo?

\- Yo… no estoy diciendo eso… - _intentó explicarse, agitando la cabeza _– Lo que digo… es que Blaine jamás tuvo actitudes así antes. Él no es gay, no puede serlo.

\- ¿Por qué no, mamá? – _Intervino el aludido _\- ¿Qué hay de Cooper? ¿No es él gay también?

\- No metas a tu hermano en esto – _exclamó molesta _\- ¡Eso fue diferente!

\- ¡Te estás comportando como aquella vez, mamá! – _Respondió en el mismo tono de voz _\- ¿No te importa perder otro hijo más por tus prejuicios?

\- ¿Qué? A ver, ¡un momento! – _Los detuvo papá _– No estoy entendiendo nada, ¿de qué demonios están hablando?

\- Burt, yo… te explicaré luego – _gruñó ella, mirando con furia a Blaine, y de paso, a mí._

\- Por supuesto que lo harás – _se volteó a vernos a nosotros _– En cuanto a ustedes chicos… ¿Por qué no nos hablaron de esto? – _su semblante se relajó _– Y te lo digo a ti Kurt, creí que tenías confianza en mí…

\- Papá, yo… - _la voz se me quebró._

\- No, no te estoy pidiendo una explicación, porque sé cómo funciona esto… Cuando te enamoras, haces estupideces… y no los culpo – _luego nos señaló con su dedo índice _– Eso no significa que haya estado bien… Se supone que somos una familia ahora, y las familias se dicen las cosas y las solucionan juntos.

\- Aun no puedo comprender como esto pudo pasar – _farfulló Alice, negando con la cabeza _– Todo es culpa de Kurt.

\- Mira Alice – _papá la miró de aquella forma en que me miraba cuando cambiaba las hamburguesas del almuerzo, por una ensalada Caesar _– Si vuelves a culpar a Kurt, aquí habrá un gran problema entre tú y yo, ¿de acuerdo? – _Advirtió _– Considero que ambos son lo bastante maduros como para diferenciar lo que está bien de lo que no – _se encogió de hombros _– Aunque aún lo parezcan, ya no son niños. Y si es así como son, y quieren estar juntos – _se apuntó el pecho con el pulgar _– Yo voy a apoyarlos, porque mi hijo es lo más importante para mí y he aprendido a valorarlo como persona, y no por sus gustos. No niego que es complicado en un principio, pero si realmente lo amas, dejarás que sea quien él quiera ser – _le lancé una mirada a Blaine, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, y vi cómo él lloraba sin contenerse, observando a mi padre con agradecimiento _– Y créeme que te entiendo, Alice. No era lo que tú esperabas, ni el ideal que habías planeado, sin embargo, tu hijo es un muchacho increíble y yo no podría estar más feliz de que esté junto al mío – _nuevamente nos miró _– Cuentan con todo mi apoyo, no lo duden.

_Un silencio se formó, luego de que papá terminara de hablar, el cual se rompió cuando Blaine caminó hacia mi padre y lo envolvió en un abrazo. Sonreí al ver la escena, mientras Alice me acribillaba con la mirada. Ella podía estar todo lo molesta que quisiera, pero eso no iba a cambiar las cosas._

\- Gracias – _susurró mi moreno, regresando donde mí._

\- De acuerdo, ahora… Tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente – _le dijo a la madre de Blaine, tomándola del brazo con delicadeza y andando hacia las escaleras._

\- ¿Y los dejarás ahí solos? – _le oí murmurar._

\- No creo que vayan a hacer nada más – _bromeó papá._

_Esperamos un par de minutos, en los que ninguno de los dos dijo ni una sola palabra. Mantuve mi mirada en sus ojos, en tanto Blaine se esforzaba por ya no llorar. De improviso se acercó a mí, pasando los pulgares por mis mejillas. Yo ni cuenta me había dado de que también lloraba. Todo había pasado demasiado rápido._

\- Kurt, no quiero que te molestes con mi madre, ella… creo que vivió un pequeño flashback en su cabeza y… enloqueció – _su voz era tan suave y tranquilizadora que no pude hacer más que asentir _– Pero, aunque todo el mundo se venga en nuestra contra, quiero que tengas muy claro que nada, escúchame bien… Nada, me va a separar de ti, a menos que tú ya no desees estar más conmigo – _yo negué enérgicamente con la cabeza. De sólo pensarlo, se me revolvía el estómago _– Entonces, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Superaremos estas y todas las pruebas que se interpongan, porque te amo más que a mi colección de corbatines y a mi gel para el cabello – _yo reí divertido._

\- Y yo, te amo a ti… - _rocé mi nariz contra la suya de un lado a otro _– Más que a mi colección de revistas de Vogue y ser popular.

\- Mientes – _me acusó él _– Ser popular lo es todo para ti.

\- Tú lo eres todo para mí – _sus ojos se cristalizaron. Me observó como si no hubiera visto nada más increíble en su vida y entonces, me besó con ternura._

_Preferimos ir a dormir, luego de aquel momento, para evitar más problemas, y porque faltaba poco para que amaneciera. Tendríamos clases en pocas horas y necesitábamos descansar._

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_**Okay... ahora me voy a llorar mientras escucho "It's too late"**_


	23. Consejos

_**Hi everyone! ¿Me extrañaron? Yo sí y por poco no llego a publicar hoy... Pero el Glee Day! Y aunque me desanimé un poco por algunos spoilers acerca del futuro de Klaine, no dejaré que eso me impida poner en mi fic lo hermoso que ellos son y lo perfecto de su relación. En fin...**_

**_Enjoy!_**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Capítulo 22: "Consejos"**

_Iniciábamos una nueva semana, y yo cada vez podía andar mejor con mi pierna. Era un problema a veces, pero ya casi no la notaba._

\- ¿Sabes? He estado pensando en nosotros – _comentó Blaine, mientras nos sentábamos a almorzar, por primera vez solos._

\- Espero que cosas buenas – _murmuré, pinchando un apio con mi tenedor _– No soportaría una ruptura en este momento.

_Blaine soltó un bufido, luego tomó mi mano libre._

\- Kurt, cariño, ¿quieres dejarme terminar? – _pidió él, mirándome con aquellos ojos de cachorro, que lograban desarmarme por completo._

\- Si me hablas así… – _me incliné sobre la mesa, coqueto _– Y me miras así… puedes hablarme toda la vida – _le guiñé un ojo y lo vi sonrojarse, sonriendo mientras desviaba la mirada._

\- Okay, como te decía – _continuó manteniendo su semblante alegre _– Estaba pensando en que, a pesar de que ya somos novios oficialmente… No hemos tenido una cita… una primera cita, como corresponde – _me quedó mirando, ladeando la cabeza, a la espera de mi respuesta._

\- Tienes razón, y eso está muy mal – _negué con la cabeza _– Necesitamos una cita urgentemente – _puse ambas manos sobre la mesa, dándole énfasis a mis palabras _– Pero… ¿quién invitará a quién?, y lo más importante… ¿a dónde iremos?

_Blaine tomó mi mano entre las suyas, con una mueca de suficiencia._

\- Digamos que… ya lo tengo todo arreglado – _me guiñó un ojo, como yo lo hice hace un rato y después, continuó con su almuerzo, dejándome en la duda de qué era lo que planeaba._

**_…_**

_Dos días más tarde, me encontraba sentado en el asiento del copiloto del carro de papá, de camino a alguna parte, que Blaine se negaba a revelar. A la distancia pude ver una gran cantidad de luces multicolores, parecía ser una especie de parque de atracciones. Blaine aparcó y supe que nuestra cita no sería lo que yo esperaba._

\- ¿A esto te referías cuando dijiste que lo tenías todo arreglado? – _murmuré, inseguro de querer bajarme._

\- Sí, ¿por qué? – _la emoción en sus ojos avellana, me detuvo de decir algo grosero. Él parecía haber retrocedido un par de años, manteniendo una sonrisa de plena felicidad, mientras observaba el lugar frente a nosotros. Tal vez debía darle la oportunidad a esta cita _\- ¡Vamos! Me muero de ganas de entrar a la "casa del terror" – _no pude evitar la mueca de espanto en mi cara al oír eso. _

_Calma, Kurt. Respira. Tú puedes hacer esto. Blaine sólo intenta hacerlo diferente a lo tradicional. Eso no es algo malo, sólo… inesperado._

\- ¡Ven aquí! – _tomó mi mano, alejándome de la seguridad que sentía estando junto al carro _\- ¡La fila no es tan larga!

\- ¿Seguro que no tendré problemas con mi pierna? – _dudé, en lo que andábamos hacia el lugar._

\- Tranquilo, sólo tendremos que caminar – _parecía que nada aplacaba las ganas de este chico._

_Luego de esperar un par de minutos, en los que rogaba internamente porque un desajuste eléctrico suspendiera la feria de atracciones por hoy; entramos en la famosa "casa del terror". Aunque intentaba evitarlo, me desagradaba en sobremanera como esto se estaba tornando. El chico que estaba en la entrada y nos hacía entrar, traía una máscara mal hecha de "Jason" y en las manos sostenía un enorme cuchillo, que me comenzaba a poner nervioso. Un sinfín de cadenas colgaba de su cuerpo y su mirada perturbada, me obligó a dejar de observarlo. _

_Nos metimos en un estrecho pasadizo adornado con tela de arañas falsa, calaveras pequeñas incrustadas en las paredes y muy poca iluminación. Me declaraba oficialmente claustrofóbico._

_Pero entonces, sentí las manos de Blaine rodeando mi cintura desde atrás, provocándome cosquillas en la boca del estómago. Se suponía que todos debíamos caminar en fila, sin correr, ni tocar nada de lo que viéramos dentro del tétrico lugar._

_Me esforcé en seguir las indicaciones, cuando apareció una chica vestida de blanco, con el cabello cubriéndole el rostro. Lancé un grito que perfectamente se pudo oír desde el aparcamiento. Había salido de la nada y ahora caminaba hacia nosotros. _

_Tuve que recordarme un sinfín de veces que sólo eran personas, como yo o Blaine, pero con un maquillaje malditamente realista. _

_Después de varios gritos más y una que otra mala palabra dirigida a Blaine, el recorrido acabó y pude sentir la libertad venir a mí. _

\- ¡Eso fue genial! – _exclamó el moreno, riendo ampliamente, mientras yo me sentaba en un banco, abanicándome con la mano._

\- ¿Hablas en serio? – _él parecía no comprender a qué me refería _– Fue un maldito infierno allí adentro. ¡Jamás en mi vida volvería a entrar a algo así! ¡Primero muerto! – _chillé, aumentando el movimiento de mi mano para tranquilizarme._

\- No ha estado tan mal – _intentó buscarle lo positivo. Se sentó a mi lado y yo le lancé una mirada asesina._

\- Espero que haya una buena razón para haberme traído aquí – _dije, con un tono de voz grave._

\- La hay, ¿quieres un algodón de azúcar? – _cambió el tema, dirigiéndose hacia un puesto de algodones. Yo solté un suspiro frustrado._

_Hubiera preferido una cena en "Breadstix", aunque todo el mundo va allí, es casi como tener una cena en la cafetería del instituto. Pero, eso es menos peor que esto._

_Acepté gustoso el algodón que Blaine me ofreció, porque si quería resistir hasta el final de la cita, necesitaría algo de azúcar en mi sistema. De haberlo sabido, me hubiera tomado un par de ansiolíticos, para mantener los nervios a raya._

\- ¿Qué tal si nos subimos a esos carritos? – _apuntó hacia la zona en donde una indeterminada cantidad de pequeños coches se estrellaban sin piedad entre ellos._

\- ¿Qué tal si me matas ahora? – _susurré para mí. Él no me escuchó, porque estaba demasiado ocupado en llegar pronto a ponerse a la fila._

_Ahora recordaba porqué evitaba este tipo de lugares. La primera vez que vine, tendría tal vez seis años. Mi padre insistió en que me montara en un juego que tenía una gran tetera de cerámica en medio y un par de tazas girando alrededor. Me pareció llamativo, porque adoraba jugar a "tomar el té" con mamá. Pero una vez arriba, me arrepentí. Acabé tan mareado que devolví todo lo que había comido, ensuciando mi ropa y mis zapatos favoritos. Fue tan vergonzoso y humillante, que le rogué a papá que jamás me trajera de nuevo. Y aquí estoy otra vez, doce años más tarde._

\- ¿Saldremos ilesos de esto? – _cuestioné, en tanto aun estábamos en la fila._

\- Claro que sí, no dejaría que nada malo te pase – _no sabía si sonreírle condescendientemente o reí con ironía. ¡Me metiste en una maldita casa llena de monstros! ¿Lo olvidaste ya?_ – Después lanzaré aros en los puestos de allá para ganar un enorme oso de felpa para ti – _Okay, el chico era hábil. Sabía cómo hacerme sentir bien, aunque quisiera matarlo._

\- De acuerdo, subámonos a los carros del demonio – _murmuré, sacándole una sonrisa._

_Al principio pensé que apestaría totalmente, al igual que el sitio anterior, pero luego de un rato estrellándonos contra los demás, descubrí lo desestresante que podía ser. Y así nos pasamos de juego en juego, cada uno peor que el otro._

\- ¡Un poco más a la derecha! – _grité, cuando el aro le rozó la cabeza al conejo mal pintado, del puesto de puntería _\- ¡Ya casi lo tienes!

\- Este va por ti – _dijo, lanzando el último aro que le quedaba. Me abalancé sobre él, cuando pasó por la cabeza del conejo y entró _\- ¡Sí!

\- ¡Lo hiciste! – _chillé emocionado._

\- De acuerdo, elija su premio – _bufó el tipo tras el mostrador, algo molesto._

\- Quiero ese – _Blaine señaló un hermoso oso blanco que medía, al menos, un metro. Tenía una preciosa cinta roja en una de sus orejas y las patas en el mismo color. Me lo entregó en cuanto lo tuvo en sus manos _– Todo tuyo, cariño – _comentó, besándome en la comisura de los labios._

_Me puse nervioso con su gesto, puesto que estábamos rodeados de familias y, si bien, nunca me ha importado mucho lo que la gente piense de mí por ser gay, tampoco deseaba que un grupo de intolerables homofóbicos arruinaran nuestra cita._

_Caminamos un poco, y tenía que reconocer que ya me sentía algo cansado. No solía pasar demasiado tiempo de pie, y ya había superado mi límite._

\- ¿Podemos irnos ya? – _pedí, tratando de sonar amable._

\- Falta una última parada – _comentó, y sus ojos suplicantes me hicieron asentir._

_Para mi sorpresa, no me llevó a otro escandaloso juego que ponía en riesgo mi vida, sino que nos subimos a la "rueda de la fortuna". Nos sentamos en nuestro carrito, poniendo el enorme oso, que determiné era "osa", y el juego echó a andar._

_Tomé la mano de Blaine en cuanto nos alejábamos de la tierra. Me invadió una horrible y a la vez interesante sensación de vértigo. _

\- No puedo creer que por fin estemos haciendo esto – _comentó él, mirándome con una de mis sonrisas favoritas _– Siento que han pasado años…

\- ¿De qué hablas? – _cuestioné._

\- Tener una cita – _explicó._

\- Lo sé… y es tan tonto que hayamos tenido que casi matarnos para estar juntos – _bromeé _– Hubiera sido más fácil ser sinceros desde el inicio.

\- Tal vez, debíamos vivir todo aquello, para amarnos como lo hacemos ahora – _sonreí complacido _– Porque te amo tanto, que me doy miedo – _rió._

\- Yo también te amo… aunque me hayas hecho entrar a ese horrendo lugar hace un rato o me subieras a un cochecito suicida – _ambos reímos _– Aunque este me gusta.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué este sí te gusta? – _quiso saber, alzando las cejas._

\- Porque aquí puedo besarte sin que nadie nos interrumpa – _puse mi mano en su barbilla, y lo atraje hacia mí, capturando sus dulces labios en un beso apasionado y muy romántico._

\- Nos perderemos la hermosa vista – _gruñó él, en cuanto nos separamos por algo de aire._

_En ese momento, nos encontrábamos en la cima. Frente a nosotros se extendía un manto de luces de toda la ciudad de Lima. Era hermoso, brillante y mágico, como la navidad, o como los besos de Blaine._

\- Es hermoso – _susurré, deleitándome con el paisaje._

\- Te dije que había una buena razón para traerte aquí – _murmuró, acariciando el dorso de mi mano con la suya._

\- Si soy sincero… - _comencé a decir _– Al principio creí que sería un total fracaso como cita… pero viendo esto, y teniéndote a mi lado… Puedo decir que ha sido la mejor cita de la historia.

\- Yo sabía que dirías eso – _murmuró él _– No ibas a apreciar la magnitud del paisaje, si primero no vivías un pequeño horror.

\- ¿Lo has hecho a propósito? – _no podía ser cierto._

\- Ha funcionado – _se justificó _– Ahora, aprovechemos que aún nos queda un recorrido hacia abajo – _puso su mano acunando mi rostro y nos perdimos en otro beso._

**_…_**

_Era hermoso llegar al instituto tomados de la mano, besarnos en los pasillos, compartir en clases y no obtener ninguna mirada de asco o repulsión. Todos habían sido testigos de mi historia con Blaine y sabían lo que había ocurrido. Pero no veían nada de malo en que fuéramos novios, ya que no éramos hijos de los mismos padres, y Burt y Alice ni siquiera se han casado aún. Con lo ocurrido hace dos semanas, los planes se habían postergado aún más._

_Mi padre odia las mentiras, por muy insignificantes que sean, pero ama a esa mujer… Por lo que he oído, papá le aconsejó que tratara de comunicarse con Cooper, aunque no sé si ella lo haya intentado ya o aún no._

_En cuanto a vernos juntos, supongo que para ella aun es algo chocante, pero sus expresiones se han suavizado estos días. No digo que nos acepte, sin embargo ve a Blaine feliz y creo que una madre, sin importar qué, eso es lo que más desea. Ver a sus hijos felices._

**_…_**

_Me senté en el regazo de Blaine, dejando a mi pierna descansar sobre el sofá. Envolví su cuello con mis manos y lo besé pausadamente, saboreando el sabor a leche en su boca, sintiendo sus manos recorrer mi espalda y mis muslos desnudos._

\- He hablado con mamá – _comentó, una vez que nos separamos _– Ella… me ha pedido el número de Cooper – _me miró con una media sonrisa _– Supongo que quiere intentar arreglar las cosas.

\- Eso es genial – _le di un beso corto _– Ambos se merecen una segunda oportunidad.

\- Lo sé, sólo espero que Coop quiera escucharla – _su semblante se tornó sombrío._

\- Hey – _tomé su barbilla, conectando sus ojos con los míos_ – Tranquilo, ¿okay? Ya verás como todo saldrá bien. No hay mal que dure cien años.

\- Te oyes como mi abuela – _se burló, para luego besarme de nuevo. Esta vez, en un movimiento rápido, me recostó sobre el sofá, quedando sobre mí._

\- ¿Debería sentirme ofendido? – _pregunté, conteniendo mis ganas de besarlo como un loco._

\- Para nada – _fue él quien me invadió la boca con la suya, quitándome el aliento y desarmando mi cordura. Debía seguir consciente de que estábamos en la sala._

**_…_**

_Otra semana se había ido y ya poco quedaba para dejar de usar esta cosa en la pierna. No quería ni imaginar el alivio que sentiré en cuanto me lo quiten. _

_Nos encontrábamos sentados todos en la mesa a la hora de la cena. Blaine sostenía mi mano por debajo de la mesa, y aunque nuestros padres eran conscientes de eso, no mostraban signos de molestia. Era oficial, ellos nos amaban tal como éramos y no pretendían evitar nuestro amor. Yo lo agradecía profundamente, porque no imaginaba mi vida sin Blaine en ella._

\- Quiero… - _Alice llamó la atención de todos _– Quiero comentarles algo – _se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar _– La semana pasada, logré comunicarme con Cooper. Él, bueno… su novio, habló conmigo y prometió que lo convencería de que me escuchara, luego de que yo le dijera lo arrepentida que estaba y lo mucho que deseaba disculparme – _yo miré a mi moreno con una sonrisa _– Finalmente hoy, Cooper me llamó, y pues… hablamos por un largo rato… Yo, me disculpé y traté de… decirle todo lo que por años había querido… Y él aceptó mis disculpas – _Blaine apretó mi mano con fuerza, soltando un suspiro de alivio _– Incluso, prometió visitarnos para conocerlos a ustedes y bueno… Estoy muy feliz por eso – _ella acabó, secándose las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos, mientras sonreía ampliamente. Mi padre le tendió una servilleta y besó su mano._

_Era una gran noticia saber que por fin las cosas marchaban bien para los Anderson. Besé a Blaine frente a todos, sin importarme lo que dijeran. Él correspondió a mi beso, algo tarde. Fue breve, pero pude ver el sonrojo de él, cuando nos separamos. Me alegré aún más cuando miré a mi padre y Alice, observándonos con una sonrisa. Era lo máximo._

_Al día siguiente, después de clases, me encontraba recostado sobre el pecho de mi novio, en su cama. Él acariciaba mi cabello, mientras yo jugueteaba con su mano. Llevábamos un rato así y era lo mejor del mundo._

\- ¿Has pensado en ser cantante? – _preguntó de la nada._

\- ¿Cantante? La verdad es que no – _respondí, mirándolo con curiosidad._

\- Digo, tienes una gran voz y… no debemos olvidar que queda poco para la graduación – _comentó, torciendo el gesto _– Yo he pensado mucho en todo eso y, no puedo evitar sentirme culpable… y me siento en la obligación de ayudarte a hacer de tu futuro algo grandioso…

\- No, Blaine… Ya habíamos hablado de esto y recuerdo haberte dicho que tu no tenías la culpa de nada – _lo frené, viéndolo sonreír con tristeza _– Los accidentes pasan, y nosotros tuvimos bastante suerte de no morir.

\- Tienes razón – _guardamos silencio por un par de minutos. Por un momento creí que dejaríamos el tema hasta ahí, pero no _– He escrito un par de canciones – _se levantó y caminó hacia su escritorio, dejándome algo desconcertado._

\- Tú… ¿has escrito canciones? – _dudé, ladeando la cabeza para mirarlo._

\- Después de las locales, quise probar suerte – _se explicó, rebuscando entre sus cuadernos _– Además, tenía muchos sentimientos que describir… Y con lo del accidente, pues ahí… necesitaba sacar todo lo que sentía… así que – _tomó una libreta azul y caminó de regreso, entregándomela _– Quiero saber tu opinión.

\- De acuerdo – _abrí la libreta en la primera página y leí lo que decía._

_Era una canción titulada "Jealousy", la cual me remontó a aquellas semanas con Elliot. Entendía el por qué la había escrito y no sabía si reírme o no._

_La segunda me dejó pensando, llevaba por nombre "Not Alone" y realmente deseaba escucharlo cantarla._

\- ¿Puedes tocar esta para mí? – _pedí, enseñándole la canción _– Quiero oírla.

\- Okay – _recibió la libreta y se sentó frente a su teclado._

_Dio vida a la música de aquella canción, tocando un par de teclas._

\- I've been alone… - _cantó_ \- Surrounded by darkness… I've seen how heartless the world can be… - _él me miró, dándome a entender que el motivo de la canción era yo, y eso hizo mi corazón palpitar con fuerza. Me puse de pié y me senté frente a él, para escucharlo mejor_ \- Baby, you're not alone… Cause you're here with me, and nothing's ever gonna bring us down 'cause nothing can – _sonrió de lado_ \- Keep me from lovin' you and you know it's true… It don't matter what'll come to be… Our love is all we need to make it through.

_Lo miré, perdido en la pasión que lo envuelve cada vez que canta. Se veía tan hermoso así, o tal vez era el hecho de que sabía que él había escrito una canción pensando en mí y en todo lo ocurrido. ¿Tanto me ama? ¿Tan culpable se sintió? A veces, el que se siente culpable soy yo, por no esclarecer que ninguno de los dos podía saber de antemano lo que ocurriría, que no había modo de evitarlo, que sólo fue un accidente._

_Me alagaba todo esto, y agradecía que intentara ayudarme a encontrar un nuevo futuro, pero si he de pensar en algo, ya no podría hacerlo individualmente, ya que mi vida está junto con Blaine._

\- I still have trouble – _continuó presionando las teclas con fuerza _\- I trip and stumble… Trying to make sense of things sometimes – _la intensidad aumentó _\- I look for reasons, but I don't need 'em… All I need is to look in your eyes… - _subió una octava_ \- And I realize…

_Repitió el coro de la canción, acabando con la respiración agitada y los ojos cristalizados. No dudé un segundo en ir hacia él y besarlo._

_Esa era una gran canción, y era de él… mía… nuestra._

**_…_**

_Alice no dejaba de correr de un lado a otro, arreglando la casa y preparando el almuerzo. Estaba tan nerviosa como Blaine. Yo tuve que detenerlo incontables veces, para que respirara y dejara de comerse las uñas._

\- He esperado mucho tiempo por este momento, Kurt – _farfulló él, lanzándose sobre mi cama _– Es obvio que esté nervioso, y tenga miedo de que algo pueda salir mal.

\- Cariño, como te lo dije anteriormente… Todo va a ir bien – _me senté a su lado y tomé su mano _– Tu madre parece feliz con todo esto, no creo que haga nada para arruinarlo a estas alturas del partido. Ella sabe que eso bastaría para perderlo indefinidamente.

\- Lo sé, lo sé… Agh… Lo siento – _tomó mi rostro y me besó _– Es malo cuando mezclas nerviosismo, ansiedad y felicidad… Esto es lo que pasa – _medio rió, volviendo a besarme._

\- Te entiendo, sólo… no dejes que eso te consuma, ¿de acuerdo? – _le pedí _– Cooper llegará en cualquier momento y depende de ti darle la mejor de las bienvenidas.

\- Cierto – _su mirada cambió a una traviesa _\- ¿Sabes cuál es la mejor parte de su visita? – _yo negué con la cabeza _– Que se quedará en mi cuarto… y ¿adivina con quien tendré que dormir esta noche? – _me miró de forma cómplice y yo le di un golpecito en el brazo - _¿Qué?

\- Ahora entiendo el porqué de tus ansias – _reí, uniendo nuestros labios nuevamente._

_El timbre sonó y ambos nos separamos de golpe, para bajar a recibir al hermano de Blaine._

\- ¡Oh, por Dios! Creí que nunca daría con la casa – _fue lo primero que oí, en cuanto Blaine abrió la puerta. Cooper era aún más guapo de lo que yo lo recordaba, de esa vez que lo observé a distancia. Su cabello oscuro, sus ojos azules, su increíble sonrisa… Okay, tenía el cuñado más apuesto del mundo… Pero nadie igual que mi Blaine._

\- ¡Cooper! – _exclamó mi moreno, arrojándose a los brazos de su hermano. Éste soltó su bolso de mano y lo elevó un par de centímetros del suelo._

\- ¡Hola enano! – _le revolvió el pelo en cuanto lo regresó al piso_ – Es bueno verte – _le dio una sonrisa genuina y luego alzó la mirada, viéndome a mí _– Y tú debes ser Kurt – _yo me sonrojé. ¿Blaine le había hablado de mí? Por supuesto que lo hizo. _

_Con toda confianza anduvo hacia mí y me abrazó, como lo hiciera con Blaine antes, aunque sin levantarme por los aires._

\- ¿Qué te pasó en la pierna? – _dijo, mirando mi férula _\- ¿A sido este enano el que te dejó así? – _preguntó, tomándolo de tal forma que dejó su cabeza debajo de su brazo y le revolvió el pelo aún más._

\- Oh, no, no… - _yo agité las manos al frente, deteniéndolo _– Tuvimos un accidente, nada más. No le hagas eso… él tardó horas en peinarse – _reí, viendo el desastre que le dejara en la cabeza._

\- Oh, de acuerdo – _musitó Cooper, quitado de la pena _\- ¿Dónde está mi madre? – _preguntó, pero antes que le pudiera responder, él ya se había encaminado hacia la cocina, como si conociera la casa de toda la vida._

\- Gracias, hermano – _bufó Blaine, mirando su reflejo en un cuadro e intentando regresar su cabello al orden que tenía anteriormente._

\- Tal vez si no usaras tanto gel… sería mucho más fácil lidiar con eso – _bromeé._

\- No me digas que vas a aliarte con él ahora – _se quejó _– Voy a arreglar esto – _me besó cortamente y subió las escaleras a toda prisa. Yo me contuve de reír a carcajadas._

**_…_**

\- Se los juro, el libreto decía que tenía que golpearlo y yo le di un puñetazo justo en la nariz – _contó Cooper, mientras todos nos habíamos reunido a cenar _– Supongo que por eso no me dieron el papel – _nos reímos de la historia, aunque él aseguraba que era cierta._

_Cooper y Alice se habían pasado una buena parte del día encerrados en su cuarto, hablando de todo el asunto. Lo bueno de todo eso, fue que luego, ambos salieron sonrientes y felices, por lo que los temores de Blaine se disiparon y juntos organizamos la cena en familia. Un cuadro muy alegre._

\- Entonces chicos, ¿qué harán luego de salir del instituto? – _preguntó Coop, haciendo que dejara de reír al instante._

\- Bueno, am… - _Blaine tomó la palabra y se lo agradecí _– Hemos estado hablando con Kurt y queremos probar suerte en el terreno de la música – _dijo, tomando mi mano. Mi padre sabía que yo cantaba, porque ha asistido a todas mis presentaciones en la escuela, pero no creo que haya esperado esto _– Aunque aún no es nuestra opción principal, pero es algo que nos gustaría hacer… Porque, podríamos hacerlo juntos – _él me miró, sonriendo tan hermosamente, que revolotearon las mariposas de mi estómago._

\- Eso es genial – _nos animó mi cuñado._

\- Por supuesto que lo es, ambos lo harán genial – _se sumó mi padre, palmeándole el hombro a Blaine, que estaba junto a él._

\- Serán los mejores – _añadió Alice, mirándonos con algo parecido al orgullo._

\- ¿Saben qué? – _interrumpió Cooper _– Yo tengo un amigo que es amigo, del conocido de un primo, de un excelente productor musical – _todos volteamos a verlo con diversión _– Tal vez pueda conseguir que oiga algo de su música… Y si le gusta… Los podría ayudar a formar una carrera, ¿qué dicen? – _sus ojos emocionados viajaron de mi rostro al de Blaine._

\- ¡Sería asombroso! – _exclamó mi novio, girándose para observarme lleno de felicidad _\- ¿Has oído eso? – _yo sólo pude asentir, sin saber que decir. Él me abrazó y yo le correspondí al instante._

_Lejos, la mejor noticia que habíamos recibido… Aunque habíamos tenido muchas buenas nuevas estas semanas. _

_Quizás Blaine tenía razón con respecto a lo que me dijo en el hospital aquella vez. Puedo buscarle el lado positivo a las cosas, explorar dentro de mí y encontrar nuevos sueños para llevar a cabo, no todo estaba perdido… Aún puedo hacer de mi futuro, algo grande._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

**_Sólo diré... que los amo... Estoy feliz y por eso el capítulo tan arcoíris... _**

_**Klainers, recuerden: "Still Going Strong"**_

_**Nos leemos!**_


	24. Demo

_**Holaa! **_

_**Sé que últimamente me estoy tardando casi una semana entre una actualización y otra, pero he tenido algunos bloqueos mentales y me he visto forzada a reescribir los capítulo más de tres veces, porque no me convencen... En fin! **_

_**Tengo que ADVERTIR que este capítulo CONTIENE SMUT, y sé que el fic tiene Rated T, y quizá deba cambiarlo, pero este será el único capítulo con smut explícito, porque los demás sólo serán insinuaciones. Anyway! La advertencia ya está hecha.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Capítulo 23: "Demo"**

_Jamás creí que volver a escribir una canción iba a ser tan complicado, y no pasaba por un tema de falta de inspiración o por no saber qué escribir, sino todo lo contrario. Teníamos tanto que expresar que de haberlo puesto todo, la canción duraría una hora en lugar de cuatro minutos._

_Puedo decir que me siento orgulloso de nuestro trabajo, es decir… Pusimos nuestro corazón y derramamos nuestra alma en componer una canción para el productor del que Cooper nos habló. _

_Si realmente queríamos gustarle, debíamos ser originales y frescos, por lo que sería una canción pop, con una letra romántica y un ritmo divertido y contagioso… Esa era la idea._

\- Tres días… ¡Tres días! – _bufó Blaine, lanzándose a la cama, soltando un suspiro cansado _\- ¿Cómo le hiciste tú para escribir aquella vez? No recuerdo que tardaras tanto.

\- Que importa ahora – _le resté importancia con un gesto de mano _– De todos modos, aquí la tenemos - _agité las hojas que contenían la letra _– Sólo queda componer el ritmo y grabarla.

\- ¡Pan comido! – _ironizó, yo negué con la cabeza._

\- ¿Te estás escuchando? – _le dije, lanzándome sobre él y besándolo cortamente. Ahora que ya no tenía el yeso, era mucho más fácil _– Parece que ya te hubieras dado por vencido.

\- No es eso – _acarició mi mejilla con ternura _– Es sólo que… estoy algo cansado – _rozó nuestras narices _– Te prometo que mañana compondremos todas las canciones que quieras – _capturó mi labio inferior, tirando de él en un beso sensual. La sensación de tenerlo bajo mi cuerpo era asombrosa y rápidamente sentí el aumento en la intensidad de nuestro beso._

\- ¡Puertas abiertas, Kurt! – _farfulló mi padre, pasando por el pasillo y golpeando la puerta con exageración. Yo reí y Blaine se sonrojó divinamente _\- ¡Reglas son reglas!

\- Sí papá, tranquilo – _murmuré, conteniendo la risa._

_Es divertido vivir con tu novio, bajo el mismo techo, pero que tu padre te prohíba estar encerrado con él en el cuarto. Qué no daría porque nos dejaran solos un día de estos._

_Llevábamos cerca de un mes de noviazgo, y seguía pareciendo como si fuera el primer día._

**_…_**

_Ingresamos al salón del coro, al día siguiente. Ya habíamos hablado previamente con el señor Schue para que nos permitiera darles un pequeño anuncio a los chicos. _

\- Muy bien, Blaine, Kurt… tienen la palabra – _dijo él, señalando el frente, mientras ocupaba un taburete._

_Yo tiré del brazo a mi moreno y nos paramos en medio del salón._

\- Bueno… - _comencé a decir _– Sólo queríamos compartir con ustedes nuestra felicidad – _todos comenzaron a murmurar y algunos lanzaron silbidos _– Porque… vamos a grabar un demo para un productor musical – _solté. Los chicos nos miraron por un momento en silencio, y luego se abalanzaron hacia nosotros en un abrazo._

\- Eso es increíble – _chilló Mercedes._

\- ¡Qué envidia! – _se quejó Rachel._

\- Serán famosos – _declaró Quinn._

\- Pero… aún no hay nada seguro en todo esto – _los detuvo Blaine _– Sólo es… una posibilidad. Puede que a él no le guste nuestra música y…

\- Por favor, Blaine – _interrumpió Noah _– Ustedes juntos son mágicos – _yo reí ante el comentario. Jamás esperé escuchar algo así de Puck._

\- Gracias… - _murmuró dudoso mi novio._

\- De todos modos, es genial – _añadió Finn y acabamos con un abrazo grupal._

**_…_**

\- Sólo espero que esa computadora sea suficiente – _murmuré, mientras preparábamos todo para grabar la canción._

\- Lo es, tranquilo – _Blaine acarició mi mejilla y luego regresó su vista a la pantalla del aparato _– Cuando te haga una señal, pondré la pista y tu cantas, ¿de acuerdo? – _instruyó, cliqueando un par de cosas más _– Luego yo me uniré.

_En cuanto oí la pista sonar, tomé una inhalación profunda y canté, siguiendo la letra que tenía escrita en las hojas frente a mí. Me sentía algo ansioso con respecto a esto. No podía ignorar a la pequeña parte de mi cerebro que seguía creyendo que todo esto era en vano y que sólo perdíamos el tiempo porque no somos lo suficientemente buenos para entrar en el mercado musical. Pero Blaine no ha dejado de insistir en que si nunca lo intentamos, jamás sabremos lo bueno que puede ser. Y aun, si no logramos ser contratados, ni nada de eso, al menos habremos ganado la experiencia._

_Mi novio es de los que no da pie atrás cuando se propone algo, y en este momento, agradezco de verdad que sea así. De no ser por él y su exagerada autoestima, yo me habría convertido en un chico depresivo, adicto a las series de televisión y al helado de chocolate, además de haber ganado un par de kilos. La sola imagen me hizo estremecer._

_Oí a Blaine cantar en armonía conmigo y sonreí, como últimamente solía hacer. Él era todo para mí… y no había día en que no se lo hiciera saber._

_Tuvimos que grabar la canción un par de veces más, para que fuera perfecta, y finalmente lo conseguimos._

\- Voy a enviarle el CD a Cooper – _señaló Blaine, escribiendo el nombre de nuestra canción en el pequeño círculo plástico _– El resto, tendrá que hacerlo él.

\- Más le vale hacerlo bien – _bromeé._

_Los ojos avellanas de Blaine me miraron divertidos, y yo me sonrojé. Adoraba aquella forma que solía emplear al observarme detenidamente, como si intentara entrar en mi cabeza y leer mis pensamientos… Aterrador, pero encantador al mismo tiempo._

\- Te amo, Kurt – _susurró, acercándose a mí _– Y, realmente, estoy feliz de hacer esto juntos.

\- Yo también – _él se inclinó hacia mí, capturando mis labios en un beso suave, tierno y cargado de emociones._

_Cada vez que me besaba, sentía la urgente necesidad de lanzarlo sobre la cama y arrancarle la ropa a tirones, y se me hacía muy difícil el contenerme. He pensado mucho al respecto, sobre todo cuando despierto por las mañanas, con un gran problema en mi ropa interior, debido a los sueños en que hacemos el amor. Somos jóvenes y sé que es normal que tengamos tantos deseos de hacerlo… Pero amo a Blaine, y sinceramente me encantaría que él fuera el primero… y el último._

\- Tus labios son tan adictivos… - _balbuceó sobre mi boca _– Pero será mejor que nos detengamos… o Burt vendrá a darnos la charla de las puertas abiertas – _rió, besándome por última vez. Yo sólo negué con la cabeza riendo._

\- Él sólo espera que lo reserve hasta los treinta – _dije, y Blaine palideció._

\- No pretenderás cumplir su deseo, ¿o sí? – _quiso saber. Yo me puse serio por un momento._

\- Claro que sí – _el moreno frunció el ceño y yo lancé una carcajada _– Sólo bromeo – _él se vio considerablemente aliviado _– Contigo a mi lado, sería como una misión imposible.

\- ¿Sabes que podemos hacer? – _preguntó, regresando a la computadora _– Grabar covers de canciones.

\- ¿Qué? – _dudé, algo sorprendido de su repentina idea._

\- Eso… Nos grabamos cantando y luego lo publicamos en YouTube – _explicó con una sonrisa _– Si queremos lograr algo de fama y un par de seguidores, esa es la forma más fácil. Muchos lo han hecho… Como Justin Bieber.

\- De acuerdo… - _respondí, no muy convencido de su plan _– Y ¿qué canción cantaríamos?

\- ¿Qué tal Love Fool? – _propuso y yo me sonrojé, recordando aquella tarde hace un par de meses atrás _– Es… una canción especial para ambos… y tiene un buen ritmo.

\- Okay, hay que hacerlo – _asentí riendo. Ahora que lo pensaba, podía ser algo divertido. _

**_…_**

\- Y… ya está publicada – _aseguró Blaine, enseñándome el video de ambos cantando._

\- Aun no supero que mi nariz se vea así – _critiqué, señalándome en la pantalla._

\- Tu nariz está perfecta, porque tú eres perfecto – _dijo mi moreno, besándome en la mejilla._

\- ¿Kurt? – _llamó mi padre desde la planta baja _– Ven aquí un momento.

\- Okay – _llegué a las escaleras y mi padre, junto a Alice estaban vestidos como para una cita _\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Iremos a Breadstix a cenar, así que sean responsables y no hagan fiestas mientras no estamos, ¿de acuerdo? – _advirtió, señalándome con su índice._

\- ¿Fiestas? – _me reí _– Que bromista eres, papá.

\- Hablo enserio… Ninguna clase de fiesta – _logré leer la advertencia oculta tras esa frase y comprendí a qué se refería con ello._

\- Papá, creo que ya estoy lo suficientemente mayor para que confíes en que seré responsable – _al igual que él, estaba hablando entre líneas. Él asintió, luego de un breve silencio, y supe que el mensaje había sido recibido._

\- No se duerman tarde – _finalizó y ambos desaparecieron tras la puerta._

_Suspiré. Amaba a mi padre, pero era molesto que siempre estuviera diciéndome lo que no debía hacer, cuando yo ya lo sabía. Aunque yo tengo una visión diferente de las cosas. Creo que puedo hacer todo, siempre y cuando me cuide, sea prudente y me proteja. Y sí, también me refiero al sexo._

\- Nuestros padres han salido a cenar – _comenté entrando al cuarto de Blaine _– Supongo que no volverán en un par de horas – _me bastó decir eso, para que, en medio segundo, mi novio se lanzara sobre mí como un animal de caza sobre su presa._

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que estaremos solos un par de horas? – _quiso confirmar. Yo, más que deslumbrado con lo grave que su voz sonaba, asentí con la cabeza _– Genial.

_Sentí sus manos presionarme contra él, su aliento me cosquilleó en el cuello y la piel se me erizó con el presentimiento de lo que venía. ¿Estoy realmente listo? ¿Sentiré algún tipo de arrepentimiento luego? ¿Será tan especial como siempre he soñado que sea? _

_Un horrible nerviosismo se apoderó de mí, haciendo que las palmas de mis manos sudaran, y que mi labio temblara levemente. Habíamos estado en situaciones similares antes, pero nunca como ahora._

_Aquella vez que caímos sobre el sofá, fue distinto. Estaba completamente extasiado bajo los efectos de un misterioso y bipolar Blaine. Pero, ahora es mi novio, ya no hay secretos entre nosotros y siento la necesidad de que él me asegure que todo estará bien, porque es lo que, como mi novio, debe hacer. Todo es más complejo ahora y sé que si algo resulta mal, no soportaré si rompemos. Eso no._

\- ¿Kurt, estás bien? – _Blaine me regresó a la realidad _– Estás temblando y te ves acongojado… Dime, ¿pasa algo?

\- No… no, Blaine… es… - _me senté en la orilla de la cama y sequé la humedad de mis manos en mi pantalón _– Estoy nervioso… eso es todo… - _evité mirarlo, porque me sentía verdaderamente apenado, y algo patético._

\- Hey, eso no es todo – _tomó el lugar frente a mí y con su mano, giró mi rostro hacia él _– Hay algo que no me estás diciendo.

\- Blaine, yo… - _suspiré _– Tengo miedo… yo… nunca he…

\- Yo tampoco – _interrumpió, adivinando mis palabras _– Y anhelo que la primera vez que lo haga, sea contigo… Pero no voy a obligarte a hacer nada que no quieras – _declaró, haciéndome sentir un niño inmaduro._

\- No es que no quiera… - _me apresuré en decir _– Sólo que… he soñado tantas veces con que ese momento llegue… y me he formado una idea demasiado perfecta en mi cabeza… Temo que mis expectativas sean demasiado altas… - _confesé _– Y… soy de los que esperan pétalos de rosa y velas iluminándolo todo… con una canción romántica sonando de fondo… Y sé que todo eso es estúpido, pero…

\- No, Kurt… no lo es – _volvió a interrumpir _– Tú te mereces todo eso… y más. No tenemos que hacerlo ahora.

\- ¿Qué? – _lo miré confundido._

\- Digamos que… tengo unos ahorros… - _comenzó a decir _– Podemos… no sé, ir a un lugar especial… un hotel lujoso, y hacer lo de las velas y los pétalos… Ya sabes, hacerlo especial.

\- Dios, Blaine… eres tan perfecto – _susurré, con las lágrimas amenazando por salir. Me aproximé a su boca y lo besé._

_No había conocido a un solo chico que fuera capaz de decir que no al sexo, sólo por hacerlo especial. Escucharlo decir que estaba dispuesto a cumplir mis deseos, era suficiente para mí. Este chico es el amor de mi vida, mi alma gemela, mi complemento perfecto… ¿Quién necesita velas y flores, cuando se tiene a un novio tan increíble? _

_Tal vez, mi primera vez con Blaine no será como en mis sueños, pero quedan muchísimas ocasiones por delante en las que podemos cumplir todas y cada una de mis fantasías. _

_Ahora sólo me importaba que él esté junto a mí, buscando y descubriendo nuevas formas de decir cuánto me ama._

_Lo forcé a recostarse sobre la cama, quedando sobre él, sin romper el beso. Sus manos me envolvieron al instante y yo llevé las mías a su rostro, profundizando el beso._

_Su lengua pidió permiso para invadir mi boca y yo gustoso, se lo permití. Con los vestigios del nerviosismo que sentía, llevé mis manos hacia su camisa, deshaciéndome de los primeros tres botones. Blaine intentó apartarse de mí, en cuanto entendió lo que pretendía. Yo me esforcé en que no lograra separarse, pero finalmente lo hizo._

\- Kurt, no tienes por qué hacerlo… - _dijo con la voz agitada _– Yo esperaré a que…

\- Tranquilo, quiero hacer esto – _lo miré a los ojos, él me regresó la mirada con intensidad _– Dejaremos lo del hotel para la segunda vez, ¿de acuerdo? – _él sonrió y asintió con la cabeza._

_Volvimos a unir nuestros labios, girando sobre el edredón. Sentir su cuerpo viril sobre el mío, era la sensación más gloriosa que había experimentado. Su boca recorrió mi cuello, lamiendo… dejando besos húmedos y calientes en mi piel. Yo contenía las ganas de gemir, sólo para oírlo a él. Con sus hábiles manos, me despojó de mi camiseta azul, dejándome desnudo de la cintura para arriba. Recordé que había dejado mi trabajo a medio hacer en su camisa, por lo que lo retomé, buscando estar en igualdad de condiciones._

_Mientras sus labios me recorrían el torso, yo le quitaba botón a botón, hasta que pude sacarla por completo. Era hermoso verlo así, con el pecho descubierto, sobre mí, besándome y jugando con su lengua en mi cuerpo, lamiendo mi piel, marcándome como suyo. _

_Pronto la ropa restante comenzó a ser innecesaria. Blaine, con una tortuosa lentitud, me quitó el cinturón y luego se encargó de mis pantalones. Yo había olvidado retener los múltiples jadeos que acudían a mí con cada excitante toque de parte de Blaine. Una brisa fría me recorrió las piernas, una vez que mis pantalones desaparecieron. Las manos de mi moreno, acariciaron desde mis rodillas, avanzando por los muslos, hasta llegar a mis caderas. Expulsé el aire de golpe ante su atrevida caricia, mirándolo con la mirada oscurecida. Sus ojos profundos estaban cargados de una combinación de emociones, entre ellas placer, lujuria y deseo. Me alcé un poco, para cogerlo del cuello y regresar su boca a la mía. Nuestros labios chocaron ruidosamente, mientras él volvía a recostarse sobre mí. _

_La sangre hacía mucho rato que ya no calentaba mis mejillas, pues se había trasladado hacia la zona sur de mi cuerpo y dolía. En medio del beso, palpé en busca de la cremallera de sus ajustados jeans. Quería quitárselos de una buena vez. Logré mi cometido luego de forcejear con el zipper. Me tomé un par de segundos para apreciar al adonis que tenía arrodillado frente a mí, con la respiración agitada, los ojos oscurecidos y una erección creciente._

_Mentiría si dijera que los nervios se habían ido, porque mientras más ropa nos quitábamos, más aumentaban las ansias por saber que vendría después. La última vez que habíamos estado en esta situación, una llamada telefónica nos frenó. Ahora sabía que nada ni nadie no detendrían. Aunque, mi curiosidad era muchísimo más grande que mis nervios. Quería verle desnudo. Quería sentirlo contra mi cuerpo. Quería experimentar esto con él. Quería verlo sudoroso. Quería mirarlo cuando llegara al clímax. Quería todo eso… aunque fuera mucho para una primera vez, sólo deseaba hacer realidad las incontables noches de sueños con Blaine que he tenido estos últimos meses._

_Sentí las manos de Blaine a cada lado de mis caderas, presionándome contra su erección, mientras su boca se fundía en la mía, besándonos apasionadamente, sin reservas. Sus dedos se deslizaron por mi piel, hallando el elástico de mi bóxer, con la clara intención de deshacerse de él._

_¡Respira, Kurt! ¡Sólo respira y no pienses en nada más!_

_No era una persona insegura con mi cuerpo, pero además del espejo, nadie me ha visto desnudo. Todo esto es nuevo para mí._

_En efecto, la tela fue descendiendo por mis muslos, y el dolor punzante que había sentido en mi miembro por la presión a la que estaba sometido dentro de mi ropa interior, desapareció, siendo reemplazada por la sensación de libertad. _

_Respiré agitadamente cuando Blaine dejó de besarme y se concentró en sacarme el bóxer, quitándolos del todo. Tuve que cerrar los ojos cuando vi que los suyos no dejaban de observar mi cuerpo, o más bien, una zona específica de él._

_Mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás, aplastándose contra el colchón, y abrí la boca en busca de aire, al sentir la humedad de su lengua sobre mi erección. No daba crédito de lo que sentía. Estaba en la gloria, intentando no olvidar cómo se respira, mientras me deshacía entre gemidos y jadeos. _

_Blaine me estaba desquiciando. En mi vida, nunca había experimentado una sensación igual a la que estaba viviendo ahora mismo. Pero él debía detenerse o yo iba a arruinarlo todo, dejándome ir._

_Como pude, lo tomé de los hombros, obligándolo a apartarse de su tarea._

_Antes de volver a besarme, con gran rapidez, se quitó su ropa interior, haciendo que me ruborizara por verle desnudo y excitado de esa manera. _

_Me besó luego de eso, y yo pude degustar el sabor salado y picante en su boca. Nuestros cuerpos se rozaron, para convertirse en uno solo. Sentirlo piel a piel, no se comparaba con nada._

_No tenía más que una idea general del mecanismo que suponía el sexo entre dos chicos, por lo que, cuando Blaine se acomodó entre mis piernas, comprendí que yo sería el que iba a sufrir un poco. Supongo que debí haberme informado más antes de hacerlo._

_Mi trasero fue tomado por asalto por las manos de Blaine, que me acariciaron, y me presionaron más cerca de él. Comenzaba a desquiciarme con el hecho de sentir su erección frotándose contra la mía. No creía aguantar mucho tiempo más._

_Mi novio se separó brevemente de mi boca, para estirarse hasta su mesita de noche y rebuscar algo en ella._

\- Gracias a Dios que compré uno de estos – _me enseñó un pequeño tuvo de color verde, que no supe lo que era _– Esto hará las cosas más simples – _añadió, volviendo a besarme con desespero._

_Sentí sus manos algo frías cuando me tocaron nuevamente, hasta que caí en la cuenta de que era lubricante. Mis nervios se incrementaron, pero en mi cabeza repetí el mantra de mantenerme respirando._

_Sentí la intrusión de un dedo en mí e inevitablemente traté de apartarme._

\- Shh… tranquilo – _susurró él sobre mis labios _– No quiero lastimarte, por eso… necesito que te relajes y confíes en mí.

\- Hmm… de acuerdo – _respondí sonrojándome._

_Su dedo regresó a mí, y concentré todas mis energías en relajarme, tratando de desviar mi atención en la exquisita forma en que él me besaba en ese momento. _

_Rápidamente, la incomodidad se convirtió el algo placentero y me sorprendí a mí mismo queriendo más. Él, leyendo mis pensamientos, añadió un segundo intruso, y creo que luego un tercero, aunque a estas alturas, no podía estar tan seguro._

_Estaba dejándome llevar y disfrutando tanto de aquel momento. Me había excitado a un nivel descomunal y sentir las respiraciones entrecortadas de Blaine no ayudaba. Su mano abandonó su labor, y de improviso, sentí como era reemplazado por el miembro de Blaine. _

_Era consciente de que iba a doler, pero no me importaba. Blaine conectó su mirada a la mía y lentamente fue entrando en mí, tomando pausas cuando mi expresión le advertía que dolía. Yo jadeaba sin tapujos, ya no sentía vergüenza de demostrar todas las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo. El dolor se acrecentaba con cada milímetro que Blaine avanzaba, pero no quería que se detuviera._

_Finalmente entró por completo. Yo solté una maldición, y Blaine rió. Con su pulgar, secó una inoportuna lágrima que había resbalado por el lado de mi cara y besó su rastro, después mis mejillas y la punta de mi nariz. Susurró que me amaba incontables veces y unió sus labios con los míos. Esperó pacientemente a que me acostumbrara a su invasión. _

\- O-okay… - _musité en medio de un suspiro _– Mue-vete… pero… Hazlo le-lento – _pedí, presionando mis ojos fuertemente._

\- N-no… no los cierres – _dijo _– Quiero verte, ¿de acuerdo? – _pasó su mano por mi mejilla, sonriendo divinamente._

_Tal como le pedí, comenzó a retroceder, reviviendo el malestar en mi parte baja. Gracias al cielo, la incomodidad se fue disipando a medida que Blaine se movía y el placer comenzó a llenarme nuevamente. Era placentero, aunque no lo fuera en un principio. Ahora estaba disfrutando plenamente el hacer el amor con mi novio, el amor de mi vida, el chico que se robó mi corazón, aquel con el que creí jamás podría estar… mi Blaine._

_Sus embestidas cada vez eran más profundas y mis gemidos más altos. Le oía balbucear mi nombre, mientras me sostenía de las caderas para profundizar el contacto de nuestros cuerpos. Me besaba y luego me miraba y volvía a besarme._

_Una de sus manos se posicionó en la base de mi miembro, rodeándolo con firmeza, y haciéndome enloquecer. Subía y bajaba, al ritmo de sus penetraciones y yo no hacía más que jadear complacido._

\- ¡Oh, santa madre de Dios! Blaine… - _gruñí con los dientes apretados y las uñas clavadas en la perfección de su espalda _– No… no aguanto más…

\- ¡Demonios, y-yo tampo-tampoco! – _masculló, aumentando la intensidad de su movimiento _– Me voy a… - _sentí su boca estamparse contra la mía, algo brusca - _¡Te amo, Kurt! – _gimió contra mis labios._

\- Yo te amo a ti, Blaine – _y entonces, me dejé ir._

_Sentí un calor sobre mi estómago y después dentro de mí. El rostro comprimido de Blaine, me dijo que él también se había corrido. _

_Respiré agitadamente por unos minutos, buscando regular mi ritmo. Blaine cayó sobre mí, besando mi cuello, acariciando mi cuerpo y exhalando tan rápido como yo._

_Esa había sido la experiencia más maravillosa y única que había vivido. Creo que no existirá ningún otro momento que iguale a este, excepto el día de mi boda y cuando tenga un hijo. Pero por ahora, este es el más increíble de todos._

\- No sabes cuánto te amo en este momento – _susurró él, jugueteando con mi oreja, como si fuera un gato._

\- Lo sé, puedo sentirlo – _besé su frente y le sonreí satisfecho._

\- Espero haber cumplido con parte de tus expectativas – _dijo divertido._

\- ¿La verdad? – _fingí indiferencia. Él me miró apenado _– Has superado todas y cada una de ellas – _su sonrisa regresó _\- Jamás hubiera podido idealizar algo como esto, porque ha sido simplemente perfecto.

\- Es bueno saberlo… - _me besó _\- Simplemente perfecto.

_**Me he esforzado mucho en que todo quedara bien narrado, no soy una experta en escribir SMUT, así que sean comprensivos. Estoy aprendiendo para futuros fics.**_

**Jeny: **_Bien... Ahí tienes tu Klex! Espero que no te decepcione, como dije, no soy una experta en esto._

**_Gracias por leerme, y en realidad, espero sus reviews... Ha desaparecido mucha gente que antes comentaba y comienzo a pensar que ya no les gusta el fic :(_**

**_Nos leemos..._**


	25. Deberes

_**Chicos, solo quiero decir que siento la demora, pero tuve un problema con mi madre y no he estado muy bien después de eso… Y preferí privarme de escribir sintiéndome así, porque no deseaba alterar la línea que llevo de la historia. A veces, opto por retrasar un poco la actualización, porque ustedes merecen lo mejor y no un capítulo que va a quedar mal, o triste, cuando no debería. Lo siento de nuevo, ya nos queda poco para el final y quiero que sea perfecto. Gracias de antemano por su comprensión :D**_

**Capítulo 24: "Deberes"**

\- ¡Hey, Blaine! – _la voz de Finn nos hizo voltear, mientras íbamos andando de la mano por el pasillo _– Vi el video que subieron ayer… Ustedes son increíbles, chicos.

\- Gracias Noah – _respondió mi novio, dándole una sonrisa genuina._

\- Estaré esperando el siguiente – _se sumó Sam, uniéndose al sentir de su amigo._

_Blaine me lanzó una mirada de satisfacción, mientras besaba mi mejilla._

\- Esto es tan genial – _solté, siendo incapaz de contenerme _– Me siento famoso, como una estrella del pop o algo así – _mi moreno negó con la cabeza divertido _– Te juro que cuando menos lo esperemos, nos estarán pidiendo nuestros autógrafos.

\- Hmm… creo que a alguien le picó el bichito de la fama – _él me hizo cosquillas en el costado y yo lo aparté porque no soporto sus ataques._

\- ¡No, Blaine! – _chillé riendo _– No hagas eso… sabes que después no puedo para de reírme – _añadí con un puchero._

\- De acuerdo – _alzó las manos inocentemente._

\- Gracias – _solté aliviado._

\- Pero en casa no te salvas – _me miró con perversidad y sonrió. Yo le enseñé la lengua de forma infantil._

\- Vamos a clases – _tomé su mano y lo tironeé al salón de francés._

_Gracias al club glee, todo el mundo se había enterado de lo que planeábamos hacer en el futuro con Blaine. Ellos se encargaron de divulgar también lo de nuestra cuenta en YouTube y promocionar nuestros covers. Como publicistas, no lo hacían nada mal, pero más que nada se debía a que realmente deseaban que nos fuera bien. Y ambos lo agradecíamos._

_Para las regionales, el señor Schue, también con intención de alzar nuestra pequeña fama, nos propuso interpretar el dueto principal de la presentación, a lo que ambos dijimos que sí. Yo no podía estar más feliz con todo eso._

_Tal vez ya no tenía a las animadoras como antes, ni mi preciado uniforme que me daba un lugar en la escuela… Sin embargo, era el novio del presidente del consejo escolar de McKinley, juntos nos convertimos en la pareja más popular del instituto, todos nos consideraban adorables juntos y estábamos a pasos de concretar una prometedora carrera musical._

_No puedo decir que tenga algo de qué quejarme._

**_…_**

_Fui recibido por los ansiosos labios de mi novio, cuando abrí la puerta de su cuarto al llegar a casa. Había salido con las chicas al centro comercial, para retomar nuestra antigua relación de amistad. Aun no era como antes, pues se me hace raro volver a estar entre ellas, pero como ya no hay rencores, ni secretos… supongo que será cosa de tiempo para que volvamos a ser lo que éramos y mejor._

\- ¿Sabías que mamá fue a visitar a Burt al taller? – _murmuró Blaine sobre la piel de mi cuello, antes de plantar un húmedo beso en él._

\- ¿Ah, sí? – _intenté sonar normal, pero salió más como un gemido que como una pregunta._

\- Sí… Hmm… - _acarició con su nariz mi mandíbula, ascendiendo hasta volver a mis labios _\- ¿Se te ocurre cómo matar el tiempo hasta que regresen? – _su voz grave se me hizo profundamente sensual, susurrada en mi oído. _

_Me mordí el labio para no dejar que mi boca dijera lo que mi cabeza pensaba en ese momento._

\- ¿Quieres oír mis sugerencias? – _propuso, en lo que me besaba, pegándome a la puerta que ahora estaba cerrada tras de mí._

_Sus labios capturaron los míos dulcemente, recorriéndolos con su lengua, pidiendo permiso para entrar, desquiciándome. Yo alcé mis brazos hasta acomodarlos sobre sus hombros, dándole paso a su boca para que se adueñara de la mía sin restricciones. _

_Fue cuestión de minutos para que acabáramos sobre su cama, reviviendo lo que habíamos hecho hace un poco más de una semana. _

_Los recuerdos de aquella tarde regresaron a mí, como en una película._

**_-Flashback-_**

_Luego de que hiciéramos el amor por primera vez, inevitablemente nos dormimos. Estábamos exhaustos y, según nosotros, contábamos con tiempo suficiente antes de que regresaran nuestros padres. _

_Fue el sonido de la puerta principal, lo que nos hizo pegar un brinco. _

_Yo intenté huir a mi habitación, pero en cuanto me levanté sobre mis codos, un dolor me recorrió la espalda, enviándome de regreso a la cama._

\- ¡Mierda! – _me quejé en un susurro bajo. Blaine me lanzó una mirada preocupado, al ver mi cara de dolor._

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – _preguntó, mientras se vestía con lo primero que encontraba._

\- Me duele… no… no puedo pararme – _me expliqué, respirando agitadamente, mientras volvía a intentar levantarme _\- ¡Agh! – _bufé de nuevo, sintiendo que no iba a ser capaz de hacerlo._

\- ¡Demonios! – _cerró los ojos dos segundos, seguramente intentando idear algo _– Okay, lo tengo… Sólo… quédate aquí y… no hagas ningún ruido – _pidió, apresurándose a salir del cuarto, apagando las luces antes y cerrando la puerta delicadamente._

_No tenía idea de qué rayos pretendía hacer, pero esperaba que fuera algo bueno, y que mi padre se lo tragara._

_Aguardé silenciosamente, aguzando el oído para oír el momento exacto en cuanto subieran las escaleras. _

_Lo único que se escuchaba, eran las voces apagadas viniendo desde la primera planta y el sonido de una puerta abrirse frente a esta. ¿Blaine había entrado a mi cuarto?_

_No alcanzó a pasar un minuto, cuando oí que se cerraba, justo cuando en las escaleras resonaban los pasos de nuestros padres._

_Los murmullos de una conversación casi susurrada llenaron el silencio de la casa. _

_Después de eso, otra puerta se abrió y se cerró al instante._

_¡Demonios! ¿Qué se supone que está pasando allí afuera?_

_Al cabo de un rato, Blaine ingresó al cuarto, encendiendo la luz y mirándome con una sonrisa._

\- ¿Qué pasó? – _susurré, ansioso por oír una respuesta._

\- Tranquilo, ellos ya se fueron a dormir – _explicó y yo fruncí el ceño. No entendía nada, por lo que le lancé una mirada inquisitiva _– Puse las almohadas en tu cama, simulando que ya te habías dormido – _se encogió de hombros _– Los trucos viejos nunca fallan. Además, ellos llegaron algo cansados y no se percataron de nada.

_Solté un profundo suspiro, antes de regresar la cabeza a la almohada._

\- Por un momento pensé que… mi padre nos mataría – _estuve a punto de reírme, pero me contuve._

\- Kurt… ¿te duele mucho? – _consultó, apartándome de mi línea de pensamientos._

\- Sí, supongo que es normal – _solté con una mueca _– Esperaré a que papá comience a roncar para regresar a mi cuarto.

\- Okay… aunque tenía la esperanza de que te quedaras conmigo esta noche – _me miró con sus ojos de cachorro, que se me hicieron irresistibles._

\- Oh, de acuerdo – _rodé los ojos _– Pero sólo porque si me pongo de pie, voy a caerme al suelo – _bromeé._

\- Te amo – _se acomodó a mi espalda y me envolvió con sus cálidos brazos._

\- Yo también te amo – _susurré._

**-Flashback-**

_Su boca delineó una línea de húmedos besos por mi torso, sacándome jadeos incoherentes, mientras que mis manos se enredaban en su cabello, tironeándolo levemente._

_Realmente estar con Blaine era increíble; en todas las maneras existentes él lograba hacerme sentir completo, feliz y amado. _

**_…_**

_Se había instalado un extraño y poco usual silencio en la mesa, mientras cenábamos. Yo no podía evitar lanzarle miradas furtivas a mi novio, ante los ceños ligeramente fruncidos de nuestros padres._

_Estaba temiendo que ellos sospecharan algo con respecto al nuevo nivel que había alcanzado nuestra relación en este último mes._

\- Am… - _mi padre se aclaró la garganta, llamando la atención de todos en la mesa. Mis palmas sudaron en cuanto su mirada se clavó en mis ojos _– Chicos, yo… quería hablar con ustedes… respecto a un tema que me preocupa - _¡Mierda! ¡Lo sabía! _– Estuve conversando con Alice y… ambos estamos algo insatisfechos con sus calificaciones de este último mes – _me contuve de soltar un suspiro aliviado _– Sé que todo esto de la música y su canal en YouTube los ha mantenido distraídos y… No quiero que por centrarse en eso, descuiden algo que es aún más importante – _mi padre nos observó con detenimiento _– Kurt, de ti me sorprende más, porque jamás has bajado tus notas…

\- Lo sé, papá… Y prometo solucionarlo – _miré a Blaine _– Comenzaremos a estudiar más de ahora en adelante. No tendrás que preocuparte de nada.

\- Eso espero – _pidió mi padre._

**_…_**

_Alcé la vista de mi libro, cuando el ruido de un celular llamó mi atención. Blaine, que estaba junto a mí, estudiando en la sala, se apresuró en coger la llamada._

\- Hola, Coop – _saludó entusiasmado, pero lentamente su sonrisa decayó _– Ya lo sé, Burt nos lo dijo anoche… - _guardó silencio, frunciendo el ceño _\- ¡Claro que no! ¡No, Cooper! – _se veía bastante molesto ahora _– Entiendo, pero… aun así no… ¡Vamos!... No es… pero… - _al parecer mi cuñado no le daba lugar a explicaciones _– No tienes de qué preocuparte… Lo haremos, lo prometo… ¿contento? Yo también te quiero, de acuerdo… Adiós, Coop – _y la llamada finalizó con un suspiro de parte de mi novio._

\- ¿Problemas? – _me atreví a preguntar._

\- No, él sólo llamó por lo de las calificaciones y me dio la charla de la mediocridad y cosas así – _pasó una mano por su rostro y regresó su atención al cuaderno frente a él._

\- Está preocupado… eso es lindo – _comenté, tomando su mano por encima de la mesa._

\- Supongo, aunque… si soy sincero – _se acercó a mí para susurrar _– Él era un asco en la escuela – _ambos reímos y luego de compartir un casto beso, volvimos a concentrar nuestra atención en los deberes._

_Realmente habíamos dejado abandonadas las materias… Y sobre todo yo. Desde el accidente, tuve una gran laguna en mis calificaciones, por el tiempo que me ausenté, y aun no me recuperaba de eso, cuando surgió lo del "futuro musical", por lo que si no nos esforzábamos, perfectamente podríamos perder el año… sin mencionar que mi padre me matará si eso ocurre._

**_…_**

\- Es para ti – _dijo Blaine, apareciendo en la puerta del salón de matemáticas con una hermosa rosa roja. Besó mi mejilla y tomó mi mano para caminar por el pasillo._

\- ¿Puedo preguntar a qué se debe? – _murmuré mientras olfateaba la flor _\- ¿No estamos cumpliendo meses? Dime que no… Dios, ¡lo olvidé! - _ me alarmé, mirando a mi novio con culpa._

\- No, tontito – _rió él de forma adorable _– Oí por ahí… que sacaste un nueve en tu último examen de mate – _yo me sonrojé complacido _– Ese es tu premio.

\- De saber que tendría un premio, hubiera luchado por un diez – _bromeé._

\- ¿Está diciendo que no diste tu cien por ciento en ese examen? – _alzó las cejas._

\- Claro que lo hice… pero por un premio, hubiera hecho trampa – _reí y él negó con la cabeza, divertido._

\- Si sacas un diez en el siguiente… Te daré el mejor premio del mundo – _declaró, intrigándome._

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cuál sería? – _él volvió a negar con la cabeza._

\- Es sorpresa – _tocó la punta de mi nariz con su dedo índice, y yo sólo torcí la boca en una mueca insatisfecho._

\- Más te vale que sea bueno – _mascullé, llegando a mi taquilla y cambiando los cuadernos, por los que me correspondían en mi siguiente clase._

\- Lo es – _sin ningún pudor, me cogió por el brazo y me acercó a su cuerpo, envolviéndome, sosteniéndome con sus manos para tenerme cerca. Conectó nuestras miradas y me besó como sólo él sabía hacerlo, haciendo que me desconectara de la realidad y llegara al cielo._

\- ¡Búsquense un cuarto! – _oí la voz de Santana, por lo que le enseñé el dedo medio de mi mano, sin siquiera apartarme un segundo de los labios de mi novio._

_Ya no nos odiábamos como en el principio, porque ahora somos parte del mismo equipo, el club glee. Aunque antes también lo éramos, pero en las animadoras, compitiendo por la cabeza del otro y el puesto de capitán. Finalmente, ella pudo obtenerlo, cuando tuve el accidente, y la verdad es que ha hecho un excelente trabajo por los Cheerios, pero en el coro… no hay necesidad de competir, ni existe un líder que esté por encima de los demás, porque todos luchamos por el mismo objetivo y para lograrlo, debemos hacerlo todos juntos. He llegado a conocerla un poco mejor y, aunque sigo pensando que es una completa perra, tiene su estilo propio, y yo admiro la originalidad en una persona, cuando la tiene y hace alarde de ello. Se ganó mi respeto, así que… ni modo. Nos soportamos, compartimos una que otra palabra cordial, pero conservamos nuestras distancias para no provocar la tercera guerra mundial, en caso de que nuestras personalidades chocaran._

**_…_**

_Las regionales llegaron y fue increíble realizar todo el viaje junto a mi novio. Nos tomamos un sinfín de fotografías que seguramente estarán por todo mi Facebook en cuanto regresemos a casa._

_La ciudad de Chicago es genial, grande y luminosa, por lo que tuvimos diversión antes de la competencia. Papá y Alice prometieron estar entre el público esta noche, ya que Blaine y yo cantaremos el dueto principal de la competencia, por lo que mi padre nos filmará con su cámara. Últimamente no hemos tenido tiempo de subir más videos de covers, por lo que esto nos viene como anillo al dedo. _

\- De acuerdo chicos, reúnanse – _pidió el señor Schue, cuando las luces parpadearon para anunciar nuestro turno de presentarnos _\- ¡En círculo, todos! – _nos reunimos alrededor, y nos miramos entusiasmados _– Mientras estén allí arriba, recuerden de lo que están hechos, y déjenlo todo. Diviértanse y disfruten de este momento, porque es único. Los quiero, chicos - _ todos murmuraron frases como "todos lo queremos sr. S" y "les patearemos el trasero", antes de poner las manos al centro _\- ¡Vamos! ¡Asombroso! – _exclamamos todos, alzando las manos en conjunto._

_Salimos al escenario, ocupando los puestos acordados y esperamos a que la música resonara. Mis palmas sudaban y no podía apartar mi vista de Blaine, que se veía mucho más sereno que yo. Tal vez estaba acostumbrado a esto, pero yo… Sólo bailaba y cantaba frente a gimnasios repletos de personas. ¿Por qué esto tendría que ser diferente?_

_El telón aún no se corría y permanecíamos en penumbras, cuando Blaine corrió a mi lado._

\- Te amo – _soltó con una enorme sonrisa. Me besó dulcemente y acarició mi mejilla, para luego mirarme con ojos brillantes._

\- También te amo – _nos dimos un pequeño pico, antes de que él regresara a su lugar._

_El telón fue quitado del frente y pude observar la audiencia frente a nuestras narices. La música vibró por los altoparlantes y la performance inició._

_Mientras cantábamos armoniosamente, divisé a mi padre muy cerca del escenario, con la cámara, filmándolo todo con una enorme sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro._

_Verlo tan feliz, sólo me infundió mayor confianza para cantar. _

_Acabamos nuestra presentación y corrimos a abrazar al señor Schuester, que poco le faltaba para ponerse a llorar._

\- ¡Eso fue increíble, chicos! – _exclamó revolviéndome el pelo y abrazando a Blaine _\- ¡Asombroso!

**_…_**

_Todos los coros competidores estaban perfectamente alineados, con sus directores al frente, esperando por la votación de los jueces. _

_Mis manos estaban firmemente sostenidas por las de mi novio, quien mantenía su mentón sobre mi hombro, susurrándome que ganaríamos. Yo sólo apoyaba mi mejilla en él, esperando, como los demás._

\- Y los ganadores del primer lugar de la competencia regional de coros de este año… - _comenzó a decir la presidenta del jurado _\- ¡Del instituto McKinley de Lima, Ohio! ¡Nuevas direcciones! – _bastó oír eso para que Blaine me girara y me envolviera en sus brazos, gritando de emoción, como todos los demás._

_Yo estaba en un shock. No podía creer que habíamos ganado, con los grandes rivales que teníamos. Era una competencia reñida y aun así, logramos ganar el primer lugar._

_Como un segundo impacto, los labios de mi novio me abordaron de improviso. Blaine estaba besándome sin ningún pudor, frente a todo el mundo. Tardé en corresponderle, por la sorpresa, pero me pegué a él envolviéndolo con mis brazos. Este era un momento único que jamás se repetiría… A menos que ganemos las nacionales, ahora que podemos._

**_…_**

_El viaje de regreso fue tranquilo. En un momento Blaine se levantó para ir al baño, y el asiento junto a mí, fue ocupado por Noah._

\- ¿Qué tal? – _saludó, alzando una ceja en mi dirección._

\- ¿Qué ocurre Puckerman? – _me reí de su expresión._

\- Nada, sólo venía a felicitarte – _dijo él, pasando su brazo por mis hombros. Yo acepté el gesto, algo extrañado _– Oírte cantar fue… grandioso… como si fuera un coro de ángeles.

\- Exageras – _me sonrojé._

\- Sabes que no lo hago – _añadió con seguridad, dándome una sonrisa torcida._

\- Am… ¿Noah? – _Blaine había regresado y ahora observaba a Puck y a su brazo alrededor de mí, con una ceja alzada._

_La cara de mi novio era un poema, y por lo mucho que le conocía, sabía que su mente estaba recreando lo que le había comentado de Noah._

**_-Flashback-_**

_Ya no me quedaban amigos, o al menos, ninguno aparte de Puckerman. Él era el único que aún no me botaba para seguir a Blaine, y tal vez se debía a que le comenté que Tina me había golpeado en la fiesta._

\- Kurt, ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? – _preguntó él, cuando me lo topé en el parqueadero._

\- Pero tú no tienes carro – _me burlé._

\- Digamos que mi madre me prestó el suyo… o yo lo tomé sin preguntar… o algo así, pero de todos modos, te llevo – _declaró, señalándome el descolorido Peugeot._

_Me encogí de hombros y me subí, puesto que era eso, o regresar a casa caminando._

\- Hoy Finn me preguntó por ti – _murmuró mientras íbamos de camino._

\- No me interesa – _solté, mordiéndome el labio inferior _– Nada que tenga que ver con él o con la insoportable de su noviecita – _mi voz se tornó dura._

\- Kurt, tú eras el único que nunca notó lo mucho que ese par se gustaba… y yo… lo siento, pero tu…

\- ¿Yo qué? – _interrogué, cuando Puck guardó silencio. Él negó con la cabeza, arrepintiéndose de lo que diría _– Hmm… ya veo… Yo no tenía ninguna posibilidad con él, ¿es eso? Pues bien, creo que ya me enteré de eso, y de la peor forma - _ me giré en el asiento para mirar por la ventanilla. _

_Nos quedamos en silencio, hasta que Noah detuvo el coche frente a mi casa._

\- ¿Sabes Kurt? A veces la persona que buscas… está más cerca de lo que crees – _casi susurró, pero alcancé a oírlo._

\- ¿Lo dices por ti? – _consulté, con voz cansada _– No hagas esto Puckerman.

\- ¿Por qué no? – _me tomó por los hombros _– Yo estoy bueno y tú eres tan hermoso como una chica… Somos populares y nos divertimos juntos…

\- Es absurdo, tu ni siquiera eres… - _mi objeción quedó silenciada, cuando vi el rostro de Puck a dos milímetros del mío. Ladeó levemente la cabeza y juntó sus labios con los míos en un roce leve. Abrí mis ojos como platos y a lo único que atiné, fue a empujarlo hacia atrás _\- ¿Qué haces? – _siseé, con un hilo de voz._

\- Kurt… lo… lo siento… no quería que te lo…

\- Vete – _musité, quitándome el cinturón de seguridad con violencia y saltando fuera del vehículo _\- ¡Acabas de mandarlo todo a la mierda! – _vociferé, sosteniendo la puerta, que luego estampé con fuerza al cerrarla._

**_-Flashback-_**

_El ceño de Blaine se profundizó al ver que Puckerman ni siquiera se había incomodado con su presencia._

\- Vete, Noah – _reí, tratando de alivianar el momento. Ahora me arrepentía de haberle comentado aquello a mi novio._

\- Nos vemos abajo, Kurt – _susurró antes de regresar a su anterior lugar._

_Mi moreno se acomodó en el asiento junto a mí, presionando sus labios en una línea. No dejaba de mirar por donde el chico se había marchado, con un deje de molestia… o tal vez celos._

\- ¿Qué quería? – _preguntó al fin._

\- Felicitarme – _respondí con naturalidad _– Me dijo que fue algo celestial escucharme cantar… o algo así.

\- Tengo que estar de acuerdo con él entonces – _me miró con una sonrisita de lado _– Porque estuviste increíble.

\- Estuvimos – _corregí _– Juntos lo hicimos.

\- Te amo – _sus ojos recorrieron mi rostro, deteniéndose en mis labios _– Demasiado.

\- Yo más – _murmuré._

_Compartimos un pequeño beso, que luego se convirtió en uno más profundo y después perdí la cuenta de cuánto tiempo nos estuvimos besando._

**_Espero no tardar tanto con el siguiente... ya que me queda muy poco para entrar a clases. _**

**_PD: Quedan 5 días para la boda Klaine. Estoy hiperventilando!_**

**_Nos leemos :)_**


	26. Sorpresa

_**Hi everyone! Sigo viva... Y les traigo un nuevo capítulo de "Love Fool"... Lo siento si no he respondido a sus reviews, lo que no significa que no los haya leído, porque siempre lo hago y me encantan sus exclamaciones y comentarios respecto a lo que ocurre y desean que pase en la historia... Pero Fanfiction, últimamente me ha estado tomando el pelo, y no me deja subir los capítulos... No sé porqué. Ayer tuve que intentar hacerlo desde el celular, y cuando al fin pude, me borró todas las letras con tildes y las "ñ"... Vaya a saber uno porqué... En fin! No me extiendo más...**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Capítulo 25: "Sorpresa"**

_Los labios de Blaine estaban sobre los míos, moviéndose y recorriéndome con suavidad. Su mano reposaba alrededor de mi cintura y mis manos jugaban con su pelo. En la distancia, oí la conocida canción de Katy Perry que mi novio tenía en su celular cuando lo llamaban._

\- Hmm… tu cel… tu celular… - _balbuceé dentro de su boca._

\- No importa – _murmuró, continuando con la labor de comerme a besos._

\- Pued… puede ser importante – _insistí, logrando separarme de él._

\- Eso espero, porque acaban de interrumpir mi cosa favorita del día – _farfulló, poniéndose de pie y buscando su móvil por el lugar._

_Solíamos llegar del instituto, hacer los deberes, estudiar y luego, recostarnos en mi cuarto o en el de Blaine a besarnos y pasar la tarde juntos, cuando no teníamos ganas de cantar y subir un nuevo video en nuestra cuenta._

\- ¿Qué hay Coop? – _saludó, al hallar su teléfono _\- ¿Qué? – _su rostro reflejó sorpresa _\- ¡Qué! – _exclamó, mientras una enorme sonrisa se expandía por su cara. Me puse de pie y en señas le pregunté que qué pasaba _\- ¡Dios mío! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Es enserio?... – _pasó una mano por su pelo y me miró con los ojos brillantes de emoción _\- ¡Por supuesto! ¿Cuándo?... Ok-okay… sí… - _su mirada iba de mis ojos al techo y de regreso, en tanto pasaba su mano libre por su rostro, pelo y tapaba su boca _\- ¡Es la mejor noticia que me han dado! ¡Gracias hermano! ¡Claro que sí! Yo también. Bye – _cortó la llamada y se quedó mirando la pantalla por un momento, sin decir nada._

\- ¿Qué pasó? – _lo tomé por los hombros, con la curiosidad carcomiéndome por dentro _\- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Cooper?

\- El productor… - _susurró _– Amó nuestro demo – _completó, soltando el aire, en tanto que reía feliz _– Quiere vernos la próxima semana… ¡Vamos a ir a Los Angeles! – _exclamó rodeándome con sus brazos._

\- ¡Oh por Dios! ¡OH POR DIOS! – _chillé yo, asimilando lo que acababa de oír _\- ¡LO HICIMOS! ¡Lo logramos, Blaine! – _continué gritando, tomando sus manos y comenzando a saltar frente a él, completamente dominado por mi emoción._

\- ¡Lo sé! ¡Dios! – _él brincó junto conmigo _– ¡Mierda, seremos famosos! – _rió, besándome de improviso._

\- ¡Hay que contarle a papá y Alice! – _declaré, jalándolo para que bajáramos a la sala _\- ¡Y a los chicos de glee! – _añadí._

**_…_**

\- Cooper los estará esperando en el LAX… - _nos instruyó mi padre _– Pero, de todos modos, llámennos en cuanto lleguen, para saber que están bien – _advirtió _– Y, lo más importante… ¡Mucha suerte! – _me lancé a los brazos de papá y él me recibió cálidamente. Depositó un beso en mi pelo y palmeó mi espalda con suavidad _– Tu madre estaría muy orgullosa de ti… Estoy seguro de que lo está… De donde sea que nos esté viendo.

\- Gracias, papá – _me sequé una traicionera lágrima, y me volteé hacia Alice, a quien también abracé con cariño._

\- Cuida a mi pequeño… - _susurró sólo para que yo pudiera oírla _– Parece fuerte, pero es mucho más frágil que tú y yo… - _ella me regaló una sonrisa autentica._

\- Lo haré – _aseguré, devolviéndole el gesto._

_Blaine se despidió de nuestros padres, y luego no encaminamos hacia el sector de abordaje. Este era nuestro primer viaje juntos y solos. Era muy emocionante y realmente esperaba que mis expectativas fueran superadas por la realidad de todo esto. Tenía mucha fe en que lograríamos impresionar al productor al punto que decidiera ayudarnos con nuestra carrera musical._

\- ¿Has pensado en algún nombre artístico? – _consultó mi novio, mirándome con aquella sonrisa que se había instalado en su rostro desde la llamada de Cooper._

\- No necesito un nombre artístico… El mío me gusta – _respondí sonriendo también _\- ¿Y tú?

\- La verdad es que sí. Todos los cantantes que conozco, utilizan algún seudónimo o apodo con los que se hacen conocidos… Me gustaría tener uno… Que tuviéramos uno… - _rió, agachando la cabeza _\- ¿Imaginas cómo será cuando tengamos fans? ¿Cómo nos apodarán ellas? ¿Y si nos dibujan?

\- Tranquilo, he visto club de fans de cantantes sin ningún atractivo físico, que cuando los retratan, le incluyen todo lo que no tienen – _reí, contagiado con su entusiasmo _– Sólo sé, que si serán nuestras fans… Van a ser increíbles, por el simple hecho de aceptarnos por lo que somos.

_Los brillantes ojos avellana de Blaine, me observaron profundamente. Sus labios acariciaron los míos en un casto beso._

\- Tienes razón – _susurró, manteniendo nuestras frentes juntas, y jugando con su nariz en la mía._

**_…_**

\- ¡Kurtie! – _exclamó Coop, envolviéndome en sus enormes brazos y haciéndome girar en el aire._

\- Oye, no le hagas eso – _se quejó mi novio._

\- Oh, enano… También hay Cooper para ti – _se burló, cogiéndolo a él y levantándolo sobre su hombro._

\- ¡Cooper! ¡Bájame! – _Blaine pataleó sin conseguir nada._

\- ¿Oyes algo Kurt? – _fingió sordera. Yo mordí mi labio para no estallar en carcajadas con la divertida escena del par de hermanos._

\- ¡Bájame ahora! – _amenazó mi novio _\- ¡Esto no es divertido!

\- Para ti… porque nosotros nos estamos divirtiendo mucho, ¿no es así cuñadito? – _me codeó y empezó a caminar hacia su carro._

_Al cabo de un rato, llegamos al departamento de Cooper, en el cual se respiraba un agradable ambiente hogareño._

\- ¡Bebé, estamos en casa! – _vociferó Coop desde la puerta, hacia el interior._

\- ¡Oh por Dios! –_ un chico rubio, alto y muy guapo, apareció en la sala junto a nosotros, con unos enormes ojos verdes que nos estudiaron de pies a cabeza _– ¡Tú debes ser Blaine! – _señaló a mi novio, antes de darle un caluroso abrazo _\- ¡Eres tan parecido a Coop! – _su mirada se centró ahora en mí _\- ¡Y tú eres Kurt! ¡Tan hermoso como te describieron! – _la efusividad del chico era hilarante. Casi gritaba de la emoción y sus ojos estaban tan abiertos que asustaba un poco _– ¡Yo soy John! -_ Me abrazó como lo había hecho con Blaine y luego nos invitó a sentarnos para almorzar._

**_…_**

_El productor musical se contactó esa misma tarde para citarnos a las diez de la mañana del día siguiente. Ambos estábamos tan felices que no podíamos creer que fuese real. _

_En cuanto el reloj marcó las nueve, nos montamos en el carro de Cooper y los cuatro nos dirigimos al estudio donde nos veríamos con él._

\- Tenemos una cita con el señor Phillips – _dijo Cooper, cuando estuvimos en la recepción._

\- En seguida lo anuncio. Tomen asiento, por favor – _dijo la chica amablemente._

_Esperamos, sentados y lanzándonos miradas nerviosas. Blaine presionaba mi mano con la suya y yo sólo intentaba no olvidarme de cómo respirar. Estaba tan malditamente temeroso del resultado de todo esto. Temía que aquel hombre tras la puerta nos dijera que no somos lo suficientemente buenos para triunfar, que aunque cantamos bien, no estamos a la altura. Esos pensamientos estaban matándome y minando mi confianza._

\- Pasen, por favor – _dijo la secretaria._

_Mis ojos viajaron a los de Blaine. Él me dio una sonrisa tranquila y ambos nos pusimos de pie para entrar en la oficina._

\- ¡Hey, Kurt y Blaine! – _saludó el hombre, recostado en su cómoda silla, alzando las manos hacia nosotros _– Qué alegría conocerlos… Ustedes son… ¡increíbles! – _oírlo decir eso, me tranquilizó bastante._

\- Hola, señor Phillips – _murmuró Blaine, tendiéndole una mano. El tipo se puso de pie y se acercó a nosotros con una sonrisa. Él llevaba lentes de sol, aunque estaba dentro de un lugar cerrado, y un costoso traje de color gris._

\- Llámenme Bryan – _pidió él, envolviendo a mi novio en un abrazo, como si le conociera de toda la vida._

_Luego repitió la acción conmigo, mientras yo miraba a mi novio haciéndole un gesto de "¿qué demonios le pasa a este tipo?", y él me respondía con una de "¡No tengo la más mínima idea, pero me agrada!"._

\- De acuerdo, ¡siéntense, por favor! – _señaló las dos sillas frente al escritorio, y regresó a su silla reclinable_ – Creo que he oído su canción alrededor de veinte veces esta semana… - _comenzó a decir _– Y, definitivamente, me declaro su primer fan – _se señaló a sí mismo con una sonrisa _– Quiero que graben un sencillo, en mi estudio y lo lancen… ¿Por qué?... Porque ustedes tienen todo para ser la siguiente sensación del pop… o del estilo musical que deseen – _esto no podía ser cierto. ¡Que alguien me pellizque un brazo por favor! _– Tendríamos que hacerle algunos ajustes a la música, para hacerla más comercial, y eso bastaría para tener un hit seguro.

\- ¡Eso sería increíble! – _dijo Blaine, con una enorme sonrisa._

\- Entonces, ¿están de acuerdo? – _quiso confirmar él._

\- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Completamente de acuerdo! – _se adelantó en responder mi moreno, ya que yo no era capaz de emitir ni un solo sonido._

\- Genial, hablen con mi secretaria y ella les agendará una fecha para la grabación – _nos miró a ambos _– Una vez que consigamos el éxito esperado con el sencillo, continuaremos con un video clip… Y con eso ¡Pum! Las ventas subirán al cielo – _aseguró riendo._

**_…_**

_Habían pasado dos días y con Blaine, nos dirigíamos al estudio a grabar nuestro primer sencillo. Estábamos demasiado felices con todo esto._

_El hombre que estaba encargado de los mandos, dentro de la sala de grabación, nos indicó que ya tenían la pista de nuestra canción, la cual cantaríamos por separado, primero Blaine y luego yo._

_Mientras Blaine ingresaba a la sala libre de sonido, me dediqué a observarlo a través del cristal. Si había algo que amaba por sobre todas las cosas, era ver a Blaine cantar. Oír su voz era la cosa más fantástica para mí sobre la faz de la tierra. Tal vez por eso lo besé aquella primera vez… él había cantado para mí una tonta canción… Y yo, caí en su encanto. _

_Sus ojos conectaron en mitad de la canción, con los míos. La intensidad de su voz se profundizó, haciendo que la piel se me erizara al oírlo. Tan sensual, potente y dulce. Una mezcla perfecta, que combinaba con el sentido de la canción._

_Luego de varias repeticiones, fue mi turno. Tuve que comenzar desde el principio muchas veces, porque estaba tan nervioso que no podía hacer que mi voz dejara de temblar. Blaine se vio en la obligación de entrar a la sala conmigo y calmarme con sus reconfortantes palabras de amor, con las cuales me prometía que lo iba a hacer genial y que no tenía nada a que temerle, que pensara en él, y en lo que ambos sentimos mientras componíamos aquella canción. Añadió un casto beso, y después volví a estar solo tras el cristal._

_Esta vez lo hice muchísimo mejor, mi voz salía limpia y clara. Repetimos un par de veces más, y concluyó nuestra sesión de grabación._

_El hombre del estudio nos dijo que en un par de días nos enviarían una copia de la canción, para que la oyéramos terminada._

**_…_**

\- ¡Woah! – _chilló John, al acabar la canción _– Quiero decir… ¡Woah! ¡Chicos, eso es tan… perfecto! Sus voces perecen hechas para cantar juntas… -_ él miró a Cooper, esperando su reacción._

\- No puedo decir que no sé de donde viene eso, porque eres mi hermano y eres casi tan talentoso como yo… -_ Blaine rodó los ojos y yo me contuve de reír _– Pero, han hecho un gran trabajo juntos… ¡Felicitaciones!

\- Gracias, Coop… John… - _mi moreno me besó la mejilla._

\- Me había escuchado cantar antes… pero nunca algo así… - _declaré, haciendo que todos rieran _– Esos estudios hacen milagros.

\- ¿Qué dices? Tú eres el chico más talentoso que conozco – _susurró Blaine a mi oído._

\- No es cierto – _rebatí, sonrojándome _– El talentoso eres tú.

\- Tú lo eres más – _insistió él._

\- Qué cursis son – _farfulló mi cuñado, haciéndonos reír de nuevo._

\- Nosotros éramos mucho peor cuando empezamos a salir – _comentó su novio._

**_…_**

_Llevábamos un poco más de una semana en casa de Cooper, y nuestros teléfonos no dejaban de sonar. Bryan y su secretaria nos mantenían informados acerca del avance de nuestro súper hit, papá llamaba para asegurarse de que estuviéramos bien, los chicos del glee sólo se ponían a gritar a través de la línea, diciendo lo increíble que era la canción y preguntaban a cuantos famosos habíamos conocido._

_Había sido una semana de locos, pero finalmente, valía la pena… al menos, eso me hacía pensar los 7 millones de visitas que nuestro sencillo tenía en YouTube y las incontables descargas en iTunes. El señor Phillips estaba rebosante de felicidad y no hallaba la hora de grabar un video._

_Su secretaria nos citó esta mañana y ahora nos encontrábamos frente a la playa con todo un equipo de grabación, sonidistas, camarógrafos, maquillaje y un sinfín de personas. Me sentía famoso, aunque aún no lo fuéramos._

_Bryan deseaba que el video reflejara con exactitud lo que la canción señalaba; el proceso de enamorarte de una persona que jamás pensaste, y vivir un amor intenso y real. Era una historia breve y sencilla la cual se contaría en el video… Y una de esas escenas, era en la playa._

_El director quería que ambos estuviéramos en la arena, riendo y que de la nada nos pusiéramos de pie y corriéramos hacia el mar, mientras nos quitábamos las camisetas y nos lanzábamos agua el uno al otro. Un cuadro bastante tierno… Pero yo no estaba muy seguro de salir en mi video, sin camiseta… Era algo incómodo, y no porque estuviera fuera de forma… Aunque tal vez lo estuviera… Simplemente no quería mostrar el torso desnudo a todo el mundo._

\- ¡Acción! – _exclamó el director y Blaine comenzó a reír de la nada. Recordé que debíamos parecer muy divertidos, por lo que reí también - _¡Corte! – _alcé la mirada al tipo que no se veía muy contento _– Kurt, se supone que te lo estás pasando de maravilla con Blaine, ¿puedes hacer que tu risa se vea más real? – _el hombre no tenía mucha paciencia al parecer. Asentí de mala gana y me enfoqué en hacer esto bien, para acabar rápido _\- ¡Acción! – _volvió a gritar, y yo me sumí en un ataque de risa, lo más auténtico que pude._

_Según lo pautado, no pusimos de pie y yo me paralicé al momento de quitarme la camiseta. Blaine, sin percatarse de eso, se quitó la de él y corrió hacia el agua._

\- ¡Corte! – _la voz molesta del director no pasó desapercibida para ninguno de los presentes _\- ¿Qué ocurre ahora Kurt? ¿Has olvidado cómo quitarte la remera o quieres que yo lo haga por ti? – _este tipo se estaba pasando._

\- No me siento cómodo sin ella, eso es todo – _declaré. Blaine estuvo a mi lado enseguida, algo a la defensiva, por la forma en como el director se estaba comportando conmigo _\- ¿Puedo conservarla?

\- Oh, claro… No hay problema… ¿Por qué no conservas también tus peticiones para cuando realmente seas famoso? – _ironizó, haciéndome soltar un bufido._

\- Oiga – _mi novio se acercó al director _– No tiene por qué hablarle así a Kurt… Eso ha sido muy grosero – _el hombre miró a Blaine con una ceja alzada _– Además… tengo una idea.

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y de cuando el director eres tú? – _dijo con sorna._

\- Sólo confíe en mí, será natural y no se saldrá de lo planeado para el video – _luego de mirarlo con algo de desconfianza, el tipo accedió._

_Nuevamente estábamos recostados en la arena, después de que el director gritara "acción", riendo como dos idiotas. Blaine se puso en pie y me jaló del brazo, para que yo hiciera lo mismo. Como no tenía idea de lo que planeaba, lo seguí. Sus manos me cogieron por sorpresa y, como si fuera una novia, me alzó en el aire, corriendo conmigo hacia el mar. Yo medio reía, medio gritaba… Por un segundo, me olvidé de las cámaras y de las personas que estaban a nuestro alrededor y disfruté de hacer esto con mi novio._

_El agua estaba fría, y nos golpeó a ambos, cuando Blaine se lanzó conmigo al mar. Atacados de risa, chapoteamos en el agua, creando una imagen muy convincente para la cámara, aunque no estuviéramos actuando para nada._

_Para el final del video, tuvimos que esperar al atardecer. Una vez que este hizo su aparición, nos sentamos de regreso sobre la arena, con el cabello mojado, mirándonos a los ojos, perdidos el uno en el otro. Nos aproximamos y dejamos que nuestros labios se juntaran en un tierno beso salado, por el agua del mar. Era el final perfecto para el video… Romántico, clásico y, por sobretodo, sencillo._

_Una vez acabado todo, el personal a nuestro alrededor rompió en aplausos y vítores. Eso era lo último que necesitábamos grabar, ya que lo anterior lo habíamos hecho en un salón de clases, y en algunos lugares de la ciudad._

_El señor Phillips nos felicitó y nos prometió enviarnos una copia del clip, en cuanto acabaran la edición de imagen y audio, antes de subirlo a YouTube._

**_…_**

_La cuidad de Los Ángeles era maravillosa, o al menos eso pude apreciar los cuatro días que pasamos paseando con Blaine, mi cuñado y su novio. Todo en este lugar parecía gritar "asombro", y sinceramente no deseaba regresar aún a Ohio. _

_Incluso había cruzado un par de palabras al respecto con mi moreno, acerca de que sería bueno, si todo resulta como el señor Phillips lo pronosticó, que nos mudáramos aquí, luego de la graduación._

_Pero, por ahora, prefería centrarme en el presente. Lanzar el video, salir bien en los exámenes y ganar la competencia de coros. No pedía más, porque incluso si todo era un completo fracaso o nuestra fama duraba lo que dura una puesta de sol, lo vivido nadie me lo quitaría jamás._

\- Iré a preparar palomitas – _sugirió John, mientras nos acomodábamos en la sala para ver el DVD que nos habían enviado de la disquera. Era nuestro video musical y realmente estábamos emocionados de vernos en pantalla grande, aunque fuera por menos de cuatro minutos._

\- ¡Esto será grandioso! – _dijo Blaine, besándome con una gran sonrisa._

_Nos sentamos todos juntos, y Cooper puso el cd en el lector. El video era simplemente perfecto, y aquella observación no tenía nada que ver con que yo aparecía en él, o tal vez un poco… Pero, en realidad, habían hecho un grandioso trabajo con nosotros y con el video en sí. Era simple, pero con una historia definida de principio a fin. Cuando llegó al momento del final en la playa, John comentó algo de que porqué solo Blaine estaba sin camiseta y yo reí, recordando aquel día._

\- ¡Dios, creo que lloraré! – _comentó el novio de Coop, abanicándose con una mano _\- ¿Podemos verlo otra vez?

\- Claro que sí – _confirmó mi cuñado _– Si con esto no son un éxito, es porque la gente se volvió sorda y ciega – _y yo no podía estar más de acuerdo._

\- Te amo – _susurró Blaine a mi oído, jugueteando con su nariz a lo largo de mi mandíbula._

\- Yo más a ti – _deposité un suave beso en su frente _– Gracias por motivarme a cantar.

**_¡Ay, nuestros bebés van camino a la fama!... _**

_**Les tengo una pregunta, ¿les gustaría que les pusiera la canción del video... es decir, obviamente sería creación mía, pero eso me tomaría más tiempo... Y no iría incluida aquí... Lo que me lleva al siguiente punto.**_

_**Oficialmente, este es el PENÚLTIMO CAPITULO de la novela. Oh, sí! El final esta a la vuelta de la esquina, y había olvidado mencionarlo antes... Y el asunto es que... Pretendo hacer una continuación, de la cual les hablaré en el epílogo, pues no será de la forma tradicional en que se hacen las continuaciones, sino más bien, será como ustedes la deseen... Pero todo esto lo entenderán luego.**_

_**Entonces, si quisieran que incluyera la canción de Kurt y Blaine, estaría en un capítulo de la continuación.**_

_**Okay, creo que ya me volví a extender.**_

_**Sólo, dejen un review, espero impaciente sus opiniones y, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**_


	27. Futuro

**Capítulo 26: "Futuro"**

\- Y el primer lugar, en la competencia nacional de coros, es para… - _no podía respirar, ni mucho menos emitir un sonido. Mis manos sudaban, entrelazadas con las de Blaine, esperando por el resultado _\- ¡Nuevas Direcciones, de la preparatoria William McKinley, de Lima, Ohio! – _el confeti voló por los aires y llenó el espacio sobre nuestras cabezas. La multitud prorrumpió en aplausos y vítores, mientras el señor Schue recibía el gran trofeo y lo alzaba, en medio de nuestros gritos de celebración._

_En efecto… habíamos ganado las nacionales, en Nueva York. Todo parecía un sueño, y estos últimos meses había pasado como un suspiro. _

_Estábamos en el N°1 de la lista de Billboard y también en las descargas de iTunes. Las visitas en YouTube eran exuberantes, al igual que los comentarios. Con tan sólo una canción, habíamos logrado romper bastantes esquemas, y nuestro productor, el señor Phillips insistía en que era la química que teníamos como pareja, y el hecho de que estuviéramos orgullosos de ser una pareja abiertamente gay._

_En clases, éramos pioneros también, obteniendo calificaciones más que altas, con lo que nuestros padres estaban realmente complacidos. _

_Quedaban un par de días para el baile y dos semanas para graduarnos, por lo que esta victoria, nos venía como un descanso bien merecido, después de haber trabajado tan arduamente. _

\- El señor Schue dice que viajaremos mañana por la tarde… Y que podíamos disfrutar de la ciudad hasta entonces – _Blaine se acercó a mí, en busca de un beso que no le negué._

\- ¿Qué propones? – _pregunté, entre caricias y suspiros._

\- Colapsar la memoria de mi celular, tomándonos todas las fotografías que podamos, en lugares icónicos – _rió, rozando su nariz con la mía._

\- Suena como un plan – _asentí con la cabeza _\- ¿Sabes lo que más me gusta de Nueva York? – _consulté, mientras andábamos hacia el elevador _– Que puedo andar contigo de la mano sin que la gente nos mire como fenómenos.

\- Kurt, nos besamos en nuestro video, el cual está en internet… - _me miró divertido _– Tomarnos de la mano no es nada en comparación.

\- Cierto, a veces lo olvido – _negué con la cabeza, riendo._

**_…_**

\- Chicas, realmente me alaga que me pidieran acompañarlas a la compra del vestido, pero… ¿tienen que tardarse tanto? – _me quejé, sentado junto a Tina, a la espera de que Mercedes saliera del probador._

\- Sería más rápido si me ayudaran a subir esta estúpida cremallera – _refutó mi amiga desde el interior._

\- Yo te ayudo – _Tina se puso de pie y desapareció tras la cortina._

\- ¿Qué opinas, Hummel? – _preguntó Santana, saliendo del cubículo de al lado _– No es que tu opinión me importe, pero quiero oír que tienes para decirme – _la chica traía puesto un ajustado vestido rojo, que marcaba su delgada silueta, resaltándola en los lugares precisos. _

\- Aunque no lo creas, ese vestido parece echo para ti – _declaré con una media sonrisa _– Sólo te falta el tridente para irte volando al infierno – _bromeé, y Santana me lanzó una mirada cargada de odio, pero acabó riendo de todos modos._

\- Eso me basta para quedármelo – _murmuró, regresando al probador._

\- ¡Vamos, Mercedes! – _bufé _– No tengo toda la vida.

\- De acuerdo, aquí voy – _musitó con voz cantarina._

_El vaporoso vestido púrpura que cubría el cuerpo de Mercedes, era increíble. La imagen de ella, con un peinado recogido y un hermoso ramillete de muñeca, hizo que el atuendo fuera simplemente ideal._

\- Woah… - _murmuré _– Mercedes… Nadie podría lucir ese vestido más que tú… Es perfecto.

\- ¿Tú crees? – _dudó ella, volteándose un poco, frente al espejo _– ¿No es demasiado?

\- Para nada, es exacto lo que necesitas – _confirmé, aplaudiendo, lo que la hizo reír._

\- Entonces, este será – _caminó de regreso al probador y yo me puse de pie._

\- ¿Quién falta? ¿Quinn, a qué horas piensas dejarte ver? – _vociferé, recibiendo un "Ya voy" en respuesta _\- ¿Creen que yo no debo buscar mi propio atuendo? Eso me tomará horas… Y horas que estoy gastando con ustedes… ¡Dense prisa! ¡Tú también, Rach!

_Las risas de las chicas dentro de los cubículos, me contagiaron a mí. Este baile sería genial._

**_…_**

_Acomodé mi corbatín por quinta vez, frente al espejo. Estaba extrañamente nervioso con todo este asunto del baile de graduación, y no dejaba de sudar. Era incómodo y poco estético, pero no había manera de evitarlo, por lo que pasaba una toallita húmeda por mi frente cada vez que lo consideraba necesario._

\- ¡Kurt! ¡Baja ya! – _oí la potente voz de mi padre desde la primera planta _\- ¡Blaine terminará yéndose solo! – _bromeó._

\- Okay – _susurré sólo para mí _– No es como si fuera el día de tu boda, Kurt – _tomé varias inhalaciones, buscando tranquilizarme _– Debes estar increíble, y no puedes hiperventilar… Tú puedes hacerlo… ¡Vamos! – _me animé y salí de mi cuarto, conservando aquellas palabras en mi cabeza, como un mantra. _

_No se me hizo más fácil respirar, mientras bajaba las escaleras; sin embargo, ver la expresión deslumbrada en el sonriente rostro de Blaine, me ayudó bastante a desplazar las dudas con respecto a lucir mal. _

_Lo vi morder su labio inferior y pasar saliva, haciendo bailar su "manzana de Adán" al hacerlo. _

\- ¡Dios, mío! Kurt, te ves radiante – _declaró Alice, alzando su cámara, y tomando una fotografía al instante. Me forcé en sonreír, mientras el flash me dejaba ciego._

\- Estoy de acuerdo, estás muy apuesto hijo – _dijo mi padre, con una orgullosa sonrisa _\- ¿No crees, Blaine? – _le palmeó la espalda, en el momento justo en el que llegué al final de las escaleras._

_Blaine seguía mirándome con fascinación, con una enorme sonrisa, asintiendo a lo que mi padre decía._

\- Diviértanse en su baile – _comentó Alice, antes de jalar a mi padre hacia la sala, dándonos intimidad._

\- Eres el chico más hermoso que he visto en mi vida – _soltó mi novio, en cuanto quedamos a solas._

\- Tu también… - _no pude acabar la frase, pues Blaine me cogió de la mano, jalándome hacia su cuerpo, en tanto que su boca se apoderaba de la mía. _

_Su lengua recorrió mi labio inferior, encontrándose luego con la mía, uniéndose en una danza armoniosa entre nuestras bocas._

**_…_**

_Todo McKinley se encontraba brincando y bailando con la música que resonaba por el lugar. Blaine y yo pretendíamos movernos también, aunque él no dejaba que me alejara de su cuerpo. Esta noche se encontraba particularmente meloso, al menos, más que de costumbre._

_Nuestros amigos estaban alrededor, con el afán de permanecer relativamente juntos en uno de los eventos más importantes de este último año escolar._

_Pasado un rato, el director Figgins subió al escenario. La música se detuvo y tuvimos que voltear a ver. Golpeó repetidas veces el micrófono para asegurarse de que estuviera encendido, para luego dirigirse a todo el instituto._

\- Queridos estudiantes – _comenzó a decir con su acento marcado _– Como es costumbre, nombraremos al rey y la reina del baile. Los nominados, por favor… Suban al escenario.

_Aunque a ambos nos sorprendió, hace un par de días, Blaine y yo habíamos sido seleccionados como candidatos de rey y reina… Y sí, yo me encontraba en la categoría de las reinas, junto con Quinn, Santana y Brittany, además de otras chicas que no conocía._

_Anduvimos hacia el frente y nos separamos al subir._

\- ¿Sigues pensando que vas a ganarme? – _susurró López al ponerse junto a mí, con una sonrisa falsa._

\- No necesito una estúpida corona de plástico – _solté, fingiendo la mayor de las felicidades _– De todos modos, siempre he sido el que manda aquí – _le guiñé un ojo, sólo para molestarla. Ella bufó, queriendo rebatirme, pero Figgins volvió a hablar._

\- El ganador de la corona de rey de este año es… - _le lanzó una mirada al chico sentado en la batería, quien se apresuró a hacer sonar los tambores _\- ¡Blaine Anderson! – _exclamó. Mi novio amplió su sonrisa, enseñando todos los dientes. _

_Recibió las palmadas en la espalda de Finn y Puckerman, que estaban junto a él, como nominados. Luego, recibió su corona y el pequeño cetro, girándose para verme y lanzarme un beso. Yo simulé atraparlo en el aire. Era un gesto muy cursi, pero no me importaba._

\- De acuerdo… - _prosiguió el director _– Y nuestra reina, con una cantidad excesiva de votos, es… - _nuevamente, los tambores resonaron, y yo retorcí mis dedos por los nervios _\- ¡Kurt Hummel!

_¡Oh por Dios! ¡No podía ser cierto! ¡Gané! ¡YO GANÉ!_

\- ¡Soy la reina, perras! – _chillé, mientras Quinn se abalanzaba a abrazarme, Santana maldecía, y las otras dos chicas se cruzaban de brazos con molestia._

_Lentamente, caminé hacia el frente, y Figgins me coronó, tomando luego mi mano y la de Blaine, para alzarlas juntas. Nuestro público estalló en aplausos y vítores, celebrando nuestra coronación._

\- ¿Me permite…? – _le pedí al director el micrófono, y este me lo cedió._

\- Sea breve, señor Hummel – _advirtió._

\- Okay – _me aclaré la garganta y di unos toquecitos en el aparato por acto reflejo _– Chicos… quiero… realmente, quiero agradecerles por esto – _empecé, esforzándome en buscar las palabras adecuadas _– Cualquiera al que hubieran nombrado "reina" en lugar de "rey" se hubiera podido sentir profundamente ofendido, pero yo no… Porque entiendo la intención tras el acto. Cuando comencé este año, jamás creí que viviría todo lo que viví… Muchos de ustedes me odiaban, por no decir todos… Porque solía ser un completo idiota – _oí algunas risas _– Tal vez a muchos de ustedes los humillé, o los ofendí, creyendo que tenía el derecho de hacerlo… por ser el capitán de los animadores, por mi popularidad o porque me sentía superior. Agradezco que apareciera alguien ha bajarme los humos… - _le lancé una mirada a Blaine, quien tenía los ojos clavados en mí _– Y que me hiciera ver que la amistad no es por conveniencia, sino por consecuencia, de lo que haces y de cómo lo haces. Les agradezco también a los chicos del club glee… - _los aplausos aislados de los chicos, me sacaron una carcajada._

\- ¡Yeah! ¡Glee! – _vociferó Artie._

\- Y en especial, a mi novio… - _tomé la mano de Blaine _– Mi amigo… El amor de mi vida… Y con quien iniciaré una carrera musical… Por ayudarme a ser quien soy ahora. Gracias a todo el mundo y… Es un honor ser su reina – _acabé con una enorme sonrisa y los ojos anegados en lágrimas._

_Todos prorrumpieron en aplausos, y gritos, ovacionándonos._

\- Ahora, nuestros reyes realizarán su primer baile – _finalizó Figgins, mientras "I have nothing" comenzaba a sonar de fondo._

_Blaine me ofreció su mano y ambos nos situamos en medio de la pista de baile. Sus manos reposaron en mi cintura y yo rodeé su cuello, juntando nuestros cuerpos, para mecernos al ritmo de la música._

\- No sabes lo orgulloso que me siento de ti ahora mismo – _susurró mi novio a mi oído _– Todo lo que dijiste, sobre ser mejor persona gracias a mí… Me haces sentir importante.

\- Eres importante… - _interrumpí _– Eres lo que más me importa.

\- Todo esto parece un sueño, ¿no crees? – _añadió, luego de besar mi mejilla _– Esta escuela, nosotros juntos… Tenemos aceptación y todo mundo parece estar bien con la relación que llevamos… Casi podría jurar que nos admiran.

\- Me gustaría que el mundo entero fuese igual, ¿sabes? – _comenté en respuesta _– Tal vez, con nuestra música, logremos eso… o al menos un avance en la sociedad… Después de todo, el prejuicio es sólo ignorancia.

\- Lo haremos – _aseguró _– Cambiaremos el mundo y le daremos a los chicos gays, la posibilidad de ser libres.

\- Eso sería maravilloso… Sobre todo, porque lo haremos juntos – _nuestros labios se unieron en un romántico beso, olvidándonos de todos los presentes, y disfrutando el uno de otro._

**_…_**

_Ajusté mi toga, esforzándome en lucir bien para cuando tuviera que subir al escenario. Blaine acababa de ser nombrado y pronto vendría yo._

_Al oír mi nombre, tomé una inhalación y descorrí la cortina roja, bajando los escalones, en medio de los aplausos de los padres presentes. Mi padre me besó la mejilla, al pasar y Alice me las presionó con delicadeza._

_Recibí mi diploma y me posicioné junto a Blaine, enlazando nuestras manos juntas. Una vez acabado el discurso del director, tomamos los birretes y los lanzamos al aire, en medio de risas, llantos, exclamaciones de júbilo y aplausos. Yo abracé a mis amigas, esforzándome en contener las lágrimas, pero no resistí mucho, pues acabé lloriqueando luego del segundo abrazo._

_Una vez terminada la ceremonia, todo el club glee se reunió en la sala de ensayos. El señor Schue quería dedicarnos algunas palabras a los graduados._

\- Este ha sido un año grandioso - _ dijo, sentado en un taburete, frente a nosotros _– Ganamos nuestro primer trofeo nacional, en años… Compartimos momentos inolvidables y vivimos experiencias únicas… No se imaginan lo mucho que los voy a extrañar, además de lo molesto que voy a estar si no vienen a lo menos una vez al año a visitarme - _ todos rieron _– Realmente los aprecio mucho chicos, y espero que hagan grandes cosas, y realicen todos sus sueños… Pero lo más importante, deseo que siempre sean ustedes mismos, porque son maravillosos tal como son.

_Ninguno pudo contener el llanto, antes las hermosas palabras del señor Schuester. Tina fue la primera que, prácticamente corrió a abrazar a nuestro maestro, seguida por los demás. Nos unimos en un abrazo grupal, entre risas y lágrimas. Era una despedida agridulce, al menos, para mí._

**_…_**

\- Creo que no podré llorar nunca más – _comenté, revolviendo mi taza de café _– Ya no me quedan lágrimas, y Dios me salve de tener que despedirme de alguien más.

\- Kurt, en unos días tendremos que hacerlo – _me recordó Blaine, tomando mi mano por sobre la mesada de la cocina _– Y creo que será más difícil que las anteriores.

\- Lo sé… - _suspiré apesadumbrado _– Tal vez por eso no puedo dormir – _alcé la mirada hasta el reloj mural. Marcaba las 3:44 am. _

\- Yo tampoco, aunque sé que estaremos siempre en contacto… No es como si no nos volveremos a ver nunca más – _torció el gesto._

\- Aun así… va a doler como la mierda – _mis ojos se cristalizaron y bajé la mirada a mi taza, para que él no viera llorar._

\- Claro que va a doler estar lejos… Pero, no hay otra manera – _él bebió de su vaso de leche. Se veía tan tranquilo, que me costaba imaginar la tristeza que se pintará en su rostro el día de la despedida._

\- ¿Cómo se supone que le dices adiós a una persona que amas? – _pregunté _– Aquella con la que has compartido tanto, y te ha dado tanto… No, no puedo hacerlo… - _ negué con la cabeza _– No seré capaz de hacer esto…

\- Kurt, mírame – _mi novio presionó en agarre sobre mi mano _– Existen las videollamadas, los aviones, trenes… celulares… Podremos vernos todo el tiempo, dependerá de nosotros, y de los horarios que tengamos…

\- Por más vueltas que le doy a todo esto… - _continué _– No puedo imaginarme en dos días más diciendo… "Adiós, papá"

_Pasé una mano por mis ojos, secando las lágrimas que habían caído._

\- Te entiendo, ¿crees que mi madre me lo pondrá fácil? – _murmuró él _– Ah, ah – _negó _– Llorará, y comenzará a hablar de cuando era pequeño, recordará anécdotas y me hará sentir inmensamente culpable por ello.

\- Esto será tan difícil – _sorbí mi café y clavé mi mirada en un punto fijo, con la cabeza hecha un desastre emocional._

**_…_**

_Papá y Alice habían propuesto casarse un día antes de nuestro viaje a Los Ángeles, para que nosotros pudiésemos estar presentes en la boda. Yo estaba muy emocionado al respecto, pues llevaban tiempo postergándolo por diferentes razones, y era tiempo de que lo hicieran de una buena vez._

_Los preparativos fueron tediosos, y para olvidarme un poco del viaje, decidí hacerme cargo de prácticamente todo. Blaine ayudó con los arreglos y la música, mientras que yo corría de un lado al otro, cerciorándome de que todo saliera a la perfección. _

_Mi padre lucía elegante, como todo un caballero, en cambio Alice… Oh, ella era una reina… Su vestido beige, clásico y sofisticado, sobre la rodilla, con un escote moderado y joyería a juego. Los asistentes a la ceremonia comentaban al respecto, destacando lo hermoso que resultó todo._

_Cuando llegó el momento de que los novios bailaran el vals, me acomodé junto a Blaine en el piano y cantamos "Take my breath away", acompañados por la orquesta contratada. _

_Estuve dolorosamente tentado de unirme a las mujeres, cuando Alice lanzó el ramo, pero me contuve, porque eso sería demasiado para mi padre y para Blaine._

_Al final de la gloriosa velada, todo había sido un éxito y nuestros padres lucían muy felices juntos._

**_…_**

_Cooper había estado como un loco encargándose de nuestra llegada a Los Ángeles. _

_Como nuestro sencillo había sido todo un bum musical, habíamos ganado lo suficiente para nuestro propio departamento. _

_Era pequeño como una caja de zapatos, sí… Pero, sería "nuestra" caja de zapatos, y eso hacía una magnifica diferencia._

_Decir que la despedida de nuestros padres fue dolorosa, sería decir muy poco, pero logramos mantenernos en una sola pieza al subir al avión. Ellos se irían de luna de miel, de todos modos._

_Vivir juntos, era todo un reto para Blaine y para mí. No llevamos mucho de novios, pero… queríamos intentarlo. Nada puede salir mal cuando amas a alguien tan profundamente como nosotros lo hacemos._

**_…_**

\- Woah… Creo que tendré que emplear todo mi conocimiento en decoración de interiores – _murmuré, dejando la primera caja sobre el polvoriento suelo _– Este lugar parece muerto y sin vida.

\- Ya tendremos tiempo para todo eso, Kurt – _respondió mi novio, envolviendo mi cintura por la espalda _– Además de inaugurarla como corresponde – _añadió, besando mi cuello con parsimonia._

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – _dije, forzandome a no soltar un gemido ante sus besos._

\- Oh… Tú sabes perfectamente lo que quiero decir… - _ronroneó, volteándome y plantando un beso profundo, esclareciendo el significado de sus anteriores palabras._

_Tenía que reconocer que la idea me parecía muy interesante. Era una forma bastante buena de darle inicio a nuestra nueva vida._

* * *

**_No quise escribir nada al inicio, porque si comenzaba a hacerlo, no iba a poder parar. _**

**_Es realmente emocionante y gratificante, llegar al capítulo final. Sí, ES EL FINAL! ¿Pueden creerlo? _**

_**Comencé a subir esta historia en Junio del año pasado, creo. Y hoy se ha acabado. Luego vendrá el Epílogo y ya no quedará más por ahora.**_

_**Quiero agradecerles por el apoyo brindado, por todos aquellos que se tomaron un minuto para leer y comentar. Incluso por los que me alertaron de que habían plagiado la historia. Gracias.**_

_**Pero, dejaré los detalles de la continuación y las despedidas, para el epílogo. **_

_**Por ahora, nos leemos. **_


	28. Epílogo

_**Y finalmente... El Fin!**_

* * *

**Epílogo.**

_Es increíble pensar que ya ha pasado un año desde que terminamos el instituto. Un año desde la graduación. _

_Y ha sido un gran año; me enteré por Rachel, que ella y Finn están felices viviendo en un departamento en Nueva York. Ella logró ingresar a NYADA y Finn a la NYU. Ambos parecen estar cumpliendo sus sueños. Quinn fue aceptada en Yale, y ahora está saliendo con un chico encantador, que está en su clase de inglés. _

_Mercedes ha probado suerte en la música y pronto lanzará su primer disco, luego de que sus singles fueran todo un éxito. Y en esta parte, es donde entro yo, ya que haremos una colaboración con ella para impulsar su carrera._

_A Blaine y a mí, la vida nos ha sonreído. Hemos sido premiados e invitados a muchísimos programas y eventos, además de tener un club de fans de infarto, participando activamente en campañas a favor de los derechos de la comunidad LGBT._

_Las críticas también habían venido por toneladas, de parte de grupos cristianos y conservadores, que no aprobaban nuestras canciones, ni mucho menos los videos musicales que hacíamos. Pero, en comparación con las visitas en YouTube, eran una minoría._

_Cada día que pasaba, mi novio y yo nos sorprendíamos de la acogida de la gente. Somos la primera pareja musical abiertamente gay, que hace música con temática homosexual, y que le gusta a las personas._

_Cuando Blaine me decía que podíamos lograr un cambio en el mundo con nuestra música, creí que sería difícil. Sin embargo, hoy veía que no lo era, y me emocionaba cada vez que un fan nos decía que habíamos salvado su vida, o que sus padres lo aceptaban como era por haber visto uno de nuestros videos. Eso era el premio mayor._

_Si un instituto completo había logrado aceptarnos, esperábamos que el mundo entero también lo hiciera, logrando así ayudar a miles de chicos y chicas, facilitándoles las cosas al crear mentes más abiertas, y eliminando los prejuicios._

_Supongo que ese es nuestro principal proyecto de vida, aunque nos quedan muchísimas batallas por delante._

_Hace poco lanzamos nuestro segundo disco, el cual se agotó en los principales puntos de venta, y ya estamos pensando en el tercero. _

_Blaine y yo estamos dentro de los 5 primeros en las listas de Bilboard y en el número uno en descargas en iTunes. Toda una locura._

_Y en lo que ha nuestra relación respecta, puedo afirmar que todo es color de rosas. Aunque eso suene utópico y algo patético, es cierto. Jamás creí que encontraría a alguien que me complementara de la manera en que Blaine lo hace, él me ama tan incondicionalmente y se desvive por mí. Eso es algo que nunca pensé que tendría._

_Incluso, he pensado en proponerle matrimonio… Pero no sé cómo hacerlo. Aun somos jóvenes y nos queda mucho por delante, por lo que supongo que debería esperar hasta que nuestra carrera tenga un respiro. _

_Al menos, la intención está, y puedo asegurar que no pasará mucho tiempo hasta que me atreva a dar aquel paso. Con Blaine a mi lado, todo será perfecto. _

_Siempre. _

**FIN.**

* * *

_**Muy bien Chicos y chicas! Oficialmente es en final de los finales... Y esto es difícil para mí. **_

_**Como dije, habrá una continuación, la cual dependerá de ustedes. ¿Todos recuerdan el "Diario de Blaine"? ¿Sí? Bueno, hay muchas cosas de ese diario que no vimos, porque yo no quise ponerlo, cuando pensé en una continuación, que más que una secuela, será algo así como, dentro de la misma historia. Iremos al pasado, al presente, o al futuro. **_

_**No tendrá un orden cronológico, por lo que, ustedes en sus reviews me dirán, por ejemplo: "Me gustaría saber qué pasó con el padre de Blaine", entonces yo escribiré un capítulo al respecto, o ustedes pueden decir: "¿Qué pensaba Blaine en la fiesta de Halloween cuando besó a Kurt en el armario?" y yo lo escribiré... **_

**_¿Sí se entiende la idea? ¡Genial!_**

**_Obviamente, todo sería narrado del punto de vista de Blaine, porque sería su diario ;)_**

**_Una vez aclarado eso, prosigo a los agradecimientos._**

**_Hay muchísimas personas a las que agradecer, por lo que no sabría por quien empezar. _**

**_Primero; a mi esposo (¿No sabían que era casada? Pues ahora lo saben), tal vez el nunca lea este agradecimiento, por no creo que lea la historia... Creo que llegó al capítulo 11 y nada más. Aún así, tengo la esperanza de que lo haga algún día. Lo considero mi fan numero uno, porque aun sin conocer completamente mi talento, me anima a continuar y asegura que lograré cualquier cosa que me proponga. Sí, es muy tierno._**

**_También quiero agradecer, a una persona especial, MUY ESPECIAL, la conocí hace un año y ya nunca pudo deshacerse de mí (aunque lo intentara un par de veces), Alee, querida mía... Sólo tú y Whatsapp saben cuanto te quiero ;) Gracias por apoyarme SIEMPRE._**

**_También a Candy Criss, por sus consejos. A Moontsee Vr, Darrinia, AndrielMellark, Bruja Inocente, DreamerKlainer 1, Monse de CrissColfer, Christopher Dalton, Darckel, Robinnxc, Jeny, Olga Moreno, Helidra 1, CoIsBeAr, Pinnita Criss-Anderson, Colfer's BigButt, y a todos los Guest... Además de a todos aquellos que leyeron y no comentaron... A mis lectores fantasmas. Les agradezco a todos ustedes, por sus hermosas palabras, sus consejos, sus acotaciones, críticas, ideas y locuras. GRACIAS!_**

**_Nos vemos en la continuación ;)_**

**_Atte._**

**_Miirna._**


End file.
